fury adaptación nejiten
by vita.lpz19
Summary: Tenten ha descubierto que la compañía farmacéutica para la que trabaja está haciendo experimentos ilegales. Los científicos de la empresa habían mezclado ADN humano y animal para crear nuevas especies. Uno de estos "experimentos" ha capturado su corazón y hará cualquier cosa por salvarlo. ni los personajes ni la historia son mios
1. sinopsis

SIPNOSIS

Tenten ha descubierto que la compañía farmacéutica para la que trabaja está haciendo

experimentos ilegales. Los científicos de la empresa habían mezclado ADN humano y

animal para crear nuevas especies. Uno de estos "experimentos" ha capturado su

corazón y hará cualquier cosa por salvarlo. Aunque él la odie por ello.

Neji nunca ha conocido la compasión o el amor. Ha pasado toda su vida en una celda,

encadenado y sufriendo los abusos del hombre. Y la única mujer en la que confía, le

traiciona. Ahora es libre y solo piensa en vengarse de ella. Quiere matarla y cuando por fin

la encuentra. Asesinarla es la última cosa que quiere hacerle a esa humana tan sexy.

Neji no puede resistirse al tacto de Tenten, ni a su cuerpo. Está obsesionado con su olor.

Tenten desea a Neji, siempre lo ha hecho. Ella ansía su cuerpo grande y poderoso y quiere

sanar su corazón desolado.

Pero la pasión es una cosa ...y la sumisión es otra.


	2. prologo

Prólogo

-"Mierda", murmuró Tenten en voz baja mientras observaba al hombre encadenado a la pared de la habitación de al lado.

Cada vez que entraba en la sala de observación se deprimía, pero no podía evitar entrar en ella. Ella sabía que él no podía verla a través del cristal y sin embargo parecía que la miraba directamente. Su mirada bajo a su pecho desnudo, los músculos de su físico estaban muy bien definidos. Sus grandes bíceps estaban sujetos por cadenas y la rabia era evidente en su rostro, mientras luchaba contra ellas. Ella sentía simpatía y compasión por él. La agresividad que mostraba era normal ya que había sido despojado de su libertad y de su dignidad.

Su mano se levantó para tocar el marco de madera que rodeaba el cristal. Deseaba poder calmarle y demostrarle que había alguien que se preocupaba por él. Pero lo que más deseaba, era sacarle de la prisión infernal que lo contenía. Se merecía ser libre. Un movimiento en la esquina de la habitación desvió su atención lejos del hombre al que perseguía durante el día y que llenaba sus pensamientos de noche. El miedo hizo que su corazón se acelerase cuando un técnico entró en la habitación. kabuto Alter era uno de los monstruos más insensibles que trabajaban para Industrias Mercile. Él realmente disfrutaba del dolor de las pruebas que ejercía sobre los sujetos.

Estaba segura de que esta vez le haría las pruebas con crueldad. Un mes antes, el hombre encadenado a la pared le había roto la nariz cuando kabuto se había acercado demasiado para realizarle una prueba en el codo. Sabía que se lo había merecido. La contusión aún ensombrecía el rostro de Kabuto mientras dirigía una sonrisa maligna hacia su víctima. Él planeaba ocasionarle mucho dolor con las pruebas.

-"Hola 416.", Se rio Kabuto y fue un sonido desagradable. -"He oído que has cabreado al doctor Orochimaru. Sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad? "Kabuto colocó una bolsa en la esquina de la mesa de examen. Lo hizo con un golpe fuerte. - "Significa que tengo que hacerte algo que he deseado durante mucho tiempo. Hoy vas a sufrir. " Miró hacia la cámara de seguridad de la esquina e hizo con su mano un corte en su garganta.

-"Mierda, mierda, mierda", dijo Tenten en voz baja mientras el pánico se apoderaba de ella. Había oído hablar de las torturas a las que sometían a los presos cuando realmente enfurecían a uno de los médicos. Kabuto obviamente no quería que se grabara lo que había planeado para el 416. Tenía que ser muy malo.

Kabuto ladeó la cabeza y siguió mirando hacia la cámara, luego sonrió antes de volver a mirar hacia el 416.-"La cámara está apagada. No habrá ningún registro de esto. El doctor Orochimaru no sabe qué vas a tener un horrible accidente, monstruo. No debiste meterte conmigo. Debiste pensar en lo que te pasaría. "El cogió la bolsa que había llevado a la habitación. - "Nadie me rompe la nariz y sigue con vida. Sabía que sólo era una cuestión de tiempo el que fueras castigado. Sólo espere mi momento. "Sacó una jeringuilla. -"Vas a morir hijo de puta! "

Esto no puede estar pasando, pensó Tenten. No había estado luchado continuamente en los dos últimos meses sólo para perderle ahora. Ella había vivido con el temor constante de ser descubierta, pero el 416 le había dado fuerzas para continuar. Por él, ella se había enfrentado peligrosos riesgos con el fin de reunir las pruebas suficientes para liberarle a él y a los otros prisioneros.

De hecho, ella medio esperaba que los guardias de seguridad vinieran a por ella en cualquier momento. Estaba tan desesperada por recoger una prueba real de lo que ocurría en el centro de investigación que media hora antes había cometido una locura.

Había robado la insignia de un médico para colarse en su oficina y descargar los archivos de su ordenador. Si la seguridad revisaba las cintas de vigilancia, estaría atrapada. Ellos la detendrían inmediatamente y harían su destino tan sombrío como el del 416. Ambos estarían muertos al final del día.

Ella vaciló entre hacer algo increíblemente estúpido para intentar salvarlo o seguir las órdenes de su verdadero jefe de nunca interferir. Por fin había obtenido suficientes evidencias irrefutables para poder liberar a los sujetos. Tendría la oportunidad de enviar las pruebas al final de su turno si seguía con la cabeza baja, con la boca cerrada y no llamaba la atención de nadie. Esto significaba no hacer nada mientras Kabuto asesinaba al hombre restringido a la pared. Su mirada se fijó en el 416. De todos los presos, él era al que más quería liberar.

Desde que había sido trasladada a la zona de investigación de Industrias Mercile, el 416 había llenado sus noches. Se había convertido en la última imagen que veía antes de dormirse cada noche. A veces, era el principal protagonista de sus sueños.

Ya había tomado su decisión. No podía aceptar que eso sucediera porque le rompería el corazón. Ya que no podría vivir con ella misma si no intentaba salvarlo.

-"No serás capaz de pelear conmigo esta vez. Estarás indefenso. Quiero que sepas que vas morir. " la voz de Kabuto sonó dura. - "Pero no antes de que te hiera animal."

Tenten se dio la vuelta desesperada por salvar al 416, aunque no tenía un plan en mente. Ella huyó de la habitación y se obligó a frenarse cuando salió al pasillo, era consciente de las cámaras de seguridad ubicadas allí y se detuvo en la sala de suministros para agarrar un kit de pruebas. Levantaría sospechas si entraba en la celda sin una razón. Tiró la caja de plástico que envolvía el kit y trató de no parecer tan frenética como se sentía cuando entró en el pasillo otra vez. Sabía que tenía que apresurarse a la celda del 416 antes de que Kabuto tuviera tiempo de hacerle algo horrible.

-"Tenten "

Se quedó inmóvil con los ojos muy abiertos y luego se volvió lentamente. El Médico Sasori salió de una de las habitaciones de gráficos, era un hombre alto y pelirrojo. -"¿Sí?"

-"¿Conseguiste la muestra bucal del 321?"

-"Lo hice". Se mantuvo tranquila a pesar de que quería girar y huir.

-"Bien. ¿La dejarás en el laboratorio? "

-"Por supuesto."

Alzó su mano libre para frotarse la parte posterior de su cuello. -"Un día largo ¿verdad?

¿No estás ya deseando marcharte de fin de semana? Yo lo estoy ".

Cierra la boca se ordenó en silencio, así podrás irte. Ella se encogió de hombros. - "Me gusta mi trabajo. Hablando de eso, tengo que tomar una muestra de sangre. Es una orden de stat ".

-"Si. Claro. "paseo su mirada por su cuerpo. -"¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo mañana por la noche?"

Le sorprendió por un segundo que él le pidiera una cita. -"Tengo novio" mintió fácilmente.

La idea de salir con alguien que trabajara en Mercile, le daba náuseas. - "Pero gracias por preguntarme."

Su boca se tensó y la luz en sus ojos verdes se enfrió. -"Ya veo. Bien. Me voy. Tengo que actualizar unos informes. "Él se encamino en la dirección opuesta y se alejó. - "tengo demasiado papeleo" se quejó antes de desaparecer por una esquina.

Las cámaras están mirándome, se recordó Tenten mientras resistía el impulso de recorrer el pasillo a toda velocidad. Ella llego hasta la celda del 416 como si no estuviera preocupada. Al menos esperaba haber dado esa impresión.

Querido Dios, oró en silencio, que haya llegado a tiempo. Sus dedos temblaban mientras pulsaba el código digital de la puerta. Emitió un pitido cuando aceptó su cogido y las barras de acero que la bloqueaban, se deslizaron hacia un lado y la puerta se abrió.

Entró en la habitación rápidamente.

Ella forzó una sonrisa que no sentía. -"Estoy aquí para tomar una muestra de sangre."

La puerta se cerró automáticamente tras ella, las barras de acero volvieron a su lugar y un zumbido fuerte sonó para subrayar este hecho. Su mirada se quedó fija en la escena que tenía delante, se quedó sin aliento ante el horror puro de lo que estaba presenciado.

El 416 no estaba encadenado a la pared. Estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo duro y frío de cemento. Las cadenas ahora estaban fijadas a sus muñecas, y estas habían sido bloqueadas en uno de los pasadores cementados en el suelo, tenía los brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza y las piernas encadenadas y abiertas. Jacob le había quitado los pantalones. Su ropa era solo un montón blanco en el suelo. Kabuto estaba de rodillas entre las piernas obligadamente separadas del 416.

Tardó sólo unos segundos en darse cuenta de la horrible situación que había interrumpido. Kabuto se sentó sobre los talones congelado, estaba sorprendido por su repentina aparición, pero él se recuperó lo más rápido que pudo. Dejó caer lo que parecía ser una de las porras de los guardias en el suelo de hormigón y trató de levantarse. Tenía desabrochado su pantalón y maldiciendo, trato de cerrarlo.

Tenten le grito. -"Eres un maldito cabrón enfermo!"

Ella entró en acción antes de pensarlo, agarro el estuche de plástico con tanta fuerza, que se lo clavo dolorosamente en la palma y le golpeo con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Se lo estrelló contra la cara. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás y gritó, pero Tenten no se detuvo hasta que cayó en el suelo. Ella se sentó a horcajadas en su vientre y con su cuerpo lo mantuvo abajo, cogió el estuche con ambas manos y le golpeo en la cara con rabia. Él trató de cubrir su cara, pero después de unos cuantos golpes las manos cayeron al suelo, inertes.

-"Eres un monstruo", jadeó y lo golpeó otra vez. Cuando observo que su rostro estaba ensangrentado se detuvo, todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras miraba con horror al técnico. Su mirada se levantó al kit y al ver las manchas de sangre lo dejó caer al suelo, en estado de shock se levantó de encima del hombre caído. Su pecho no se movía. -"Oh Dios", jadeó. Alargó la mano hacia su garganta con un gemido de desgarro y le buscó el pulso.

Ella no pudo encontrarlo. -"Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios", estaba segura de que lo había matado.

Se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente al 416. Él la miró, sus ojos estaban abiertos y parpadeó, su mejilla estaba contra el suelo y había visto lo que había hecho. Le temblaron las manos y bajó la mirada hacia ellas.

Había matado a Kabuto. Su mirada se desvió de nuevo al horrible monstruo al que había atacado en un ataque de pura rabia. Se lo merecía. Trató de calmar su pánico. Piensa. Van a venir a buscarlo. Ellos sabrán que lo maté. Me van a llevar a rastras, me torturan para saber por qué intervine y me mataran. Las pruebas nunca llegarán a la policía.

Piensa Tenten, maldita sea ¡Miró a la cámara! Por lo general una luz roja parpadeaba, pero ésta no lo hacía. La cámara no estaba en marcha. El guardia había seguido las instrucciones de Kabuto. Nadie más que el 416 era testigo de lo que había pasado realmente. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo las cámaras permanecerían apagadas, pero suponía que lo estarían hasta que Kabuto les ordenase iniciarlas de nuevo. Tragó saliva y se puso de rodillas. Toda su atención se centró en el hombre que la miraba con tanta atención y que estaba indefenso en el suelo.

-"Vas a estar bien", le susurro a él.

Los sujetos eran peligrosos. Había sido advertida mil veces de que las cadenas podían romperse. Industrias Mercile había alterado ilegalmente ADN humanos con ADN animal para crear hombres más fuertes. Incluso su apariencia era distinta. Algunos de los asistentes y algunos médicos habían sido asesinados por la gente que habían creado.

Esa noticia la motivo a investigar, pero luego, acabo odiando a todos los que trabajaron en los experimentos ilegales. Entro en Industrias Mercile como una simple enfermera y se encontró con que la compañía era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir un dólar.

Observó cautelosamente al 416 mientras dejaba vagar su mirada por encima de su cuerpo desnudo. Su espalda subía y bajaba con una respiración intermitente, pero no se movía. Se dio cuenta de que tenía una herida en un lado. Al tener los brazos estirados hacia arriba, pudo verla con claridad.

Tenten dudo. Podría matarla si él rompía una cadena. Pero por él valía la pena arriesgarse.

Se lo repitió un par de veces mientras se acercaba. Ya había decidido poner su vida en peligro cuando acepto trabajar para la policía y sabía que existía la posibilidad de que no consiguiera sobrevivir. Demasiadas barbaridades se cometían en esta compañía que sólo se preocupaba por el dinero. Tenía que detenerlos.

-"No voy a hacerte daño", le prometió. Su mano rozó el lado de la herida y se agito con ira. Jacob le había clavado con fuerza una aguja y le hizo un orificio del tamaño de una moneda de diez centavos. Su mirada se dirigió a su cara. -"¿Él te ha drogado? "

El hombre no le respondió, pero ella no esperaba que lo hiciera. Ella sabía que podía hablar, había oído a algunos de ellos maldecir y amenazarla cuando les habían sacado sangre, pero éste nunca le había hablado. Las veces que había entrado en su celda, ni siquiera gruñía. Siempre se mantuvo en silencio. De vez en cuando la olía, pero su mirada marrón siempre se quedó fija en cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella volvió a tragar saliva y cuando noto su piel caliente se dijo que a lo mejor estaba enfermo.

-"Vas a estar bien. Él está muerto y ya no podrá hacerte daño nunca más. "

La mano de ella se arrastró un poco más abajo. Hizo una mueca al ver lo que Jacob le había hecho. Su culo estaba rojo por los golpes de la porra. Kabuto le había golpeado las nalgas, los muslos y la parte posterior de las piernas. Ella apretó los dientes. Ella no había llegado a tiempo para evitar este horror. La sangre cerca de su recto le afirmo lo que había supuesto. Lo que Kabuto le había hecho. Había utilizado la porra para violarlo analmente al 416. Llena de rabia le lanzo una mirada asesina al hombre muerto. Sus pantalones estaban abiertos y su polla flácida estaba cubierta con un condón. No vio sangre en él. Eso la alivio, al menos había llegado antes de que lo hubiera violado con su pene. Un gruñido emanó del 416.

-"Tranquilo", le susurro ella. - "Estás sangrando. Déjame echarte un vistazo. Soy enfermera".

No se molestó en ponerse un par de guantes. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo tenía. Con sólo una ligera vacilación levantó su pierna para tener una mejor vista y miró su culo redondo. Sus manos le tocaron suavemente, le extendió las mejillas para poder comprobar los daños. -"Estoy muy apenada por lo que te hizo. Parece que él -"Su voz se apagó. Decirle que Kabuto no le había penetrado profundamente le sonaba horrible. Esto no debería haberle ocurrido. -"Vas a estar bien." Por lo menos físicamente, se corrigió. Sus manos soltaron su culo.

Se movió de entre los muslos para arrastrarse al lado de su cuerpo y se inclinó para examinarlo. Él la miró y ella vio la rabia en su mirada. Sus labios se abrieron y revelaron unos colmillos afilados. Él le gruñó un poco más fuerte que antes. Pero su cuerpo no se movió.

Querido Dios, tenía caninos. Podía verle los dientes muy de cerca. Eran iguales que los de un perro o un vampiro. Supuso que probablemente le habían inyectado ADN de una raza canina. Eso podría explicar el gruñido terrorífico que surgió desde el fondo de su garganta y que extrañamente se parecía al de un perro. Ella vaciló, tenía miedo de que la mordiera con esos dientes afilados si se acercaba demasiado.

-"Tranquilo", le instó de nuevo. -"No voy a hacerte daño." Le dijo mirándole a los ojos. Sus pupilas estaban inusualmente grandes y parecía un poco confundido. Jacob evidentemente le había drogado, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que había utilizado.

El poderoso hombre tumbado en el suelo, no se podía mover. Pero estaba segura de que habría luchado cuando Kabuto le había asaltado. Ahora estaba dócilmente tumbado junto a ella, pero sus ojos eran vivaces y otro gruñido salió de sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Ella trató de no estremecerse ante la vista de sus colmillos afilados.

-"¿Te hizo algo más? ¿Mencionó el medicamento que te dio? "

El 416 dejó de gruñir, pero no dijo nada. Se preguntó si la droga era lo que estaba impidiéndole hablar. Sabía que tenía que revisarle rápidamente y buscar la manera de salir de este lío. Las cámaras de seguridad la habrían grabado cuando entro en la habitación.

Abrió el pasador metálico cementado en el suelo para liberar las cadenas de los brazos que lo mantenían en el suelo y gruñó mientras empujaba al gran macho sobre su espalda.

Era muy alto y tenía que pesar por lo menos doscientas sesenta libras o más. Ella trato de no mirar boquiabierta su ancho pecho o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo desnudo. Tenten noto que su piel estaba muy bronceada. Seguramente sería su tono natural, pensó, ya que lo mantenían bajo tierra. El pelo castaño oscuro y el profundo color chocolate de sus ojos le decían que tenía que ser un nativo americano. Por supuesto, era más grande que cualquier nativo americano que había visto. Supuso que tendría ascendencia de un husky alto.

No era guapo en el sentido convencional, sus pómulos tan pronunciados le hacían parecer demasiado áspero. Algunos no le considerarían bien parecido, pero era bastante exótico. Supuso que su estructura ósea era causada por la alteración genética que habían usado en él. Su mirada no era completamente humana. El odio en sus ojos y su mandíbula tensa, le daba un aspecto de gruñón.

Le gruño de nuevo en el momento en que se acercó más y la hizo detenerse, el corazón le latía con fuerza y el miedo la atravesó. Él la miró ásperamente proyectándole lo peligroso que podía ser.

Le molestaba encontrarlo en este momento extremadamente atractivo. Pero no podía negar que le atraía su cuerpo musculosamente masculino. Si él recuperaba el movimiento iba a morir. Ella lo sabía y aun así deseaba tener sus manos sobre él.

Ella miró al otro lado de la habitación y observo la pintura blanca en el suelo a lo largo de la habitación. El personal la llamaba la línea de la muerte. Todos los sujetos de pruebas eran encadenados allí por sus extremidades. A veces eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper las cadenas. Pero no podían con cuatro a la vez.

Ahora estaba sentada en el interior de una habitación de la muerte, con un hombre enfurecido y cuyos dos enormes brazos estaban encadenados, pero no estaban sujetos a nada.

Esa realidad la hizo querer arrastrarse lejos de él, pero resistió el impulso. Tenía que salvarlo. Si. Él necesitaba su ayuda. Haría lo que pudiera por él y oraría porque no entrara nadie. Ella sólo podía esperar que los fármacos no desaparecieran inmediatamente.

Probablemente le rompería el cuello antes de que pudiera suplicar por su vida. Él odiaría a todos los que trabajaban en Mercile y tenía una buena razón para hacerlo. Su mirada se posó en el cadáver de Kabuto y con los dientes apretados se obligó a volver la mirada al 416.

Tenía marcas rojas en el estómago. Sus dedos trazaron la prueba de que Jacob le había golpeado allí. Ella palpo su caja torácica y comprobó que no tenía huesos rotos. Su vientre tenía los músculos firmes, incluso eran duros mientras yacía laxo, pero no sintió nada que le pudiera sugerir que sufría una hemorragia interna. Trató de ser profesional, pero sus dedos se demoraron demasiado en sus músculos. El tocarle le afectaba como mujer y él era peligrosamente sexy.

Su mirada bajó a su área pélvica. Era incapaz de no mirar a este hombre que encontraba tan atractivo y jadeó.

Antes de pensarlo, se movió y agarro su verga que estaba un poco hinchada. Trató de ser cuidadosa. Kabuto le había envuelto, unas cuantas veces, una gruesa goma alrededor del pene. Se las arregló para soltarla y la tiro tan pronto como se la quitó.

Masajeo suavemente la piel enrojecida antes de darse cuenta de lo inapropiado de su acción. Su mirada se quedó allí y se dio cuenta de que era impresionante. Al no llegarle la sangre al eje se le había dilatado, dolorosamente.

-"Ese hijo de puta", murmuró ella y maldijo a Kabuto por haberle hecho esa cosa tan horrible y cruel. Sus mejillas se calentaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Más se avergonzó cuando se dio cuenta de cómo su cuerpo había respondido al tocarlo.

Ella había tocado su polla, aunque sólo fuera para eliminarle de la tortura.

El 416 gruñó. Su mirada se desvió hacia su cara. Él la miró con ojos oscuros y furiosos y se dio cuenta de que aún le agarraba la polla, la soltó rápidamente. - "¡Lo siento! Tenía que quitarte eso. "Ella bajó la mirada hacia su apéndice y vio que la marca de la goma todavía estaba roja y se cabreo. -"Estoy segura de que estarás bien. "

Eso esperaba. Era evidente que Jacob había querido hacerle mucho daño. Si hubiera tenido demasiado tiempo esa goma, la falta de sangre en su polla le habría dañado gravemente. Aunque, ese bastardo había planeado matarlo, también quiso desfigurarlo.

Era un hombre muy sexy y ese pensamiento le dio ganas de gemir y la hizo más consciente de como su cuerpo respondía al varón desnudo tumbado delante de ella. Ella sacudió mentalmente ese pensamiento. No podía permitirse el lujo de ir por hay, tenía que dejar de mirar su cuerpo desnudo.

Se mordió el labio, tenia que pensar en cómo salir de este lío. También necesitaba terminar su turno para recuperar entregar los datos que había robado para la investigación.

Su mirada se desvió hacia el muerto una vez más. Seguía donde lo había dejado, le había matado al golpearle fuertemente con el kit en la nariz. Y se parecía al golpe de un puño.

Su intestino se retorció.

-"Mierda. Sólo veo una manera de salir de esto ". Conocía la mirada enojada del 416.- "Lo siento. No tengo otra opción. "

Ella vaciló, quería decirle quién era en realidad, pero no se atrevió. ¿ Y si lo contaba? Él podía delatarla. No tenia ninguna razón para confiar en alguien que trabajase para Mercile. Estaba segura de que sólo obtendría lo peor de él, aunque ella no le hiciera ningún daño.

El pánico le sacudió de la cabeza a los pies cuando ella se disculpó por sus intenciones. Trató de moverse pero su cuerpo se negó. Podía mover los ojos, parpadear y tragar. Unos cuantos gruñidos le habían salido, pero no podía hablar. ¿Vas a matarme ahora?

¿Entonces por qué mataste al técnico que me atacó?

Solo ella , pensó frenéticamente, podría preocuparse de que muriera indefenso en el suelo de su celda. Aspiró el olor de la mujer que nunca dejó de agitar su cuerpo. Tenten siempre vino a él con dulzura, su tacto fue suave y su mirada amable mientras tomaba las muestras de él. Había sido el único ser humano que le había dado una honesta y cálida sonrisa e incluso le había mirado con interés las veces que entro en su dominio.

Había confiado en que ella no le lastimaría. Era la única que podía caminar dentro de su celda sin que él se tensara ante la anticipación del temor, del dolor o de la humillación.

Vio con miedo lo que estaba pensando en sus hermosos ojos azules y eso le arrancó un poco de su corazón . Él nunca la habría amenazado por acercarse. Hasta hoy.

La idea de aterrorizarla antes le habría hecho sentirse mal. Habría perdido su sonrisa, una que había llegado a apreciar. Ella no llevaba trabajando aquí mucho tiempo. Y aunque él no tenía ningún concepto del tiempo, sabia que ella no había sido parte de su vida hasta hace poco.

Su cuerpo comenzó a responder a su presencia y su polla se movió. Le dolía por lo que ese hombre le había hecho, pero no pudo hacer ningún otro movimiento que le diera la esperanza de que el resto de su cuerpo se estaba recuperando también. Tenten le hacía desear cosas. Deseaba tocar su largo pelo rubio o presionar la nariz contra su cuello para inhalar su maravilloso aroma. A veces soñaba con tenerla desnuda bajo él y sin estar atado por las cadenas. Tenía ganas de tocarla y saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Escuchar su voz y aprender todo lo relacionado con esa mujer que tanto le fascina.

El sonido de su voz siempre fue música para sus oídos. Quería ver su sonrisa y escuchar su risa. Quería respuestas sobre la mujer que había capturado su alma. Su piel parecía increíblemente suave y olía tan bien, demasiado bien.

Pero ahora ella le había declarado que estaba planeando hacerle daño. Y esa traición tan cruel y dolorosa rugió en su alma.

También sintió vergüenza por lo que ella había presenciado. Ella le había salvado de ser violado por ese hombre muerto y ahora conocía el sufrimiento que le había costado. La indignidad que había padecido por la crueldad de un ser humano. Le dolía saber que cuando le mirara, tendría esa imagen en sus recuerdos. Le dolía y eso le enfureció.

Había conseguido sacarla de su fantasía sexual con él. Le gruñó otra vez para asustarla e impedirle que hiciera lo que había planeado. Su cuerpo se negó a cooperar ya que sus miembros no le respondían. No la mataría, aunque consiguiera moverse, evitaría la tentación de lo que su instinto le exigía. La forma en la que la quería no era aceptable entre un recluso y su captor.

Vio cómo se puso de pie y se apartó de su línea de visión. Cuando ella lo había vuelto sobre su espalda le había bloqueado la visión del hombre muerto. Intentó volver la cabeza, pero no pudo. Pero la escuchó, el olio y escuchó unos extraños ruidos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No tenía ni idea y eso le asustaba. Todos los seres humanos eran crueles.

Ellos no tenían piedad.

Todavía le sorprendía que hubiera matado a su atacante, por dos razones. En primer lugar, que consiguiera detener a su asaltante y en segundo lugar, porque ella no era grande.

Había derribado a un varón. Tal vez, la había sobrevalorado. Pensó que ella era delicada y suave, pero había atacado a un macho adulto salvajemente. Su corazón se aceleró. Trató desesperadamente de mover sus miembros, pero permanecían insensibles.

-"Eres un hijo de puta sin valores. Te odio y quiero que lo sepas" susurró Tenten.

El dolor se apoderó de él cuando su mente registro esas palabras, aunque no se sorprendió por ellas. Conocía a todos los que trabajaban en el interior de estas instalaciones de pruebas. Ellos solo sabían abusar de sus prisioneros. ¿Por qué había pensado que ella sería diferente? había sido un error por su parte.

Un error estúpido e imperdonable. La furia se apoderó de él y movió un dedo. Movió la boca y lanzo un gruñido silencioso que prometía venganza. Se vengaría de la mujer que había conseguido engañarlo haciéndole creer que era diferente.

-"Eres un hijo de puta sin valores. Te odio y quiero que lo sepas. "Ella sólo esperaba que Kabuto pudiera escucharla dondequiera que estuviera después de su muerte. Ella quería que él supiera lo que pensaba de él. Ella no sentía el haberle matado. Y aunque eso perturbara un poco su mente, sabía que lo superaría pronto. No se merecía que se sintiera culpable por su muerte.

Tenten limpio el kit, lo observo detenidamente y no detecto rastros de la sangre de Kabuto. Estaba un poco abollado, pero nadie se daría cuenta de inmediato. Escondió la tela que había utilizado para limpiarlo dentro del kit.

Tuvo que tocar su cuerpo para tirarle un poco de los pantalones y exponer completamente el condón. Eso no dejaría ninguna duda sobre cuales habían sido sus intenciones.

Tenten trató de calmar el pánico que crecía dentro de ella. Su mirada se desvió al 416 que a un estaba en el suelo. No se había movido, gracias a Dios y aún respiraba. Y sólo pudo rezar para que su plan funcionara y para que creyeran lo que les diría.

Él era demasiado valioso para matarlo. Los médicos y el personal siempre abusaban de él, pero Jacob había planeado matar al 416 contra las órdenes de doctor Orochimaru. Él iba a estar bien. Tenía que creer eso.

Sacó otra gasa del kit y se limpió la sangre aún fresca. Se volvió hacia el 416. ¿le odiaría por hacerle esto? Probablemente. Pero no tenía otra opción. Ellos nunca le permitirían salir de la instalación subterránea si era sospechosa de la muerte de Jacob.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle al 416 lo que pensaba hacer. Si se lo decía, tal vez nunca conseguiría alcanzar la superficie. Y ella tenía que evitar cualquier sospecha para poder salvarlo a él y a todos los demás.

Ella encontró la aguja que Kabuto había utilizado. Por suerte la había cubierto de nuevo después de pinchar al 416. Odiaba correr el riesgo de provocarle una infección al 416, pero no tenía más remedio que volver a utilizar la aguja. Esperaba que Kabuto no hubiera tocado nada con ella antes de taparla.

Tenten dudo. Una vez hecho esto ya no habría vuelta atrás. Así que se movió con rapidez antes de cambiar de opinión. Se agachó junto al 416 y paso la servilleta ensangrentada sobre sus nudillos y la sangre de Kabuto mancho sus manos.

Se negó a mirarle a la cara mientras le inculpaba del asesinato. Ella simplemente no podía. Ellos no lo matarían. A veces algunos técnicos eran asesinados, otras atacados, pero ellos no mataban a los sujetos de prueba. Eran demasiado valiosos. Él estará bien, pensó.

Se levantó, elimino la última gota de sangre en el kit y destapo la jeringa. Se volvió. Odiaba hacerle daño. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Seguía indefenso. Ella quería abrazarlo, aunque él quisiera verla muerta. Quería mostrarle algo de compasión, pero no podía en este momento.

ÉL tenía que asumir la culpa de la muerte de Kabuto y ella tenía que conseguir entregar las pruebas de la investigación. Una vez entregadas, un juez podría emitir la orden de registro. Los sujetos quedarían libres e Industrias Mercile seria juzgada por los secretos sucios que escondía al mundo.

Ella se inclinó sobre el 416. Su hermosa mirada estaba enojada, pero centrada en ella. La rabia ardía en su mirada. Se tragó la bilis que se le subió a la garganta al pensar en lo que iba a hacer con él -"Lo siento. En serio. Tengo que hacer esto por ti. "

-"Te voy a matar", le dijo con voz áspera. Movió la mano en el suelo junto a ella. -"Lo juro!" gruño en su garganta. "Te matare con mis propias manos. "

El miedo se apoderó de ella. Obviamente él había comenzado a recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Miró hacia donde Kabuto le había inyectado y le clavó la aguja un poco más abajo.

Luego se levantó sobre sus pies sin mirarle y mientras que él gruñía por el dolor infligido, se estrelló contra la pared. El dolor explotó en su mejilla. Sus rodillas amenazaron con doblarse y la sangre llenó su boca.

Esta sala no tenía espejo como la sala de observación. ¿Pero y si la había visto alguien? No, pensó, porque si ese fuera el caso, la seguridad ya habría inundado la habitación para arrestarla.

Esperaba que su cara se viera tan mal como se sentía. Sus dedos temblaron mientras introducía el código de la puerta. Cuando la puerta se abrió tiró desesperadamente de ella. Salió de la habitación y la puerta se cerró automáticamente bloqueándose detrás de ella.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasillo, volvió la cabeza para la cámara de seguridad y gritó.

-"¡Ayuda! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Ayuda! "

Pasaron unos segundos y el sonido de unas botas corriendo llego hasta sus oídos. Cuatro guardias de seguridad aparecieron corriendo por el pasillo. Los hombres jadearon cuando pararon y la miraron con confusión.

-"Entré en la habitación para tomar una muestra de sangre", sollozó. - "Kabuto estaba agrediendo sexualmente al sujeto de prueba. Él me atacó. "Subió la mano a la contusión en su cara. - "Creo que me desmaye y cuando me recupere vi como el 416 rompía la cadena de un brazo. Kabuto le inyecto algo, pero los efectos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos. ¡Creo que está muerto! Creo que el 416 le mato antes de desplomarse en el suelo. "

Que Dios me perdone, rezó en silencio. Los guardias de seguridad agarraron sus armas Taser. Uno introdujo el código para abrir la puerta y luego los cuatro se precipitaron al interior de la celda 416. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Otro equipo de seguridad llegó junto con una parte del personal médico.

El doctor Sasori la curo en una de las habitaciones de los empleados. La miró ceñudo mientras limpiaba su boca. -"Vas a estar bien."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -"¿Qué van a hacerle al 416? Lo que Kabuto le estaba haciendo está mal. "

La ira apretó la boca del médico pelirrojo. -"Lo sé. Hacemos esto para encontrar una cura enfermedades a la que los animales son naturalmente inmunes o resistentes. Y para evitar que las enfermedades de los animales pasen a los seres humanos. ¿Sabes cuánto dinero nos costó crearlos? El personal debería utilizar a las putas para follar."

Tenten tuvo que cerrar su boca y bajar la mirada para no mostrarle cómo le disgustaba, horrorizaba y enfurecía su fría evaluación de la vida. Esos sujetos a los que él se refería respiraban.

-"Ahora tenemos que hacer un montón de pruebas a esos monstruos con las drogas que hemos preparado para mejorar las habilidades militares. "Se giró para quitarse los guantes. -"¿ves que grande es lo que hemos hecho? ¿Qué importante? Los usamos para saber cuánto daño podrá recibir un ser humano y con qué rapidez se curarán. ¿Sabes cuántos miles de millones de dólares en contratos estamos consiguiendo? ¿Cuánto dinero hemos hecho hasta el momento? Ellos son nuestros prototipos. Ellos muestran como de fuertes y letales pueden ser con nuestros fármacos. Todos quieren comprar lo que hemos conseguido. Ese maldito Kabuto podría habernos costado mucho dinero. El 416 es demasiado valioso para perderlo ".

Cerró los ojos para ocultar sus lágrimas de alivio. No lo matarían. Había tomado la decisión correcta. Puede que llegue a odiarla por inculparle del asesinato, pero viviría.

Ahora sólo tenía que terminar su turno y salvarlo de la única manera que podía. Ella llevaría a Industrias Mercile ante la Justicia.

-"Hey", suspiró el doctor Sasori. -"Lo siento. Estoy hablando de dinero y tu acabas de sobrevivir a una experiencia traumática. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Tomate el resto del día libre. Diablos, llama y di que estas enferma ".

Ella abrió los ojos y le miró ocultándole lo mucho que le odiaba. -"Gracias." Su voz tembló. -"Estaba asustada".

Él la agarró del brazo, se lo frotó y le sonrió. - "Puedo ir a visitarte a tu casa más tarde."

Su mirada bajó a sus pechos. -"No deberías estar sola."

-"Tengo novio," mintió de nuevo.

Él la soltó. - "Está bien. Márchate. Le diré a seguridad que te envió a casa temprano. "

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al teléfono mientras Tenten lo observo. Y ella esperaba enviarlo derechito a la cárcel.


	3. capitulo 1

*Ni naruto, ni la historia me pertenecen

**Capítulo uno**

Once meses después en el Sur de California.

Tenten suspiró y se ajustó los auriculares del MP3 que llevaba en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón de algodón. Las temperaturas cálidas le hacían sudar incluso a las once de la noche. La brisa ligera abanico su piel cuando abrió la ventana. El sistema de aire acondicionado de su dormitorio se había vuelto a estropear. Los equipos de mantenimiento todavía estaban solventando los problemas técnicos del recién construido edificio.

Se acercó a las puertas del balcón que tendía a dejar abiertas y salió a disfrutar de la agradable brisa que ayudaría a refrescar su cuerpo acalorado. Ella tomó un sorbo de agua fría de la pequeña botella de plástico que había cogido de la mini-nevera cuando entró en su apartamento.

Se apoyó en la barandilla y miro hacia abajo. Vivía en el tercer piso del Homeland. Y acababa de terminar su turno. Su atención se desvió hacia el muro de seguridad de aproximadamente diez metros de altura y que patrullaban los guardias.

El edificio nuevo tenía un parque de cinco mil hectáreas y estaba rodeado por árboles. Era su segundo día viviendo allí. El edificio era una donación del gobierno para albergar a los supervivientes de Industrias Mercile. Era un oasis apartado del resto del mundo donde podrían vivir y adaptarse a la libertad dentro de una comunidad segura. Necesitaban un refugio seguro.

Cerro los ojos y recordó el día que Mercile fue asaltada por las fuerzas del gobierno y la ley. Otras tres plantas de pruebas fueron descubiertas. Las víctimas fueron puestas en libertad, pero no todos ellos habían sobrevivido el tiempo suficiente para ser rescatados.

El número de sujetos muertos estaban en los cientos y esas pérdidas habían roto su corazón.

Tenten se obligó a abrir los ojos. Cuando llevaba dos años trabajando en el edificio administrativo de Mercile fue abordada por el agente Obito Uchiha. Él le había contado que había rumores sobre una instalación secreta allí que investigaba con drogas ilegales en seres humanos. La policía había tratado de introducir a agentes encubiertos, pero Mercile se había negado a contratar a gente de fuera. Como ya era una empleada de Mercile no levanto sospechas cuando pidió la transferencia a una de sus instalaciones de investigación.

El horrible hecho de que investigaran con seres humanos le hizo acceder a espiar para ellos. No aceptaron su petición hasta seis meses después. Entonces conoció al 416 y a los otros. Sus vidas eran un infierno. Ella había arriesgado su vida por conseguir esos archivos. Y gracias a ellos un juez ordenó el asalto al establecimiento.

Ella suspiró. Pregunto muchas veces si él estaba vivo y nunca le contestaron. Según la policía, eso violaba la política de protección de las víctimas.

Muchos habían sido asesinados antes de que la policía llegara a las zonas subterráneas donde los mantenían. Por lo que sabía, el 416 podría haber muerto encerrado en su celda sin saber que la ayuda había tratado de llegar hasta él. Se le rompió el corazón al considerar esa posibilidad.

Tenten se quitó los auriculares de sus oídos, apago su reproductor de MP3 y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Lucho contra la angustia que la llenaba cada vez que pensaba en él. Ella quería haber estado allí y hacer guardia frente a su puerta, para protegerlo, cuando se dio la orden de registro. Le debía eso y mucho más. Ella le había rogado al policía Uchiha, pero este se había negado. Ella no era policía y le dijo que no correría el riesgo de perder su testimonio en contra de Mercile.

-"Mierda", maldijo ella.

No podía olvidar la mirada de esos ojos negros en el rostro del 416 cuando le había abandonado ese día dentro de su celda o la forma en que le gruñó. Ella sólo había querido salvar su vida, pero él ahora nunca sabría por qué le había inculpado por la muerte que técnico. Él habría pensado que ella era un monstruo cruel. Las lágrimas la cegaron, pero las parpadeó rápidamente. Había llorado demasiado desde ese horrible día en el que le había dejado en el suelo.

Su teléfono sonó, la asusto. Su móvil era su único contacto con el mundo exterior. Se había distanciado de sus amigos y familiares. Toda su vida cambio durante esos meses en los que trabajo en esas instalaciones de pruebas. Ya no toleraría que sus padres la usaran como un arma en su propio divorcio. Había demasiados problemas con el mundo como para malgastar su tiempo con ellos.

Ahora su vida estaría centrada en ayudar a las nuevas especies. Eso le daría la oportunidad de corregir su error. Le daría sentido a su vida y eso es lo que más necesitaba. Ella contestó el teléfono al segundo timbrazo.

-"Tenten Ama ".

-"Señorita Ama, soy Nagato de seguridad. Llamo para informarla que cuatro mujeres que deberían ser alojadas en el hotel están aquí. "

"Estoy de camino a la puerta." Ella colgó.

Maldita sea. Los medios de comunicación habrían descubierto de alguna manera que cuatro de las mujeres rescatadas, se encontraban en la zona. El Protocolo decía que, si un vuelo llegaba en la noche, las víctimas debían ser colocadas en un hotel con guardias y ser trasladados al Homeland al día siguiente.

La Seguridad había considerado que era más fácil protegerlas, si las ocultaban dentro de un hotel. No habían sido tan inteligentes como habían pensado. Sólo esperaba que las mujeres no estuvieran demasiado traumatizadas. El mundo real ya era bastante aterrador para los sobrevivientes. No necesitaban a su alrededor a los buitres de los periodistas con sus preguntas y sus cámaras.

Le llevo unos pocos segundos ponerse los zapatos y coger su tarjeta de seguridad. Tenten salió de su habitación y deliberadamente evito el ascensor. Se movía demasiado lento para su paciencia. Ella bajo corriendo los tramos de escaleras hasta la entrada.

Los vidrios de las ventanas eran claros y fuertes. Vio a cuatro mujeres que se acercaban a la entrada con dos guardias llevando cuatro maletas. Ella aumentó su ritmo.

Nagato, el jefe de seguridad la saludó con una sonrisa. - "Buenas noches, Sra. Ama. Siento llegar tan tarde con nuestras nuevas residentes ".

Tenten le sonrió y dirigió su atención a las mujeres. La más baja de las cuatro, media por lo menos seis pies de altura. Ya había diez mujeres que vivían en la residencia, todas eran altas y también musculosas. Tenten se sentía baja y pequeña en comparación con ellas. Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras miraba a cada una de ella, pero ninguna le devolvió el gesto. Se veían cansadas, enojadas y de mal humor. La compasión brotó dentro de Tenten.

-"Bienvenidas a vuestro nuevo hogar." Hablo Tenten en voz baja. -"Sé que habéis pasado por muchas cosas, pero aquí estaréis a salvo. Soy Tenten, vuestra encargada. "

Dos de las mujeres fruncieron el ceño. Una mujer, la más alta y la más pequeña la miraron.

La cuarta, una rubia, pregunto. -"¿Nuestra qué?"

-"La encargada del edificio. Es sólo un título", explicó Tenten rápidamente.- " Yo soy a la que acudes si tienes problemas, si tienes alguna pregunta o si necesitas algo. Yo estoy aquí para ayudaros en todo lo posible. Podréis hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa y siempre os escuchare".

-"como un médico de cabecera", soltó la mujer morena más baja.

-"No", la corrigió Tenten. -"Tengo las habilidades básicas de una enfermera, pero no soy médico. Sé que todas tuvisteis que ver a demasiados médicos. Yo también y los odio." Ella se mostró simpática. -"Os voy a mostrar vuestras habitaciones y daremos un breve recorrido por la residencia. "

-"Señorita Ama, "las interrumpió Nagato.

Tenten volvió su atención a él mientras las mujeres entraban por las puertas. Se quedaron mirando hacia la sala de estar. Sabía que necesitarían unos minutos para orientarse.

-"¿Sí?"

-" Dentro de veinte minutos hay una reunión. Pidieron que estuvieras presente ya que estás a cargo del alojamiento de las hembras. El jefe del nuevo consejo exigió ser informado completamente sobre este lugar. Él quiere asegurarse de que su pueblo no está siendo maltratado de ninguna forma. Él acaba de aceptar ese cargo y necesita quedarse tranquilo.".

La consternación lleno a Tenten. -"Pero es muy tarde. Me gustaría primero ayudarlas a establecerse y necesitare más tiempo para eso. "

-"Entiendo, pero se presentó con ellas y dijo que era importante." Sostuvo la mirada de Tenten. - "Es primordial que sepan que estaremos en esto con ellos hasta el final. Sera más fácil para ellos transferirlas aquí si él no está, está preocupado. "

Ella vaciló. Las nuevas especies habían sido separadas después de ser puestos en libertad y enviados a diferentes lugares seguros, hasta que finalmente El Homeland pudiera aceptarlos como a un gran grupo. Este sería su hogar permanente en el futuro. El tipo tenía válidas razones para preocuparse por la seguridad y el bienestar de su pueblo.

-"Por supuesto. Voy a ocuparme de ellas y estaré allí. ¿El encuentro se celebrará en la sala de conferencias de la oficina principal? "

Él asintió con la cabeza. Tenten cerró la puerta y las cerraduras automáticas se cerraron.

Aunque la seguridad aquí era estricta, nunca lo sería demasiado, no después de la forma en la que los medios de comunicación abordaron a los supervivientes de aquellas instalaciones de pruebas.

Siempre estaban tratando de romper la seguridad del perímetro para obtener algunas imágenes de las víctimas. El gobierno había iniciado el proceso de la implementación de una ley para prohibir a los medios que revelaran sus fotografías y así poder proteger a la nueva especie. Eran las víctimas y tenían el derecho de ser protegidos de la prensa.

También había gente que los odiaban, gente que no creían que la nueva especie deberían ser considerados seres humanos con derechos, esa gente se oponía a que se les diera un hogar y se congregaban en grupos de protesta, en las puertas del Homeland.

Ella se encamino a la planta baja del edificio en la que se encontraba la sala de estar para las reuniones, dos grandes salas de estar, una cocina espaciosa, un comedor que podría albergar a cincuenta personas a la vez, un cuarto de baño grande con cuatro aseos y una biblioteca completa. En la segunda y tercera planta estaban ubicados los minis apartamentos. Cada uno de ellos contenía un pequeño dormitorio, un salón, un baño privado y una pequeña cocina.

Tenten llevó a las mujeres a los apartamentos de la segunda plata y las situó una enfrente de otra. Ellas tenían miedo aunque no lo admitieran y se sentirían más seguras si estaban unas cerca de las otras.

Tenten sabía que esas mujeres habían pasado por situaciones horribles y que ahora se veían envueltas en una vida totalmente extraña. La libertad podría ser una experiencia aterradora para ellas después de una vida en esas instalaciones.

-"Si tenéis hambre, hay bebidas frías y alimentos dentro de esa caja de metal junto al fregadero." Ella no lo llamó frigorífico. Sabía perfectamente que ellas no sabían lo que era.

-"Hay otras diez mujeres aquí en el segundo piso, por lo que, si escucháis ruidos, por favor no se alarmen. Son de diferentes lugares. "de otras instalaciones, pensó. -"Pero ellas son de vuestro pueblo. El edificio está protegido y no podrá entrar nadie que no deba estar aquí. Estaréis completamente seguras."

Las mujeres que estaban en el pasillo, la observaron como si ella fuera un insecto. Tenten suspiró, por desgracia, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. No se fiaban de nadie que no hubiera sido creado como un experimento de prueba.

-"Estaré en el tercer piso cuando regrese de la reunión a la que debo asistir. El número de mi habitación esta puesto en la pared del ascensor. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa o si tenéis alguna pregunta, buscadme. Yo estoy aquí para ayudaros y quiero hacerlo.

¿alguna pregunta antes de que me marche? "

Ninguna de las cuatro mujeres hablo. La más alta se giró sobre sus talones para entrar en una de las habitaciones que Tenten acababa de mostrarles. Las otras la siguieron y la puerta se cerró firmemente en la cara de Tenten. Las mujeres no querían nada de ella, pero esperaba que eso cambiara con el tiempo.

Tenten miró a sus zapatos, no eran parte del uniforme del equipo, tampoco los capris negros de algodón, ni la camiseta sin mangas de color azul claro. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Sabía que probablemente debería cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más profesional, pero una mirada a su reloj le aseguró que no tenía tiempo suficiente para ello.

Ella tendría que correr para llegar a tiempo a la reunión.

Tenten bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Las oficinas principales se encontraban en la parte delantera del Homeland. Todos los dormitorios del edificio tenían asignados coches de golf. Tenten se dirigió hacia las plazas de aparcamiento y apagó el motor. Echó un vistazo a su reloj y soltó una maldición, estaba segura que llegaba tarde. Nagato no le había dado una hora exacta, pero los veinte minutos ya habían pasado. Corrió hacia las puertas dobles delanteras y paro cuando vio al guardia de seguridad armado. Ella no lo conocía, todavía.

-"Hola. Soy Tenten Ama. Soy la encargada de los dormitorios de la casa femenina. Nagato me dijo que tenía que asistir a esta reunión. "

El hombre se puso tenso y mientras la miraba su mano agarró el arma que llevaba en la cadera, Tenten lentamente metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar la tarjeta de seguridad. Una tarjeta que le abría las puertas y que llevaba su foto que la identificaba como empleada. Se acercó y se la ofreció para que pudiera inspeccionarla. El guardia aceptó su tarjeta, la examinó cuidadosamente y luego se la devolvió. - "La reunión es en la segunda habitación de la izquierda. ¿Está familiarizada con este lugar Sra. Ama? "

-"Sí, lo estoy. Gracias ".

Tenten paso junto al hombre y entro. Corrió por el pasillo y se dirigió a las puertas dobles donde no había guardias apostados. Agarró el mango, abrió la pesada puerta y entró.

La oscuridad de la habitación la sorprendió. Las luces del techo estaban apagadas y sólo estaban encendidas algunas en las paredes. No podía ver bien, pero el rumor suave de muchas voces le aseguró que la habitación estaba llena de gente.

Dos guardias de seguridad se volvieron al instante y agarraron sus armas. Sabía que se habían alarmado a pesar de sus sonrisas. Levanto las manos para mostrarles que no llevaba otra arma que no fuera su tarjeta de seguridad.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio. No retiro su atención de los dos hombres que seguían agarrando sus armas. -"Soy Tenten Ama, La encargada de la residencia y vengo en son de paz".

Ninguno de los dos guardias sonrieron ante su broma. Un guardia se mantuvo con la mano en la pistola mientras que el otro se acercó para agarrar la tarjeta de su mano. Ella no se movió mientras él la examinaba y luego le asintió.-"Toma asiento. Llegas tarde. "Le devolvió la tarjeta de nuevo.

Tenten tomó su placa y la devolvió a su bolsillo. Paso entre ellos y miró a los que estaban dentro de la habitación. Shibi Abúrame, el jefe de Seguridad del Homeland y el Director Danzo también estaban presentes. El director le frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a ellos, sabía que le estaba mostrando su desaprobación por cómo iba vestida.

-"No tuve tiempo de cambiarme", explicó. -"Tenía solo veinte minutos para instalar a cuatro mujeres y llegar aquí. No me avisaron de su llegada hasta estuvieron en la puerta. "

Las líneas de tensión alrededor de la boca director Danzo se disminuyeron. -"Está bien, Tenten. La próxima vez procura vestirte adecuadamente. Te ves como si acabaras de salir de un gimnasio. "

-"lo sé", admitió. -"¿Podrías encender las luces de arriba? Esta muy oscuro aquí dentro. "

-"No." el director Danzo suspiró. -"Algunos de los miembros del consejo lo prefieren así." Tenten instantáneamente lo entendió. Le informaron que algunos de los sobrevivientes habían pasado años encerrados en celdas oscuras, por lo que padecían demasiada sensibilidad a la luz brillante. Había adaptado algunos de los apartamentos con reguladores de luz para este tipo de sobrevivientes e incluso les había dejado gafas de sol dentro de las habitaciones para que pudieran llevarlas en las zonas comunes de la residencia.

Pasó mucho tiempo estudiando las necesidades de las nuevas especies. Quería hacer tan bien su trabajo que se había convertido en una obsesión para ella. Reconoció algunas de las caras que se encontraban más cerca de ella. Ella sonrió a Deidara, el encargado de los dormitorios de los machos, cuando él le guiñó un ojo. Parecía un buen chico, tenía unos treinta años y había coqueteado con ella durante su primera reunión y le dio un rápido resumen de sus funciones como encargada de la residencia de mujeres.

Zort Dominic le asintió secamente. Su trabajo, consistía en el mantenimiento de los departamentos y en la contratación de los trabajadores.

Capto un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y llamo su atención. Se dio la vuelta. Alguien se movía en su dirección desde el otro lado de la habitación, pero al estar rodeado por un grupo de hombres más altos, no le pudo identificar.

-"¿Tenten?" El director Danzo atrajo su atención de nuevo hacia él.- "Vamos a sentarnos allí."

-"Por supuesto." Dio un paso para seguir al director Danzo.

-"Tu", gruñó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Tenten trató de girarse para ver a quién pertenecía esa voz, cuando alguien la agarro. Ella soltó un grito de asombro cuando su cuerpo fue levantado del suelo por unos brazos fuertes. Un dolor le atravesó la espalda y le hizo expulsar el aire de sus pulmones. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando de repente se encontró con el rostro enfurecido del... 416 .


	4. Chapter 2

*Ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen.

Capitulo dos

El gruñido del 416 dejo al descubierto sus colmillos afilados. Le dolía los brazos por donde la tenía sujeta. La había tumbado de un golpe en una de las mesas de la sala de conferencias y estaba inclinado sobre ella. Su rostro enfurecido estaba a unas pulgadas del de ella y pudo ver la ira en sus ojos oscuros. El puro terror inundó a Tenten. Abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. Ella tomó aire. Él gruñó más fuerte y la sujeto con más fuerza.

-"¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Suéltala! "Jadeó el director Danzo.

Tenten capto movimientos a su alrededor, pero no se atrevió a desviar su atención de la mirada furiosa del 416. Parecía listo para desgarrarle la garganta con los dientes. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza, que se preguntó si le explotaría dentro de sus costillas.

Había sobrevivido y la mataría como le había prometido.

-"Deja que se vaya", le exigió una voz masculina firmemente.

-"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Eso vino de otro hombre que parecía conmocionado.

-"Neji, deja que se vaya" le pidió otro hombre con una voz inusualmente profunda.

La mirada llena de rabia de Neji se alejó de la mirada aterrorizada de Tenten cuando giro la cabeza a un lado y le gruñó a alguien de detrás de él. -"No. Esto es entre ella y yo. Aléjate".

Tenten se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y se sintió algo aliviada al poder respirar de nuevo. Las manos en sus brazos seguramente le dejarían moretones. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos por el dolor. Estaban en una habitación llena de hombres y sabía que iba a morir frente a todos ellos en cuanto Neji regresara su atención hacia ella.

-"Deja que se vaya, Neji." Esa voz masculina se hizo más amenazadora. -"Por favor".

-"Ella es una de ellos", le gruñó Neji al hombre. -"Trabajaba como técnico dentro de las instalaciones de pruebas. Retrocede ahora. Tengo derecho a mi venganza. "

Tenten abrió mucho los ojos cuando escucho como una escopeta se cargaba. Se tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta y le entro miedo de que le dispararan para salvarla.

Maldita sea, no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. Todo su terror se disipó ante la preocupación por su vida. Ella lo había salvado una vez y lo haría de nuevo.

-"Estoy bien." Ella habló tan fuerte como pudo. Su voz se quebró, pero ella consiguió pronunciar las palabras. -"No le hagáis daño. Que nadie le dispare. Por favor. "

-"¿Tenten?" El Director Danzo se acercó un poco más. -"¿De qué está hablando?"

Tenten se quedó sin aliento cuando su verdugo volvió la cabeza para mirarla de nuevo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al encontrarse ante esa intensa fría mirada. Sabía que él definitivamente cumpliría su amenaza. No tenía ninguna duda de que la mataría encima de la mesa y delante de todos los presentes.

-"Neji", gruñó otra voz masculina. -"Libera a la mujer. Vamos a arreglar esto de manera razonable. "

-"Es mía", gruñó Neji, obviamente estaba tan enojado que no podía hablar en un tono normal. Sus dedos se apretaron aún más, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y se deslizaron por los lados de su cara. No hizo ningún sonido. Tenía miedo de alterar a los que estaban a su alrededor y especialmente al que manejaba la escopeta.

-"¿Tenten?" La voz de Yahiko sonaba cerca. -"Tú fuiste una informante, ¿no es así?"

Se tragó un gemido de dolor. Neji le gruñó suavemente, pero sus manos eran brutales en sus brazos.-"Sí," ella jadeó. -"Le conozco". Neji volvió a gruñir.

-"Neji" Minato Namisake con voz ronca le dijo. - "Suelta a esa mujer ahora!"

El apretón de Neji se alivió, pero no renuncio a su presa. Retrocedió unos centímetros y sus labios se apretaron para ocultar sus dientes caninos. Él respiró hondo por la nariz, pero no apartó la mirada de Tenten. Neji. Sí, ese nombre se ajustaba a la expresión de sus ojos.

-"Ella formaba parte del personal de Mercile. Fue enviada para trabajar encubierto cuando los rumores acerca de las pruebas salieron a la superficie. Trataron de introducir dentro de Mercile a agentes en cubiertos, pero nunca los contrataron. Ella solo era una enfermera en su oficina corporativa y trabajo muy duro para que la trasladaran a ese lugar infernal. Tuvo que averiguar si esos rumores eran ciertos y conseguir las pruebas suficientes para sacaros de ese lugar." Yahiko habló rápidamente. -"Yo no sabía que ella trabajaba con la policía. Obito Uchiha nunca escribió en el informe nada que indicara que ella le había hecho daño a la nueva Especie o algo que indicara que trabajaba con ellos. "la voz de Yahiko se mantuvo tranquila y fresca. -"Su nombre es Tenten Ama y es la encargada de los dormitorios de las mujeres. Ella arriesgó su vida todos los días al espiar a Mercile por vosotros. Ella sabía que la matarían si la descubrían y aun así consiguió reunir las pruebas suficientes para impedirles continuar con lo que os estaban haciendo. "

-"Deja que se vaya." el jefe de seguridad dijo suavemente, pero la orden fue evidente. -"Cálmate, Neji. Te entiendo. ¿escuchaste lo que te ha dicho? Trabajó allí para ayudar a la policía a reunir las pruebas que necesitaban. Ella ayudó a salvaros ".

Neji continuó mirándola. Ella estaba segura de que no le importaba los motivos del por qué había estado allí. Ella sabía que él la odiaba por inculparle de la muerte de Kabuto y no le culpaba por ello. Lo había hecho para salvar su vida, pero eso no aliviaría la culpabilidad del delito que cometió en su contra.

-"¿Tenten?" Habló el director Danzo. "¿Exactamente en qué consisto tu trabajo en el centro de investigación? y ¿qué le hiciste a este hombre? "

Mierda. Tenten trago. Y vio como los ojos de Neji se oscurecieron aún más. - "Mi trabajo consistía en crear los gráficos", explicó en voz baja. -"Ellos me entregaban una lista con los resultados de las muestras de sangre y saliva y yo tenía que dibujar el gráfico. "

-"¿Por qué la odias tanto? ¿te hizo ella personalmente daño de alguna forma? "la voz del Director Danzo voz se elevó con indignación. - "¿Te hizo daño?"

Tenten miró a Neji. Si ella hubiera sido asaltada sexualmente no querría que lo supieran la gente a su alrededor. Era un hombre orgulloso y probablemente eso no era algo que quisiera compartir con toda la sala. Ella tendría que explicarle a todo el mundo el por qué había matado al técnico si él les explicaba el motivo por el cual estaba tan enojado. Ella vaciló.

Y los ojos de Neji se estrecharon hasta convertirse en rendijas cuando soltó un gruñido de su pecho. -"No"

-"¿Neji?" Le dijo Minato Namisake con una voz inusualmente profunda. - "¿Qué te ha hecho para que quieras hacerle tanto daño? ¿Ella te obligo a tomar los medicamentos? "

-"Tenten explícate" le exigió el director Boris.

-"Tuve que extraerle sangre para unas pruebas", mintió. -"Tuve que infligirle dolor." Esa parte era verdad. Ella sabía que le había causado una gran angustia emocional con lo de Kabuto mientras permanecía indefenso en el suelo de su celda. -"Tampoco le gustaba que le tomaran muestras."

Él le gruñó a ella en respuesta.

Ella no apartó su mirada de la de él. -"Lo siento mucho, pero no tuve elección. Sabía que la ayuda llegaría si conseguía entregarles las pruebas. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para poder rescatarte. Estabas tan cerca de ser libre. "Más lágrimas corrieron por su cara. "Lo siento mucho. Sólo quería salvarte. "

Neji estaba frente a la mujer que le había traicionado. Nunca había esperado encontrarla de nuevo. Ella trabajaba en el Homeland y ahora tenía sus manos sobre ella. Ahora era libre y no estaba sujeto por las cadenas. Aun así, tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para decidir que debía hacer con ella. Una pequeña parte de él quería romperle el cuello, mientras que el resto, quería tirar de ella contra su cuerpo y mantenerla. No quería soltarla.

Seguía disgustado y nunca olvidaría lo que le hizo dentro de esa celda. Nunca olvidaría ese día o el día que le siguió. Minato le exigió de nuevo que la soltara, pero las manos de Neji se negaron.

Que ella trabajara con las Nuevas especies, le enfurecía. Ella había sido la peor. Su mirada azul le hizo confiar en que nunca iba a hacerle daño. Sus dedos se flexionaron sobre su piel suave cuando inhaló el aroma que le había perseguido demasiadas noches.

Su mirada azul parecía más hermosa de lo que recordaba y se encogió interiormente mientras observaba las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos y las que se deslizaban por los lados de su cara. Ella sabía que él la lastimaría.

Y él lucho contra su derecho de vengarse y contra el daño que le causaba ver su dolor.

Cuando hablo para decirle a todos que no le hicieran daño, lo confundió más. Tenten era su enemiga, entonces ¿por qué intentaba protegerlo?

-"Neji", le susurró Minato. -"Es una mujer".

No necesitaba que nadie le dijera cual era el sexo de Tenten. Su dulce aroma a fresas y vainilla le daba ganas de gemir y enterrar la nariz en su piel para descubrir exactamente dónde se originaba. Se preguntó si su producto para el cabello o su gel de baño despedía ese olor tan tentador. El querer saberlo le enfureció más.

Le sorprendió el hecho de que hubiera estado trabajando en contra de su enemigo. Podía entender el por qué había estado trabajando para las instalaciones, pero no podía dejar de lado ese sentimiento de traición que sintió cuando le abandono dentro de esa celda.

Tampoco podía olvidar las consecuencias a las que tuvo que hacerle frente por culpa de sus acciones.

¿No se daban cuenta del daño que le había hecho? Él no quería explicar el porqué de su ira. Eso originaria muchas preguntas y ya sentía demasiada vergüenza sin ellas. No quería que nadie conociera la humillación que sufrió o la impotencia que sintió durante todos los años que le mantuvieron encerrado.

Era de una nueva especie y mientras estuvo prisionero, él mantuvo el control de su mente, aunque ellos controlaron su cuerpo. No pudo impedir el ataque del técnico mientras estaba impotente en el suelo. Cuando ella se acercó traumatizada por lo que le habían hecho, sintió como su cuerpo respondió ante su cercanía. Ella le había encendido a pesar de lo horrible de la situación. Y él no quiso reaccionar a ella de esa manera. Eso hizo aún más imperdonable su traición. Había bajado la guardia y entonces ella le había hecho daño.

Reconoció que había perdido el control otra vez cuando sin pensarlo la había agarrado.

Ahora simplemente se negaba a soltarla. Y el dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro le hizo darse cuenta de la fuerza con la que le agarraba los brazos. Le horrorizo el hecho de haber golpeado su delicada piel. Él debería querer matarla y sin embargo quería darle un masaje para aliviarle el dolor o incluso disculparse y eso le disgustaba.

Se había ganado honradamente el trabajo de ser el segundo al mando de su pueblo.

Ahora debería ser el ejemplo de que las Especies podían vivir en paz con los humanos y sin embargo, estaba aterrorizando a la pequeña mujer que le había perseguido desde que había sido liberado.

Siempre se había preguntado el qué había sido de ella. Incluso había utilizado su nueva autoridad para buscarla en la lista de los empleados arrestados de Mercile. Había recordado los días en su celda ... sólo para verla de nuevo. Un gruñido desgarró su garganta y supo que tenía que alejarse de ella antes de que perdiera el poco control que había recuperado.

Necesitaba pensar y recuperar el control que había perdido al encontrarse con Tenten. Él nunca perdía la calma. Otros consideraban que tenía buen carácter. Su pueblo dependía de él. Le habían elegido por lo que guardaba en su corazón y porque lo escondía muy bien.

Se quedó mirando a Tenten y se ordenó abrir las manos, independientemente de que su instinto le gritaba que no la soltara. Aflojó las manos y se apartó de Tenten como si el simple hecho de tocarla le quemara. Se dio la vuelta y se apartó de los demás.

Tenten se quedó inmóvil en la mesa hasta que alguien tocó su pierna. Le sorprendió que Neji le permitiera vivir. Shibi trasladó junto a ella y suavemente la ayudo asentarse.

Miro a los rostros atónitos de los hombres que la rodeaban y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas. Ella le busco con la mirada, pero él ya había desaparecido.

-"¿Señorita Ama? "El hombre que le hablo era casi tan alto como Neji. Tenía los hombros anchos y llevaba el pelo largo recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos eran de un color negro azulado y se parecían a los de un gato. Él iba vestido con un traje de chaqueta, pero nada podría ocultar las vibraciones peligrosas que proyectaba. -"Me disculpo por lo que Neji..." Hizo una pausa. "-Te ataco. Yo soy Minato Namisake y haré que Neji sea castigado por lo que ha hecho aquí. ¿Te hizo daño? "Su mirada exótica y desconcertante lentamente se deslizó por su cuerpo.

-"Estoy bien" mintió Tenten en voz baja. Su corazón se rompió en pedazos cuando el hombre con el que se había obsesionado volvió a entrar en la sala. Resistió el impulso de correr tras Neji y rogarle que la escuchara. Necesitaba pedirle disculpas de nuevo por lo que le había hecho. Quería hacer las cosas bien con él y el no poder hacerlo, le dolía.

En cambio, se quedó mirando al gran macho que le bloqueaba el camino. En la actualidad era una amenaza para Neji y ella necesitaba controlar la situación. Tenten trató de no mirar boquiabierta a ese hombre tan guapo con esos ojos tan fascinantes. -"Por favor no le castigues ". Ella le rogaría si hiciera falta. Era lo menos que podía hacer para que Neji no tuviera problemas. -"Su ira está justificada. Confía en mí. Yo no lo habría culpado si me hubiera matado. "

El rostro del hombre palideció mientras la miraba. Sus hombros tan amplios se relajaron. -"Tal vez deberías ser excusada de esta reunión. Has sufrido un trauma y estoy seguro de que alguien de aquí te podrá informar mañana. Después de que te hayas recuperado ".

El Director Danzo avanzó. -"La sacaremos del Homeland de inmediato señor Namisake. Por favor, acepte nuestras disculpas. "

El terror lleno a Tenten. Se había mudado a un nuevo estado para ser parte del proyecto de ayuda a las nuevas especies y ahora ¿iba a perder ese trabajo? No culparía al director Danzo por despedirla teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. El Homeland se les había otorgado a las nuevas especies como un refugio seguro por los abusos que habían sufrido. Tener a alguien que les recodara esos momentos, violaría ese concepto.

Minato frunció el ceño mientras miraba a director danzo. - "El despedirla no será necesario.

Ella salvó a nuestro pueblo de esas instalaciones y no vamos a agradecérselo apartándola de este proyecto. No es nuestra forma de agradecerle su ayuda. El Homeland es nuestro ¿no es así? "

La boca del director Danzo se abrió de golpe. -"Pero Neji la odia y es su segundo al mando."

-"Neji se ocupará de su ira." Minato miró entonces a Tenten. La expresión dura de su rostro se había suavizado. -"Váyase a descansar Sra. Ama. Su trabajo está asegurado.

Puedes seguir dirigiendo los dormitorios de las mujeres. Y le agradezco la comprensión que ha mostrado tras el comportamiento de Neji".

Tenten quiso escapar en cuanto le ofreció esa oportunidad. Ella se bajó de la mesa. Las rodillas le temblaban, pero mantuvieron su peso una vez que se puso de pie. Ella bajo la cabeza y mantuvo la mirada en el suelo mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia el pasillo.

Una vez fuera de la sala de conferencias, se apoyó contra la pared y se tapó la cara con las manos. Su cuerpo tembló por completo. Le llevo un minuto recuperase y finalmente camino hasta la puerta que daba al exterior. El 416 había sobrevivido y ahora había adoptado el nombre de Neji. Peor aún, era el segundo al mando de Minato Namisake. Ella se estremeció cuando salió. El guardia armado le frunció el ceño, pero no le dijo nada cuando se dirigió hacia su carro de golf.

Minato Namisake dirigía la Organización de las nuevas especies. Su pueblo le había votado para conducirlos. No solo era la cara y la voz de las Nuevas especies, también había sido nombrado miembro del consejo que representaba a los grupos de los sobrevivientes. Un sobreviviente de cada una de las cuatro instalaciones de pruebas se había convertido en un miembro del consejo. La Oficina de Estadísticas proclamo su propio gobierno cuando recibió el respaldo de los Estados Unidos Estados en su lucha contra la independencia.

El hecho era que el gobierno había financiado, sin saberlo, las instalaciones de pruebas mediante numerosas becas para sus investigaciones. Y estas instalaciones habían utilizado el dinero de los contribuyentes para ayudar a crear las nuevas especies y durante décadas practicaron con ellos en nombre del perfeccionamiento de los medicamentos y las vacunas. Ahora una gran cantidad de ese dinero fue depositado en las manos de las nuevas especies. La nueva base militar les fue donada para sus casas y se rumorea que ese gran gesto del gobierno había sido para salvar las apariencias y obtener el favor de la opinión pública.

Tenten estaciono el carro de golf frente a la residencia y se bajó. Se frotó los brazos doloridos y se encamino a las puertas delanteras. Casi las había alcanzado cuando se le erizo el vello de la nuca. Ella saco la tarjeta de identificación y poco a poco giro la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro. Un hombre se escondía bajo la sombra de un árbol al otro lado de la calle y estaba observándola. Sabía que era Neji, aunque no pudo verle la cara.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Tenten se mordió el labio y se preguntó si debía acercarse a él. Podría disculparse de nuevo por lo que le había hecho y tal vez explicarle el porqué de sus acciones de aquel día. Se quedó inmóvil mientras luchaba contra la necesidad de hablar con él y contra el temor a que no se hubiera calmado.

Él no se movió y ella no pudo hacer que sus piernas se movieran. El recuerdo de su rabia y de sus manos apretándole los brazos hizo que no quisiera hablar con él en ese momento. Gano el miedo. Tenten se volvió hacia la puerta y la abrió con la tarjeta. Entro y la cerro detrás de ella. Se dirigió hacia el ascensor con esa misma sensación de que alguien estaba observándola. Sabía que él podía verla por las ventanas desde donde estaba. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron se dejó caer contra la pared. La había dejado ir, pero ahora él sabía dónde vivía. Nei también estaba trabajando en El Homeland y probablemente estaría viviendo en una de los edificios reservados para el consejo y los miembros de alto rango de la nueva especie. Maldita sea.

El ascensor sonó cuando se detuvo en el tercer piso donde ella vivía sola. Una vez que todas las mujeres fueran trasladadas a la residencia el edificio estaría completo. Pero hasta el momento en la tercera planta estaba sola y eso en este momento, no le gustaba nada.

El edificio es seguro, se recordó. Las únicas personas que tenían acceso al edificio eran las residentes y los guardias de seguridad asignados para vigilarlo. Ni siquiera los miembros del consejo tenían acceso y Neji no sería capaz de entrar. Había dejado las luces encendidas en el pequeño apartamento y las puertas del balcón estaban todavía abiertas. Ella se encamino hacia ellas rápidamente para cerrarlas. Nadie podría entrar por el balcón, pero en este instante le importaba una mierda la lógica.

Se desnudó y observo las marcas que Neji le había dejado en los brazos. Entro en el cuarto de baño para ducharse. Neji había sobrevivido! Ese pensamiento daba vueltas dentro de su mente mientras las lágrimas se le deslizaban por las mejillas.

Si ese día no nunca hubiera ocurrido…. no habría tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Él podría llegar a sentir... Sus ojos se cerraron por el dolor. ¿Qué? ¿Podría él enamorarse de ella o ella de él? Era una locura incluso el considerar esa posibilidad. Ni siquiera se conocían y eso no cambiaría. Él la odia. Se lo había dejado muy claro cuando la golpeó contra la mesa.

Tenten se limpió las lágrimas. No podía borrar lo que le había hecho, solo esperar que algún día él la perdonara. Entonces tal vez …

-"Maldita sea, no te hagas esto a ti misma", susurró en voz alta mientras sacudía la cabeza.


	5. Chapter 3

*Ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen

Capítulo Tres

Tenten miraba a las mujeres de las nuevas especies con frustración. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil ganarse su amistad, pero se lo estaban poniendo demasiado difícil. Era un grupo que se mantenía muy unido, pero que la dejaba fuera. Esperaba esconderles bien lo herida que se sentía. El ayudarlas se había convertido en lo más importante de su vida, en su único propósito y se lo habían negado hasta ahora.

-"¿A alguna le gustaría aprender a cocinar? puedo enseñaros o puedo poneros el DVD de cocina que conseguí para vosotras" Ella miró a cada una. -"Estoy segura de que estáis cansadas de las comidas de la cafetería. Me gusta cocinar y puedo enseñaros. A todo el mundo le encanta la buena comida. "Nadie habló, pero tres docenas de pares de ojos se quedaron mirándola. Tenten suspiró. -"Lo juro, no soy vuestra enemiga. Estoy aquí para ayudaros a que os adaptéis a esta nueva vida y para integraros más fácilmente en la sociedad. Quiero ayudaros en todo lo que necesitéis. Realmente, desearía que me permitierais hacerlo ".

Su silencio se prolongó hasta ser incómodo. Los hombros de Tenten cayeron por la momentánea derrota. -"Está bien. Tal vez necesitáis más tiempo para llegar a conocerme. Si necesitas algo, por favor decírmelo. Es para lo que estoy aquí. Oh, deje algunos pasteles dentro de la nevera, así que, por favor, coméroslos. "

Tenten huyó de la habitación antes de ellas vieran su dolor. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de la vista de las chicas las escucho hablar. Eso solo aumento sus ganas de llorar. Cuando entraba en cualquier habitación donde ellas estaban, se callaban. Cuando se marchaba, hablaban. Solo hablaban con ella cuando tenían que hacerlo. No querían su ayuda.

Un día le explico cómo funcionaban los aparatos de la casa e incluso entonces las preguntas fueron escasas. Aunque tenía que reconocer que tenían una memoria increíble.

Entre ellas se habían ayudado para el manejo de los electrodomésticos. Las mujeres de las nuevas especies no confiaban en ella.

Llevaba dos semanas en el infierno, se quejó en silencio mientras se dirigía a su apartamento. Tal vez debería marcharse. El problema era que ya no tenía adonde ir. Había cortado todos los lazos con los amigos y su familia cuando vino a trabajar para el Homeland.

Pensar en ir a casa de sus padres...le daba migrañas. Sus padres discutían por todo, a pesar de que vivían separados, siempre se veía envuelta en sus peleas. Ambos se opusieron a su propio divorcio, incluso intentaron que volvieran juntos. Tenten preferiría saltar a un pozo lleno de serpientes antes que volver a la vida que había tenido. Nunca llamaba a casa de sus padres y tampoco quería volver a ella.

Sus padres estaban enojados con ella y eso le ofreció la paz que no había tenido desde que tenía diez años. Quería continuar con su nueva vida y ayudar a personas con problemas reales y esas dos cosas, quería hacerlas con la nueva especie. Ellas eran importantes y necesitaban a gente que se preocupasen por ellas. A Tenten le importaban.

Tenten se puso un pantalón de chándal, una camiseta y las zapatillas de deporte.

Necesitaba aire fresco y algo de tiempo lejos de la residencia. Ella no quería sentir lástima de sí misma. Había pensado que el trabajo la mantendría más ocupada y tal vez que fuera más gratificante. En cambio, se sentía muy sola y triste. Se metió el MP3 y la tarjeta de identificación dentro de su sujetador, ya que no tenía bolsillos. Salió de su habitación y comenzó a trotar en el mismo lugar mientras esperaba el ascensor.

Tenten miró su reloj cuando salió del edificio. Estaba oscuro porque el cielo tenía pocas estrellas. Se giró y vio por la ventana que las mujeres estaban todas juntas sentadas y riendo en los sillones de la sala de estar.

Estaban felices porque ella no estaba, pensó sombríamente. Murmuró una maldición y les dio la espalda. Nunca antes había salido a correr, era un habito nuevo que había adquirido cuando se mudó al Homeland. El ejercicio le ayudaba contra el aburrimiento, así que echó a correr por la acera. El área era muy similar a un parque y estaba vigilado.

Tenten metió la mano en su sujetador y subió el volumen de su MP3. Le gustaba cualquier estilo de música, pero esta vez se decantó por el heavy metal ya que se adaptaba más a su estado de ánimo. Corrió manteniendo un ritmo constante a lo largo del muro que rodeaba el Homeland. Después se internó en el parque con la idea de llegar hasta el estanque.

Le gustaba correr cerca del agua. Cuando empezó a cansarse desaceleró el ritmo.

Cuando llego a la laguna se detuvo a estirar, se inclinó para tocarse los dedos del pie y un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo capto su atención. Tenten se levantó y se volvió, esperando encontrarse con otro corredor, pero no vio a nadie. Ella frunció el ceño. Juraría que había visto a alguien.

Negó con la cabeza y pensó que lo que llamo su atención fue el viento moviendo las copas de los árboles. Ella estiró los brazos hacia arriba. Le dolía todo el cuerpo cuando corría, pero quería ponerse en forma.

Ella sonrió, seguro que a su ex-marido le daría un ataque al corazón si la viera ahora.

Siempre había tenido un poco sobrepeso. Y ahora estaba a punto de convertirse en una persona completamente diferente después de su amargo divorcio. ÉL pensaba que ella era patética y que aceptaría todo lo que le ofreciera, estaba muy equivocado. Ella no era una alfombra a la que pisotear cada vez que él quería, así que puso fin a su matrimonio a pesar de las protestas de Kankuro.

Ahora estaba delgada y era libre. Ella se echó a reír. En realidad, ahora era Kankuro el que tenía sobrepeso. Y no tenía a nadie a quien pisar, pensó con una sonrisa.

El pelo de su cuello se erizó de repente. Sus miembros se congelaron mientras observaba los alrededores del parque. El estanque estaba rodeado por muchos árboles y unos pocos bancos. Los edificios se encontraban al otro lado de los árboles y se veían bastante lejos.

Busco en la oscuridad una vez más, ya que la sensación de ser observada iba creciendo.

Tenten alcanzó el MP3 y lo apago mientras se quitaba los auriculares. Escucho con atención, pero no oyó nada. Iba a colorase los auriculares de nuevo cuando un suave gruñido la hizo saltar. ¿Eso era un perro? Ella miró por encima de su hombro. Algunos guardias patrullaban con perros, pero siempre los llevaban con correa. ¿y si uno se había soltado? Una repentina urgencia de regresar a la residencia se apoderó de ella.

Tenten dio unos pasos cuando oyó otro gruñido, esta vez más cerca. Su cuerpo se tensó alarmado. Recorrió el área de nuevo con la mirada. -"¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Neji había estado observando a las mujeres que vivían con Tenten a través de las ventanas.

Había visto la tristeza en el rostro de Tenten ocasionada por el rechazo de su gente. Y eso le desgarró. No debería importarle que ella sufriera, pero le importaba. Se quedó atónito cuando la vio salir a correr sola, ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del peligro que corría? ¿Que estaría observándola? ¿Acaso sus instintos de supervivencia no le gritaban que él la vigilaba? Obviamente no, ya que se había introducido sola en el parque.

Se había detenido frente al estanque, ¿estaría esperándole? Inhalo su aroma en el aire y gimió. Quería estar más cerca de ella, su lado animal la deseaba y eso le enfurecía. Ella era su enemigo, le gruño al animal que luchaba por el control.

Entendía que había trabajado en Mercile para ayudar a su pueblo. Pero no aceptaría esta necesidad de tocarla y reclamarla, no quería.

Lucho contra sus instintos. Ella había traicionado su confianza, le hizo daño. Los motivos por los que trabajo allí, no disculpaban lo que le había hecho, ni el precio que había pagado.

Había entrenado a sus hombres para que pudieran mantener sus instintos animales a raya, tenía que hacer lo mismo y mantener el control. Tenía la responsabilidad de mostrarle a su gente que había otro tipo de vida mejor fuera de las instalaciones y que ellos no eran los animales que Mercile decían que eran.

Tenten miraba a su alrededor en la oscuridad, era como si pudiera sentirle. Su animal aulló dentro de su alma pidiendo tocarla y tomarla, no podía resistirse a su olor, al fuerte deseo de mirar sus ojos y a escuchar su voz.

El humano sintió aún más rabia. Inhalo su miedo y su animal quiso protegerla. El humano solo quería aterrorizarla y alejarla. Se acercó. Una vez más, cuando se trataba de ella, perdía el control.

Otro movimiento llamó la atención de Tenten. Se quedó sin aliento cuando Neji salió de detrás de un árbol. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó ante la imagen de ese hombre tan atractivo y peligroso. Ella tragó y su respiración se aceleró. No era un perro el que había gruñido, era él. El pelo largo de Neji, le caía en cascada por encima de los hombros y el pecho.

La ropa negra que llevaba se abrazaba a sus anchos hombros y musculosos brazos, resaltaba su esbelta cintura. El peligro emanaba de él mientras lentamente deslizaba su mirada oscura por su cuerpo. Un gruñido profundo emano de su garganta. Tenso la mandíbula.

Dio un paso hacia ella, su movimiento era el de un depredador. La mirada de Ellis bajó hasta esos muslos duros envueltos por los pantalones negros ajustados. Él irradiaba fuerza y sexo. Su corazón se aceleró y su cuerpo respondió a su masculinidad. Nadie le afecto nunca de esa manera. Su ropa de camuflaje le daba la libertad de moverse libremente en la oscuridad, sabía que él le había permitido que le viera.

Neji la contemplo en silencio y el hambre se reflejó en su rostro. Su lengua salió para humedecer su labio inferior, tentadoramente y ella quiso besar esos labios. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría el ser tocada por él, pero esta vez sin ira. Por supuesto, eso no iba a suceder ya que él la odiaba.

-"Oh, mierda", susurró ella, pero luego habló más alto. -"Hola Neji. Es una buena noche para correr, ¿no es así? "

No dijo nada, pero dio otro paso más antes de detenerse. Su miedo creció, estaban solos y él había jurado matarla. No podía llamar a los guardias que patrullaban la zona porque no los veía y seguramente no llegarían a tiempo si Neji la atacaba.

Un gruñido bajo salió de sus labios entreabiertos cuando dio otro paso en su dirección y el impulso de salir corriendo creció en Tenten, pero no se movió, sabía perfectamente que las nuevas especies eran muy rápidos, la mezcla del ADN canino en Neji se aseguraría de que no llegara muy lejos. No sabía si debía gritar o simplemente esperar. Él se acercó más.

-"¿Sabes en que nos entrenaron? y ¿Qué era lo que les mostraban a sus inversores?" Su voz sonó áspera y fría.

Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de contestar, el miedo se la cerraba. -"En realidad no. La mayoría de los archivos fueron destruidos cuando Industrias Mercile cayo. No se me permitió el acceso a esa información cuando trabajaba allí."

-"En la caza ", gruñó. -"Creo que destaque en esa formación. Yo era el mejor de los prototipos. Nos enseñaban que era lo que teníamos que hacer para vender sus productos, ellos nos mostraban como ejemplos vivos de lo que los seres humanos podrían llegar a ser si compraban sus píldoras. "

Tenten se dio cuenta de que su futuro era cuestionable en ese momento. Neji la odiaba y su voz sonaba potencialmente mortal. Ella no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas, no sabía cómo calmar la situación. Dio otro paso hacia ella. Mierda, doble mierda, pensó frenéticamente. Él la alcanzaría con sólo unos pasos más.

-"Ese día no tuve elección " le espetó ella-. -"Maté a Kabuto para protegerte y si ellos lo hubieran descubierto no me habrían permitido salir. Yo sólo quería salvarte. ".

-"¿Le dijiste a alguien lo que me hiciste? O ¿lo que me hiciste sufrir?"

-"No." Ella negó con la cabeza. Había tenido demasiado miedo de decirle a Helios que había interferido, seguramente se habría enfadado si hubiera sabido que desobedeció la orden directa de no interferir en nada que la convirtiera en sospechosa, la habrían apartado del caso y no habría podido ayudarlos.

-"¿Estabas demasiado avergonzada por lo que me habías hecho?"

Ella vaciló. -"No tienes ni idea de cuánto "

-"Le dijiste a los guardias que yo lo mate," gruñó él, interrumpiéndola. "Untaste la sangre en mis manos. No te molestes negarlo. "

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero ella parpadeó. -"Si " Ella tragó. -" No tuve otra elección. Sabía que no te matarían o nunca lo habría hecho. Tienes que creerme. "

-"¿Creerte?" Estrechó su mirada oscura y un sonido peligroso emano de su garganta. -"te excitaste cuando te acercaste a mí y me clavaste esa aguja".

¿Cómo lo supo? Ella no se atrevía a preguntárselo. No podía explicarle el por qué había respondido tan fuertemente a él. La respuesta de su cuerpo ante su cercanía simplemente fue incorrecta.

-"No quise hacerte sufrir. Tuve que clavártela para hacer la historia creíble. Lo siento mucho ".

-"Me sorprende que estés tratando de distraerme de lo que realmente te pregunte."

Tenten levantó la barbilla para encontrarse con su ceño enojado. -"Tienes razón. Mi cuerpo respondió a ti. No tengo excusa. Todo lo que puedo hacer es disculparme. Sé que era inmoral y me siento muy culpable. Tu eres ... "ella vacilo, estaba a punto de decirle lo atractivo que lo encontraba- "estabas desnudo y no pude dejar de notarlo a pesar de lo horrible de la situación. Lo siento. "

La mandíbula de Neji se tensó. Ahora podía ver su rostro con claridad ya que sólo unos pocos metros los separaban. -"Trabajaste en Industrias Mercile. ¿También hacías las pruebas? ¿Te gustó lo que ese técnico me hizo? "le gruñó a ella, le mostró los dientes afilados y se acercó más. -"¿te éxito la idea de mi violación? ¿También te ganaste la confianza de los otros hombres para así entrar en sus celdas y que no te gruñeran?

¿también les echaste la culpa de tus acciones? "Su nariz se dilato y él gruñó profundamente en su pecho. -"¿Traicionaste a alguien más? ¿te excitaste con ellos como lo hiciste conmigo?"

Tenten retrocedió ante esas horribles acusaciones, como si la hubiera golpeado físicamente.

-"¡No! Tú fuiste el único. Trataba de encontrar las pruebas suficientes para que un juez emitiera una orden de arresto. ¿Cómo te atreves! Recogí las muestras, escribí los informes, pero no tenía acceso a los archivos que probaran que tu existías allí. Cada día nos desnudaban antes de salir. No podía meter una cámara con la que demostrar lo que os estaban haciendo. No tienes ni idea de lo terrible que fue para mí pasar por esa puerta principal y cumplir cada día con mi turno. Siempre supe lo que me harían si descubrían que estaba espiando para la policía. Me matarían. Me dijeron lo que me pasaría si Mercile sospechaba que estaba contra ellos. Me dijeron que yo desaparecería y que mi cuerpo nunca sería encontrado. "

-"Si te desnudaban, entonces ¿cómo conseguiste sacar las evidencias?"

El calor floreció en sus mejillas. -"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"

-"Si quiero" Gruñó él.

-"Me las tragué".

El pareció algo impresionado por un segundo, luego frunció el ceño. -"No lo entiendo".

-"Tuve que hacer amistad con algunos de los médicos que llevaban más tiempo. Yo no tenía acceso a nada. Así que con mucho cuidado me gane su confianza, me acerque a una médica que se parecía bastante a mí y entre en su laboratorio para almorzar con ella.

Le robe la tarjeta, me recogí el pelo igual que ella, agache la cabeza al pasar bajo las cámaras de seguridad y entre en su despacho. Había visto el código un par de veces y lo recordaba. Cargué los archivos en un USB que me dieron y me lo tragué. Muchas cosas podrían haber salido mal ". Él la miró con el ceño fruncido. -" estaba segura de que me cogerían y me matarían. No tienes ni idea de lo aterrorizada que estaba o de como rezaba para poder sacar los datos y que no me descubrieran. Fue ese día, yo.". Hizo una pausa. - "Lo último que quería hacer era llamar la atención con esa maldita cosa dentro de mi estómago, sabia lo importante que era para todos vosotros. Y aun así todavía trate de salvarte sin importarme el riesgo al que me estaba exponiendo o las pruebas. ¿Quieres saber lo doloroso que fue vomitar algo del tamaño de un pulgar? Tragarlo fue fácil.

Estaba dispuesta a permitirles que me operaran para recupéralo si no lo vomitaba. Tenía miedo de que los ácidos del estómago lo dañaran si transcurría mucho tiempo ".

Él continuó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. -"También me engañaste así. Eso es lo que haces. "Su boca se presionó en una línea firme. -"Tu mientes a la gente y luego los traicionas. No eres mejor que esos monstruos que creo y esclavizó a mi pueblo. "

El dolor que atravesó su pecho al escuchar esas duras palabras, fue sustituido por la ira.

Había matado por él y arriesgó su vida para liberar a su pueblo. Maldito sea. -"Yo no quise hacerte daño." Hizo una pausa. -"Pero te diré una cosa. Te salve el culo Neji. Sigues viviendo gracias a lo que hice. Estarías muerto si yo no hubiera entrado en tu celda y detenido a ese idiota. Otros murieron. Otros fueron violados mientras estaban encadenados en el suelo por ese hijo de puta. Si eso es imperdonable para ti, pues lo siento por ti... Mantenerte con vida se convirtió en mi principal prioridad ".

-"Dijiste que me odiabas. Me llamaste bastardo sin valores, querías que supiera lo que pensabas de mí. Nunca olvidare lo que me dijiste. "

Tenten le miró boquiabierta. - "No."

-"Estaba en el suelo indefenso, te apartaste de mí lado para extraer la sangre del técnico que pensabas poner sobre mis manos y susurraste esas palabras de odio dirigidas a mí. "

Tenten comprendió a que se refería y el color desapareció de su rostro. -"No estaba hablando contigo. ¡Se lo decía a Kabuto! Le odiaba por lo que te había hecho. "

-"El hombre ya estaba muerto. No me mientas. Esas palabras llenas de odio iban dirigidas a mí. "

-"No." Ella sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza, su mirada se cruzó con la suya. -"Te lo juro, estaba hablando con él. Tenía la esperanza de que me escuchara desde el infierno, estoy segura de que ahí es donde estará por todo lo que hizo, quería que supiera lo que sentía por él. "Neji frunció el ceño y estudió sus facciones, guardó silencio. -"Esa es la verdad."

-"¿Quieres saber que fue para mí lo peor de todo lo que me hiciste?" Su voz profunda se volvió fría como el hielo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente. Ella sacudió la cabeza, le miro a los ojos, vio la rabia que emanaba de ellos y tuvo mido. Sus ojos se veían más oscuros de lo que ella recordaba. -"Todavía puedo sentir tus caricias sobre mí. Me tranquilizaste al principio. Me salvaste y creí que no me harías daño. De hecho, di la bienvenida a tus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos y aún recuerdo ese calor". Dio otro paso. -"También recuerdo que te alejaste después de lo que me hiciste sentir. Me dejaste confundido y eso me hizo daño. La aguja que me clavaste, me dolió menos "

-"Lo siento mucho. Eso me persigue todos los días. "Hizo una pausa. -"Lo hice para salvar tu vida. Sabes lo que Kabuto pensaba hacerte, tenía que impedirlo. Tenía que sacar las evidencias. Lo siento mucho. Lo último que quería era hacerte más daño. No quería culparte por el asesinato o clavarte esa aguja, pero tenía que salir de allí para ayudarte. "

Dio otro paso. -"Nada de eso importa," gruñó. -"Todo lo que me importa es lo que me hiciste. Me jure que si volvía a verte te mataría con mis propias manos. "Se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella. -"Deberías correr si tienes algo de cerebro en esa cabeza. Ahora mismo estoy luchando por mantener el control y no tengo ni idea de qué lado de mi voluntad ganara. Nunca olvides que, en parte, también soy un animal ".

Neji esperaba que ella aceptara su consejo. Podía ver el miedo en los ojos de Tenten. Las pequeñas líneas de su boca le revelaron que ella sonreía a menudo. Y se preguntó cómo sería escuchar su risa. ÉL nunca había tenido una razón para sonreír antes de conseguir su libertad. Su labio inferior hizo un mohín por la preocupación y quiso chuparlo.

Su pelo le llamaba la atención. Era tan diferente al suyo, el de ella era casi blanco y rizado. Parecía suave, olía a fresas y enmarcaba su rostro frágil.

Las mujeres de su especie eran tan diferentes a su pequeña humana. Se quedó inmóvil cuando se dio cuenta de que la consideraba suya. La indignación le embarco, sabía que no debía confiar en los humanos. Ellos infligían dolor cada vez que podían. Especialmente ella, acababa de admitirle que sabía engañar muy bien y seguramente todo lo que le dijo era otra mentira para ganarse su simpatía. Se estaría condenando a si mismo si le daba otra oportunidad.

Sus emociones conflictivas le confundían. El deseo de tocarla, decirle algo que aliviara su miedo. Hacerla reír sólo para ver su sonrisa y eso le llenaba de rabia. Ella era una maestra en la manipulación. Y él no caería de nuevo en sus engaños.

Neji trató de concentrarse en el presente. Tenía a su enemigo frente a él y tenía la oportunidad de cobrarse el daño que le había hecho. Hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de vengarse de ninguno de ellos. Algunos estaban detenidos y otros huyeron y se escondieron.

Eso dejaba a la mujer delante de él como su única oportunidad de venganza. Su corazón latía de manera irregular y su mente volvió a recordar su traición. El golpe de sus recuerdos le hicieron dar un paso atrás. Tenía tanta prisa por culparle de su crimen, que, en sus prisas por salir de la celda, choco contra la pared.

El animal dentro de él le gritó que la agarrase, que ahora no había cadenas que se lo impidiese, ni drogas que mantuvieran su cuerpo inmóvil. Se tensó y la vio retroceder un paso. Él respiró hondo, su miedo era tan fuerte que podía saborearlo. Hizo que sus instintos gritaran por tomarla, por protegerla. Le enfurecía que ella provocara ese efecto en él y gruñó profundamente mientras luchaba contra sus emociones. Ella era el enemigo y desesperadamente quería tocarla. En el momento que se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, se lanzó tras ella. Tenía que atrapar a la única mujer a la que había deseado. Su animal tomo el control.

Tenten vio su mirada salvaje y oyó el gruñido de dolor de su animal. Giró y salió corriendo llena de pánico. Miro sobre su hombro y vio que Neji se acercaba a ella. El terror la instó a correr más rápido. El MP3 se deslizó de sus dedos y cayó sobre la acera un segundo antes de que él la agarrara por detrás.

Tenten abrió la boca para gritar, pero el golpe contra el césped y el peso del cuerpo de Neji sobre su espalda, saco el aire de sus pulmones. Neji se alzó un poco para darle la vuelta y tumbarla de espaldas, nuevamente uso su peso para mantenerla firmemente contra la hierba.

Ella trató de empujarlo y quitárselo de encima, pero él no se movió. Ella gimió de miedo cuando vio lo furioso que estaba. Sus dientes caninos quedaron a pulgadas de su cara. Pero sus manos fueron suaves cuando la agarró por los brazos y los levanto por encima de su cabeza, agarro sus muñecas con una de sus manos. Apretó los dientes y un gruñido profundo vibró contra su cuerpo.

-"Por favor no me hagas daño", jadeó.

Su pecho se levantó un poco, lo suficiente para dejarla respirar. Tenten estaba sin aliento.

Sus ojos buscaron los suyos y ella se preguntó que vio en ellos. Neji maldijo en voz baja, le soltó las muñecas y se puso de pie. Tenten se quedó tendida en el césped mirándole en estado de shock.

-"Levántate", le ordenó con dureza.

Tenten se puso de pie. Quiso huir de nuevo, pero no tenía fuerzas. -"Te dije que lo siento.

¿Qué más quieres de mí? "Ella le miro a los ojos. -"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decírmelo y lo haré. Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Dímelo ".

Neji la vio acercarse, pero se quedó callado. Su mano salió disparada de repente y lentamente se envolvió alrededor de su garganta. El pánico de Tenten se convirtió en confusión cuando se dio cuenta de que no le estaba haciendo daño. Sus dos manos se cerraron frenéticamente sobre su muñeca y él utilizó su mano libre para mantenerlas apartadas.

Las rodillas de Tenten flaquearon, pero él no la dejo caer, la sostuvo con su agarre sobre su garganta. Ella le miró a los ojos mientras rogaba en silencio que se detuviera. Algo en su mirada cambio y de repente soltó sus manos y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

La atrajo contra su cuerpo y le dijo al oído.

-"No luches contra ello", le dijo con voz áspera.

¿Que no luche? Grito en su mente llena de terror. Sabía que se estaba poniendo azul. Su visión se estaba volviendo irregular y su voz sonaba demasiado lejos. Tenten temblaba, pero Neji nunca apartó la mirada de sus ojos asustados.

La oscuridad amenazaba con envolverla, pero luchó, quería vivir. Él juró que la mataría y ella realmente no creía que lo haría. Neji soltó su garganta en el instante en que sintió el cuerpo de Tenten aflojarse contra él y la estrecho con más fuerza.

Estaba inconsciente y respiraba con facilidad. Había elegido el método más seguro y más rápido para someterla. Ella habría luchado más duro contra él si lo hubiera hecho de otra forma. De esta manera, no sufrió ningún daño. Él inhalo profundamente, rozó la nariz contra su cuello y gimió. Olía tan bien que deseaba desnudarla, sentirla piel contra piel.

Un perro ladró en la distancia y Neji levanto la cabeza. Su mirada se precipitó por el parque, sus instintos se alertaron instantáneamente. Los Guardias mantenían una estrecha vigilancia sobre los humanos que pensaban que tenían el control total del Homeland.

No tenían ni idea de que Neji y Minato acelerarían el proceso de que su gente fueran los dueños de sus propias vidas. Los humanos pensaban que necesitaban mucho tiempo adaptarse a esta nueva vida, pero se equivocaban.

Miró hacia Tenten, su cara estaba apretada contra su pecho, la levantó suavemente entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la oscuridad para esconderse. Sería difícil el llevarla a su casa, pero era lo suficientemente cauteloso como para hacerlo sin ser descubierto.

Industrias Mercile los había entrenado para pelear, pero nunca fueron capaces de controlarlos. Los machos de las nuevas especies se negaron a hacerse daño entre ellos.

Mercile quería grabarlos enfrentándose para mostrar lo que sus fármacos podían hacer.

Así que cada vez que tuvieron la oportunidad mataron a los guardias varones.

Ellos habían sido muy crueles y brutales. Neji mato a unos pocos cuando cometieron el error de bajar la guardia. Industrias Mercile había empalmado ADN animal en sus genes y le habían dado un sinnúmero de medicamentos, el cambio más de lo que les mostró. Su sentido del olfato aumentaba a medida que envejecía, se había hecho más fuerte, más rápido y sus instintos a veces gobernaban su mente.

Le había resultado difícil manejar la rabia, pero con los años había aprendido a controlarla. Miró a Tenten y frunció el ceño. Había escuchado atentamente cada palabra pronunciada por los médicos y el personal mientras le hacían las pruebas. Todo lo que había oído le había enseñado las diferencias entre los seres humanos y las especies nuevas.

Los seres humanos no tenían los sentidos que las especies poseían. No podían ver en la oscuridad o diferenciar los olores. Tampoco tenían su excepcional audiencia. Los seres humanos no poseían su velocidad o su fuerza, a menos que tomasen sus medicamentos.

Las alteraciones en las especies "eran permanentes" las drogas de Mercile no mantendrían los mismos efectos permanentes en los seres humanos. Algunas veces los medicamentos mataban a los humanos.

Neji llevo a Tente en sus brazos a través de las sombras. No tenía ni idea de que iba hacer con ella cuando llegase a su casa, el animal dentro de él estaba contento ahora quela poseía. El hombre planificaba una venganza. Ella dijo que haría cualquier cosa para hacer las paces con él, pensó en las posibilidades.

En realidad, no le haría daño, no sería capaz de hacerle eso, pero le daría una lección. Una pequeña parte de él esperaba que ese tiempo a solas con Tenten eliminara su obsesión por ella.

Tenten despertó algo confundida, aunque los recuerdos volvieron. Sentía un poco de dolor en la garganta, intento levantar su mano para tocarla, pero algo se lo impedía. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el blanco techo, la luz era tenue y el ambiente le resulto bastante familiar.

Levantó la cabeza para poder mirar a su alrededor. El dormitorio era grande, los muebles eran oscuros, la luz provenía del fuego que ardía dentro de la chimenea en una esquina.

Se sobresaltó cuando escucho la cadena del inodoro. Tenía los brazos atados al cabecero, a los lados de su cabeza, dio unos cuantos tirones para soltarlos, las ataduras en sus muñecas parecían suaves y también eran resistentes.

Se abrió la puerta y Neji salió del cuarto de baño. Tenten se quedó mirándole, llevaba el pecho desnudo y los pantalones negros. Su temor se incrementó al observar que estaba medio desnudo. Él se movió a la zona más oscura de la habitación y le oculto los pequeños detalles de su cuerpo.

-"Estás despierta." Su tono era suave. Parecía engañosamente tranquilo. Él se movió hacia la cama y se detuvo en el borde. -"Bien". Tenten estaba cubierta por una manta gruesa y suave, miró hacia abajo y vio que sus pechos estaban desnudos y expuestos. Movió la pierna y sintió el roce de la manta contra ... su piel desnuda. Su aturdida mirada se volvió hacia Neji. -"Te he quitado la ropa." Hizo una pausa. -"Toda".

-"¿Por qué?" Su voz sonó rasposa a través de su garganta seca. Su miedo creció. ¿Por qué la llevo a su casa y la metió desnuda en su cama? Tenía un mal presentimiento, no quería saber la respuesta ya que seguramente la aterrorizaría aún más.

-"¿No sabes por qué?" Se acercó a la mesita de noche. -"¿Tienes sed? "Ella asintió con la cabeza. La cama se movió cuando se sentó en el borde, cogió la botella de agua que obviamente había colocado allí para ella y luego se giró para mirarla. Deslizo una mano bajo su cuello y la levanto un poco para que bebiera. Tenten tragó todo lo que pudo sin ahogarse. Cuando termino retiro la botella de sus labios y la dejo en la mesita de noche.

-"He estado pensado en que debería hacer contigo" le informó en voz baja. -"Antes quería matarte, pero eso fue antes de saber que eras una espía. No sabía que estuviste dentro de ese lugar infernal para salvar a mi pueblo ". Hizo una pausa mientras se giraba de lado para mirar a Tenten. -"Ahora he decidido que te dejare vivir."

Su ritmo cardíaco se ralentizo y algo de alivio sustituyo al terror -"¿Por qué estoy aquí?

¿Por qué me sacaste del parque? "

Los ojos de Neji se estrecharon. -"Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa para llegar a mí.

Decidí que mereces un castigo. "hizo una pausa. -"No sé si creer lo que dices. Eres una espía y estas acostumbrada a decir le a la gente lo que crees que quieren oír para evitar el peligro. Heriste mi orgullo, traicionaste mi confianza y tienes que pagar por eso. ¿Sabes lo que me hiciste sufrir al culparme de la muerte del técnico? "

Ella lo miró boquiabierta. -"¿Qué?" Su mente entendió las palabras que no le dijo. Oh no.

El dolor le apretó el corazón.

-"Estaban enfadados porque había matado a ese hombre. Me castigaron por lo que había hecho. "


	6. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Cuatro**

Tenten vio la verdad en su expresión sombría. Creía que no castigarían a Neji por la muerte de Kabuto. El técnico le había asaltado, quería violarle y matarlo. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y tuvo que parpadear de nuevo.

-"No lo sabía." Ella odio preguntarlo, pero necesitaba saberlo. -"¿Qué te hicieron?"

Un suave gruñido salió de sus labios entreabiertos. -"¿Quieres conocer los detalles para disfrutar de mi sufrimiento?"

-"¡No!" Le horrorizo que él la acusara de eso. -"Creí que no que te harían daño. Te lo juro Neji. Ellos sabían que eras demasiado valioso, se gastaron mucho dinero en ti y honestamente nunca pensé que la muerte de Kabuto le importara a alguien después de lo que ese hijo de puta trató de hacerte. "

-"Ellos lo hicieron." Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, mirándola. -"Me torturaron por su muerte. Ellos me causaron mucho dolor. Tenías que saberlo. Tú eras la espía y solo te preocupaste de evitar tu muerte. "

-"Yo sólo quería salvarte. Me dijeron que sería cuestión de días rescataros si conseguía sacar la información. Lo arriesgue todo para impedir que Jacob te matara. Le mentí a todo el mundo en el centro de pruebas, pero no te estoy mintiendo a ti. No era una espía, era una enfermera, Neji. Hizo una pausa. -"Trabajaba en las oficinas corporativas de Industrias Mercile repartiendo aspirinas hasta que alguien de incógnito se acercó a mí.

Ese agente me hablo del centro secreto y de lo que les hacían a los seres humanos y me indigno que una empresa pudiera hacer eso. "

-"¿Por qué?" Su tono áspero.

-"Una cosa es que alguien voluntariamente permita que una empresa de investigación pruebe sus medicamentos experimentales en ellos. Ellos saben lo que están firmando y algunos están tan enfermos que aceptan correr cualquier riesgo ya que no tienen nada que perder. Es diferente cuando las personas son obligadas contra su voluntad. Trabajaba para ellos y eso me convertía en cómplice de lo que estaban haciendo. Yo sólo quería hacer lo correcto. "

-"¿Por qué debería importarte lo que me pasaba a mí o a mi gente? ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida por salvarme? "

Tenten cuidadosamente eligió sus palabras. -"Te vi accidentalmente a través del cristal de una sala de observación el primer día que empecé a trabajar allí. Todas las puertas eran iguales y la confundí con la de suministros. A veces me colaba allí para ver cómo estabas.

"Ella no le mencionó que iba todos los días, no quería que él supiera que se había obsesionado con el hecho de asegurarse de que estaba bien. -"Yo respetaba tu valor y no quería que rompieran tu espíritu. Lo que te estaban haciendo era un crimen. Estaba tomándome un descanso cuando Jacob entró en tu celda y le oí decir que iba a matarte.

No pude quedarme de pie y no hacer algo ".

Neji medito su explicación. -"Nunca intentaste evitar las otras cosas que me hicieron.

¿Viste a esas mujeres que llevaron a mi celda y como nos golpearon para que criáramos? ¿Disfrutaste viendo eso? "

Tenten se mantuvo en silencio. Ella no tenía ni idea de que los médicos le habían estado haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Jacob no fue el único que asalto sexualmente a Neji. Y eso la puso enferma. Habrían intentado que ella mantuviera relaciones sexuales con las especies masculinas si no hubiera ayudado a descubrir el centro de las pruebas.

-"¿Hicieron que mantuvieras relaciones sexuales con mujeres? Yo no lo sabía. Nunca vi a mujeres en tu celda ¿fue con las enfermeras o con las técnicas? Nunca escuche algo al respecto, Neji. Te lo juro."

-"Eran las hembras de las nuevas especies. Intentaron durante años que ellas quedaran embarazadas. Querían que nosotros llegáramos a reproducirnos porque no tenían éxito con los procedimientos que usaron para crearnos. El médico que empalmo nuestra genética con la de los animales se largó y destruyó los archivos que tenía. Nosotros envejecemos y morimos. Y ellos querían tener más de nosotros. "su voz se tensó. -"¿Un bebé o un cachorro? Eso era lo que se preguntaban los médicos. Ellos se reían de nuestras mujeres. "la voz de Neji salió en un gruñido. -"¿Alguna vez trataste de salvar a cualquiera de los que estaban siendo obligados a mantener relaciones sexuales?"

Tenía demasiadas razones para odiarla. Esa rabia dirigida a ella era más que comprensible. -"Yo no sabía nada de eso. Nunca vi a una mujer de tu pueblo. Mis movimientos dentro de la instalación eran muy limitados. Yo supe de ellas mucho más tarde. Allí sólo vi a hombres Neji ".

-"No les preguntaste. Las mujeres eran violadas por los técnicos. Me irrita que intervinieras por mí, pero no por ellas. "

-"Pregunté muchas veces y siempre me dijeron que no era de mi incumbencia. Me ordenaron no presionar demasiado por miedo a que Mercile llegara a sospechar de mí. La policía pensó que me matarían si sospechaban lo que estaba haciendo y tenían razón. "

Tenten parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Sabía que ellos habían sido tratados como conejillos de indias en nombre de la ciencia, que fueron sometidos a constantes pruebas, a ingerir todo tipo de drogas y a vivir encerrados, Pero escuchar que fueron forzados a mantener relaciones sexuales y que los querían usar como criadores, le enfermó.

-"Creí que tu no me harías daño. ¿lo sabias? Cuando entrabas en mi celda y no te gruñía ¿te divertías? No quería asustarte. Tus sonrisas eran amables y eras suave con la aguja. Cuando mataste a ese técnico, al principio creí que lo hiciste para evitarme el sufrimiento." Sus rasgos se tensaron y su voz se hizo más profunda, pronuncio cada palabra con mucho cuidado. -"Sin embargo, me dejaste allí y fui torturado por tu crimen.

Se turnaron para infligirme dolor. No se les permitió matarme, pero si torturarme. "Las lágrimas se deslizaron por los lados de su cara. - "Lo siento. Yo-"Ella no sabía que decirle para borrar el odio de sus ojos, pero tenía que intentarlo. -"Lo siento mucho. No sabía que iban a hacerte eso. Solo sabía que te valoraban demasiado para matarte.

Nunca pensé que os estuvieran obligando a reproduciros. Solo quería salvarte y para eso tenía que conseguir sacar las pruebas jamás te habría culpado si hubiera pensado que te harían pagar por lo que yo hice. "

Sus colmillos brillaron cuando sus labios se separaron. -"Gracias. ¿Es eso lo que estás esperando escuchar? Impediste que me violara y que me matara. ¿tengo que darte las gracias también las horas que me torturaron? "

-"No. Pero estás vivo y él no te violo. ¿Eso no significa nada? No me cruce de brazos y simplemente permití que pasara. Arriesgue mi vida por salvarte. Intente hacerles creer que le mataste en defensa propia para que no te hicieran daño. Tuve que hacerlo Neji. Trata de entenderlo. Las pruebas que conseguí sacar fueron el factor clave para que un juez pudiera emitir la orden de allanamiento que salvo a tu gente. Si les hubiera dicho a los guardias de seguridad que fui yo quien mato a Kabuto, nunca me hubieran permitido salir.

Me habrían matado y tu seguirías encerrado en esa celda junto a tu pueblo. ¿Eso no importa en absoluto? "

Él respiro profundamente. Cuando habló sonó más calmado. -"Eso no cambia lo que me paso a mí, ¿verdad? Eso no justifica lo que me hiciste o cómo me traicionaste. Te entregué mi confianza y tuve que pagar por tus acciones. No te voy a matar, pero tengo la intención de asegurarme de que conozcas la humillación y la impotencia. "

No debió confiar en Tenten. Los guardias siempre se burlaron de él porque no le gruñía a ella cuando entraba en su celda. Le decían que sabían que la deseaba y que nunca montaría a la hembra humana porque ella nunca querría estar con un animal como él. Ella siempre fue su debilidad. Y el dolor que le causo su traición se había quedado profundamente marcado en su alma. Había pasado meses odiándola, reviviendo las torturas que había sufrido y culpándola por ello.

Cuando los guardias entraron en su celda, a un estaba en el suelo, le dieron patadas y luego le encadenaron a la pared para seguir golpeándolo. Los seres humanos eran criaturas crueles. Se había equivocado al confiar en Tenten. Y ese doloroso recuerdo le desgarraba el corazón. Nunca permitiría que le engañasen de nuevo. Nunca volvería a entregar a nadie su confianza. Cada ser humano que le había importado, le había traicionado. Los recuerdos de su infancia le golpearon.

Casi había visto a la doctora Vela como a una madre. Ella le dio galletas. Le prometió que obtendría su libertad si se convertía en un buen luchador. Incluso le permitía que le grabara en vídeo para observar como los medicamentos trabajaban en su cuerpo. Le mintió para poder manipularlo. Aquel día que lo trasladaron al centro se burló de él por lo increíblemente ingenuo y estúpido que había sido al confiar en ella. Después comenzó el infierno. Le torturaron para que aprendiera a soportar el dolor físico y los fármacos que le inyectaron para curarle más rápido, casi le mataron.

Luego, confió en una mujer guardia que le prometió que iba a ayudarle a escapar. Era joven y se dejó llevar por la lujuria, todavía sentía vergüenza al recordar cómo había deseado follarse a esa mujer. Su nombre, aun le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

María le quito las cadenas, le saco de su celda y le llevo directo a una trampa.

Querían probar sus habilidades en la lucha contra una docena de hombres fuertemente armados. Le golpearon con palos y le dispararon con pistolas Taser. María animaba a los guardias mientras que él luchaba para sobrevivir. Después se había agachado junto a su cuerpo ensangrentado y le dijo las palabras que mataron algo dentro de él. -" realmente no pensarías que me gustaría que me tocaras ¿verdad? No eres más que un animal. "Ella sonrió a los otros hombres y se puso de pie. -"Es una lástima que no estemos autorizados para matarlo. Llévalo de vuelta a su celda. ¿lo grabaste todo con la cámara, Mike? El doctor Orochimaru estará muy impresionado cuando vea lo que soporto antes de caer. Uno de los médicos tiene un nuevo fármaco que desea probar con él ".

Había perdido el conocimiento, si no lo hubiera hecho, habría intentado matarla.

Quería vengarse de todo el mundo que le había herido, mentido y traicionado.

Tenten le miraba fijamente con esos hermosos ojos ¿Se habría reído de lo estúpido que fue al confiar en ella? ¿Se habría reído de él cuando no le gruñía o luchaba contra sus cadenas?

-"Me mantendré lejos de ti, si me dejas ir. Eso es lo que quieres ¿no? Dejare mi trabajo, dejare el Homeland" miro esos ojos azules. -"Nunca volverás a verme."

La ira surgió, caliente y feroz en Neji. Si verdaderamente estuviera arrepentida, ella aceptaría cualquier castigo que le impusiera. Eso era lo que hacia la gente honorable. Ella le había dicho que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para arreglar la situación entre ellos y ahora le pedía misericordia. Un gruñido desgarró su garganta.

Tenten vio como la ira volvió a arder en la mirada de Neji. Se dio cuenta de que al pedirle que la liberase, ella misma la había puesto en marcha. Se tensó.

Él se movió, cogió la manta y la arranco de la cama, dejándola desnuda. Se puso de pie y la miró fijamente con una expresión cruel. -"Ahora sabes qué se siente al estar desnudo e inmovilizado mientras otra persona tiene el control sobre ti. Eso es lo que tú me hiciste.

¿Te sientes impotente Tenten? "

La vergüenza calentó sus mejillas y trató de girarse sobre un lado, pero las ataduras de sus manos eran demasiado cortas y sólo pudo subir las piernas protectoramente para cubrir sus pechos. Ella ya conocía la humillación sin que él hiciera esto, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

-"tú me tocaste y yo también te tocare. Es lo justo ¿no? ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando tienes las manos de otra persona deslizándose por tu piel? ¿tocando tu sexo? Sé que lo hiciste para quitarme lo que ese desgraciado me puso, pero después continuaste tocándome. No creas que no me di cuenta. "

Tenten se puso rígida por el miedo y respiro hondo para calmarse. No fue fácil, pero luchó contra el pánico que la inundo. Comprendía que él necesitaba tocar su cuerpo desnudo para vengarse de ella. Supuso que se lo merecía. No la iba a matar. Y si la humillación era su castigo, lo aceptaría.

-"Esta bien. Lo entiendo. "Ella estiro las piernas en el colchón. -" por favor, no me hagas daño. "

Vio la confusión en sus ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron. No aparto la mirada mientras se subió a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella.

-"¿Qué?" sonó tan sorprendido como parecía.

-"Te entiendo", susurró. -"Hazlo".

Apretó los dientes, bajó su cuerpo sobre el de ella hasta enjaularla debajo de él. Si aterrorizarla formaba parte de su plan, no había tenido éxito. El silencio se extendió entre ellos. Su ritmo cardíaco se volvió más lento.

-"La psicología inversa no funcionara en mí, pero, quiero que sepas que no te haré daño", susurró. -"Yo nunca te haría daño. Nunca me atrevería a hacerte sangrar. Voy a tocarte.

¿Sabes que dolor es el peor? "

Ella no quería saber la respuesta. Hasta ahora las respuestas de Neji no presagiaban nada bueno para ella. Peo él esperaba una respuesta y ella no quería enojarlo más.

-"No ".

-"Que tu cuerpo te traicione por querer algo que sabes que no deberías. Y después, ser abandonado. La humildad es una lección que tienes que aprender. También es la respuesta a la pregunta que ocupa mi mente en este momento. "

¿Qué significa eso? Ella frunció el ceño. Neji sonrió y su corazón se aceleró cuando su mirada bajó a sus pechos. Su mano rozó su estómago ligeramente, se deslizó hacia arriba y le agarro un seno. Tenten aguanto la respiración cuando él se lo apretó suavemente.

-"Tan suave. Son más grandes de lo que esperaba. "Bajó la cabeza hacia su seno. Tenten se quedó sin aliento cuando lo tomo dentro de su boca caliente y húmeda. Sus dientes, su lengua áspera jugo con su tenso pezón y envió descargas por todo su cuerpo. Tenten se arqueo y cerró los ojos. Se mordió el labio para acallar un gemido.

Las lamidas y tirones de su boca y dientes fueron cada vez más duros, su cuerpo empezó a arder por el deseo. No le hizo daño, pero sabía que podría hacérselo. La excitación humedeció su entrepierna.

Esto era peor, se dijo, mientras su cuerpo respondía a la seducción de Neji. Podía sentir cada tirón de su boca en su clítoris. Sus labios implacables se negaban a liberar a su pecho y el placer era casi doloroso, su cuerpo ardía. Se mordió el labio, pero esta vez no pudo detener el suave gemido.

Neji le soltó el pezón, la miro y un suave gruñido salió de su garganta. Apartó la mirada de sus ojos y volvió a concentrarse una vez más en su cuerpo.

-"¿lo ves Tenten?" le dijo con voz ronca y sexy. -"Controlo tu cuerpo. No me lo puedes impedir. "Él volvió a mirarla a los ojos. -"A pesar de lo que Jacob me hizo ese día, yo te deseaba. Endureciste mi polla cuando me tocaste, cuando el olor de tu excitación lleno mi celda. Me abandonaste después de excitarme, eso fue lo que más me dolió. Ahora sabrás lo que se siente cuando tu cuerpo arde de deseo y queda insatisfecho ".

Ella le miró a los ojos, sus palabras la dejaron sin habla. Neji definitivamente acababa de herir su dignidad y su cuerpo la estaba traicionando al responder al toque de un hombre que la odiaba. Ella esperaba que ahora se sintiera mejor y que la dejara ir. Se relajó bajo él. Sí, definitivamente se había vengado bien de ella, parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y esperó hasta que se calmó lo suficiente para hablarle de nuevo.

-"¿Estamos en paz?" dijo en un susurro.

Los ojos oscuros de Neji se encontraron con los suyos "¿ya? Todavía no."

-"Pero acabas de decir que …"

Él gruñó en voz baja. -"Me dolió durante horas. Puedo atormentarte durante horas con mi boca y manos. Hay muchas formas de sentir dolor. "

Tenten le miró boquiabierta. Neji deslizó sus manos bajo sus muslos y los empujo para abrir sus piernas. Se deslizo por su cuerpo manteniendo su mirada y se colocó entre sus muslos. Tenten trató de cerrar las rodillas, pero los hombros de Neji se lo impidió. ÉL desvió su atención de su cara y miro su coño abierto, luego bajo su cabeza. El shock, la consternación y la sorpresa se apoderaron de ella. Podía sentir su aliento caliente sobre los pliegues de su sexo.

-"¡Espera!" Tenten intento mover las caderas cuando volvió su rostro para lamerle el interior de su muslo. Neji la agarro con más fuerza, inmovilizándola y acaricio suavemente con su mandíbula el interior de su muslo.

-"¿Mantendrás las piernas abiertas para que pueda tocarte con mis manos? Te soltare las piernas si haces lo que te diga."

-"Yo no hago esto en la primera cita, ni siquiera lo hago en la quinta. No me sentiré cómoda si me hace eso hay abajo. "Ella tiró frenéticamente de sus muñecas, empujó sus caderas, pero no pudo liberarse de su agarre. -"castígame de otra manera Neji, pero no así. Yo no te avergoncé a propósito, ¿verdad? Mi boca ni siquiera se acercó a ti. "

-"No esperaba que estuvieras de acuerdo. Te soltare las piernas para poder tocarte. "

-"No así ", le suplicó.

Neji ladeó la cabeza. -"¿No?"

-"No me toques sólo por venganza."

-"Oh, Tenten," dijo con voz áspera. -"Te deseo. ¿No lo sabías? Esto es mucho más que una simple venganza. Dime que sí, danos lo que tanto necesitamos ".

Tenten vio la pasión ardiendo en sus ojos marrones. Se veía tan increíblemente sexy entre sus muslos, que le dolía todo el cuerpo por la necesidad. Ella asintió con la cabeza, probablemente se habría vuelto loca, pero la expresión de alivio en la cara de Neji le hizo relajarse.

Teten se quedó sin aliento cuando su lengua rozo su clítoris. Sus labios lo atraparon, su lengua áspera se movió con ferocidad sobre su brote hinchado, su cuerpo sacudió por el placer. Estaba realmente haciéndolo. Él Oh Dios. Se sentía tan bien.

Su lengua tenía una textura inusual y cada lamida en su coño, hacía que su cuerpo casi le doliera. Él mantuvo la presión y su lengua se movió contra su clítoris sin detenerse, los gemidos de Tenten llenaron la habitación, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se agarró a las ataduras de sus muñecas.

Me matara después de todo, pensó, no estrangulándome o a rompiéndome el cuello, pero si con su lengua.

Trato de recordar el por qué nunca antes la había gustado el sexo oral, pero el gruñido de Neji vibro contra su coño y perdió la capacidad de pensar. Sólo fue capaz de sentirle a él y lo que le hacía con su boca.

El clímax la golpeó brutalmente, haciéndola gritar y sacudiendo su cuerpo. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Se estremecía mientras Neji le soltó las piernas y empezó a subir por su cuerpo. Su piel se rozó suavemente con su pubis, con su vientre y sus pechos. Hasta que quedaron cara a cara.

Si él decidía matarla ahora, ni siquiera le importaría. Demonios, pensó, nunca antes se había sentido así. Ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos.

-"Debería marcharme de esta habitación y dejarte aquí sola, sin mirarte. Eso es lo que me hiciste tu a mí ".

No le importaba si le había mentido, pensó Neji mientras se lamia los labios, el sabor de su pasión y su necesidad de poseerla, era un dolor insoportable. Ella era tan dulce, tan sensible y él quería creerla. El tiempo que tuviera con ella, él creería sus palabras.

Que patético, se reprendió en silencio. Había perdido la mente por una pequeña y frágil humana. Se había jurado que nunca volvería a permitirle a nadie acercarse demasiado a él y allí estaba, en la cama con Tenten.

Pero es que con ella no solo había perdido los estribos, también perdió su estricto control, su mente y su corazón. Ella era una humana en la que no se podía confiar y, sin embargo, todavía la quería. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en un masoquista?


	7. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO CINCO**

Tenten abrió la boca para hablar, pero no tenía palabras para aliviar la amargura que vio en su hermosa cara. Ella la puso allí y las excusas no podrían cambiar el pasado. Le miró fijamente y cerró la boca.

La mirada de Neji bajó a su pecho. Levantó la mano y lo acaricio suavemente, ella se arqueó para presionarse con más fuerza contra su palma. Su mirada regreso a ella.

-"Te deseo. Lo odio, pero me duele el no estar dentro de ti, me duele el no saber cómo me sentiré cuando envuelvas mi polla y me duele el no sentir el placer que creo que podría encontrar contigo. Nunca antes había deseado tanto a otra mujer. Dime que puedo tenerte o ayúdame a recordarme porque no puedo perdonarte por lo que me hiciste. Di algo, cualquier cosa, para recordarme por qué no debería dolerme tanto el querer estar contigo, me duele tanto que se me hace difícil hasta el respirar."

La mirada de sus ojos casi detuvo el corazón de Tenten. Vio tantas emociones, deseo, anhelo, un poco de miedo y pasión. Su lengua salió para mojarse los labios. Neji emitió un gruñido suave, pero no de enfado, fue un gemido. Ella le entendió. Él la quería.

Ella le asintió lentamente. Le deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella. Le deseo desde el primer momento en que le vio en aquella celda. La pura belleza masculina de su cuerpo y su poderosa presencia le hicieron sentirse fuertemente atraída por él.

-"Dilo", exhortó.

-"Sí", le susurró.

Cerró los ojos durante unos largos segundos antes de mirarla de nuevo. "Rodéame con las piernas."

Tenten le envolvió con las piernas y apoyo los talones en sus muslos. Neji se levantó un poco y la punta gruesa de su polla se colocó contra su coño. Su entrada ya estaba mojada por el deseo y empujó un poco para empezar a penetrarla. Se deslizó con facilidad entre pliegues, pero no entro en ella. Tenten era demasiado estrecha.

Se apoyó con un brazo en la cama, levanto su cuerpo y con la otra mano se agarró el pene para mantenerlo firme junto a su entrada. La miro a los ojos y le dijo. -"Eres mucho más pequeña que nuestras mujeres. Tratare de no hacerte daño ".

¿Hacerle daño? Ella era consciente de la diferencia de tamaño entre ellos, nunca se había considerado pequeña, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo era, en comparación con él. Ella abrió la boca para preguntarle qué quería decir, la punta de su polla la penetro un poco cuando Neji dejo caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. Los ojos de Neji se abrieron ante el shock. Sentía como el grosor de su pene obligaba a su cuerpo a estirarse para acogerlo. El pánico la inundo cuando él se empujó más profundo dentro de su coño.

-"Eres demasiado grande", jadeó.

Él se quedó inmóvil cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos se estrecharon hasta convertirse casi en rendijas y su respiración se volvió áspera. -"Puedes tomarme", gruñó.

-"Iré más despacio. "

Se retiró hasta casi salirse de su cuerpo y volvió a empujarse dentro. Con cada empuje conseguía avanzar en su interior un poco más, se detenía y esperaba hasta que los músculos de su cuerpo se estiraban y acomodaban el grosor de su pene. Continúo moviéndose hasta estuvo completamente dentro de su canal ajustado. Hizo una pausa para permitirle adaptarse a su tamaño. Tenten respiraba con fuerza, pero la sensación de estar tan llena era increíblemente. Se retiró unos centímetros, poco a poco y luego empujó hacia adentro. Ella gimió. Era tan grande y se sentía tan bien. Sus cuerpos se ajustaban a la perfección.

Se tensó y un suave gemido salió de los labios entreabiertos de Neji. Se miraron a los ojos.

-"Sabía que sería así de increíble", le dijo con voz ronca. -"Demasiado bueno". La ira le hizo apretar los labios durante unos segundos. -"Maldita seas por afectarme tan fuertemente Tenten".

Un gruñido salió de sus labios entreabiertos y luego se movió de nuevo, se retiró un poco antes de deslizarse de nuevo en el interior de su coño. Ella volvió a gritar de placer cuando su polla increíblemente rígida entro completamente en ella, haciéndola arder.

Él se retiró de nuevo y se empujó más duro. Tenten gritó cuando golpeo su eje contra su hinchado clítoris. Su cuerpo estaba completamente excitado, su coño estaba muy mojado y sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Le sorprendía como su cuerpo respondía a su toque.

Ella siempre había necesitado de un montón de estímulos para correrse cuando follo con otros hombres, pero, es que Neji no era otro hombre.

Neji se movió más rápido y el placer aumento en Tenten hasta no poder soportarlo. Su vagina se apretó alrededor de su eje y ella juró que su polla se puso más dura en su interior, gritó cuando el clímax se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sus músculos se contrajeron y ordeñaron su polla mientras Neji continuaba bombeando dentro de ella.

Se salió de su cuerpo, rugió con su propia liberación, su rostro cayó sobre su pecho. Sus dientes afilados suavemente la mordieron, mientras temblaba, los chorros calientes de su semen cayeron sobre su muslo mientras se corría. Se había retirado a propósito de ella.

Tenten se sintió un poco decepcionada y vacía cuando Neji no se corrió dentro de ella. Le dolió saber que él no quería compartir ese tipo de intimidad con ella. Ella abrió los ojos y miro su cabeza oscura, su cara todavía estaba apretada contra su pecho, su calor y su pesada respiración acariciaban su piel. Deseó poder envolver sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Neji se había retirado de ella porque no quería perjudicarla con lo que le habían metido en el cuerpo dentro de las instalaciones de pruebas. Aún estaba asombrado por haber reunido el suficiente control de su cuerpo para no vaciarse dentro de ella. En el instante en que entro en su cuerpo, se sintió en el cielo y se quiso llenarla con su esencia.

Marcarla con su olor. Tocarla, hacerle el amor y saborearla fue mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Demonios, podría volverse un adicto a ella. Le advirtió una pequeña parte de su mente. Ella era humana, tenía que recordar eso. Por mucho que deseara poder mantenerla atada a su cama, hacerle el amor hasta agotarla, él no podía hacerlo.

En algún momento alguien la buscaría cuando se dieran cuenta de que había desaparecido. Él sabía lo que era estar encerrado. Podría haberla metido en su cama una vez, pero no la obligaría a permanecer allí. Eso sería imperdonable. Llegaría a odiarlo. Y no podía soportar la idea.

La frustración floreció en su pecho cuando sintió otra oleada de placer. La había marcado con su semilla en su muslo, maldita sea, ella era suya. Le perteneció a él desde el momento en que entro en su celda, desde que le tocó, desde el momento en que mató a Jacob para protegerlo. Sólo que no podía conservarla.

Le enfurecía saber que no podía tenerla ahora que creía que no tuvo la intención de ser cruel al culparlo de la muerte del técnico.

Luchó contra la Furia y mantuvo su cara contra su piel para ocultarla. Cuando la rabia comenzó a ceder, olio la sangre. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, se lamió los labios y la saboreo en ellos. Se horrorizo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había hecho.

-"joder", gruñó ferozmente.

Eso es exactamente lo que él piensa que hemos hecho, pensó Tenten. Pero para ella había sido más que sólo sexo. Su cabeza se levantó de su pecho y le fue más fácil de recuperar el aliento. Su polla todavía rígida chocó contra su coño. Tenten se dio cuento de lo sensible que estaba. Y de qué había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tubo sexo.

Neji se empujó con las manos para levantar las caderas y se inclinó sobre ella La mantuvo atrapada entre sus brazos y con las piernas abiertas.

-"Maldita sea", suspiró. -"Lo siento. Nunca quise hacerte daño, Tenten. "

¿daño? Eso la confundió. Lo que habían compartido era increíble. Acababa de darle el orgasmo más intenso de toda su vida y ¿él se disculpaba? Siguió el camino de su mirada y observo su pecho derecho. Tuvo que levantar la cabeza para verlo mejor y se sorprendió cuando vio una pequeña mancha de sangre en el lado de su pecho derecho.

Su mirada voló hacia él y vio el pesar en su hermoso rostro. Se preguntó qué le había causado el sangrado.

Abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. La furia regreso al rostro de Neji, salto de la cama y entro en el cuarto de baño.

Ella cerró cuidadosamente sus piernas. Sí, estaré dolorida por un tiempo, se dijo en silencio. Sentía su sexo un poco hinchado y sensible. Él era muy grande y ella no había tenido sexo desde su divorcio, había renunciado a los hombres después de esa pesadilla.

Experimentó una ligera vergüenza por haberse encendido tan fácilmente bajo el toque de Neji. Aunque le había deseado desde la primera vez que le vio. Nunca habría imaginado que tendría la posibilidad de estar con él, atada en una cama, en un lugar diferente.

Tampoco había terminado como ella esperaba. El sonido del agua que llegó desde la otra habitación la alejo de sus pensamientos.

Neji volvió a aparecer en cuestión de segundos y se sintió orgulloso de que ella estuviera tan tranquila, a pesar de las estresantes circunstancias. Se negó a mirarla a la cara y trato de concentrarse en su pecho. Llevaba una toalla mojada en la mano, se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-"Permíteme atenderte. Realmente no tenía la intención de hacerte daño. "

-"No me lastimaste." Ella le habló en voz baja, pero sabía que la había escuchado. -"Suéltame las manos".

-"Te voy a limpiar." Suspiró. "-Estás sangrando. Te herí con mis dientes, pero no te mordí.

Es sólo un rasguño, pero es lo suficientemente profundo como para sangrar ".

Mi sangre. Por lo menos, no le dolió. -"Deja que me vaya y me ocuparé de ello."

-"No." Él le limpió cuidadosamente la sangre del pecho derecho, la seco con ternura.

Vaciló y luego limpio el semen de su muslo.

El sexo caliente se había convertido en un desastre, pensó Tenten. Su pasión se enfrío, dejando le un sabor amargo en la boca. Neji no la había abrazado después del sexo, no le dijo palabras tiernas, solo le ofreció una jodida disculpa por hacerla sangrar. La frialdad con la que limpiaba el semen de su muslo, le hizo que desear salir corriendo de allí y olvidar lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Ella trató de ocultar la vergüenza que le hizo sentir cuando comprendió que probablemente Neji todavía la odiaba. Todo había sido sólo un acto de venganza, pensó, a pesar de que le había dicho lo mucho que la deseaba. Quería alejarse de él antes de que se viniera abajo. Y eso pasaría pronto. Esperaba que él se hubiera quedado satisfecho con su venganza.

-"Estamos a la paz ahora, ¿no?" Ella luchó de nuevo contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. No llores, maldita sea, se repitió un par de veces.

Sus emociones estaban demasiado cerca de la superficie y se sentía vulnerable. No quería que Neji confundiera su dolor emocional con el físico. Podía ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos y ya tenían bastantes malentendidos entre ellos. No quería añadir otro.

Su oscura mirada se levantó hacia ella. Él la miró durante un largo rato y una emoción que no pudo leer, brilló en sus ojos. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salieron las palabras. El fuerte ruido en la puerta rompió el silencio.

-"Maldita sea," gruñó Neji. Le vio levantarse de la cama y de repente, se encontraba junto a la puerta del baño. Tenten se sorprendió de lo rápido que se movió. Él tiró la toalla húmeda en el cuarto de baño. Se dio la vuelta, volvió a la cama y se agachó para coger la manta del suelo.

La extendió sobre ella y la cubrió desde el pecho hasta los pies. Después todo lo que vio, fue la puerta cerrarse de golpe cuando salió de la habitación.

Tenten se pregunta si debía gritar para pedir ayuda. Si lo hacía y alguien la encontraba desnuda, atada a la cama y con la lesión de sustituidos dientes. Probablemente asumirían que él la había asaltado sexualmente. Y no quería que le arrestaran por un crimen que no había cometido. Así que permaneció en silencio para que no la oyeran. Prefería enfrentarse de nuevo a Neji antes que meterlo en un problema. Estaba segura de que ahora la liberaría cuando regresara.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente de par en par. Y la sangre abandonó el rostro de Tenten cuando Minato entro pisando fuerte en el dormitorio. Llevaba una camiseta amarilla y pantalones vaqueros azules, el pelo largo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, por lo que pudo ver lo cabreado que estaba. El horror en el rostro de Minato le dijo lo que pensaba. Después de un aturdido momento, avanzo, gruñó y se detuvo a un lado de la cama. Neji bloqueaba la puerta de la habitación, estaba pálido y en silencio. No la miro a los ojos, mantuvo la cabeza agachada, se quedó mirando al suelo.

Minato cogió la manta y se la arrancó de nuevo. Tenten grito horrorizada cuando su cuerpo quedó totalmente expuesto a un extraño. Otro gruñido brotó de la garganta de Minato.

Volvió a cubrir su desnudez, se sentó en el borde de la cama y su mirada se fijó en Neji. Minato levanto un brazo, tiro de un lazo que sujetaba su muñeca, lo rompió. -"¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?" Gruñó Minato con voz muy áspera. Se levantó, rodeó la cama, liberó el otro brazo de Tenten y colocó su cuerpo entre ella y Neji.

Tenten se sentó en la cama, se aseguró de que la manta cubriera sus pechos y se frotó las muñecas. No podía ver a Neji, el cuerpo del otro macho se lo impedía.

-"¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto, Neji? ¿Cómo? Ella nos salvó. Ella puso su vida en peligro por ayudarnos. Estás vivo independientemente de lo que te hizo. ¡Sigues respirando!

Estamos tratando de demostrarle a los seres humanos que somos más que animales y ¿tú la fuerzas? ¿la has violado en tu cama como si fueras un perro rabioso? ¡Maldita sea!

Ellos te van a encerrar por esto. Yo no creo que pueda protegerte y no sé si quiero hacerlo en este momento. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? ¿Sabes lo que está en juego? ¡Nuestra gente necesita orientación y protección! Eres mi segundo al mando. Si caes, ¿quién me ayudara? "la Voz de Minato, se calmó. -"Estás rompiendo mi corazón. Le has hecho daño a esta mujer. Puedo oler su sangre, su herida causará innumerables problemas para nosotros. ¿Qué diablos creías que estabas haciendo? ¿Has perdido el juicio? Esto sólo refuerza la creencia de que somos unos estúpidos animales y que somos demasiado peligrosos como para vivir en libertad ".

La vergüenza quemo a Neji mientras observaba la mirada sorprendida de Minato. Sabía que dañaría a su pueblo en el momento en que secuestro a Tenten y había permitido que su sentimiento por esta mujer le hiciera hacer cosas que dejarían mal a su gente. La había elegido por encima de su pueblo, después de haberles jurado que junto a Minato lucharía por sus derechos.

-"Lo siento", susurró Neji.

Minato gruñó suavemente. - "¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿Te volviste loco? No puedo y no te permitiré que salgas impune de esto. Debes ser severamente castigado para que des ejemplo. "

-"No espero nada menos." Neji respiro profundamente. Sabía que sería castigado por ello antes de haberla tocado y también había aceptado las consecuencias. La quiso más que a su pueblo.

Cuando las nuevas especies fueron liberadas, muchos de ellos quisieron una guerra contra los seres humanos, pero Minato los hizo entrar en razón. Ellos sabían que para que su pueblo pudiera sobrevivir tenían que trabajar con los humanos que los habían liberado. Cuándo les ofrecieron el Homeland para vivir, Minato le pidió que le ayudara a integrarlos en su nueva forma de vida. Y él rápidamente acepto ayudarlo.

Se había hecho cargo de la formación de los equipos de seguridad y les había enseñado a controlar sus bestias interiores. Que irónico. No controlo a su animal, ni se resistió a las ganas de tenerla, Sabiendo que no debería poseerla, la llevo a su casa y la sedujo sin importarle el costo.

No lo lamentaba. El corto tiempo que había pasado con ella, recompensaba todo el dolor que tendría que soportar. Él la había saboreado, tocado, había estado cerca de ella. Y si ahora volvían a encerrarle, su imagen y su voz quedarían en su memoria para siempre.

La visión de sus hermosos ojos, estaba grabada en su alma. Él siempre podría cerrar los ojos y escucharla, verla.

-"¿Estás bien?" Minato miró de nuevo a Tenten.

-"Sí." Ella se aclaró la garganta.

Tenten volvió su atención a Neji y su mirada le decía que tendrían que distanciarse de las nuevas especies para que los humanos no culparan a todos por lo que él había hecho.

Minato también pagaría por su acción. La decepción que vio en los ojos de Minato, le hirió profundamente. Sabía que, por su culpa, también caería su mejor amigo.

-"No puedo hacer esto solo Neji," le dijo Minato en voz baja, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. -"Necesitaba que lo enfrentáramos juntos. El Director Danzo bloquea cada paso que damos para impedirnos tomar el control del Homeland. Le dijo al Presidente que no somos capaces de dirigir nuestras propias vidas. Cree que somos más animales que humanos, tu desprecio hacia ella fue tan fuerte que le fue imposible ignorarlo. "

-"Lo siento."

-"Eso no te justifica. Tenemos que trabajar el doble para demostrarles que somos iguales a ellos y que somos una raza de personas inteligentes y responsables. Te volviste loco en el peor momento".

-"Me doy cuenta de que se reflejará negativamente en la ONE. Asumiré todas las responsabilidades, les asegurare que yo soy el único responsable y tú me castigaras con severidad. "

Minato estudió a su amigo. -"Tú no eres tú mismo. ¿Por qué? "

La mirada de Neji se desvió hacia la cama, pero todavía no podía ver a Tenten, se mantenía detrás de Minato.

-"Creo que sé por qué. Hay algo en ella que no puedo ignorar. No es sólo ira. Hay más."

Los hombres de las especies llegaron experimentar una abrumadora necesidad de aparearse con una determinada hembra, mientras los mantuvieron encerrados, pero ninguno de ellos se dejó llevar por los instintos. Los mantenían encerrados y siempre estaban separados. Solo toman a las mujeres que le llevaban para la cría. Neji sentía esa gran necesidad de aparearse con ella y no quería dejarla ir.

Minato le miro con preocupación y con comprensión - "¿Qué tan malo es?"

-"Abrumador. He luchado contra ello con uñas y dientes ". Sus hombros se hundieron.

-"Siento las molestias que te he causado, pero ... "cerro la boca sin decir el resto.

No lo lamentaba, aun sabiendo cuán profundo era el agujero que se había cavado. Alzó la vista para tratar de verla de nuevo, pero Minato seguía bloqueándola. La había tenido una vez. Nunca sería suficiente, pero por lo menos, tendría su recuerdo.

Tenten vio su ropa en el suelo junto a la cama. Neji debió de haberla dejado allí cuando la desnudo, pensó. Su Tarjeta de identificación y sus zapatos también estaban. Se movía con lentitud ya que todavía estaba dolorida por el sexo, pero deslizó su trasero hasta el borde de la cama. Ella mantuvo la manta a su alrededor. Cogió su ropa y empezó a ponérsela. Ellos no dejaban de mirarse.

-"Los guardias encargados de la seguridad humana están buscándola por todas partes." Minato hizo una pausa. -"Encontraron su mp3 roto en el estanque y piensan que algo le ha sucedido. Cuando me enteré me dirigí aquí de inmediato, esperaba que no hubieras hecho algo estúpido. Debemos informarles que está aquí. Ella necesita atención médica y tú tienes que enfrentarte a la pena por tu crimen. Tendrás que enfrentarte a sus leyes y aceptar su castigo. No luches si te arrestan. Sé que el impulso de luchar será fuerte si te encadenan. "

-"No luchare" Neji juró en voz baja. -"Llamare ahora".

Tenten terminó de vestirse. Ella se puso los zapatos y se levantó. El movimiento le resulto incomodo porque su camisa se frotó contra su pecho dolorido. Ella no se miró el rasguño mientras se vestía, pero lo haría cuando llegara a casa. Dio unos pasos hacia la puerta.

-"Disculpe". Ella se aclaró la garganta. Minato volvió la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

Tenten no miro a Neji. -"Me voy a casa, por favor no llames a nadie. Les diré que estaba visitando a un amigo. No involucre a la seguridad en esto. Neji y yo... No habrá más problemas entre nosotros. "se obligó a mirar a Neji y vio como sus palabras aflojaron su hermoso rostro. -"¿Estamos en paz hora? "Él negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño. El shock le aflojo las rodillas, pero Minato la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. Sus fuertes manos la agarraron por la cintura, equilibrándola hasta que recuperó el control y se enderezó. Le soltó en el instante en que ella le aparto las manos. Ella miró boquiabierta a Neji. -"¿No? ¿Qué más quieres de mí? "Las lágrimas fluyeron libremente por sus mejillas.

Ya no era capaz de ocultarlas. -"¡Lo siento! Pensé que estarías a salvo, maldita sea. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. No tuve otra opción. Hice por ti todo lo que pude. No te dije lo que iba hacer, porque no creí que confiaras en mí. No podía arriesgarme. "

Neji parpadeó y el dolor se reflejó en sus ojos. -"No estamos aún en paz, porque ahora estoy en deuda contigo. No debí hacerte daño con los dientes. "

Tenten utilizo el dorso de sus manos para limpiarse las lágrimas, ya que tenía su tarjeta en la palma. Tenten nunca dejaba de asombrarla.

-"Lo sé y te creo. No es nada. Estamos en paz Neji. Me tengo que ir. "Ella se mordió el labio. -"Por favor, sal de mi camino."

Neji se apartó de la puerta. Tenten paso a su lado sin tocarle. Casi se tambaleó cuando salió de la habitación, pero, camino por el pasillo y cruzo la amplia sala de estar. Vio la puerta de la entrada y se dirigió directamente hacia ella. Alzo la cabeza cuando la abrió y el fresco aire golpeo su cara. Miro hacia su reloj para saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Joder, pensó que se habría quedado en la habitación de Neji. Pero no de ninguna manera volvería para buscarlo.

Ella identificó su ubicación. Sus zapatos se resbalaron varias veces sobre la hierba húmeda hasta que llegó a la acera que llevaba a los dormitorios. Una mano sobre su hombro, la hizo girar. Tenten miró con temor a Minato. Él la había seguido desde la casa.

-"¿Por qué no quieres que le arresten? ¿Qué diablos paso entre ustedes dos? "el apretón de Minato se suavizo, pero su confusión era evidente en su mirada.

Tenten estudió sus bonitos ojos gatunos. Su estructura facial no era completamente humana, los huesos de su cara estaban fuertemente pronunciados y su nariz era más ancha y más plana. Sus rasgos eran ...diferentes a los de Neji. Dio un paso atrás y su mano cayó a un lado.

-"Tengo que volver al dormitorio y decirle a seguridad que estoy bien para que ellos suspendan la búsqueda. Lo que ocurrió en allí no es lo que tú piensas. No me violo o daño de ninguna manera. "

-"¿Que pasó entre tú y Neji en el centro de pruebas? Dímelo ", le exigió.

Miró a su alrededor, las ventanas y la puerta de la casa de Neji estaban cerradas. Y no le veía por ningún lado. Su mirada regresó a Minato.

-"¿Por qué le permites hacerte daño como te ha hecho y no quieres venganza? Se niega a compartir conmigo vuestra historia. Sera castigado por lo que te hizo. Y continúa negándose a hablarme de ti".

Tenten parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, odiaba la idea de que Neji sufriera porque ella no admitiera su crimen. -"Es su historia, no la mía ".

-"No lo hará. Soy su mejor amigo. Él está actuando como un loco. Hazme entenderlo o tendré que encerrarlo y obligarlo a contarme lo que ha sucedido. No estará bien si es enjaulado. Si te preocupas por él, cuéntamelo. "

Ella vaciló, pero no quería que Neji sufriera más por lo que había sucedido. Se quedó mirando la camisa de Minato. -"No lo usaras en su contra" levanto su mirada -"jurármelo."

-"Le quiero como a un hermano. La familia lo es todo para mí. Prefiero cortarme la mano antes que hacerle daño. "

Ella creyó en la sinceridad que veía en sus ojos exóticos. -"Un técnico llamado Jacob disfrutaba haciéndole daño a las nuevas especies, Neji un día le dio un codazo en la cara.

Le rompió la nariz. Y se la tenía jurada. Ese día yo había robado los archivos desde el ordenador de un médico y me los había tragado para poder sacarlos. Fui a la sala de observación para ver cómo estaba Neji. Y escuche a Kabuto decirle que iba a matarlo. Vi como dio la orden de que apagaran la cámara de la celda. Y corrí hacia allí lo más rápido que pude. "Ella vaciló.

-"Adelante."

Su mirada bajó hasta su camisa, era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos mientras le contaba el resto. -"Había drogado a Neji y le había tendido en el suelo, le había encadenado. Le estaba haciendo cosas... viles. Ataqué a Kabuto y lo mate. "Su voz se quebró.

-"Neji y yo deberíamos estarte agradecidos por eso." Minato le agarró la barbilla y la obligo a mirarle. "¿que no me estás diciendo? ¿Por qué cree que le hiciste daño si le salvaste de ese destino? "

Se aclaró la garganta. -"Llevaba las suficientes evidencias dentro de mi estómago como para que un juez finalmente emitiera la orden de allanamiento a Industrias Mercile. Si descubrían que había matado a ese técnico no me habrían permitido salir. Inculpe a Neji del asesinato del técnico. Unte la sangre de ese imbécil en sus manos, mientras yacía indefenso en el suelo, no podía moverse, volví a clavarle la aguja para que pareciera que estaba recién drogado, que tuvo tiempo de avanzar lo suficiente como para hacerlo, estaba demasiado asustada como para explicarle el por qué tenía que hacerlo. ".

Esperó a que el tipo que se enojara cuando él la miró con sus ojos entrecerrados, inteligentes. -"Hay más que no me estás diciendo. Te culpa de algo más. De algo condenadamente personal para Neji ".

Ella apretó los dientes. -"Cuando entre, me encontré con que ese hijo de puta iba a violar a Neji, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y bajó de nuevo los ojos a la camisa. -"Ya le había hecho cosas horribles, le violo con una porra, fue muy traumático, ¿de acuerdo? Neji pensó que yo nunca le haría daño y acabe inculpándolo del asesinato. Me dijo que le torturaron después. Ellos le dieron una paliza y le lastimaron por algo que yo hice. Tiene motivos para estar enfadado conmigo. Él sólo quería un poco de venganza y la consiguió ". Minato no dijo nada. Y ella no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara, temía ver su disgusto o algo mucho peor, rabia. Después de todo, ella había admitido que le hizo algo horrible a su amigo. -"Él me sacó del parque para enseñarme cómo se siente cuando estas indefenso y alguien controla tu cuerpo. Sufrió eso y mucho más por mi culpa". Ella hizo una pausa. -"No me obligo a tener relaciones sexuales con él. Él no me golpeo. Él solo decidió seducirme y yo accedí a ello. Neji y yo estamos en paz, él ya tiene su venganza y yo solo necesito dejar esto correr ".

-"¿Y la sangre que olí? ¿Estuviste de acuerdo con el que te lastimara? "

-"Fue un accidente. No es más que un rasguño. "

Minato suspiró ruidosamente. -"Ya veo." Le soltó la cara y dio un paso atrás.

Tenten se dio la vuelta y huyó por la acera. No se atrevió a mirar por encima de su hombro para comprobar si Minato se había marchado. No se detuvo hasta que se encontró con un guardia de seguridad. Ella le mintió, le juró que había estado visitado a alguien y le aseguró que nada malo le había pasado. Ella se negó a darle un nombre, pero le dio a entender que fue un encuentro sexual dado su estado desordenado aspecto.

Ella no se perdió la sonrisa de guardia, ni la forma en que miró de reojo sus pechos cuando llamo para informar que ella estaba a salvo. En el momento en que ella entró en el edificio deseo poder llegar a su habitación para derrumbarse.

Tenten vio a cuatro mujeres de las nuevas especies viendo la televisión cuando paso junto la sala de estar. Llego hasta el ascensor y espero a que la puerta se abriera. La mujer sentada más cerca de ella, se levantó. Su nariz se ensancho mientras olfateaba el aire y le frunció el ceño.

-"¿Estás bien?"

A Tenten le sorprendió que se preocupara por su estado emocional. - "Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Buenas noches. "Se giró hacia las puertas del ascensor para romper el contacto visual.

El ascensor tardaba demasiado. Tenten cerró los ojos y se abrazó a su pecho. Intentó hacer caso omiso de la sensibilidad de su sexo ante el roce de sus pantalones.

Necesitaba un baño, una bebida fuerte o tal vez las dos cosas.

El ascensor sonó cuando las puertas se abrieron. Tenten abrió los ojos y entró, pulso el botón de su piso y se quedó sin aliento. Las cuatro mujeres entraron en el pequeño espacio con ella y cuatro pares de ojos se estrecharon mientras la miraban. Aspiraban con fuerza, sus miradas barrían su cuerpo y se acercaron un poco más. Tenten retrocedió hasta la esquina.

Su repentino interés sobre su bienestar le alarmo. Todas eran hembras altas, musculosas y más fuerte que las mujeres humanas. Había quedado atrapada dentro del ascensor con cuatro mujeres apoyadas en la otra esquina. Una se volvió y apretó el botón del tercer piso. Tenten intento recordar sus nombres.

La mujer con el pelo rojo, había sido alterada con genes de gato y tenía los ojos casi negros. Le dijo a Tenten. -"Hueles a sangre, miedo y sexo. Todo tiene un aroma ".

-"Hueles a uno de los nuestros", declaró la mujer que estaba a su izquierda. Era extraña la apariencia de esa mujer, pensó Tenten. Parecía que tenía los genes de un gato, pero su pelo multi-color eran más parecidos a los rasgos felinos. Esta la olió de nuevo. -"Perro, creo. Nuestro sentido del olfato no es tan grande como el de los hombres. Nuestros machos pueden oler e identificar cualquier olor al instante. Nosotras tenemos más dificultades para identificarlos "

-"No nos llames eso", replicó la pelirroja, sus ojos amarillentos mostraron su enfado. - "Yo no soy un perro. Tengo genes caninos ".

La mujer de aspecto felino se encogió de hombros y su mirada se estrechó sobre Tenten. -"te han atacado." Ella la olió.

-"Estoy bien". Tenten tragó duro. -"Gracias por vuestra preocupación."

Las cuatro mujeres se quedaron mirándola en silencio. El ascensor sonó al llegar a la tercera planta. Tenten trató de pasar alrededor de ellas, pero las mujeres continuaron bloqueando su camino. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y las miró.

-"Me gustaría irme a mi habitación."

Se separaron para permitirle salir. Tenten paso entre las mujeres, con cuidado de no tocarlas y huyó por el pasillo. La habían asustado. Ella no sabía que su sentido del olfato era tan fuerte o que pudieran oler las emociones. Corrió los últimos pasos hasta su habitación y sacó su tarjeta.

La luz cambió a verde, tiró con fuerza de la puerta y entró, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, las mujeres se lo impidieron y entraron en su apartamento. Tuvo miedo de sus expresiones sombrías. Ella retrocedió lentamente, alarmada tras este giro de los acontecimientos. La puerta se cerró firmemente detrás de ellas.

-"Kit, por favor prepara el baño." dijo la mujer de cabello oscuro y la más alta. Tayuya se trasladó hacia el baño sin decir palabra. -"Soy Rin "le informó en voz baja. -"Somos muchas y no sé si sabes nuestros nombres. Kit es la que está en el baño. "Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia la pelirroja. -"Esta es Tsume y esa es Hana, ella ira a buscarte algo cómodo para usar después del baño. "

Hana fue al armario. Tenten miro a Rin en estado de shock, mientras la mujer le fruncía a ella.

-"Huelo a sangre, a sexo y tienes marcas en las muñecas, te han inmovilizado. También nos obligaron a tener sexo con los hombres. "Sus ojos se oscurecieron. -"Los machos humanos nos herían de vez en cuando. Nuestros hombres siempre trataron de no hacernos daño. "Hizo una pausa. -"Hemos sido castigadas y forzadas a ver los castigos en ellos cuando nos oponíamos a tener sexo. Nuestros hombres son incapaces de dañar a una mujer, pero uno te hizo daño. ¿Por qué? "

Tenten miro a Rin en silencio, sufría por ellas, lo que les habían hecho durante su cautiverio, era horrible. Tenten maldijo en silencio a todos los que les hicieron daño.

-"Estoy bien", le juró ella. -"Nadie me obligó".

Rin le gruñó, le mostró sus rasgos caninos. - "No mientas. ¿Quién te hizo esto? Le haremos sufrir mucho por lo que te ha hecho. Un varón no tiene el derecho de forzar a una mujer. Somos libres ahora. Quien te hizo eso, debe pagar. Él te hizo daño y eso es imperdonable ".

Hana dejo la ropa en la cama y se colocó detrás de Tenten. Tenten giró la cabeza y la vio oliéndole la espalda. Hana agarró la camisa de Tenten y la subió hacia arriba. Tenten se mantuvo inmóvil y en silencio, la nariz de la mujer rozo su piel desnuda e inhalo profundamente. La camisa volvió a bajar cuando la mujer se irguió y dijo-"No reconozco el olor de él. Es bastante débil, creo que no la monto. Debe de haberla tomado su lado humano."

Tenten se apartó un poco de entre las dos mujeres, se sentía atrapada entre ellas. De repente Rin la agarró de la parte delantera de la camisa y de un tirón la deslizo hacia abajo. Dejo sus pechos expuestos. Rin le olfateo estómago antes de que ella pudiera protestar. La otra mujer levantó la cabeza con una expresión sombría.

-"La tomo como humano, sudo sobre ella. No reconozco este olor tampoco. "Ella le frunció el ceño a Tenten.- "¿Por qué le proteges? ¿Sabes su nombre? Descríbenoslo, le encontraremos y se lo haremos pagar. Tu eres de las nuestras y él no debería haberte dañado. "

Tenten abrió la boca. Obligó a su mente a trabajar. En el último minuto la habían olido dos veces. Si podían oler el sudor de Neji en su estómago ¿podrían oler el semen de su muslo? Ella cerró la boca y apretó los muslos. A continuación, intento comprender su última frase.

-"¿Soy de las vuestras? Creía que me odiaban. "

Tayuya salió del cuarto de baño. -"No te odiamos. Tu eres nuestra mascota ".

-"Tayuya" Rin sacudió la cabeza. -"No le digas eso. La vas a ofender ".

Tayuya se encogió de hombros. -"Lo es. Es tan pequeña y linda. Ella ladra por ahí tratando de complacernos como ... ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Un Yorkie? "

Tsume suspiró. -"Ya habíamos decidido que es más similar a un lindo caniche con el pelo café." Ella esbozó una sonrisa a Tenten. -"No lo tomes ofensivamente por favor. Nos gusta tenerte cerca y que te preocupas por nosotras "

-"Necesito sentarme", Tenten murmuró aturdida, joder¡ ¿le estaban diciendo que la veían como su mascota?. Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se quedó sin aliento cuando se sentó, todavía sentía molestias en su sexo. - "Maldita sea". Ella cerró los ojos. Ellas me ven como a una mascota. La comparación con un caniche la dejo confundida.

-"Ahora está más triste", gruñó Rin. -" Discúlpate ".

-"Lo siento", le dijo Tayuya instante. -"Es con cariño. Me gustan las mascotas. Ser una mascota no es malo ¿verdad? La gente las ama. "

Tenten abrió los ojos y se obligó a sonreír. -"Bueno, necesitare algún tiempo para acostumbrarme, pero gracias. Me alegra que yo os guste. Eso es lo importante ".

-"Sí", le aseguró Tsume. -"Ahora dinos cual de nuestros hombres te hizo daño y nos ocuparemos de mandarle a la mierda. Por el olor podemos diferenciar si es un hombre o una mujer, incluso si son primates, felinos o caninos, pero no nos dice la persona. Es necesario que nos digas todo lo puedas sobre ese hombre, eso nos ayudara a averiguar quién fue. "

Rin cerro sus manos en puños, los nudillos se le volvieron blancos. -"Te permitiremos mirar. Te hará sentir mejor verlo sangrar. "Ella miró a las demás. -"No podemos matarlo.

Le daremos tal paliza que le dolerá toda la semana ".

Tenten echó un vistazo a cada una de las mujeres. No estaba segura de si debía estar agradecida o preocupada. -"Os agradezco la preocupación. No tenéis ni idea de lo mucho que esto significa para mí. Me van a hacer llorar. Estoy muy conmovida, pero no es lo que piensan. No me obligaron. "

-"Entonces ¿por qué la seguridad comprobó tu habitación y después nos informó que faltabas? Afirmaron que había señales de una lucha en el parque. "Tenten miro a Rin.

"Somos inteligentes así que, por favor, no nos insultes. Entraste con olor a sexo, miedo y sangre. Tienes marcas rojas en las muñecas, eso nos dice que te ataron. Sabemos que a algunos humanos les gusta atar o ser atados cuando tienen sexo. Pero nosotros no usamos ese tipo de juegos sexuales ya que nos recuerdan a las instalaciones de prueba.

Dinos quien fue Tenten. Tu eres nuestra mascota y nunca más abusara de ti. "

Esta era la conversación más extraña que Tenten había tenido en toda su vida. Ellas la veían como su mascota y no como la encargada de la casa. Ella se resistió a pestañear.

Ella siempre había odiado su pelo rizado e inmanejable, los caniches no tenían ese problema porque no tenían rizos. Tal vez debería añadir a su lista de compras un champú anti-rizo.

Estaban siendo protectoras con ella y eso significaba mucho. Ella había estado segura de todas las mujeres que vivían allí la odiaban. Este era el primer paso para llegar a conocerlas y tal vez, enseñarles lo que sabía. Era una buena cosa.

-"Estoy bien. Por favor, sólo déjenlo estar. Es un asunto privado. No me hizo ninguna herida, la sangre que huelen fue por culpa de un accidente sin importancia."

Tayuya se acercó a inspeccionar a Tenten. -"Tiene demasiado miedo para nombrarlo." Ella se inclinó hacia abajo, le subió la camisa y pego su nariz contra su estómago. Ella olfateó y luego se apartó. El horror se reflejó en su mirada.

-"Neji", jadeó. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás. "Neji no. ÉL-". Ella se quedó en silencio.

Tsume lanzó una maldición. Se dirigió hacia Tenten, la agarró y la empujó sobre la cama. El miedo golpeó a Tenten como un ladrillo cuando de un tirón le arranco la camisa y la olio.

Tsume gruño, se echó hacia atrás, se apartó, se acercó a la esquina y estrello sus manos contra la pared con tanta fuerza que Tenten retrocedió. -"Neji", confirmó Neji con una voz temblorosa. -"Definitivamente fue él".

Rin parecía que era la única que mantenía la calma. Miró a Tsume y Tayuya. "Pensé que habías dicho que era un protector. Dijiste que de todos los hombres fue el único trato de protegerte muchas veces contra el dolor y el sufrimiento ¿Estás segura de que es su esencia? "

Tsume asintió con la cabeza mientras sollozaba. Se volvió de pronto y miro a Tenten con confusión. -"¿Por qué haría esto? ¿Por qué? "

-"No te está culpando ", agregó Tayuya rápidamente. Sonaba triste, como si estuviera a punto de llorar también. -"Estamos tratando de entender por qué te hizo esto. Siempre fue el más cuidadoso con nosotras. Siempre se aseguró de no hacernos daño cuando nos obligaban a tener sexo. Cuando una de nosotras se negaba a tener relaciones sexuales con él, se llevaba todos los golpes y no nos tocaba. Él sufría aun cuando no tenía que hacerlo. Habría muerto antes que hacernos daño. Tratamos de entenderlo ".

Tenten se sujetó a la cama para levantarse. -"Por favor, no es lo que piensan. Sé que él no quería herirme, sólo es un rasguño. Es un asunto privado. Nosotros, uh ... maldita sea.

No sé cómo explicaros esto. Él no quiere que nadie lo sepa y esta noche tuve que decírselo a Minato cuando me encontró en su casa. Lo que les hicieron en las instalaciones de pruebas. ¡Dios!" Tenten se sentó de nuevo, se olvidó de la ternura e hizo una mueca.

-"No saldrá de esta habitación", le juró Rin suavemente. -"Tienes nuestra palabra, nunca repetiremos lo que nos digas. Ellas solo están molestas de que fuera él el que te hizo daño, Neji significaba mucho para nosotras. Cuéntanos lo que pasó. Te protegeremos de él. "

Tenten se quejó. Miro a cada mujer. Rin la miraba severamente con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que le contara su historia. Tayuya y Sume estaban pálidas y a punto de llorar. Por el dolor. La mirada de Hana sólo era de curiosidad. No podía permitir que pensaran mal de Neji.

Dos de ellas, obviamente, le conocían muy bien. Tenten odio el ataque de celos que le entro cuando pensó que probablemente Neji habría tenido relaciones sexuales con dos de ellas. Sabía que no tuvieron otra opción y eso le alivio un poco. Ella respiró hondo y comenzó desde el principio. Terminó diciéndole que entre ellos ahora todo estaba bien.

Se enjugó las lágrimas mientras miraba a cada mujer. Temía que pudieran odiarla ahora que le había confesado lo que le había hecho. Tayuya y Tsume se habían sentado en el suelo mientras Tenten les contaba la historia. Rin se quedó junto a la puerta y Hana se había sentado en la cama, junto a Ella. Tenten miró a los ojos a Rin.

-"Sólo quiero tomar un baño, irme a la cama y nunca hablar de esto otra vez ¿de acuerdo? No me forzó y no me lastimo para hacerme daño, solo es un rasguño. "

Rin asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió tristemente. -"Eres una buena mujer, Tenten. La mayoría de las mujeres se vengarían de lo que te paso esta noche. Habrían ... "Ella suspiró. "Ellas habrían mentido, diciendo que no fue consentido. No te merecías su furia.

Lo sabes ¿verdad? Le salvaste la vida. Es el macho el que quiere la revancha. Está equivocado. Siento tu vergüenza por lo que le hiciste, pero entiendo la razón. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. "Ella tomó un profundo aliento. -"No se acercará a ti otra vez... Te cuidaremos por turnos. "

-"Eso no es necesario. Estamos en paz, no se acercará a mí. " Tenten las miro a todas. -"Gracias por cuidarme y por vuestra comprensión. Temía que me odiarais por lo que tuve que hacer. Yo sólo quería salvarlo de Kabuto. Nunca pensé que le harían daño.

Pero ahora estoy bien y me sentiré mil veces mejor mañana. Sólo quiero dejar esto atrás".

-"Ve a tomar tu baño y tiranos la ropa. La lavaremos para eliminar su olor "se ofreció Hana en voz baja. -"Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. De todas las cosas horribles que nos hicieron, esa es la más suave. Podrías haber muerto tú, en vez del técnico. "

-"Sé que no significa mucho, pero Neji es un buen hombre." Tayuya le dio una sonrisa triste.

-"Sé que él no tenía la intención de herirte de ninguna manera. Siempre fue muy atento con nosotras."

Tenten asintió, su suposición sobre la historia sexual de Neji con las dos mujeres acababa de ser confirmada y trató de no guiarse por los celos. Entró en el baño, pero dejó la puerta entreabierta. La bañera estaba llena de agua caliente, se desvistió, le entregó la ropa a Tayuya y se metió en el baño. Ella hizo una mueca cuando el agua cubrió la herida de su pecho. Se levantó el seno y vio las dos marcas de sus dientes. Maldita sea.

Ella cerró los ojos y se relajó. Al menos no tendría que temer que Neji quisiera ponerle las manos encima otra vez. Ahora viviría con su recuerdo. Sabía que nunca lo olvidaría.

Su ex marido la había lastimado lo suficiente como para hacerla renunciar al amor. Se había prometido que no volvería a amar a otro hombre, pero entonces, vio a Neji. Algo que ella creía muerto en su interior, volvió a la vida. Salvarle se había convertido en su obsesión. Después, hacer las paces con él por lo que le había hecho.

Neji era demasiado importante para ella. Lo que alguna vez llego a sentir por su ex, no podía compararse a lo que sentía por Neji. Nada en absoluto. El recuerdo del toque de Neji le perseguiría durante el resto de su vida.

Si hubieran tenido una oportunidad real de estar juntos…habría corrido el riesgo de que le rompiera el corazón. -"Maldita sea", murmuró Tenten en voz alta. -"Ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes, pero no lo son."

-"¿Neji?"

Se sobre salto al oír su nombre en voz baja. Volvió la cabeza y miro a Sasuke. -"¿Qué?"

-"Tu obsesión por la humana empieza a asustarme. ¿Tengo que informar de esto a Minato? "

Mierda- "No." Neji estaba observando el centro de mujeres, Tenten estaba sentada en un sofá con ellas, estaba riendo por algo que una había dicho y él deseaba saber qué fue lo que la hizo sonreír. -"Sólo estaba observándola."

-"Tienes que dejarla ir. Nos dijo por qué trabajó para Mercile. Entiendo tu necesidad de buscar venganza, pero ella no es nuestra enemiga ".

Neji se mordió la lengua. Era mejor que su amigo pensara que esa era la razón por la que se escondía detrás de un árbol al otro lado de la calle para mirar a la mujer que le fascinaba. No podía pensar en nada más que en ella. El sonido de sus gemidos, el dulce sabor de su deseo y el recuerdo de su cuerpo, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Su polla se endureció dolorosamente por el recuerdo.

Le había dañado, hecho sangre y ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionarlo. Le habían ordenado que permaneciera lejos de ella, que no la intimidara, pero, no le dijeron que no podía obsérvala desde la distancia ¿verdad? Ella no lo sabía y por lo tanto, no podía sentirse amenazada.

-"¿Me has oído?" Sasuke se acercó.

-"Sí." pero mantuvo su enfoque en Tenten. Su mano se levantó para echar hacia atrás su pelo rubio y él deseo tocar su cara. -"Te he oído".

-"¿Eres un peligro para ella? Se honesto conmigo. Somos amigos. "

Eso le hizo apartar la mirada de ella. -"No voy a hacerle daño."

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo momento y luego Sasuke suspiró y miro hacia el edificio de las mujeres. -"A nuestras mujeres le gusta estar con ella."

A él también, aunque se abstuvo de admitirlo. Estaba obsesionado, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Llenaba todos sus sueños cuando conseguía dormir.

-"Vas a mantenerte lejos de ella, ¿verdad?" Sasuke espero su confirmación.

-"Sí," dijo Neji, con la esperanza de hacerlo de verdad.

-"Te dejo entonces ". Sasuke se giró sobre sus talones y desapareció en la oscuridad.

La mirada de Neji regresó a Tenten. Él sabía que tenía que dejar de atormentarse. Espiarla cada noche después de su turno le estaba destrozando, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. A veces, se acercaba al edificio y trataba de encontrar los fallos en la seguridad que le permitieran subir hasta el tercer piso donde ella dormía. Quería saberlo todo sobre ella.

Cerro los ojos y respiró profundo. Él daría cualquier cosa por tenerla, por inhalar su aroma y tocarla. Un suave gruñido salió de sus labios entreabiertos, su polla le dolió más y supo que esta, iba a ser otra larga noche dando vueltas en la cama. No podía olvidar a Tenten.


	8. Chapter 6

**nota: hola a todos muchas gracias por leerme hoy subiré dos capítulos por que la semana que viene no podre debido a que será semana santa. **

***ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo seis**

Tenten se echó a reír. -"Vamos, Mei. puedes hacerlo. "

Mei, era una mujer rubia, de casi unos seis pies de alto y que la miraba con disgusto. - "Es demasiado grande, me da miedo que se chupe mis pies. "

Tenten levantó la mano para cubrirse la boca, trato de ocultar su sonrisa. "-Todas pensamos igual. Confía en mí. Te prometo que eso no va a suceder. Has dominado a lavadora y te fue genial con el microondas. Vamos, tu puedes manejar a esta bestia. "

Mei suspiró. -"Está bien, pero me duelen los oídos."

Anko, una mujer de pelo negro, la animo. Mei encendió la aspiradora y la empujó por toda la alfombra de la sala, sin lesionarse. Tenten sonrió. En las últimas tres semanas las mujeres la habían aceptado. Le permitían hablar con ellas, reír con ellas y las enseño a manejarse en un ambiente familiar

-"¿Tenten?"

Tenten se giró para enfrentarse a Rin con una sonrisa, ella había ayudado a Tenten con las otras mujeres. Rin había sido nombrada líder del edificio de la mujer. Ella y algunas de las otras mujeres asistían a clases durante el día para obtener la educación básica que se les habían negado. Y acababan de regresar.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

Rin parecía sombría. -"Tenemos que hablar en privado."

-"Oh." Tenten se confundió por un momento. -"Por supuesto."

Ella sabía que algo tenía que estar mal. Rin la condujo hacia el baño, se quedó perpleja cuando vio que Tsume y Tayuya las esperaban junto a la puerta. Rin empujó para abrirla y Tenten entro en el interior. Hana comprobó los baños para asegurarse de que estaban solas.

-"Todo bien", anunció Hana. "-Estamos solas".

Tenten miró por encima del hombro mientras la puerta se cerraba, Tsume y Tayuya la bloquearon.

Tenten volvió su atención a Rin. -"¿Qué está pasando?"

Rin suspiró. - "No puedes salir del edificio si una de nosotras no te acompaña. Quiero que una de nosotras se quede a dormir contigo en tu habitación. Nunca debes quedarte sola."

-"Um ... ¿por qué?" Tenten arqueó las cejas al mirar a cada mujer.

Rin recupero su atención. -"Neji está fuera de nuevo. No quiero asustarte, pero le hemos visto examinar el edificio varias veces. Ayer por la noche se acercó demasiado, sospechamos que está buscando fallos en la seguridad para poder entrar."

Tenten se sorprendió. -"¿Por qué haría eso?"

La alarma de repente empezó a sonar y las cinco mujeres se sobresaltaron. Tenten supo que no era la alarma de incendios porque el tono era demasiado alto. Era la alarma de la puerta. Salieron del cuarto de baño rápidamente. Tayuya y Tsume corrieron delante de ella mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta principal, pero no había nadie. Tenten vio a una docena de mujeres que se dirigían hacia ella.

-"Todas a dentro", les gritó Tenten. -"Vamos". Tenten agarró el teléfono de emergencias de la pared. El teléfono solo sonó una vez y alguien de seguridad respondió. -"Soy Tenten Ama del edificio de mujeres. ¿Qué está pasando? "Ella cerró la puerta automáticamente cuando todas entraron.

-"Tenemos una brecha", le gritó el guardia de seguridad a través del teléfono, su miedo se reflejaba en su voz. -"Uno de los grupos activistas han roto la puerta principal. Hemos enviado refuerzos, asegúrate de que las mujeres estén dentro y asegurad las puertas. "

-"Hijos de puta", gruño Tenten. Colgó el teléfono y se dio la vuelta para informar a las mujeres que estaban allí. -"Han sido los cabrones que han estado protestando en las puertas -" Ella apretó los labios. -"Encerraros dentro de vuestras habitaciones, por favor. La puerta principal sido violada, la seguridad está en camino. Estaremos seguras si permanecemos en el interior".

Rin maldijo. - "Fueron los humanos que piensan que deberíamos estar muertos, ¿no es así?"

Tenten no pudo negarlo. -"Son estúpidos. Deberían irse a su casa a esperar que su nave extraterrestre venga a por ellos, porque yo realmente no los considero humanos.

Deberían volver a su planeta y dejarnos solas en el nuestro. "

Hana resopló, mientras caminaba. -"Estaré en mi habitación entonces."

Rin mostró su enfado arrugando la nariz. -"Esperaremos aquí contigo".

Tenten le negó con la cabeza. -"Conoces el protocolo, debes irte a tu habitación. Estaré bien.

Tengo que quedarme en la puerta hasta que lleguen los de seguridad, todavía faltan las mujeres que fueron a la escuela. Deben de estar al llegar. Esos hijos de puta podrían estar armados. Quiero que pongas a salvo. Mi trabajo es estar aquí y el tuyo es subir esas escaleras. "Rin vaciló. -"Por favor estaré bien ", le juró Tenten.

Rin sacudió la cabeza hacia las mujeres que todavía estaban allí, indicándoles que debían irse. Tenten expulso el aire que había estado manteniendo, aliviada, mientras miraba la escalera. Ellas evitaron los ascensores ya que no solían funcionar con la alarma activada. Se volvió hacia la puerta para mirar afuera, no vio nada fuera de lo común.

Odiaba a los activistas que atacaban a la organización de las nuevas especies.

En el instante en que los medios de comunicación hablaron de los supervivientes de las instalaciones de investigación, empezaron los problemas, solían formar grupos delante de las puertas y afirmaban que las víctimas eran animales, que no tenían derechos y que debían ser destruidos.

Tenten apretó los dientes. Los animales eran aquellos que amenazaban el bienestar de las Nuevas Especies.

Tenten se puso tensa cuando escucho el motor de un vehículo. Uno de los coches de seguridad conducía demasiado rápido y una camioneta grande, con las palabras "Hunters" en un lateral, pintadas en rojo, le envistió.

El coche de seguridad se estrelló contra el edificio y la camioneta se paró detrás. Dos hombres vestidos de vaqueros saltaron de la parte trasera de la camioneta. La puerta trasera del vehículo de seguridad se abrió y dos de las mujeres corrieron hacia Tenten.

Los dos guardias de seguridad salieron del coche con sus armas en alto y dispararon. Los hombres del camión se resguardaron detrás de las puertas de su camioneta y respondieron al fuego.

A Tenten le temblaban las manos mientras esperaba a que Blue y Sky llegaran hasta ella.

Tenten se echó contra la puerta abierta y presionó su cuerpo contra el vidrio para dejar el camino libre, las mujeres cruzaron corriendo la puerta abierta.

-"Vayan a sus habitaciones", Tenten les ordenó. Ella cerró la puerta y activo las cerraduras automáticas. Cuando la puerta estaba bloqueada, agarro el teléfono en la pared. No funcionaba. Mierda. Más disparos llamaron la atención de Tenten. Horrorizada, vio como un guarda de seguridad era alcanzado por una bala. Cayo en el suelo y ya no se movió.

El segundo guardia de seguridad seguía disparando, pero era superado en número. Tenten grito angustiada cuando el segundo guardia de seguridad, también cayo. Su cuerpo cayo detrás del coche, la sangre le manchaba el rostro y el pecho.

Tenten se tambaleó, horrorizada. Los intrusos se echaron a reír y se chocaron las manos.

Uno de ellos se encamino hacia ella. Mierda. Tenten agarró la barra de hierro y la uso para bloquear la puerta.

-"Ella no se parece a ningún animal", dijo uno de los hombres en voz alta, mientras la miraba.

Otro hombre, el más grande de los cuatro, apuntó su pistola directamente hacia Tenten y le gritó: -"Abre".

Tenten sabía que el cristal aguantaría. El edificio había sido diseñado para resistir los asaltos. Le levantó el dedo de en medio de una mano, con la otra presiono el botón del intercomunicador. -"Vete a la mierda. Es a prueba de balas, gilipollas".

-"Maldita animal", gritó uno de ellos. Apunto con su arma a la cara de Tenten y disparó.

Ella se estremeció, pero el vidrio no se rompió. Dejó una pequeña huella, pero ni siquiera se agrieto-. "No podréis entrar ", explicó. -"Monos estúpidos". Sabía que los estaba empujando, pero mientras se quedaran dónde estaban, amenazándola, no podrían herir a nadie que estuviera fuera. Esperaba que la seguridad llegara pronto y los detuviera. Y que no se dieran cuenta de que solo quería distraerlos.

-"No soy un animal. Deberías mirarte en un espejo si quieres ver a uno. "Tenten les dirigió una mirada de asco. -"Parecen un zoológico ambulante, chicos."

El de la escopeta le disparo. Tenten hizo una mueca y se encogió con cada explosión. El cristal se mantuvo. ÉL de la escopeta dejó de disparar. Tenten se acordó de la cámara de seguridad inalámbrica y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. La cámara estaba colocada en lo alto de la pared y apuntaba hacia la entrada.

Levantó cuatro dedos y luego imitó una pistola con los dedos. Señaló su reloj para indicar que estaba sucediendo ahora. Esperaba que alguien en la oficina de seguridad la viera, esas cámaras no estaban conectados para el sonido. Se tocó la identificación de guarda de su brazo y se pasó un dedo por el cuello, queriendo decirles, que dos guardias estaban muertos, esperaba que la hubieran entendido.

Los hombres abrieron fuego de nuevo contra la ventana, esta vez todos juntos, pensando que así la romperían. Tenten se tapó los oídos y se alejó de las ventanas. Intento trasmitirle a la cámara, los que los intrusos estaban haciendo.

El tiroteo se detuvo de repente. Tenten volvió la cabeza y vio como los hombres forman un corrillo para hablar. Uno de ellos corrió hacia el vehículo de los guardias de seguridad, se metió en el asiento del conductor.

Tenten tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando los hombres se apartaron del camino de vehículo sonriendo.

El hombre puso en marcha el coche de seguridad y se colocó frente al edificio. Su estómago se revolvió, una sensación de malestar la inundo. Sabía que tenía previsto hacer. El conductor pisó el acelerador y el coche se dirigió directamente a las puertas de cristal.

-"¡Mierda!", Gritó Tenten tambaleándose hacia atrás.

Los oídos le dolieron cuando el coche se estrelló contra las puertas. Ella terminó de culo en el suelo. Vio el humo que salió del coche cuando el motor se paró. Las puertas de cristal se mantuvieron, pero el impacto había creado una grieta de cinco pulgadas en el marco de la puerta. -"Oh Dios." Murmuró Tenten, aturdida.

Las ventanas no se habían roto, el edificio se mantuvo en su lugar. Ella siguió sentada allí hasta que los tres hombres sacaron a su compañero fuera del coche destrozado. Parecía aturdido, pero el airbag le había salvado de tener una lesión grave.

Los cuatro hombres estudiaron el daño de la parte superior del marco de la puerta, sonrieron y luego comenzaron a quitar los escombros. Sacaron el coche y lo aparcaron sobre la hierba, despejaron el camino, para realizar otro impacto con el vehículo.

Tenten se puso en pie y corrió hacia el sistema de intercomunicación. Sabía que esos hombres estaban a punto de derribar las puertas completamente. Pulsó el botón. Su corazón amenazaba con estallarle por el terror, pero trató de mantener la calma-."Bloqueo de las puertas de emergencia", dijo con claridad. -"Repito, bloqueo de las puertas de emergencia. Corred ¡ahora ¡", les ordenó a las mujeres. -"Diríjanse a la tercera planta. Que todo el mundo corra, maldita sea. Están rompiendo la puerta de entrada del edificio.

Esperare hasta el último minuto para activarlas, muévanse ¡"

Soltó el botón y abrió la caja de control de emergencia. El edificio, tenía otro sistema de seguridad, como último recurso, por si la seguridad de la planta baja era violada. Entre el segundo y tercer piso, había puertas de acero en las escaleras que se bloquearían, el ascensor no funcionaria, las persianas de acero se cerrarían y cubrirían las ventanas. Las puertas eran diez centímetros de grosor y las persianas eran a prueba de bombas.

Tenten se alejó un poco para mirar las puertas delanteras. Uno de los hombres se estaba subiendo a la camioneta. Los otros estaban riendo mientras hablaban, estaban pasando un buen rato mientras tramaban cómo matarla, pensó. Ella hizo una mueca, les dio a las mujeres un poco más tiempo para llegar a la planta superior.

Supo que el tiempo se había acabado cuando la puerta del vehículo se cerró. El camión empezó a rodar y paso sobre el cuerpo de un guardia muerto. Se colocó en línea con las puertas. Maldita sea.

-"¿Tenten?" la voz de Rin le llegó desde el altavoz. -"Todas estamos en el tercer piso.

Sube aquí ahora ".

Tenten estaba aterrorizada. -"¿Estás segura de que están todas? ¿Estás segura? ¿Y Blue y Sky? "

-"Ellas están aquí", le aseguró Rin. -"Ven con nosotras o iré a buscarte."

-"No os mováis. Yo estoy segura ", le mintió Tenten.

Para activar las puertas de emergencia tenía que quedarse donde estaba. El que había diseñado el edificio había cometido un error, la persona que tenía que activar el sistema, permanecía vulnerable. Los paneles de activación deberían estar en las puertas blindadas.

Marcó el código de emergencia y giró la llave. Una fuerte sirena sonó por toda la planta y las mujeres estuvieron a salvo.

Tenten cerró el panel de emergencia. Sabía que ahora el centro de seguridad estaba recibiendo la señal de alarma. Al activar el último protocolo de seguridad les llegaría el aviso de que el edificio de mujeres estaba siendo violado. Eso la tranquilizó. La ayuda, no tardaría en llegar.

La rabia se apoderó de Minato. Estaba encerrado en el cuarto de seguridad principal, mirando las pantallas. Quince camiones entraron dentro del Homeland, después de destrozar la puerta.

Estaban disparando, la gente estaba muriendo y él estaba atrapado en el interior de una habitación de seguridad, viéndolos caer. Su gente estaba en peligro y quería ayudarlos.

-"Cálmate", le dijo Shibi Aburame. -"El equipo del SWAT y la policía local están de camino.

Los edificios son muy seguros, todo el mundo es consciente de que tenemos un problema. Los que están cayendo son los guardas de seguridad. Tu gente está segura ".

-"Señor", gritó una mujer -"Tenemos un gran problema".

-"Qué", le espetó Shibi. -"Un centenar de ellos están dentro."

-"La encargada del edificio de las mujeres. Acaba de activar el protocolo de emergencia Ave María. ".

-"¿Qué?" Gruñó Minato. Se preguntó si le estaría saliendo vapor por las orejas. Nunca se había sentido tan indefenso después de comenzar su nueva vida, pero lo estaba en este momento. Eso lo enfurecía.

-"Esta pantalla es una mierda ", gritó Shibi. -"La mujer está verde, apuesto a que es ella la que activo la señal. Tirare la puta pantalla cuando esto termine ".

-"Tengo la cámara de la calle en pantalla", dijo un hombre. -"La pantalla tiene catorce años."

Shibi señaló la pantalla de la derecha a Minato. Ambos centraron su atención en la pantalla. Ellos vieron un camión acelerar hacia la entrada principal del edificio de mujeres. -"Hijos de puta", espetó Shibi.

-"¿Cuáles son las puertas Ave María?" Minato agarró por el brazo a Shibi y le hizo girar.

Shibi respiró hondo cuando se encontró con un par de ojos de gato muy cabreados.

-"Ave María es una forma de decir 'oh infiernos, eso es malo ". Las puertas blindadas han sido activadas, estas separaran la tercera planta del resto, es como un bunker dentro del edificio. "Dio un pequeño tirón para liberarse del agarre de Minato. -"¡Quiero todas las cámaras que tenemos en el interior del edificio en la pantalla y quiero un seguimiento de calor corporal en cada piso, ahora mismo! Primera prioridad en todas las pantallas frontales ".

Minato agarro su teléfono móvil para hacer una llamada. -"El edificio de las mujeres está bajo un fuerte ataque". y colgó.

-"Se detectan treinta y cuatro personas en el tercer piso. Las puertas de emergencia están aseguradas" gritó una mujer. -"otra está en el primer piso y su movimiento es rápido."

-" De acuerdo con nuestros registros, hay treinta y cinco mujeres viviendo allí." dijo un hombre.

Las cámaras normalmente estaban inactivas en el interior de la residencia. Una pantalla mostraba a las mujeres en el interior del pasillo de la tercera planta.

-"Esas son mis mujeres" Se tensó Minato. -"¿Están seguras dónde están?"

Shibi asintió. -"Mucho. Nada puede llegar hasta ellas. Las puertas de acero son muy gruesas. Ni siquiera una bomba podría abollarlas. Te dije que estarían a salvo. "

-"Tenemos las puertas de la entrada en la pantalla diez", gritó un hombre.

Minato y Shibi miraron a esa pantalla y Shibi maldijo. Las puertas de cristal estaban en el suelo. La pared se había torcido hacia adentro. -"Hijo de puta! El cristal aguanto, pero el edificio no."

-"Tenemos a 4 en movimiento "dijo una mujer. - "Y una en el interior de la cocina. Tengo todas las cámaras en línea ahora. "

Tenten corrió hacia la cocina. Había oído las puertas venirse abajo y supo que estaba atrapada. Ella podría esconderse y rezar hasta que llegara la ayuda o luchar. las probabilidades de ganar la lucha contra los cuatro hombres armados no eran muchas. Su principal preocupación era las mujeres y estaban a salvo. Sabía que sería un trabajo peligroso cuando lo acepto, pero que nunca pensó que esto podría pasar.

Ella abrió la gaveta de los cuchillos y cogió el más grande que pudo encontrar mientras vigilaba la puerta por encima de su hombro. Trató de calmarse, necesitaba tener la cabeza clara. Necesitaba un lugar para esconderse.

Su mirada inmediatamente se enfocó en los armarios y se dirigió hacia uno, se agachó y comenzó a cambiar las cosas del interior, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

-"Aquí, gatita, gatita," una voz de hombre gritó.

¿Me están tomando el pelo? Tenten negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera pueden ver la diferencia entre una humana y una de las nuevas especies. Esos idiotas solo saben disparar.

¿Cazadores?, mi culo. Ella se enfureció, al recordar la palabra pintada en el lado de su camión.

-"Sal, gatita".

La voz sonó más cerca. El corazón de Tenten se aceleró mientras se metía en el pequeño espacio. El armario no era muy grande, pero se las arregló para entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Ella se había hecho una bola. Trató de controlar su respiración para evitar que la escucharan. Sus orejas estaban pendientes del menor ruido. Todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento era rezar para que no la encontraran hasta que llegara la ayuda.

-"No voy a matarte. Sólo quiero hablar ".

Tenten apretó los dientes. El tipo obviamente era un completo idiota si pensaba que ella iba a creerle. No había manera en el infierno de que ella hablara con esos idiotas sin un cristal a prueba de balas separándolos.

Minato echó un vistazo a las distintas pantallas para ver lo que ocurría en el interior del edificio de las mujeres. Agarro su teléfono y marco a toda velocidad. Acababa de ver a Tenten dentro de un armario en la cocina. Su mirada dirigió a los cuatro intrusos que estaban dentro de la casa. Se habían dado cuenta de que los ascensores estaba fuera de servicio y que la segunda planta estaba bloqueada por una gran puerta de acero. Los hombres se separaron y empezaron a buscar a Tenten.

-"Nuestras mujeres están seguras en la tercera planta, pero la hembra humana se escondió en el interior de la cocina. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que la encuentren. Ella está atrapada. Hay cuatro hombres fuertemente armados dentro, lograron entrar cuando derribaron las puertas delanteras. "Él colgó.

Shibi se giró y le frunció el ceño a Minato. -"¿Con quién estabas hablando?"

-"Mi equipo de seguridad está en camino."

Shibi se quedó con la boca abierta y luego la cerró de golpe. - "La seguridad es mi trabajo. Las comunicaciones no funcionan. No puedo llamar a mis guardias de seguridad y ordenarles que dejen entrar a tu gente. Bloquearon las puertas de entrada con los coches de los empleados para impedir que cualquier otra persona pueda entrar. "

-"Ya están aquí" gruñó Minato. -"Son mis hombres, mi pueblo".

El rostro de Shibi se enrojeció de ira. -"Mi trabajo es proteger a las especies nuevas, deje que mis guardias hagan frente a esos bastardos. Casi los tenemos. Llama de nuevo y ordena a tus hombres que se retiren. "

-" Tu 'casi' no salvara esa mujer." Minato e señaló con la barbilla hacia la pantalla que mostraba la cocina. Maldijo. Uno de los intrusos entro en la cocina.


	9. capitulo 7

**Capitulo siete**

-"Gatita, gatita, gatita" dijo. Empezó a abrir los armarios al otro lado de la cocina.

El cuerpo de Ellie tembló, la mano agarró el cuchillo tan fuerte que el mango de madera se le clavo en la palma. Ella cerró los ojos y escuchó mientras él cerraba de golpe las puertas. De repente algo golpeó el mostrador de encima de ella.

Ella reprimió un gemido de terror. Tal vez, no se le ocurriría mirar en el interior de los armarios inferiores, ella rezo fervientemente. Su suerte se acabó cuando la puerta del armario de al lado se abrió de golpe. Él metió la mano y la agarró del brazo izquierdo. La arrastró fuera de su escondite de un fuerte tirón.

-"Te tengo, gatita".

-"Yo no soy un gato," le informó con voz temblorosa.-"Soy tan humana como tú."

Él la puso en pie y la miró. Parecía tener unos veinticinco años, media sobre cinco pies y medio y su complexión era robusta. Un tatuaje asomaba por el cuello de la camiseta .

-"No me importa lo que tú eres, perra. Ahora estás muerta. Este es nuestro país y no necesitamos animales de dos patas ". Fue a agarrar la pistola que tenia detrás ,en la cintura de los pantalones.

Comprendió que pensaba pegarle un tiro. Con terror ella le hundió el cuchillo en el pecho.

Lo miró a los ojos, su mirada verde estaba en shock. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, la arrastró por el brazo y ella soltó el cuchillo. La sangre broto de él, salpicándola .Levanto el brazo con la pistola en un último intento de dispararle. Ellie le agarró la muñeca con ambas manos y luchó para evitar que le disparase.

Poco a poco se debilito ,sus rodillas cedieron y se derrumbó sobre el suelo de la cocina.

Un horrible gemido, junto con sangre salio de su boca. Ellie gimió horrorizada mientras miraba al hombre, su dolor, el terror y la rabia claramente se reflejaba en su rostro.

El arma cayó al suelo y murió. Ellie le miró fijamente en silencio. Estaba tendido de espaldas, con los pies bajo los muslos. El mango del cuchillo sobresalía de pecho, le había apuñalado en el corazón. Se tragó la bilis que se le subió a la boca.

Otro cristal se rompió cerca. El sonido venía de la otra habitación, forzó su atención hacia el muerto a sus pies. El instinto se hizo cargo. Ella agarro el arma en el suelo con las dos manos y se coloco detrás de los muebles, miro por encima del mostrador hacia las entradas de la cocina.

El arco abierto y la puerta del comedor eran sus únicas vías de ó los muebles para proteger su cuerpo y apuntó con el arma entre las entradas. Ella dispararía a cualquier cosa que se moviera.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de escuchar que alguien hacia ruido desde el comedor al derribar una silla. Apunto el arma en esa dirección. Ella se estremeció, asustada, había apuñalado a un hombre hasta la muerte. Empujó ese hecho de su mente.

Ella no tenía tiempo para hacerle frente a las repercusiones de lo que había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir.

El tipo con la escopeta entró en la cocina, entraba como si no tuviera ningun preocupación. Eso cambió instantáneamente cuando la vio con la pistola, apuntándole. Su boca se abrió, sus ojos se agrandaron y entonces él reaccionó. Empezó a bajar el cañón de la escopeta hacia ella. Su boca se comprimió en una línea apretada cuando fue disparar, pero, Ellie apretó el gatillo primero. El sonido la ensordeció cuando el arma disparó.

El hombre se resguardo de nuevo en el comedor y desapareció de su vista. La escopeta asomó por la pared y disparo, la bala dio en el techo, detrás de Ellie. Algo suave que le recordó a la nieve cayo sobre su cabeza. Ella gritó en respuesta y le disparó a la pared ,donde el hombre se escondía detrás.

Ella no estaba segura de si había golpeado a ese bastardo o no, pero eso esperaba. Se dio cuenta de que no le había herido cuando el cañón de la escopeta se asomo de nuevo.

Él disparo a ciegas. El mueble cerca de Ellie voló en pedazos. Ella se tiró al suelo, justo encima del chico muerto.

Se lleno de sangre espesa ,cuando trató de levantarse sus rodillas patinaron en la mancha de sangre y cayo ,se quedó sin aliento. Tuvo que rodar para salir de la sangre que manchaba el suelo.

Ella vio el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo .El tipo con la escopeta corría hacia ella. Ella apuntó con el arma y disparó. Se lanzo detrás del mostrador y se estrelló contra los muebles.

-"Suelta el arma, perra", exigió.-"Y no te torturare antes de volarte la maldita cabeza".

Ellie miro aterrorizada el mueble destrozado por el disparo. La madera tenía un agujero del tamaño del puño y partes de él estaba dispersado por el suelo. Respiro profundamente, tenía que salir y encontrar un lugar nuevo para esconderse. Lo que ella realmente necesitaba, pensó, era que ese hijo de puta se pegara un tiro con la escopeta.

-"¿Ellie? Oímos disparos por los comunicadores. ¿Estás bien? "

Mierda. Se había olvidado de apagar el sistema. La voz de Breeze sonaba preocupada, pero Ellie no podía responderle. Ella se consoló sabiendo que Breeze y las otras mujeres estaban encerradas y seguras dos pisos más arriba. Sólo el jefe de seguridad y el directorconocían los códigos que abrirían las puertas de acero. Ni siquiera ella los sabia. Los hombres podrían torturarla y no obtendrían la información que necesitaban para llegar hasta las mujeres.

-"¿Ellie?" se rió -"¿como un nombre humano lo lleva un animal tan estúpido?" Ellie abrió la puerta del armario. Él tenía que estar justo detrás. Ella se agacho y apunto.-"Voy a matarte puta ,muy lentamente por lo que le hiciste a Eddie."

Ellie apretó el gatillo y disparó, vacío el arma contra la madera. Ellie intento escuchar y no hubo ningún sonido. Se asomo por la esquina para echar un vistazo, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Escucho un gemido.¿Le había dado?. Se arrastró hacia adelante sobre sus manos y hombre estaba muerto.

Ella continuo avanzando hacia adelante, aterrorizada, sabía que había otros dos hombres y que podrían aparecer en cualquier momento. Si ella se quedaba donde estaba, definitivamente, la matarían.

-"¿Buck?" Una voz de hombre le llego desde la sala de estar. -"¿Eddie?"

Ella se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el comedor. El lugar más seguro sería la biblioteca. Si podía llegaba hasta allí sin ser descubierta, tendría la oportunidad de hacer una barricada en el interior. Había muchos muebles pesados dentro. Podría moverlos y bloquear las puertas. Con ese nuevo plan en mente, corrió.

Un hombre estaba junto a la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Ella sabía que él la había visto y corrió más rápido. Ellie llegó a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó en la madera, escuchó ,el tipo le estaba pisando los talones. No tenía tiempo para mover los muebles. Ella jadeaba, estaba sin aliento,se miró e hizo una mueca al ver sus manos, brazos y su camisa cubiertas de sangre.

-"Por aquí", gritó un hombre.-"Ella está aquí."

-"Buck y Eddie están muertos", gritó un hombre.-"Ella los mató. Esa perra los ha matado."

Uno de los hombres trató de abrir la puerta. Ellie gritó y empujo con toda su fuerza.

Escucho una maldición y entonces alguien la golpeó con fuerza, el impacto le golpeo duramente la espalda. Ella frenéticamente busco con su pie algo que pudiera arrastrar ,para bloquear la puerta, pero no había nada.

Necesitaba un arma. La gran sala contenía unos cuantos sofás, mesas, unas sillas y cómodas. La chimenea estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Los libros estaban alineados en los estantes que rodeaban la habitación. Su mirada desesperada voló hacia la chimenea y al conjunto de atizadores que estaba a su lado. Su objetivo ,cogerlos.

Los hombres se estrellaron a la vez contra la puerta. Con la fuerza suficientemente como para enviar a Ellie volando lejos de ella. Ella se golpeó con uno de los sofás y cayó detrás de él. Gateo frenéticamente por la alfombra para llegar a su objetivo .

-"Coge a esa perra", gritó uno de los hombres.

Ellie agarró el atizador ,se puso de pie y se volvió para enfrentarse con sus atacantes.

Golpeó al hombre que estaba más cerca de ella, uso el atizador como si fuera un bate de béisbol. Le dolieron las manos cuando el impacto hizo contacto con el cuerpo del hombre.

El hombre aulló de dolor y retrocedió de un salto, se quedó mirando su camisa y la sangreque apareció por el rasguño de la tela. Miró a Ellie.-"Vas a pagar por esto" dijo entre dientes.

El otro hombre se saco un cuchillo de su cintura, los dos hombres se separaron. Ellie se mantuvo de espaldas a la chimenea y agitó el atizador entre los hombres, tratando de contenerlos. Avanzaron y para Ellie fue más difícil mantener un ojo sobre los dos.

Corrieron a la vez hacia ella. Ellie se volvió y logró golpear a uno de ellos, el segundo la abordó. Ella cayó al suelo con el tipo encima, aplastandola. Ella se quedó sin aliento, trató de gritar, pero no podía ni respirar.

-"Eres una puta" bramó el que ella había golpeado.-"Creo que me rompió la mano.¿La tienes Roy? "

El hombre encima de ella la agarró por el pelo y la mantuvo contra la alfombra. Ella intentó luchar, pero no pudo escapar de él. La empujó con más fuerza contra la alfombra ycon una rodilla le inmovilizo las piernas.

-"Tengo a la perra rabiosa, Chuck."

Se movió lo suficiente para poder girar la cabeza. Ellie inhalo aire y al instante se arrepintió. El aliento del hombre olía a podrido. La mantuvo inmovilizada. Ella no podía quitárselo de encima. Pesaba cerca de trescientas libras.

-" La perra me corto" se quejó Chuck.-"Creo que me rompió la mano. Me duele como el infierno."

Roy gruñó. Se movió y Ellie gritó de dolor cuando su cuerpo se pego sobre el de ella, el tipo presiono su cuerpo contra ella con fuerza, sus costillas amenazaban con rompersele.

-"Ayúdame a levantarme" gruñó Roy y alzo una mano.-"Sé cómo mostrarle a esta perra sulugar en la sociedad y luego te dejaré cortarle la garganta como si fuera un maldito conejo. Observaremos como se desangra. "

Ellie dejo retorcerse. El objeto presionado contra su culo no era precisamente un misterio .

Roy estaba caliente. La forma de ese hijo de puta de mostrarle su lugar en la sociedad ,era violándola.

Unas manos la agarraron por los tobillos y un segundo más tarde Roy la tumbo de espaldas, le soltó el pelo y la agarro de las muñecas. Entre los dos la llevaron en volandas. Ellie gritó y luchó, trató de golpear al hombre que la tenía sujeta por las piernas,pero no la soltó. Chuck parecía no tener problemas para sostenerla de los tobillos, a pesarde que dijo que le había roto la mano.

-"Sobre el sofá. Y después agarrala del pelo. "Dijo Roy jadeando.

Tiraron el cuerpo de Ellie ,pero no cayo en el sofa y se golpeó contra la mesa del café. Un dolor agudo explotó en su cara. Se preguntó si le habrían roto una costilla, le dolía al respirar. Los hombres la alzaron ,la tiraron de nuevo, esta vez golpeó contra el sofá y la sujetaron con brutalidad. Roy le soltó los brazos y Chuck las piernas.

Ella intentó patear a Roy cuando se inclinó sobre el respaldo del sofá. Roy la puso sobre su estomago,se tumbo sobre ella, la aplastó . Ella gritócuando la agarró del pelo y le apretó la cara contra el sofá. El pánico la atravesó cuandose dio cuenta que no podía respirar. La estaban ahogando.

-"Pásame el cuchillo." dijo Roy excitado y sin aliento.

La mano del pelo le permitió girar la cara para respirar. Roy agarró la parte posterior de su camisa y el cuchillo se deslizó a lo largo ,cortándola. Grito de terror. Ella intentó patearle, pero ya no tenia fuerzas .

Ella extendió la mano a ciegas, trato de agarrar Chuck. Una mano brutal la agarró del pelo de nuevo, ella le clavó las uñas en la piel mientras empujaba su cara de nuevo contra el sofá, trataba de asfixiarla nuevo.

Ella oyó su maldición y Ellie contuvo el aliento cuando sus pantalones fueron empujados por sus piernas, iban a violarla. Ellie lucho más, gritó y de pronto el peso se aparto de ella.

Se movió y cayó al suelo de culo. Tomó aire mientras miraba boquiabierta a los hombres que la rodearon. Instintivamente se subió los pantalones.

Roy yacía boca abajo en el suelo con una pistola apuntándole en la cabeza. Chuck tenia las manos sujetadas a la espalda y parecía aterrorizado. Cuatro hombres vestidos de negro con las letras NSO impresas en blanco en sus chalecos la miraban. Sus rostros no eran humanos. Los identificó de inmediato,eran de las nuevas especies. Llevaban armas y tenían cuchillos grandes atados en sus muslos. Oyó un movimiento detrás de ella y giro la cabeza hacia el ruido.

Fury estaba allí junto a los otros hombres.

Fury dirigió a sus hombres hacia el edificio de mujeres en el instante en que Justice le dijo que Ellie estaba en peligro. Aterrorizado de llegar demasiado tarde.

Cuando entro en la habitación y vio a esos a punto de violar a su Ellie, un impulso asesinole golpeó. Tuvo que echar mano de todo su control por no rugir de ira y matarlos. Su animal quería verlos sangrar y morir.

Él respiró con fuerza, la vio jadear mientras intentaba subirse el pantalón. Su cabello cayoalrededor de su cara magullada, tenia la camisa cortada ,vio los moretones en su ía oler su terror en el aire y eso le hizo más difícil mantener el control para no matar a sus atacantes con sus propias manos. Miro las cámaras y mantuvo la compostura. Si las cámaras no hubieran estado allí, habría asesinado a los seres humanos sin pensárselo dos veces por atreverse a tocar Ellie. Por haberle hecho daño a su mujer .

Dio un paso amenazante hacia uno de los hombres, Ellie gimió y su mirada se dirigió hacia ella. Su cuidado era su principal prioridad. Asegurarse de que no estaba gravemente herida .Podría matar a esos hijos de puta mas tarde.

Él respiró por la boca para no continuar oliendo su terror y luchó contra su animal para asumir el control. Miró a cada uno de sus hombres, vio su rabia, estaban esperando a queél les dijera que tenían que hacer. Eso le ayudó a calmarse ,se obligo a abrir los puños. Lehizo señales con la mano a sus hombres para que arrestaran a los hijos de puta.

Él se acercó a Ellie. Quería arrodillarse en el suelo y estrecharla entre sus brazos, darle consuelo. Decirle que estaba a salvo. El olor de los humanos masculinos estaban en su cuerpo. Eso le enfureció. Ella era suya, maldita sea. Tras la advertencia de Justice, había estado luchando contra si mismo para mantenerse alejado de ella. Durante algunas noches se había conformado con observarla a distancia y casi muere. Ahora tenia que tocarla.

Se movió con cuidado para no asustarla. Tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien, iba a inspeccionar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Él no se conformaría con menos.

Fury sabía que tenía que mantener la cabeza fría. Ellie estaría recelosa después del incidente en su casa. Lo último que necesitaba era otro malentendido con Ellie .

Mantente freso, se ordenó. Tenía que actuar como si pudiera controlarse en su presencia.

Ella tenia que confiar en él .Su animal quería mantenerla a salvo, llevarla de vuelta a su casa y atarla a su cama de nuevo. Y ella no necesitaba eso en este momento.

Fury necesitaba estar a su lado, hablarle y asegurarse de que estaba bien o de lo contrario, iba a enloquecer.

Ellie miró a los ojos a Fury cuando se agachó frente a ella. Le coloco un dedo bajo la barbilla y le examino el cuello y la cara .Llevaba guantes negros de cuero ,pero su toque era suave. Le soltó la barbilla. Y sin decirle ni una palabra, la agarró de los codos y suavemente la levantó.

La parte trasera de su camisa se abrió y dejó al descubierto su piel. Le temblaron las piernas. Un suave gruñido salió de la garganta de Fury , la rabia volvió a su rostro. Ellie seasustó.

Fury le soltó los brazos, se inclinó, la cogió en brazos y la apretó firmemente contra su pecho. Él no la miró.-"Voy a limpiarla y comprobar si tiene heridas. Llevadlos fuera. Y que nadie entre en el edificio. "

Un hombre de aspecto feroz con el pelo largo y negro le asintió con la cabeza.

-"Entendido".

Fury se encamino y Ellie vaciló un segundo antes de envolver su brazo alrededor de su cuello. Estaba cansada, sufriendo y demasiado traumatizada para preocuparse de adonde la llevaba. Ella apoyó la mejilla contra su hombro y cerró sus ojos. Por alguna razón, él y sus hombres habían venido a salvarla de una muerte horrible. Unos minutos más ... Se estremeció al pensar en lo que habría sucedido. Ella se apretó mas contra Fury ,su cuerpo se tensó ,pero continuo caminando.

Ellie abrió los ojos cuando él se detuvo y abrió la puerta del baño de mujeres. Frunció el ceño, miró a su alrededor y luego se dirigió hacia los lavabos, la sentó en el borde. Ella le soltó cuando Fury lentamente retrocedió.

Fury se giró y empezó a mirar en las esquinas de la habitación. Ellie sabia lo que buscaba

-"No hay cámaras aquí" le informó en voz baja. -"Seguridad quería instalarlas, pero eso era invadir la intimidad de las mujeres. "

Fury asintió y volvió su atención hacia el lavabo junto a ella. Se quitó los guantes y los tiró sobre el mostrador. Agitó las manos bajo el grifo, para activarlos. Cuando el agua comenzó a fluir se lavó las manos y luego se fue a un dispensador de servilletas de papel.

Ellie le miró con las cejas levantadas cuando saco todas las toallas de papel, las dejo a su lado y se trasladó al siguiente.-"Creo que eso es mucho."

Fury le frunció el ceño. Cogió el resto de las servilletas y se dirigió hacia ella ,parecía a ungato a punto de saltar. -"Quítate ahora la ropa."

Ellie se quedo con la boca abierta y jadeo.-"No lo haré".

Le gruñó suavemente.-"Estás cubierta por su olor y sangre. No se si es suya o tuya. Voya lavarte para ver tus lesiones. Si no puedes desnudarte tu, yo lo haré por ti. "

Ellie se relajo ante la explicación.-"¿Quieres limpiarme y tratarme las lesiones? ¿Eso sera todo? "

Sus ojos se estrecharon.-"¿Prefieres que lo haga uno de mis hombres ? Tus guardias de

seguridad todavía están tratando de mantener el orden ". Él soltó un bufido.- "Puede que

tengamos que permanecer aquí por un tiempo. Uno de nosotros te quitara la ropa y te

limpiara para ver si estás malherida. Decide ahora si lo hago yo o uno de mis hombres.

No quiero perder el tiempo y eso es lo que estamos haciendo ".

Ellie apretó los dientes. Él a veces era un bastardo grosero. Ella había pasado por el peor trauma de su vida y él no tenía por qué ser tan brusco.-"Creo que puedo hacerlo yo"

-"Te atrapé antes de que te cayeras. Ni siquiera puedes caminar ".

-"Acabo de matar a dos hombres, podría haber sido brutalmente violada e iban a matarme. Disculpame por estar un poco débil "

Él se acercó a ella.-"¿ mataste a dos? No me pare a examinarlos, cuando te escuche luchar corrí a tu lado."

Ella todavía temblaba. El recuerdo de lo que había hecho para sobrevivir hizo que la sangre desapareciera de su rostro-"No se mataron entre ellos. Los maté yo"

Fury gruñó una maldición suave.-"Fue defensa propia. No vayas por allí, dulzura. No tuviste otra opción y se lo merecían. Le has hecho un favor al mundo al matarlos. Te habrían matado sin pensárselo ni segundo". Se acerco hasta quedar unos centímetros separados. Él agarró la parte delantera de su camiseta y de un tirón la rajo.- "¿Entiendes?

No valen esa mirada afligida en tus ojos. Discute conmigo, habla conmigo, pero no te desmorones porque no puedo soportar ver tus lágrimas. "Ella parpadeó sus lágrimas.

Tenía los ojos más bellos del mundo. El impulso de arrojarla entre sus brazos fue casi abrumador. Aparto su mirada de la de ella para no hacerlo-"Necesito limpiarte. Realmente no puedo soportar olerlos sobre ti. Hace que tenga que luchar contra mi rabia."hizo una pausa, la miro.-"Mis instintos son el efecto secundario de lo que me hicieron y a veces tengo que luchar contra los impulsos. Es peor cuando estoy enojado, agitado o asustado.

Si ese hedor no se aparta de ti pronto, me veré obligado a salir a rasgarles sus cabezas. "

-"Está bien." Ella asintió con la cabeza.-"No protestaría si alguien le hiciera eso a esos idiotas, pero no quiero que seas tu. Te meterías en problemas. "

Cuando Ellie se dio cuenta de que le había rasgado el sujetador con la camisa levanto las manos para cubrirse los pechos desnudos. Fury la agarró por las muñecas antes de que pudiera esconderse de él y le estiro los brazos. No miró sus pechos, pero si sus manos ensangrentadas.

-"No te toques con su sangre. Al suelo y a la pileta, dulzura. Voy a limpiarte".

El tono suave y ronco de Fury le hizo relajarse y no luchar contra él cuando sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. Ella se deslizo hacia el filo del mostrador, sin discutir.

Estaba tratando de distraerla del dolor que le provocaba la realidad y era casi dulce.

Tampoco se perdió el hecho de que él la había llamado "Dulzura". Cuando se puso de pie las piernas todavía le temblaban. Fury le dio la vuelta y se coloco a su espalda. Le agarro la cintura con una mano y movió la otra bajo el grifo para activarlo de nuevo. Él le agarró las muñecas suavemente y le puso las manos bajo el agua fría. Ellie observo el agua roja que caía de sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza para luchar contra la sensación de malestar que le provoco.

-"¿Por qué demonios no tienen duchas aquí abajo?" Gruñó Fury.

-"Tenemos baños privados con ducha dentro de nuestros apartamentos. Nadie pensó que el edificio podría ser asaltado."

Él suspiró.-"Bueno, lo necesitamos en este momento y todo lo que tenemos son estos lavabos".

Ellie mantuvo los ojos cerrados, agradecida de que él mantuviera su mente ocupada haciéndole preguntas. Fury estaba apoyado sobre su espalda desnuda, sus brazos le rozaban las costillas mientras le frotaba la sangre de su piel. Le ordenó que se inclinase hacia adelante y ella no dudó.

Le limpio los brazos y los hombros. El agua corrió por su cuerpo y le empapo los pantalones.

-"Quítate los zapatos." le susurró al oído.

Ellie se quito las zapatillas manchadas de sangre. Fury le bajo unos centímetros los pantalones de algodón y después vaciló.-"Sólo estoy limpiándote. Esfuérzate sólo un pocomás. Estás a salvo y nadie te hará daño, Ellie. No lo permitiré. Tendrían que pasar por mí para llegar a ti y eso no va a suceder. "

Ella le creyó. -"Está bien."

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados para evitar ver si Fury miraba su cuerpo. Sus manos eran suaves cuando tiró de sus pantalones hacia abajo,sus bragas siguieron el mismo camino.

Levantó una pierna y luego la otra cuando se dio cuenta de que él la quería totalmente desnuda. Fury le vertió agua con las manos ahuecadas, sobre el cuerpo. Cuando cada centímetro de su cuerpo estuvo mojado, usó las toallas de papel para limpiarle suavemente la piel.

-"Esto es lo mejor que lo puedo hacer", dijo Fury con voz profunda y tensa.- "Necesitaras una ducha, pero al menos ya no tienes sangre. Tu cabello no huele a ellos y tampoco estamanchado ".

Ellie abrió los ojos cuando no volvió a tocarla otra vez. A través del espejo vio que Fury se había vuelto de espaldas ,estaba desabrochándose la camisa y bajándosela por los hombros, su boca se abrió por el shock.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" La sorpresa se reflejo en su voz.

-"Necesitas algo seco y limpio para ponerte. Pensé en darte mi camisa y los calzoncillos."

Él la miró por encima del hombro y se encontró con su mirada en el espejo.-"¿Quieres salir de este cuarto de baño desnuda?" Entrecerró los ojos oscuros.-"No te permitiré ni siquiera pensarlo. Si me hubieras dicho que te enviara a otro hombre para ayudarte a desvestirte, tampoco lo habría permitido. "

Ella sacudió la cabeza y cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos para ocultarlos de su vista.

-"Por favor, préstame la camisa y los calzoncillos. Gracias. "

Volvió la cabeza.-"No tienes que mirarme".

Ellie cerro los ojos para no verlo a través del espejo. Le escuchó mientras se desvestía y espero lo que le pareció una eternidad.

-"Ya estoy decente. Toma ".

Cuando Ellie abrió los ojos se encontró a Fury todavía de espaldas. Tendiéndole su camisa y los boxer azules. Ellie se volvió y extendió la mano para cogerlos.-"Gracias."

-"Te lo debía." dijo con un gruñido.

Elli se enojo y apretó los dientes para no contestarle groseramente. No necesitaba que le recordara eso ahora. Se vistió rápidamente. Los boxer eran de algodón, aún estaban calientes .Ella sonrió mientras se ponía la camisa. Ahora olía a él y el calor de su cuerpo envolvía al suyo.

-"Ya puedes darte la vuelta ." le dijo mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa .Poco a poco Fury se volvió. Estaba tan sexy con el chaleco y con los pantalones ajustados. Sus brazos musculosos quedaron totalmente expuestos. Aparto la mirada de sus bíceps y comenzó a enrollarse las mangas de la camisa. Fury se acerco para ayudarla. Ella le miró el chaleco, tenía NSO impreso en letras grandes.-"No sabía que vosotros teníais un equipo de seguridad".

Respiro profundamente.-"Sí, bueno, no confiamos totalmente en los humanos para protegernos. Hemos entrenando en secreto y tu gente no lo sabía ,hasta ahora. Mira que incompetentes fueron hoy. Mercile nos dio fuerza, reflejos y resistencia. Aprendemos rápido. "

-"¿Por qué lo hacéis en secreto? Este es vuestro hogar. Podéis hacer lo que queráis. "

-"Pregúntaselo a tu gente." Él vaciló.-"Pedimos un lugar para entrenarnos y no lo negaron.

Arrancamos todas las cámaras del edificio de los hombres. Y entrenamos dentro. "

Ella frunció el ceño.-"¿Mike no se lo dijo al director?"

-"¿El encargado del edificio?" Fury sacudió la cabeza.- "Él pasa todas las noches bebiendo alcohol. Lleva nueve años así. Podría estallar una bomba en su apartamento y ni se movería. No se entera de nada. "

-"Siento que tengáis que hacerlo así." No sabía qué más decirle.-"Si las mujeres quieren entrenar aquí, no voy a decirles que no. Ellas no tienen que esconderse de mí. "

Él se encogió de hombros.-"Pasamos los obstáculos conforme los lanzan en nuestro camino, pero gracias por la oferta. Lo conseguiremos. De un modo u otro, seremos autosuficientes ".

-"Sé que lo conseguirás."

Él extendió la mano, pero luego la dejo en el aire, sus dedos quedaron a centímetros de su cara. Ellie se movió hasta que las yemas de sus dedos la rozaron. Los dedos de Fury se curvaron en su cara, se deslizaron en su pelo y ella apretó la cara contra su mano. Su toque la calmó.

El simple hecho de verle, incluso en circunstancias tan terribles, la hizo feliz, pero no se lodiría . Ellie levantó la mirada hacia él. -"Gracias por salvarme."

Sus ojos oscuros eran hermosos y una emoción desconocida parpadeó en su interior por un instante -"¿No te dije que ya no te quería muerta?."Él le acarició el rostro.-"Estaba preocupado por ti."

Ella vaciló.-"Algunas mujeres me dijeron que te habían visto vigilando el edificio. ¿Por quélo haces?"

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron por la vergüenza durante un instante, aparto la mano de su rostro y la dejo caer.-"Me gusta saber que hacen mis enemigos. Vamos"le gruñó. -"La sangre no es tuya. Tienes algunos moretones y rasguños, pero vivirás. Tengo trabajo quehacer. Tengo que ver que está sucediendo ".

Se sintió como si él la hubiera abofeteado con sus duras palabras, ni siquiera los consideraba amigos. Ella apartó la mirada de la suya. -"Voy a ponerme los zapatos."

-"No lo hagas. Tienen sangre y te acabo de limpiar. No podre hacerlo de nuevo. No soy tan fuerte"murmuró.

¿Qué significaba eso? Ellie no estaba segura. Fury camino a su lado hacia la puerta del baño, pero no la tocó, se puso los guantes de nuevo, abrió la puerta y se alejó, ella le siguió mientras se preguntaba que había querido decir con esas palabras. Él había sido amable con ella hasta que soltó eso del enemigo.

Cuatro oficiales del NSO protegían la entrada. Darren Artino y una docena de sus guardias de seguridad esperaban. Miró a Fury.-"Tus hombres no me permiten entrar."

Fury le dedicó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Le mostró los afilados colmillos. -"Puedes entrar ahora."

Artino maldijo e indico a sus hombres que entraran en el edificio. Su mirada enojada viajó por el cuerpo de Ellie y se tenso. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Fury.

Fury se encogió de hombros.-"Necesitaba ropa. Deberías poner una ducha y toallas en los baños del primer piso ya que tienes una seguridad de mierda. Así ella podría haberse lavado la sangre con algo mas de comodidad después de salvar su propio trasero. Las toallas de papel no iban a cubrir su pudor, mi ropa interior era mejor que caminar desnuda".

Ellie se llevó la mano a la boca para ocultar su sonrisa. El rostro de Artino enrojeció tras esas palabras .Dejó caer la mano cuando vio a Fury hacerle un gesto a sus hombres y marcharse del edificio de mujeres sin mirar atrás.

Artino miro a Ellie con indignación.-"¿Te puedes creer lo que me ha dicho ?"

Ella vaciló y eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras. No estaba en condiciones de decirle que su seguridad era una mierda.-"Deberías poner al menos una ducha y toallas en el cuarto de baño del primer piso. Habría venido muy bien. "Ellie apartó la mirada de su expresión aturdida y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Estaba agotada y quería descansar.

Fury se detuvo en la acera frente a sus hombres y miro por encima de su hombro a Ellie.

Se había sentado en un sofá ,se veía cansada y pálida tras la terrible experiencia traumática. Le había resultado muy difícil dejarla ,cuando en realidad quería envolverla sus brazos y darle comodidad. Si ella se echaba a llorar ,volvería y la abrazaría hasta que su miedo disminuyera.

Su teléfono sonó y él lo cogió.-"Justice"

-"¿Qué hiciste con la hembra humana mientras estuvisteis en el baño? Las cámaras os siguieron cuando la llevaste allí, pero no hay en el interior. ¿ Todo bien? "

-"Sí". Fury se tensó

-"Deberías haber enviado a uno de nuestros hombres con ella si necesitaba ayuda. Sabeslo que hablamos de ella ¿Estás bien? "

-Bajó la voz.-"La toque y me dolió, pero mantuve la calma."

-"Bien." Justice hizo una pausa .-"Hiciste un maldito buen trabajo Fury. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Los humanos están un poco molestos porque fue nuestro equipo quien salvó a la mujer.

No están muy contentos con el que tengamos nuestro propio equipo de seguridad ". -"Es nuestro hogar. El Presidente de los Estados Unidos nos dijo que esta es nuestra casa y que podemos ser independientes. "

-"Lo sé. Se siente culpable por haber financiado a Industrias Mercile. No tenía ni idea de que era lo que estaban haciendo. Ahora quieren hacer las cosas bien con nosotros. Y nosotros necesitamos tiempo para poder gobernarnos. Tu conversación con Darren Artinofue hostil. ¿Qué te dijo? "

-"Estaba disgustado porque nosotros tuvimos éxito donde ellos fracasaron. Se disgustó porque le ordene a mi equipo que no dejara pasar a nadie hasta que comprobara que ella estaba bien. "

Justice dudó.-"¿Mantienes el control? Necesito que lo hagas. Nuestra gente necesita el liderazgo y la orientación para prosperar en este mundo. Te elegí como mi segundo al mando porque eres respetado, porque generalmente mantienes tus emociones a raya y porque quieres lo mejor para nuestra gente al igual que yo. "

-"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte", le juró Fury con la mirada todavía fija en Ellie.-"Yo sé que no puedo tenerla."

-"Ojalá pudieras." Suspiró suavemente Justice.-"Te mereces la felicidad. Vuelve al edificio masculino. Estaré allí pronto ."


	10. capitulo 8

Capítulo Ocho

El director Danzo fulminó con la mirada Tenten. -"Quiero una explicación."

Ella le devolvió la mirada, estaba furiosa y lista para contestarle de una manera grosera. -"¿Qué más tengo que explicarte? Lo he explicado unas cien veces. El oficial Neji me ayudó a limpiarme el interior que cuarto de baño. Estaba demasiado mal como para caminar. Tuve que matar a dos hombres, no soy militar y no tengo ese fondo."

-"Lo sé", le espetó.

-"Estaba conmocionada por culpa de esos monstruos que irrumpieron en el edificio y no podía caminar. Si usted vio los videos de seguridad entonces vería que el Oficial Neji tuvo que llevarme. Mi ropa estaba ensangrentada y él me prestó sus calzoncillos y una camisa.

Él fue decente y amable. ¿Cuál es tu problema? "Ella se levantó y se resistió a golpear al gilipollas.

-"Él te tocó inapropiadamente y quiero que presentes una queja formal a las seis.

Tenemos que demostrarles que no pueden hacer lo que quieran. No tenían autorización para hacer lo que hicieron. "

Tenten le miró boquiabierta. -"No voy a hacerlo. No me toco inapropiadamente. Si quieres jugar a quién tiene el control, no me metas en ello. Ni siquiera tienes derecho a pedírmelo".

Él ignoró su comentario sarcástico-. "Ese hombre te llevo a un baño y te obligo a desnudarte delante de él, después se desnudó delante de ti, obviamente paso algo más y eso es totalmente inaceptable. Escribe ese informe ahora. Es una orden. "

-"No hay cámaras dentro de ese cuarto de baño. ¡No sabes lo que pasó ahí dentro! "Tenten le gritó, estaba furiosa.

-"Puedo adivinarlo. ¿Paso eso, Srta. Ama? ¿Está loca por el oficial Neji? ¿intercambiasteis algo más que la ropa? ¿Él te follo? "

Dio un paso atrás y apretó sus manos en puños. Quería golpearle, pero no podía, aunque hubiera ido demasiado lejos. -"Eres un idiota de mente sucia, Director Danzo. Ese hombre y su equipo me salvaron la vida. ¿Dónde diablos estaba tu seguridad cuando los hombres usaron los vehículos para embestir las puertas del edificio? ¿Dónde estaban cuando me persiguieron y me vi obligada a matar a dos hombres? ¿Dónde estaban mientras esos idiotas brutalmente me maltrataron y casi me violaron delante de las cámaras? Déjame que te diga donde estaban. Ellos estaban viéndolo en la seguridad de su sala de control.

Los oficiales de seguridad del NSO me salvaron la vida y el Oficial Neji se mantuvo de espaldas a mí y con los ojos cerrados mientras me limpiaba. Nunca me vio desnuda.", mintió. -"Y yo no vi ni un centímetro de su piel, excepto sus brazos "mintió de nuevo. - "Y no pienso hacer un informe falso para encubrir que tus medidas de seguridad son una mierda ".

El director Danzo se puso en pie. -"Estás despedida. Recoge tu mierda y lárgate del Homeland inmediatamente. Yo personalmente te arrestare por entrar sin autorización si dentro de una hora sigues aquí y haré que mi seguridad de mierda te patee el culo hasta las puertas. Seguro que la policía local estará encantada de darte un nuevo hogar en el interior de la cárcel de la ciudad. "

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -"Eres un gilipolla". Ella giró y salió de su oficina. Las lágrimas rodaron por su cara. Sólo tenía una hora para recoger todo lo que tenía y dejar su hogar.

Tendría que llamar a seguridad para pedirles que llevaran su coche al edificio y así cargar sus pertenencias. Todos los vehículos personales se almacenaban en el interior de un parking vigilado. Era una medida estándar de seguridad para evitar que sus coches fueran ensuciados por los que protestaban. No tenía casa, ni trabajo y en su cuenta de ahorros sólo tenía unos miles de dólares. Pero lo que más le dolía era perder a las mujeres.

Llegó hasta el guardia de seguridad de la puerta y este bloqueo su camino con una actitud sombría. -"El Director Danzo me ordeno recoger tu tarjeta y acompañarte personalmente fuera. Tus posesiones personales serán colocadas en tu vehículo y se te entregara dentro de una hora en la puerta principal. "

Le desgarro el corazón el no poder decirles adiós a las mujeres o empacar sus cosas.

Mierda. Su siguiente pensamiento se centró en Neji. Nunca volvería a verlo y eso le dolía.

Sabía que ella no era su persona favorita, pero el hecho de que nunca volver a poner sus ojos sobre él, le hizo sentirse miserable.

Ella asintió hacia el guardia de seguridad y se desabrochó la tarjeta para entregársela. La cogió del brazo.

-"Puedo caminar solas gracias." Ella tiró para soltar su agarre, pero él no la soltó.

-"Me han dicho que te arreste y te entregue a la policía si pones cualquier tipo de resistencia. "

Ella no estaba resistiéndose, pero quería. Así que levantó la barbilla y luchó contra las lágrimas. El hombre le dio un tirón en su brazo y la sacó del edificio. Otros dos guardias de seguridad esperaban fuera, uno le arrebató la tarjeta de la mano.

El director Danzo le había enviado a tres guardias de seguridad. Gilipollas. Los dos nuevos hombres se posicionaron delante y detrás de ella, el guardia que todavía la estaba garrando del brazo abrió uno de los coches de seguridad. Prácticamente la empujó en el asiento de atrás. Ella cerró los ojos cuando el coche se movió, sabía que la llevaban a la puerta y lejos de Neji para siempre.

La empujaron fuera de las puertas principales y tuvo que enfrentarse a un grupo de manifestantes. Se puso nerviosa. Echó un vistazo al grupo de anti-nuevas-especies y apartó la mirada rápidamente cuando uno le frunció el ceño.

Los manifestantes no sabían que había estado trabajado con la nueva especie, solo habían visto a su seguridad escoltarla fuera. Ella se acercó más a la puerta cuando algunos de los manifestantes se acercaron.

-"Aléjate", le dijo uno de los guardias echando mano a su arma.

Tenten se quedó helada. -"Estoy esperando a mi coche. Ellos no me gustan ". Ella sacudió la cabeza hacia la gente detrás de ella-"¿No puedo esperar dentro hasta que mi coche venga? ¿Es eso mucho pedir? "

El guardia de seguridad sonrió. -"Retírate de la línea o voy a tener que disparate". Parecía totalmente sincero. Ella se dio la vuelta y se colocó a tres metros de la línea pintada en el suelo. Algunos de los manifestantes estaban a un metro de ella. Uno de ellos la miró y se acercó. Era un corpulento y tenía tatuajes en los brazos.

-"¿Quién eres tú? Vienes del interior. ¿Eres la amante de uno de esos animales? "

Ella tragó saliva. -"Por favor, déjame en paz."

Una mujer manifestante la miró y se volvió hacia uno de los guardias. -"¿Quién es esta mujer?"

El guardia ni siquiera miró a Tenten. -"Ella trabajaba dentro, pero acaban de echarla."

Tenten se quedó boquiabierta, el guardia acababa de delatarla y al instante sintió la hostilidad de esas personas. Ella se acercó de nuevo a la puerta, temerosa. Algunos de ellos pertenecían al mismo grupo que había asaltado el edificio de mujeres.

El guardia de la escopeta le negó con la cabeza. -"Te he dicho que no te acerques ".

-"Sí", le gritó a Tenten uno de los manifestantes. -"¿Por qué no vienes aquí, perra? Nos encantaría tener una charla contigo. "

Tenten observo la multitud. No se movían y la miraban con odio. El terror se apodero de tenten. Se enfrentó a las puertas de nuevo y se agarró a los barrotes. -"Voy a demandaros a cada uno de vosotros si se les dejáis hacerme daño."

-"Márchate", le gruñó uno de los guardias de seguridad a ella. -"No pueden atacarte si no estás aquí".

-"No puedo. Estoy esperando a que traigan mi coche y mis pertenencias personales. Ni siquiera tengo mi cartera. "

Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió con frialdad. -"No tenemos que protegerte. Eres una ex-empleada, ahora aléjate antes de que tenga que forzarte a hacerlo. "hizo una pausa-.

"Y para mí sería un placer. Nos han dicho que quieres que las nuevas especies pueden tomen nuestros empleos ".

-"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Dijo un hombre enojado desde la pasarela.

Tenten miró hacia arriba. No conocía a todas que las nuevas especies. Pero sus rasgos le dijeron que era uno de ellos. También llevaba un traje negro de los SWAT con las letras NSO impresas en el pecho.

-"Nada", le contesto el guardia de seguridad.

La nueva especie frunció el ceño cuando se encontró con la mirada de Tenten -"Soy un oficial NSO y estoy a cargo. ¿Por qué estás fuera? "

-"Me han despedido." Tenten miró por encima de su hombro a la gente que estaba detrás de ella. -"Tengo que esperar a que llegue mi coche para poder marcharme. Seguridad se niega a permitirme que espere en el interior". Ella se volvió hacia él. - "Realmente me gustaría estar segura mientras espero."

Alguien lanzó algo y le golpeó a Tenten en el brazo. Ella hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta para ver lo que le habían arrojado. Era una lata de refresco. Tenten retrocedió y se agacho cuando otro de los manifestantes volvió a tirarle tiró algo. Una botella llena de agua rebotó en la barra de metal al lado de su cabeza.

-"Metedla dentro " ordenó el oficial NSO. -"¡Ahora!"

-"Ella ha sido despedida", le explicó el guardia de seguridad. -"Ella no es nuestro maldito problema".

-"Te estoy ordenando que lo hagas ¡ahora ¡" le espetó el oficial NSO. -"Por tu propia seguridad. No me hagas decírtelo de nuevo. "

El alivio inundó a Tenten cuando uno de los guardias de seguridad la fulminó con la mirada, y le asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Otra cosa voló y le golpeó en el hombro. No vio el objeto, pero le dolió. La puerta se abrió y ella cruzo la valla. Se frotó el hombro que le habían golpeado y miró hacia arriba, con la intención de darle las gracias al oficial, pero había desaparecido.

-"Quédate junto a la puerta", le ordenó el guardia de seguridad que estaba más cerca de ella.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Ella espero a allí su coche mientras observaba a los manifestantes. La estaban mirando con odio. Gilipollas y le volvió la espalda. Deseaba poder sentarse, pero no lo haría en el suelo. Ella cerró los ojos, abrazó a su cuerpo y deseo no tener que esperar mucho.

-"¿Señorita Ama? "

Tenten abrió los ojos y se sorprendió cuando vio a Neji acercarse junto al oficial que había ordenado a los guardias que la dejaran entrar. Neji vestía pantalones vaqueros, una camisa negra de manga larga y un par de botas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y la miraba furioso. Su corazón inmediatamente comenzó a correr ante esa visión.

A pesar de su expresión enojada y tensa, estaba muy sexy con ese traje. Se detuvo a unos cuatro metros de ella.

-"¿Qué está pasando aquí? Sasuke me informó de lo que te pasó afuera. "Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo, examinándola. -"¿Te duele el hombro?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza, no quería hablar de eso. Se obligó a apartar la mirada de Neji y la dirigió a Sasuke. El oficial NSO que la había salvado sólo la miraba con curiosidad.

-"Gracias por permitirme esperar aquí a mi coche. Se estaba poniendo feo ahí fuera ".

Él asintió con la cabeza. La atención de Tenten volvió a Neji. Tenía que advertirle, quería que él supiera lo que había pasado dentro de la oficina del director. También quería despedirse de él.

-"¿Podemos hablar en privado?" Miró al guardia de seguridad que estaba muy cerca de ellos, obviamente escucharía cada palabra.

Neji le frunció el ceño, pero asintió. - "¿Este asunto privado entre tú y yo incluye a Sasuke?"

Tenten le sonrió a Sasuke. -"Él es bienvenido a ser parte de esta conversación."

Neji se dio la vuelta. -"Sígueme".

El guardia de seguridad junto a Tenten de repente la agarró del brazo. -"Ella se queda aquí.

La orden del Director Danzo es que ella espere fuera. Ya estoy desobedeciendo la orden al permitirle esperar en este a lado del perímetro. Ella no se moverá de aquí ".

Neji se giró. -"Quítale la mano de encima." Gruñó Neji mostrando su irritación. -"Mis órdenes están por encima de las de tu director. La mujer andará con nosotros y se quedará. ¿Entiendes? No la toques otra vez. "

El guardia de seguridad pareció aturdido, pero soltó a Tenten y dio un paso atrás. Neji le hizo señas para que se colocara delante de él y Sasuke. Ella dio unos veinte pasos antes de enfrentarse a los dos hombres que estaban detrás de ella. Miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que los guardias no estuvieran cerca.

-"¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos en privado?" Los ojos de Neji se encontraron con los suyos.

-"Quería advertirte que el director Danzo quiere destruir tu equipo de seguridad. Él trató hoy de hacerme presentar una denuncia falsa contra ti y tus hombres. Estoy segura que si trato de hacerlo conmigo lo intentara con otras personas. Está muy cabreado porque estáis tomando el control de vuestra comunidad. Sólo quería que lo supierais. "Ella hizo una pausa. -"Vosotros me salvasteis el otro día y creo que sois mejores que la seguridad actual. Tenía que advertiros que él tratara de mantener el mando del Homeland".

Neji la estudio y asintió con la cabeza después de unos largos momentos. La expresión de Sasuke no revelaba qué pensaba. Neji respiro profundamente.

-"¿Qué tipo de informe quería que presentases contra mi equipo?"

El suelo de repente se volvió realmente interesante para Tenten. Era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos -"Trató de hacerme redactar un informe sobre lo que paso cuando me ayudaste a limpiarme en el interior del cuarto de baño. Dio a entender que debía acusarte de tocarme inapropiadamente". Ella le miró antes de centrarse en el suelo otra vez. -"Me negué a escribirlo y le dije que no podía obligarme a mentir. Sólo quería advertirte de lo que intentó".

Ella podía sentir a Neji mirándola en silencio. Ella finalmente le miró le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Es por eso que te despidieron? Me informaron de ello ".

Las palabras vuelan, pensó. -"Eso y también por el insulto que le dirigí cuando se cabreo ante mi negativa. "Ella le sonrió con tristeza. -"Probablemente me habría dejado hacer las maletas antes de insultarle. "

Los labios de Neji se movieron, pero no sonrió. -"Ya veo." Hizo una pausa. -"Necesito tu dirección y tu número de teléfono por si Minato quiere hablar contigo. Sólo dímelo y lo recordare. "

Los hombros de Tenten cayeron, odiaba tener que admitir su situación ante él. -"Conseguiré una habitación en un motel de la ciudad y buscare otro empleo. Me mudé de otro estado para trabajar aquí. No tengo casa en estos momentos. Te puedo dar mi número de teléfono móvil, aunque no se si estará en las maletas con mis cosas. Si no está, siempre puedo llamar a la oficina para dar el número de mi habitación en el motel. Si crees realmente que Minato querrá hablar conmigo. No tengo ni idea de en qué motel me alojare. "

Los ojos oscuros de Neji parpadearon y su boca se apretó en una línea firme. Él la miró fijamente, parecía estar estudiándola en algo que no pudo comprender. Se obligó a apartar la mirada de Neji cuando Sasuke hablo.

-"Estoy seguro de que estarás bien, Sra. Ama. Por favor, no se olvide de llamar a la oficina para dejar su información de contacto ".

Tenten le asintió. -"Lo haré y gracias una vez más" Su mirada se volvió a Neji. Se dio cuenta de que esta sería la última vez que ella hablaría con él y la embargo la tristeza. Él estaba mirándola en silencio. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero sólo pudo decir una cosa que lo resumía todo.

-"Por favor se feliz y gracias por decidir que no debería morir." Ella le dio una sonrisa triste antes de regresar junto a los guardias que la estaban esperando junto a la puerta. Ella sintió su mirada durante todo el camino, pero no miro atrás.

No quería verle alejarse por última vez. Él tenía su libertad ahora. Media hora después, el coche llegó a la puerta. Ella tomó las llaves, y vio su bolso en el asiento delantero, un gran dolor le golpeó con fuerza. Nunca volvería a ver el Homeland o a Neji. No tenía ni idea de adónde ir o de qué hacer con su vida.

Los guardias abrieron las puertas e hicieron retroceder a los manifestantes. Alguien le arrojó algo contra el costado de su coche. Ella se estremeció, pero no se detuvo a comprobar si le habían causado algún daño. Ese era el menor de sus problemas.

-"Hiciste lo correcto." Minato puso su mano sobre el hombro de Neji. Había estado esperando junto a su amigo en la puerta durante casi cuarenta minutos. -"Sé que fue difícil para ti a dejarla ir."

Neji luchó contra sus emociones y se reunió con la mirada preocupada de su amigo cuando él volvió la cabeza para ponerle fin a su vigilia. -"Hice lo que me pediste cuando me informaste de que había sido despedida. Le permití marcharse. Ella estará más segura ahora que no está aquí, por si vuelvan a atacarnos ".

-"Nuestros enemigos podrían haberla matado," le recordó Minato. -"Sé que esto es difícil para ti."

-"No puedo imaginarme no volver a verla nunca ", admitió Neji. -"Siento dolor".

Minato apretó el hombro de él una vez más.-"Yo no sabía que era tan fuerte. "

-"Lo es."

-"Lo siento."

-"Me doy cuenta de que ella estará mejor en su mundo que aquí. Ella dijo que no tiene casa. ¿Qué va a hacer? Tal vez, debería haberle pedido que se quedara. Podríamos haber forzado al director para que la mantuviera con las mujeres. "

-"No podemos hacer nada en este momento, Neji. Hay un tiempo y un lugar para todo.

Hiciste lo mejor para nuestro pueblo. Lamento que fuera a tan alto precio para ti. Lo único que puedo decirte es que puedes ofrecerle un trabajo nuevo cuando tengamos el control total del Homeland".

Eso alivio un poco del dolor dentro del pecho de Neji. -"Quiero que vuelva." Él la necesitaba. El hecho de nunca volver a verla sonreír o escuchar su voz le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. Un futuro sombrío apareció en su mente. -"Fue despedida por defendernos. Quiero el derecho de hacer lo mismo por ella. "

-"Entonces, vuelve a ofrecerle su trabajo cuando seas capaz de hacerlo. No pasara mucho tiempo más. Sólo necesitamos aprender un poco más para hacer las cosas bien.

Hay algunas cosas que no sabemos todavía. Cada día nos acercamos un paso más al control de nuestro propio destino ".

"¿Y si ella no quiere el trabajo? ¿Y si ella no quiere volver? Ella podría encontrar otro trabajo en su mundo. "Un destello de dolor atravesó a Neji. -"Yo no volvería a verla."

-"Entonces la dejaras ir Neji e intentaras superar tus sentimientos. "

Neji dijo nada, pero el dolor quemo su pecho. Él no quería dejar ir a Tenten y estaba seguro de que jamás podría superar esas emociones que experimentaba cuando se trataba de ella. Ella estaba en su sangre, era una parte de él, pero ahora, ya no sería parte de su vida.

-"Ven", le instó Minato en voz baja. -"Vamos a dar un paseo juntos. No debes estar solo en estos momentos. "

Neji vaciló y miró a la puerta, pero sabía que no volvería. Él asintió con la cabeza. -"Gracias".

Tenten maldijo salvajemente mientras miraba la pintada en su coche, uno de los manifestantes debió de haberla seguido hasta el motel. Ella había estado mirando continuamente por el espejo retrovisor y no había visto a ninguno seguirla desde el Homeland. Cabrones.

Ellos sabían en que motel se había registrado y destrozaron su coche. Odiaba a esos idiotas fanáticos. Tenten pisoteó en su cuarto, estaba enojada porque ahora tendría que llamar a la policía, presentar una denuncia y ponerse en contacto con su seguro. No podía conducir por la ciudad con esas palabras en su coche. Daría muy mala impresión cuando se presentará a una entrevista de trabajo.

Ella resopló y agarro la bolsa de comida rápida, saco la llave del bolsillo de sus vaqueros para abrir la puerta de su habitación. Trató de meterla en la cerradura, pero algo le impedía entrar. Ella se agacho para mirar la pequeña cerradura, sus ojos se estrecharon mientras examinaba lo que parecía ser una goma verde. La puerta de al lado se abrió de golpe.

Volvió la cabeza y vio a tres grandes hombres salir al pasillo y mirarla. El miedo la golpeó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban totalmente concentrados en ella. Soltó la manija de la puerta y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Tres metros los separaba de su habitación, no estaban lo suficientemente lejos, pensó. Uno de los hombres se abalanzó rápidamente hacia ella.

-"Te tenemos", jadeó y agarró a Tenten cuando trató de correr.

-"Arrástrala aquí, Bernie", murmuró con urgencia uno de los hombres.

-"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Tenten se aferró a la barandilla con ambas manos mientras el pánico se apoderaba de ella al sentir la fuerza con la que la agarraron de las caderas.

-"Suéltame!"

-"Mi problema" susurró el hombre contra su oído mientras deslizaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura e intentaba que ella se soltara-"es que tenemos que salvar tu mente. Esos animales te han lavado el cerebro ".

¿Salvarla? Al menos no estaban tratando de matarla. Algo es algo, pensó. Esos idiotas pensaban que la habían obligado a cambiar su forma de pensar. Ella gritó y pateó duramente al hombre más grande. Su mirada se lanzó frenéticamente alrededor, en busca de ayuda. Vio a algunas personas que estaban mirándoles boquiabiertos en el estacionamiento de abajo. Alguien le gritó al hombre que la dejara ir.

-"Maldita sea", gritó un hombre desde la habitación de al lado. -"La gente os está viendo!" Parecía preso del pánico. -"soltadla".

El brazo en la cintura de Tenten de pronto la soltó. Los tres tipos se alejaron. Ella jadeó y se apoyó en la barandilla. Giró la cabeza y vio cómo los tres hombres huyeron del edificio.

Casi se desplomó en el pasillo, las rodillas le temblaron, pero logró mantenerse en pie. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Una puerta se abrió y se volvió en guardia hacia el ruido. Una mujer con un bebé se asomaron, la mujer estaba pálida.

-"¿Eran ladrones?"

Tenten se relajó. -"No."

-"La policía está de camino" gritó un hombre desde el estacionamiento. -"¿Estás bien?"

Tenten tuvo que aclararse la garganta. -"Estoy bien. ¡Gracias! "Ella vio su bolsa de comida rápida en el suelo, la dejó caer para agarrarse a la barandilla. Se inclinó para recogerla y se estremeció ante el dolor en su cintura. Maldijo en voz baja, esperaba que el idiota no le hubiera dejado moretones, se sentó en las escaleras y miro hacia la gente que la miraba boquiabierta. El corazón le latía aún muy rápido, pero ahora estaba segura y tenía hambre. Metió la mano en la bolsa. Podía comer mientras esperaba a la policía.

Tenten empezó a comer su hamburguesa, abrió la tapa de su agua saborizada y agarro su teléfono. Había llamado a la oficina de Minato para dejar su número de móvil, pero su secretaria había insistido en que también le diera su dirección. Y ahora ya no podía quedarse en este motel.

Marco el número de la oficina de Minato. Quería salir antes de que anocheciera y casi eran las cinco. -"Hola," dijo Tenten cuando finalmente la pasaron con la secretaria de Minato.

-"Hablamos antes. Soy Tenten Ama. Deje la dirección de mi motel por si el Sr. Minato quería ponerse en contacto conmigo, pero tengo que cambiar de motel. Llamare mañana por la mañana para dejar mi nueva dirección. Usted tiene todavía mi número de móvil, ¿verdad? "

La mujer en el otro extremo de la línea se quedó en silencio por un momento. -"¿Por qué cambias de motel?"

-"Uh ..." Tenten vio el coche de la policía entrar en el estacionamiento. -"Tuve algunos problemas. Prometo que llamare por la mañana con mi nueva dirección. Realmente tengo que irme ahora. La policía ha llegado y tengo que empacar rápidamente para que me puedan escoltar fuera de aquí. Hablare con usted mañana. "Tenten colgó.

Neji paseaba por su oficina. Tenten nunca volvería, nunca volvería a verla y él necesitaba mantener el control sobre esa dolorosa realidad. Llamaron a su puerta. Él respiro profundamente y se aclaró la garganta. -"Entre".

Shino, su amigo y el hombre al que había puesto a cargo de las clases de las diferentes habilidades para las especies entro y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se apoyó contra la madera. -"Tenemos un problema".

-"¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Qué es esta vez? "

-"Algunos de los guardias humanos están coqueteando con nuestras hembras. Los machos son muy protectores con ellas ".

Una sonrisa curvo la boca de Neji. -"Nuestras mujeres pueden manejar a un ser humano.

Todavía no he conocido a un ser humano que pueda acabar con uno de las nuevas Especies, ya sea hombre o mujer si están enojados. "la sonrisa murió. -"¿Es acoso o simplemente el típico coqueteo?"

-"Coqueteo, pero nuestros hombres pueden comenzar a pelear con ellos. Ninguna de las mujeres se siente amenazadas o han presentado quejas. Deseo evitar los conflictos entre los humanos y nosotros. Nuestros hombres empezaran a romper las cabezas de los humanos si continúan guiñando a nuestras mujeres, eso puede causar mucha tensión ".

-"Voy a hablar con ellos. Convoca una reunión. "Él echó un vistazo a su reloj. - "¿Digamos que para dentro de dos horas?"

-"Me parece bien." Shino le dirigió una sonrisa. -"¿Te das cuenta de que te has convertido en una figura paterna para todos? Das consejos y amenazas cuando nos portamos mal.

Minato es nuestra madre, no da protección y un nuevo hogar ".

Neji levantó la mano y extendió su dedo de en medio. -"Está es tu lección de hoy, hijo."

Un ladrido de risa llenó la habitación. -"Me niego si eso es una oferta. Tú no eres mi tipo ".

-"Nadie lo es. "Se rio Neji. -"Nuestras mujeres son demasiado inteligentes y elegirán aparearse con vosotros."

Shino se apartó de la pared y dio unos pasos más cerca, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras miraba a Neji. -"Hablando de mujeres, escuche que la pequeña humana fue expulsada del Nacional".

Neji asintió. -"El director la despidió y Minato me pidió que no me involucrara. Quería sobrepasar la autoridad del director, devolverle su trabajo y mantenerla aquí. Pero aquí continuara en peligro si vuelven a atacarnos. Minato me ayudo a entender que ella tendría una vida mejor sin mí a su lado ".

-"Si no fueran tan gilipollas se darían cuenta del poder que tenemos ".

-"Eso es lo que dijo Minato. Me sentí en conflicto, Shino. Yo no quería que se fuera, pero tengo responsabilidades con nuestra gente. Estoy desgarrado por la mitad. La única manera de tener nuestra casa en control es que yo asuma el puesto del director. Eso es necesario para nuestra comunidad ".

-"¿tu realmente te preocupas por esa mujer?" Sus cejas se arquearon. -"La vi un montón de veces y es muy diferente a nuestras mujeres. Ella es pequeña. "

-"Soy consciente de nuestra diferencia de tamaño."

-"Y ella es humana." Neji frunció el ceño. -"También trabajó para Mercile. Soy consciente de por qué lo hizo, todo el mundo ha sido informado de que ella trabajo allí en secreto para reunir las pruebas, pero también he oído que tuviste un problema personal con ella.

Yo estaba en esa sala de conferencias, Neji. Temí que la mataras en la sala llena de seres humanos".

Neji se dejó caer en el borde de la mesa, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y suspiró ruidosamente.-"Pasó algo entre nosotros y me sentí traicionado por ella. Perdí totalmente el control. "

-"No me digas. Nunca te había visto tan salvaje. ¿Qué te hizo ella? "

Hizo una pausa. -"te hablé de ella cuando nos pusieron en libertad. Ella es la humana que vino a mi celda y mató a Jacob. "

-"Mierda", murmuró.

-"Nunca antes había reaccionado tan fuertemente ante nadie. Yo estoy ... "Buscó las palabras para expresar sus emociones. -"Estoy obsesionado con ella. Ella me sonríe y me derrito. Sólo quiero oír su voz y estar cerca de ella. "

-"Mierda," repitió Shino.

-"Quiero que vuelva. Antes, aunque no podía estar con ella al menos la observaba desde la distancia. Ahora no tengo ni siquiera eso. Y ... me duele ".

El silencio se prolongó. Y Shino habló por fin.-"Cuando nos hagamos cargo del Homeland podrás traerla de vuelta. Tendrás el control de la seguridad y no habrá necesidad de preocuparse de los humanos. ¿Puedes esperar hasta entonces? "

-"No lo sé" admitió. -"Sólo la quiero de vuelta. La quiero cerca de mí. "Hizo una pausa.

-"Necesito que este aquí, aunque no pueda estar con ella. Todo en lo que puedo pensar en que estará haciendo en este momento, donde ira, y en ... "Su voz se profundizó en un gruñido. -"Si los varones humanos están tratando de tocar lo que es mío".

Las cejas de Shino se alzaron. -"¿tuyo?"

-"Mío". Asintió Neji. -"Es lo que siento cuando pienso en ella."

-"Aguanta. Nuestra gente aprende rápido, pronto seremos capaces de manejar el Homeland. Podrás ofrecerle el volver. Espero por tu bien que ella acepte tu oferta. "

-"Yo también lo espero." Neji gruño. -"Haz esas llamadas y organiza la reunión. Hablare con nuestros hombres y programare sesiones adicionales de formación para que saquen fuera su ira. Los humanos que están dentro del Homeland no son nuestros enemigos, al menos en gran parte. "


	11. capitulo 9

Disculpen por mi tardanza estoy por terminar mi servicio social y algunas cosas personales, no podre actualizar seguido, pero tratare de actualizar más seguido por mientras les dejo 2 capítulos gracias por leerme.

+Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.

Capítulo Nueve

Tenten terminó de guardar las cosas en su maleta, la recepcionista del motel le había abierto la puerta abierta para que pudiera recuperarlas. Un policía en la puerta observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. -"Gracias. Ya he terminado y estoy lista para marchame. Le agradezco su protección".

El policía se encogió de hombros. -"Es mi trabajo".

Tenten agarró su bolso y su maleta. El policía salió y ella cerró la puerta. Bajó las escaleras, tratando de no mirar a los huéspedes del motel que todavía estaban afuera mirándola.

Ella suspiró. No le gustaba ser la diversión de los morbosos extraños.

Ella se estremeció cuando miro las palabras pintadas en su coche. La policía había hecho un informe de los daños, había tomado fotografías y le había dado una tarjeta con el número del informe policial. El policía metió su maleta en el maletero y forzó una sonrisa cuando le entregó las llaves. -"¿Quieres un consejo?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -"Por supuesto".

Echó un vistazo al coche y luego a ella. -"Busca un coche de alquiler y deja este en un estacionamiento. Esto es un pequeño pueblo. Si esos idiotas quieren seguir acosándote lo único que tienen que hacer es conducir por los moteles y buscar la pintada en tu coche.

Serás bastante fácil de encontrar hasta que tu compañía de seguros lo pinte. "

Genial, pensó Tenten. Su dinero se reduciría más rápido antes de encontrar otro trabajo. -"Gracias. Creo que es una gran idea, lo haré. "

-"Espero que estos idiotas salgan de esta zona. Desde que los manifestantes llegaron solo tenemos problemas. La mayor parte de la gente del pueblo aceptamos el Homeland y le dimos la bienvenida a esa pobre gente. Todo estuvo bien hasta que estos idiotas aparecieron en escena ".

Tenten le ofreció una sonrisa de agradecimiento, con sus palabras había aliviado la tensión de su cuerpo. Era agradable escuchar a alguien que pensaba igual que ella. -"Sí. Las nuevas especies ya han sufrido bastante y no necesitan a esos imbéciles racistas ".

-"Conduciré detrás de ti durante un rato para asegurarme de que no te siguen."

-"Gracias".

Tenten se acercó a la puerta de su coche, pero se detuvo cuando un gran todoterreno negro entro en el estacionamiento. Se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo fijamente. Era muy similar a los utilizados en el Homeland, llevaba todos los cristales tintados negro. Se detuvo justo detrás de su coche. Tenten se puso tensa. El policía junto a ella cogió su pistola en una mano y la radio con la otra.

La puerta del conductor se abrió y Tenten miró con recelo al hombre que salía de la camioneta. Vestía un traje y gafas oscuras. Se detuvo, con la cabeza vuelta hacia el policía y luego miro a Tenten. Mantuvo las manos abiertas a los costados y lejos de su cuerpo, para mostrarle al policía que no estaba armado.

-"¿Señorita Ama? Soy Fuka. El señor Neji me ha enviado. Llamaste a la oficina del señor Minato. Le han informado de que tenías problemas ".

¿Neji? Tenten se relajó. -"Está bien", le aseguró a la policía.

Fuka dejó caer las manos tan pronto como el policía enfundo su pistola. Levantó los brazos, se quitó las gafas de sol y reveló sus bonitos ojos verdes.

-"El señor Neji me pidió que te recogiera a ti y a tus cosas. Me ha pedido que te diera un mensaje. No estoy seguro de lo que significa, pero el Sr. Neji me aseguró que lo entenderías. Él me dijo que después de salvar tu vida, se la debes. Quiere que vayas al Homeland para hablar contigo en persona. Habría venido personalmente, pero debido a la situación fuera del Homeland no era aconsejable que saliera. "

No me jodas, Tenten pensó. Neji quería hablar con ella ¿de qué? Tal vez solo quería despedirse de ella. Puede que incluso quisiera decirle que la había perdonado por lo que le había hecho. Posiblemente quisiera saber lo que había pasado. No quería tener esperanzas de que tan sólo quisiera volver a verla. Ella nunca lo sabría a menos que hablara con él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza a Fuka. Ella no tenía ninguna duda de que él no entendía lo que Neji le había dicho. -"Bien "Él se puso las gafas de sol de nuevo. Tenten se volvió hacia el policía. -"Muchas gracias por todo. Alquilare el coche tan pronto como mi encuentro con el Sr. Neji ha terminado ".

Tenten se subió a su coche y esperó a que Fuka volviera al SUV. Tenten siguió al SUV de vuelta al Homeland. Odió las miradas que recibió de los otros conductores ante la pintada en su coche.

El guardia que la dejó entrar por la puerta la miró boquiabierto y levantó las cejas. Tenten maldijo suavemente. No tenía más remedio que conducir su destrozado vehículo. Siguió al SUV negro hacia el aparcamiento de la oficina principal.

Tenten tomó su bolso y salió del coche. No apartaría la vista de su cartera después de haber sido una vez lanzada fuera del Homeland. Necesitaba tener opciones si la echaban de nuevo sin su coche.

Fuka miro su vehículo con el ceño fruncido. -"¿Este era el problema en el que te encontraste?"

-"En parte. Al parecer, unos idiotas pensaron que me habían lavado el cerebro y supuestamente intentaron salvarme. Sólo Dios sabe lo que pensaban hacerme si hubieran conseguido secuestrarme. "Ella negó con la cabeza. -"Algunos están realmente locos."

Neji caminaba mientras Minato lo observaba de cerca y eso le molesto. Se detuvo y le miro. -"¿Qué? Ella estaba en problemas. Le mencionó a tu secretaria que la policía la iba a escoltar hasta que saliera de allí. ¿Algún problema porque envié a Fuka a recogerla?

Él trabaja para nosotros. ¿De qué sirve disponer de los humanos si no pueden ayudarnos? "

-"No estoy disputando tu razonamiento. Creí que estaría más segura en su mundo, pero admito que me equivoque. Me pregunto si explotaras cuando ella llegue. Te ves a punto de perder totalmente el control. " Neji gruñó, luchó contra su ira y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su amigo.

-"Cada instinto protector dentro de mí está luchando. Mi primer impulso fue saltar a un jeep y salir a la pista. Estoy controlado desde que envié a Fuka".

-"Es bueno saberlo." Minato se acercó. -"Si significa tanto para ti, puedes mantenerla aquí.

Voy a intentar suavizar las cosas con el director y si eso funciona le ha pediré que le permita quedarse. No puedo levantar sospechas por mucho que quiera imponerme. Es muy paranoico y está tratando de retener el mando absoluto del Homeland. Está siendo un culo al tratarnos como si fuéramos niños, pero en el fondo, trabaja para nosotros.

Estoy seguro de que hay viviendas disponibles en la sección de humanos. Voy a hacer unas llamadas. "

Los ojos de Neji se estrecharon. -"¿Y así el director podrá estar detrás de su espalda de nuevo? Me pusiste a cargo de su seguridad. No permitiré que este fuera de mi vista ".

La boca de Minato se abrió. -"Entonces ¿A dónde la vas a asignar?"

-"Tengo dos dormitorios. Ella estará a salvo dentro de mi casa. Nadie sería tan estúpido como para ir tras ella allí y puedo cuidarla ".

-"¿Te refieres a protegerla?"

-"Es lo mismo".

-"Es una mala idea." Minato se encogió de hombros. -"Pero tú estás a cargo. Ya tengo bastantes dolores de cabeza tratando de averiguar un negocio secundario para el Homeland, la forma de pagar todos los gastos y dónde encontrar más fondos para usar después de que empezamos a correr por nosotros mismos. Aunque el presidente fue generoso, estamos gastando una gran cantidad de dinero para la reconstrucción de todo lo que derribo el ataque. No olvides que tienes una reunión por la mañana con el arquitecto. Quiero que vayas y decidas si los planos que presentan evitaran otra violación a las puertas delanteras. "

-"Estaré allí."

Minato se adelantó, agarró el hombro de Neji y lo miró profundamente a los ojos. -"Sé que vas a hacer tu trabajo. Me preocupa más tu estado emocional cuando se trata de esta mujer. Es la única grieta que he visto en tu armadura. Las emociones pueden ser un infierno en nuestra especie. "

-"Puedo separar mis responsabilidades con nuestro pueblo de mis asuntos personales".

-"Sé que puedes." Minato lo liberó. -"Buena suerte con tus hombres." una sonrisa asomo en sus labios. -"No te envidio. Ellos son más difíciles de manejar que las mujeres ".

Neji resopló. -"En realidad no. Es muy difícil entenderla ya que venimos de dos mundos diferentes". Él vaciló. -"Sentiré rabia si ella ha sido dañada".

-"Trata de mantenerlo en secreto. Los machos fácilmente gruñimos y mostramos los dientes.", Se rio Minato y se marchó.

Neji gruñó en voz baja. Él iba a tratar de escuchar lo que le pasó a Tenten sin dejarse llevar por la ira. Fuka le había llamado para decirle que ella le seguía al Homeland, pero se negó a contarle lo que le había sucedido. Tenten no había sido dañada ya que podía conducir y eso era lo único que importaba. Él salió de la oficina hacia el estacionamiento donde le estarían esperando. Había querido esperarla allí pero Minato le había retrasado.

-"¿Ellos qué?" La voz profunda detrás Tenten la sobresaltó. Ella se giró y dejó caer su bolso.

Fury se había acercado por detrás y ella no se había dado cuenta. Se había movido tan sigilosamente que no le había escuchado llegar. Ella se abrazó a su pecho mientras se enfrentaba a él.

-"No deberías acercarte tan sigilosamente a alguien. No tenía ni idea de que estuvieras hay. Casi me da un ataque al corazón. "dejo caer los brazos a los costados.

Neji se acercó. -"¿Alguien trató de secuestrarte?" Se agachó y recogió el bolso de la acera y lo sostuvo en su mano grande mientras se enderezaba de nuevo. -"¿Cómo?"

El corazón de Tenten empezó a calmarse. -"Supongo que uno de los manifestantes me siguió hasta el motel y alquilo una habitación al lado de la mía. Me tendieron una emboscada cuando regresaba de comprar alimentos. Grité cuando uno de los tres hombres me agarro. Había gente alrededor y empezaron a gritarle que me soltaran, escaparon. "

La expresión de Neji eral igual que su nombre (furia), pensó Tenten. Se quedó en silencio mientras la miraba, luego gruñó en voz baja. Sus colmillos se asomaron entre los labios entreabiertos. Ella retrocedió, recelosa de su ira. ¿Qué había hecho? No fue su culpa.

Parecía como si quisiera arrancarle la garganta.

-"Tu no estas segura por ahí" dijo él en un tono áspero. -"A partir de ahora te quedas aquí.

No discutas conmigo. "

Fuka se aclaró la garganta y sacó su teléfono móvil. -"Voy a llamar a la vivienda

de invitados para asegurarnos de que tienen una habitación para ella. "

-"Cuelga" demandó Neji. -"Ella se queda conmigo."

Tenten le miro boquiabierta mientras trataba de darle sentido a su oferta. -"¿Contigo?" Jadeó.

Neji dio un paso más cerca. -"Parece que sabes cómo encontrar los problemas, dulzura.

O tal vez ellos saben encontrarte. Tengo un dormitorio de invitados y te vas a quedar conmigo. De esa manera puedo mantener un ojo sobre ti. "

Uh-oh. Ella observó como Neji arrancó su mirada de la de ella y su atención se quedó en su coche. Se paseó a su alrededor, lo examinó y volvió a pararse delante de Tenten. Él la agarro firmemente, pero suave. -"Vamos. Mi casa no está muy lejos. Haré que alguien retire tus cosas del coche y les diré que lo arreglen. "

-"Pero mi maleta" Tenten trató de detenerle.

-"Ahora no," gruñó, tiro fuertemente de su mano y la obligo a moverse.

Tenten no tuvo más opción que acompañarle. Vio la expresión de alarma de Fuka y no quiso causar una escena o meter a Neji en problemas. Ella sabía que la estaba protegiendo por alguna razón y odiaba la idea de dejar el Homeland más que vivir en la casa de sus padres.

-"Gracias por ir a por mí", dijo en voz alta.

-"Ningún problema", murmuró Fuka.

Tenten miró el guapo perfil de Neji mientras corría a su lado, sus piernas largas parecían comerse la tierra. Él todavía sujetaba su bolso en su puño. Ella le dio su bolso una mirada de preocupación, esperaba que no aplastara nada de lo que había dentro. Tenten no protestó mientras seguía a Neji a su casa. La soltó en la puerta, metió la mano en el bolsillo de atrás y utilizó su tarjeta-llave para abrirla. Su oscura mirada se fijó en ella.

-"Entra ahora."

Tenten dudo. -"¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo?"

-"No lo estoy ", gruñó. -"Entra".

Tenten entró y miro a su alrededor, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella con fuerza. Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Fury se apoyó contra la puerta y dejo caer su bolso al suelo, ella se estremeció y espero que su teléfono móvil hubiera sobrevivido al duro golpe. Su atención regresó a Fury, continuaba mirándola fijamente, su mirada era oscura e intensa. Sus dientes afilados asomaban entre sus labios entreabiertos

-"Alguien que no está molesto" dijo ella en voz baja, - " no da esa impresión. ¿Podrías por favor" ella señaló a su propia boca" ocultar los colmillos? "

Él gruñó. Y ella se alejó unos metros. - "Está bien. No lo hagas. Es sólo que cuando muestras los colmillos y esa mirada furiosa, tiendes a darle a la gente la impresión, bueno, a mí por lo menos, de que estás enojado." Ella tomó aliento. -"Y si encima gruñes ... "Se encogió de hombros. -"Parecerá que estás muy cabreado."

-"Estoy furioso", gruñó.

-"¿Qué te he hecho?" Ella dio otro paso atrás.

-"Nada. No está dirigida a ti. Te despidieron por protegerme. Te echaron y por nosotros has sido un blanco ".

-"Bueno", se relajó, se emocionó. -"Trabajé en el Homeland y sabía que no haría amigos fuera cuando acepte el trabajo. Si estuviera de acuerdo con esos idiotas no habría estado aquí y ahora todos ellos saben que yo soy pro nuevas especies. Son unos idiotas. Todo el mundo tiene a gente que le odian. "

-"Nadie te odia ¿de dónde vienes?".

Ella sonrió. -"Nací en California, después mi familia se mudó a Ohio. La mitad de los monstruos del país viven en los Estados Unidos o han nacido aquí en el sur de Cali. "

Neji parpadeó. - "¿Cómo de pro nuevas especies eres?"

Se preguntó si le estaba preguntando que si a ella no le gustaba el secreto de su pueblo. - "Si me preguntas si soy pre-juiciosa, no lo soy. Cuando escuché los rumores sobre Industrias Mercile y sus pruebas me indigné. De inmediato acepte ayudaros. Me horrorizaba pensar que formaba parte de alguna manera de algo tan cruel. "hizo una pausa. -"Las especies nuevas son gente igual que todos los demás. Vosotros tenéis el derecho de hacer lo que hacen los humanos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres saber? Ni siquiera me gusta la marginación ".

Él se apartó de la puerta y dio un paso hacia Tenten. Hizo una pausa. -"¿Has oído el último grito contra nosotros? Tienen miedo de que vayamos a empezar a querer a los humanos.

¿Qué piensas de eso? "

-"¿No me escuchaste cuando he dicho que creo que eres igual que los demás? Tienes tanto derecho como yo a salir o a estar con quien quieras".

Él asintió con la cabeza. -"¿Quieres estar con uno de mis hombres? Sasuke parece que estar interesado en ti."

¿Sasuke? Tenten parpadeó cuando recordó al hombre que le había salvado el culo en la puerta. Le sorprendía el que pudiera sentirse atraído por ella. -"Yo no le conozco." No podía pensar en que otra cosa decir.

-"Te reuniste con él esta mañana."

-"Bueno, sé quién es, pero no le conozco personalmente. No sé si me gustaría pasar tiempo con él o no. "

-"Pero si le conocieras ¿estarías? ¿Aun sabiendo lo que es? "

Ella miró fijamente a Neji y vio su ira. No le entendía. -"Por supuesto. Supongo. No veo por qué no. En realidad, no he pensado en ello. "

-"Nuestra especie no son totalmente compatibles." Neji dio un paso más.

Tenten dio otro paso en la dirección opuesta. Él avanzaba y ella retrocedía. Se sentía acosada. La cólera irradiaba de él, ir a su casa había sido un error. ¿Seguía enojado por lo que ocurrió en el centro de pruebas? ¿Todavía quería castigarla por ello? Ella le había perdonado y él le había hecho algo peor. Ella no le había aterrorizado o cortado o secuestrado en un parque y tampoco le había atado a una cama.

-"¿Por qué me llevas contra la pared?" Ella miró por encima del hombro. Sólo había unos pocos pasos más y entonces quedaría atrapada. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Neji. -"¿podrías por favor dejarlo? Estás empezando a asustarme. "

-"¿Tendrías miedo de mí si yo fuera Shibi Aburame o un hombre como él? ¿Humano? "

Ella frunció el ceño. -"Si alguien se enoja y viene a mí, sí, tendría miedo. ¿Vas a parar? "

-"Me di cuenta de que no negaste que nuestras especies no son compatibles". Él avanzó.

Tenten dio un paso atrás y se golpeó con la pared. -"¿Qué quieres que diga? Ni siquiera sé qué decirte. Sé que la mayoría de tu ADN es humano y no entiendo que quieres decirme.

Los dos somos personas ".

-"He pasado toda mi vida en el interior de un laboratorio ". Sus manos se apoyaron en la pared, a los lados de los hombros de Tenten. Él la inmovilizó allí entre su pecho y sus brazos, pero no la toco. -"Asumí." Tenten no pudo apartar la vista de su hermoso rostro, estaba muy cerca del de ella. Inhaló el maravilloso aroma masculino y se quedó inmóvil para evitar rozar su cuerpo. -" los cambios que todavía estamos experimentando" gruñó.

-"Todavía estamos aprendiendo cosas nuevas sobre nuestros cuerpos y con lo que hicieron con nosotros. No somos lo suficientemente humanos como para engañarnos a nosotros mismos en la creencia de que podríamos serlo. Tenemos presentes muchas características de los animales. Puedes ver algunos de los cambios mirándonos, pero también se encuentran dentro de nuestros cuerpos, en nuestro ADN. Me preocupa que, si supieras cuánto de mí, no es humano, te aterrorizarías." hizo una pausa. -"La mayoría de los seres humanos se asustarían si se dieran cuenta de que no tenemos la esperanza de ser como ellos. Queremos vivir juntos y en paz, sin esos grupos de gente llena de odio. "

Tenten le miró con curiosidad. - "¿Qué tipo de características de los animales escondes?"

Seguro que no estaba gruñendo. Él lo hacía a menudo o tal vez sólo a ella.

Él vaciló. -"No soy completamente humano. No voy a entrar en detalles. Soy muy diferente de tu pueblo. Ni siquiera tengo padres y si alguna vez los tuve, no llegue a conocerlos.

Esos registros no fueron recuperados, lo que me lleva a creer que fueron destruidos.

Nuestras infancias fueron completamente diferentes. Así que como ves tu y yo tenemos muy poco en común ".

-"¿Cómo fue tu infancia?"

Su mandíbula se apretó. -"Recuerdo tener miedo y estar encerrado. Recuerdo que la oscuridad me aterraba y luego recuerdo el dolor. Me ponían correas y me inyectaban todas esas malditas agujas. Recuerdo ", dijo entre dientes, -"Que el dolor y el terror fueron mis compañeros de infancia."

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Tenten. Levantó la mano sin pensarlo y puso la palma de su mano sobre su brazo. -"Lo siento mucho". Ella quería consolarlo.

Cerró los ojos, respiró larga y profundamente y luego los abrió. - "Ellos me cambiaron. Recuerdo cuando mis dientes de leche cayeron y los nuevos salieron más largos y agudos. No tenía un espejo, pero pude sentir la diferencia. Pude sentir que mi cara no se parecía a la de los técnicos o los médicos. Después me golpeó la pubertad. Mis músculos crecieron con las drogas que me metieron. Yo sabía que no estaba bien, mi cuerpo cambiaba tras las inyecciones de las diferentes drogas, pero no dejaban de dármelas. "

-"Lo siento mucho, Neji". Ella froto su mano contra el brazo de él. -"Ellos hicieron mal ".

-"Debería ser un poco de consuelo saber que la investigación a la que me sometieron ayudo a crear medicamentos para ayudar a los seres humanos enfermos, sobre todo cuando una vida de recuerdos dolorosos te persigue. Ahora bien, hay grupos de personas, miles de ellos, que quieren verme muerto sólo porque alguien me arrojó al infierno cuando era niño y me obligo a soportar una pesadilla. Sufrimos por el beneficio delos seres humanos y para que Mercile hiciera dinero. "Se aclaró la garganta. - "Estoy cansado de que siempre me sentiré diferente ", dijo con voz áspera. -"Sabia que algo me hacía único. Me miraban la cara, sentía mis dientes y no te las diferencias de mi cuerpo, entonces empecé a prestar atención a lo que decían. Con el tiempo aprendí lo suficiente como para saber qué nos habían hecho y por qué. Me sentía tan solo, sólo veía a los seres humanos hasta que-"Él apretó la boca cerrada.

-"Yo no te culpo por odiar a todo el mundo en Mercile. ¿No te ayuda en absoluto escuchar que al menos algo bueno salió de eso? "

-"No," gruñó en voz baja. -"Tal vez. No lo sé. Odio lo que se hizo con nosotros. "

-"Yo también lo hago. ¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿hasta qué? Te detuviste".

Su oscura mirada se estrechó, la miró y se aclaró la garganta. - "Hasta que trajeron a una mujer a mi celda. Ella era de la nueva especie y esa era la primera vez que veía a alguien similar a mí. Querían ver si podríamos criar. "Él miró a la pared, al lado de su cara y se quedó allí. - "Nos obligaron a estar juntos, pero nunca funcionó. No fuimos capaces de tener hijos." Su mandíbula se tensó antes de dirigir su mirada hacia ella de nuevo.

-"Estaba contento. No quería tener éxito y traer una nueva vida a ese infierno. "

Tenten se mordió el labio. -"He oído decir algo al respecto a las mujeres" admitió. -"No es justo lo que se os hizo. Estaban equivocados y estaba mal Fury. Yo llamo a esa gente idiotas sin inteligencia o compasión. "

Fury buscó sus ojos, miro profundamente dentro de ellos. -"¿Tienes miedo de mí, Tenten?"

Ella vaciló. -"Lo tengo cuando estás enojado, aunque me asustarías igual con ADN animal o sin él, para ser honesta. Eres un hombre muy grande. "

Todo su cuerpo se relajó cuando la tensión disminuyó. -"No era mi intención hacerte daño en mi cama."

No había esperado que le dijera eso. Dejó escapar el aire en un jadeó y su corazón se aceleró, luego se obligó a calmarse. Fury la miraba en silencio. -"Te creo".

-"No te habría hecho daño por lo que me hiciste. Tengo los dientes afilados ".

Tenten no sabía qué decir. Ella se tragó el nudo que se formó en el interior de su garganta.

La atracción que sentía por Neji era fuerte, la sentía desde el día en que había puesto los ojos en él. Había recordado más de una noche lo que le hizo en su cama y había tenido muchos sueños eróticos con esos recuerdos. Había sido fantástico hasta que de repente se había retirado de ella y Minato había llegado.

-"Sólo gracias a tu Dios, que no te hice las cosas que quería hacerte."

Tenten se calentó de repente. -"¿Qué ...?" tuvo que tragar. Su voz se había roto. -"¿Qué es lo que deseas hacerme? "La pregunta llegó un susurro.

En sus ojos brillo una emoción que no pudo identificar. -"Realmente me asustaste. No somos sexualmente compatibles en todos los sentidos." Tenten le miró a los ojos. Abrió la boca para preguntarle qué quería decir con eso. Pero Neji de repente se apartó de la pared y le dio la espalda. Él se alejó ocho pasos. -"Tu habitación es la primera puerta a la derecha. Siéntete como en tu casa. Voy a la oficina, tengo un pase temporal para ti, pero por ahora debes permanecer en el interior. Me aseguraré de que tus cosas lleguen pronto.

Hay un montón de comida en la cocina, por si tienes hambre. "Él salió de la casa y cerró la puerta.

Tenten se quedó apoyada contra la pared y mirando la puerta durante mucho tiempo... ¿Qué quería hacerme esa noche? Ella cerró los ojos, abrazo su cuerpo. ¿Y por qué de repente me gustaría saberlo? ¡Maldita sea!

Neji decidió salir de la casa antes de que terminara haciendo el ridículo ante Tenten, quería hundir la nariz en su garganta e inhalar su maravilloso aroma. El impulso de querer abrazarla y acunarla, le dolía.

Lamentaba haberle dicho que no eran sexualmente compatibles. Acababa de reconocerle que tenía miedo de las cosas que quería hacer con ella. Por eso había puesto distancia entre ellos.

Se concentró en su ira. Podría haber sido secuestrada sólo por estar asociada con la Nueva Especie y eso le enfurecía. Ella se preocupaba por su pueblo, había arriesgado su vida para salvar a su especie, la primera vez al trabajar de encubierto dentro de las instalaciones de prueba y después protegiendo a sus mujeres.

Se había quedado sola ante los violentos intrusos para activar las puertas de acero y proteger a las mujeres. Esa había sido la primera cosa que él había ordenado cambiar.

Los humanos la habían cagado con ese diseño al no instalar puertas reforzadas que cerraran de golpe el primer piso y los pisos superiores. El panel de control principal también debería de haber sido instalado donde ella también estuviera protegida.

Los ojos de ella le perseguían, tan azules y bonitos, podría mirarlos todo el día y nunca cansarse. Le dolían los dedos por no tocar su piel suave y sus mechones rubios suaves. Su voz era dulce como la miel, suave y levemente ronca. Si él hubiera mantenido el control en su deseo de tocarla se habría quedado, para conocerla más personalmente.

Necesitaba saberlo todo sobre ella, pero las ganas de estar más cerca de ella se habían vuelto demasiado fuertes.

Ahora que había regresado, que iba a vivir bajo su techo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Podía mantenerla y ayudar a su pueblo a la vez. No dejaría de ayudar a Minato en su trabajo, pero Tenten estaría allí cuando regresara a casa. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Ella estaba dentro de su casa. Aumento la velocidad. Cuanto más rápido se ocupará de todo lo que tenía que hacer, más pronto volvería a verla. Sólo necesitaba ir despacio y no asustarla. Él podía esperar. No era su mejor rasgo, pero él iba a aprender por ella.


	12. Chapter 10

Capítulo Diez

Tenten sonrió a Rin. -"Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido a visitarme. Realmente las extraño a todas. Quería visitaros, pero Neji me dijo que no era una buena idea. "Ella miró alrededor de la sala de estar. - "Estoy un poco atrapada en el interior." Su atención volvió a Rin. - "Me estás salvando de volverme loca. Llevo aquí tres días y Neji se ha negado a dejarme salir. "

Rin le devolvió la sonrisa. -"Piensa en lo difícil que fue convencerlo de que me permitiera verte. Quería traer a más mujeres conmigo, pero se negó. " Ella estudió a Tenten y asintió con la cabeza. -"Realmente todas estamos preocupadas por tu seguridad."

Tenten se encogió de hombros. - "¿Por qué? Esos idiotas de fuera no pueden hacerme daño mientras estoy en el interior del Homeland". Una extraña expresión pasó por la cara Rin, pero Tenten se dio cuenta. Se sentó en el sofá y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-"¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?"

Rin vaciló. - "Hay rumores".

-"¿Sobre qué?"

-"Yo sé que no es cierto. No puedo oler a Neji en ti, solo el olor tenue y persistente de estar viviendo en su casa. Desde que te trajo a su casa, algunos han supuesto que tú y Neji se están reproduciendo ".

-"¿Sexo?" Tenten alzo las cejas de. "¿Quieres decir que las malas lenguas piensan que estamos teniendo sexo?"

Una risita se escapó Rin. -"Sí. Esa es la palabra. Sexo ".

-"Pero no lo hacemos. Quiero decir, hablamos y luego me evita como si yo fuera la peste."

-"¿Peste? ¿Es un miembro de un grupo fanático religioso? "

Tenten se echó a reír. -"Es una enfermedad mortal".

-"Oh." Rin sonrió. -"Todavía estamos aprendiendo el inglés que no escuchamos dentro de las instalaciones de prueba. No había oído esa expresión aún. "Rin se puso seria-.

"Los ... chismes ... de que te estas reproduciendo con Neji. Sexo ", se corrigió- "No todo el mundo está contento con eso. Ha habido algunos problemas con los seres humanos que trabajan en el Homeland. Creo que Neji tiene miedo por ti. "

-"¿Él ha escuchado esa basura que se rumorea sobre nosotros?"

Rin asintió. - "Todo el mundo lo ha oído." Su mirada se desvió a la televisión. - "¿La televisión está rota? "

-"¿La televisión?" Tenten Exclamó. -"¿Está en las noticias?"

-"Sí. Algunos de los empleados deben de habérselo dicho a ... ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Los Buitres de los medios? Ellos no saben vuestros nombres, pero hay buitres que dicen en los medios de comunicación que uno de la nueva especie y un ser humano viven juntos. "

¡Oh mierda! Los hombros de Tenten se hundieron. -"No me extraña que se haya negado a permitirme salir de la casa cuando le mencioné que quería ir a buscar trabajo. No quiero vivir en su casa de gorra y que él me mantenga."

-"¿Gorra? ¿Qué significa esa palabra? "

Tente le sonrió. -"Es un término que se utiliza para alguien que vive del trabajo de otra persona. No es exacto. Es difícil de explicar. Supongo que lo describe mejor el que soy como una carga para él. "

-"¿Cómo? Él ya tenía una habitación libre. "

Tenten luchó con sus pensamientos. Algunas palabras eran difíciles de explicar. -"Sí. La tiene, pero por lo general tu no vives con alguien a menos que sea tu pareja. Entonces es aceptable que se comparta comida y hogar. Si no es así, entonces ambas partes trabajan y cooperan con los gastos, como si fueran una sociedad. Yo no soy su novia o su pareja.

Él me proporciona un hogar y comida mientras yo no le doy nada a cambio. Soy una carga ".

-"Creo que lo entiendo." Rin sonrió. -"Y tú no eres una gorrona. Él no sabe lo que es eso, por lo tanto, no puedes ser lo que él ni siquiera sabe que existe. "

Tenten se echó a reír. -"Supongo que lo sabrá."

-"Deberías tener sexo con él, si eso te hará sentir mejor. Le darás algo a cambio y ya no te sentirás una carga ".

Tenten se alegró de no haber tomado un sorbo del refresco o se habría ahogado. Ella se quedó mirando boquiabierta a Rin -"Uh, no deberías hacerlo con alguien a menos que tengas una relación especial. Cuando lo haces con alguien por alimentos, dinero o un techo se llama prostitución. Eso es malo ".

-"Tu mundo es demasiado complicado".

-"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo Tenten y tomo un sorbo de su refresco. - "Lo es."

-"Todavía deberías hacer sexo con él. Le gustas y creo que te gusta. Él es muy varonil y muy atractivo. Todas sabemos que se puede tener sexo si dos personas se atraen mutuamente. Tenemos reuniones para hablar de eso".

Tenten dejó la bebida. -"¿Tienen reuniones para hablar sobre el sexo?"

-"Por supuesto. En una ocasión no tuve opciones. Nos obligaron a tener sexo. Llevamos a cabo reuniones donde discutimos sobre todo tipo de cosas. Ese fue uno de los temas.

Podemos hacerlo con quien sintamos el deseo de hacerlo. "

Tenten se puso la mano sobre la boca, para ocultar su sonrisa. -"Eso también es aceptable."

-"Eso nos pareció. Incluso discutimos si tu deberías hacerlo con Neji después de que comenzaran los rumores. "

-"¿Neji y yo fuimos el tema de una reunión?" Tenten sorprendida alzo la voz. Un rubor calentó sus mejillas. ¿ La Oficina Nacional de Estadística discutía si Neji podía tener relaciones sexuales conmigo? ¡Dios mío!

-"No exactamente de ti y Neji, pero si sobre las relaciones sexuales entre tu gente y la nuestra."

-"Oh." Ella se relajó cuando el alivio la invadió. Gracias a Dios. - "¿Cómo fue?"

Rin se encogió de hombros. -"No sabemos si funcionara. Hemos visto a tu gente haciéndolo en un DVD y nosotros lo hacemos diferente ".

Tenten trató de no reírse. -"¿Viste un video porno? ¿Es lo que me estás diciendo? Los videos Porno son gente practicando sexo juntos. "

-"Sí." sonrió Rin. -"Vimos esos".

-"Uh ..." Tenten miro a Rin a los ojos. - "Esos videos son un poco ..." Estaba pérdida. - "Bueno, en realidad no, bueno, no son realmente ... "Ella suspiró. -"Yo no tengo sexo de esa manera."

-"¿No te gusta? ¿En qué es diferente? "

¿Por dónde empezar? Esto era muy embarazoso, pero estaba aquí para ayudar a estas mujeres. Tenten se quitó los zapatos para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá. - "La forma de hablar para empezar. Nunca hablo de esa manera y si un hombre me habla como lo hacen en las películas, probablemente me molestaría. "

-"¿cómo insultar a las mujeres o exigirles que realicen actos sexuales que no son tan placenteros para ellas? "

-"Sí. Exactamente ".

-"Pensamos que era muy chocante. Algunos creen que es simplemente grosero. "

-"Sí, bueno, si un tipo dijera esas palabras de las películas a una mujer en la vida real, acabaría siendo abofeteado o algo peor ".

-"Entendido. ¿Qué otra cosa es diferente? "

Tenten se encogió de hombros. - "No sé lo que has visto. La mayoría de la gente no tiene relaciones sexuales con múltiples parejas. Nosotros en general somos monógamos ".

-"Así que ¿no tienes que invitar a una amiga a la cama si quiero hacerlo con un hombre humano o dormir con dos a la vez? Había decidido no tocar nunca un ser humano a causa de eso. No compartimos bien y me imagino que un hombre debe ser capaz de complacer a una mujer sin la ayuda de un amigo. "

-"¡No!" Tenten cerró la boca que se le había abierto. -"Dejad de mirar eso. Mirad historias de amor. Las películas porno son ... bueno, simplemente ... "Ella maldijo en voz baja. -"Diles que dejen de verlas y que olviden lo que han visto. Por favor. Esos son actores y actrices a los que se les paga para tener sexo en una película. Siguen un guion que alguien escribió. ¿Lo entiendes? Están hechas para ser un entretenimiento, pero no "cómo" una guía sobre el sexo, a menos que quieras ver cómo se hace algo sin hacerlo realmente. "

-"Está bien."

-"¿Cuál es tu versión del sexo? Tal vez podamos empezar por ahí. Podría ser la misma ".

-"Bueno, nos gusta besar. Nos encanta besar. Eso es nuevo para nosotros, lo aprendimos después de ser liberados. Nos encanta el tacto. Decimos palabras suaves y atractivas y gruñimos para mostrar nuestro nivel de excitación. ¿Está bien? "

-"Perfecto", admitió Tenten. Lo del gruñido ... .

-"Luchamos por el dominio y el que gana decide la posición para tener relaciones sexuales. El macho suele ganar a menos que esté cansado o débil por una lesión. "

-"Uh ..."la mente de Tente se quedó en blanco con la impactante noticia.

Rin dejó de hablar. -"¿Es diferente al vuestro?"

-"Explica" luchar por el dominio '. "

Ella parpadeó. -"Es lo que suena".

-"¿Al igual que la lucha libre?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -"Muy similar".

Tenten se encogió de hombros. -"Eso está bien, pero no solemos disfrutar del dolor durante el sexo. "

-"Está bien. Voy a decirles eso. Así que ¿no luchas? "

-"Me gustaría saltarme esa parte. Estoy segura de que algunas personas disfrutarían de eso, pero no es algo que pueda generalizar ".

-"Entonces, ¿quién decide la posición?"

Su boca se abrió y luego la cerro. ¿Quién? Tenten sonrió. - "Hablamos y tratamos de llegar a un mutuo acuerdo sobre eso. A veces mezclamos las dos posiciones ".

-"¿Mezclar? Explícate ".

Tenten dudo. -"Bueno, digamos que yo estoy encima de un hombre durante un rato y después me da la vuelta para él quedar encima de mí. ¿Quedo claro? "

Rin asintió. - "Sí. Nosotros no hacemos eso. Tomamos una posición y permanecemos en esa hasta el final. "Ella vaciló. -"¿Por qué estas encima? ¿El orgullo del hombre no sería herido al ser dominado de esa manera? "

Tenten sabía que sus ojos se abrieron. - "Es ..." Maldita sea. Estaba contenta de no haber tenido hijos y no enfrentarse a este tipo de discusión con ellos. Ella no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero una vez más Rin espera una respuesta. - "No es para dominarnos. Es por placer. ¿Alguna vez has estado encima de un hombre durante las relaciones sexuales? "

Rin parecía horrorizada por la pregunta. - "No. Me negué a tomar a un hombre cuando estaba atado e indefenso. Aun cuando los técnicos amenazaron con castigarme no lo hice. Prefería una paliza antes que dañar el orgullo del hombre. "

-"Oh, chica. Muchos humanos no piensan de esa manera. Ellos estarían encantados de que una mujer hiciera eso. "

-"Oh. Nuestros hombres no lo estarían. Ellos se enojan mucho. Neji se sentiría insultado si le pides que se quede debajo de ti. Nuestros hombres son dominantes. "

No tenía nada que decir a eso. Tenten se limitó a asentir. -"No se lo pediría a él," dijo finalmente.

-"Bien. Se sentiría muy insultado. Nuestros hombres preferirían morir antes que ser sumisos. Por eso, dentro de la instalación, recibía una paliza cuando me negaba a tomar a un hombre que estuviera atado en el suelo. "

Revivió en su mente la imagen de Neji contenido contra el suelo mientras Kabuto lo hería.

Ella nunca podría olvidar el horror que experimentó al verlo. Dios, pensó, se abrazó el pecho firmemente con ambos brazos.

-"Tenten ¿Tienes frío? "

-"Estoy bien. Entonces, ¿qué posiciones te gusta en el sexo? "

-"Nos gusta mirar los ojos de nuestros hombres, pero ellos prefieren tomarnos desde atrás. Por eso luchamos." Ella vaciló. -"Estoy muy sorprendida de que Neji te tomara cara a cara. Debió de ser porque estabas atada o de lo contrario te habría montado por detrás. Eso es lo que nuestros hombres hacen. "

Se imaginó a Neji desnudo, enjaulándola bajo su enorme y sexy cuerpo, con su brazo alrededor de su cintura penetrándola desde atrás. Montándola. Wow. Se mordió el labio.

-"Y ¿qué pasa si una mujer no quiere se montada? "

-"Nuestros hombres no nos tocan a menos que estemos dispuestas a hacerlo."

-"Quiero decir ¿qué pasa si quieres tener relaciones sexuales, pero no en esa posición?"

Rin sonrió ampliamente, mostró los dientes afilados. -"Tienes el mejor sexo que nunca has tenido".

Tenten no le pregunto. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. -"Bueno, eso aclara algunas cosas ¿no?"

Rin estuvo de acuerdo. -"Sí. Compartiré esta información en la próxima reunión.

Gracias, Tenten. Me has explicado muchas cosas que no entendíamos ".

-"¿Podrías dejar mi nombre fuera de esto?"

Rin se rio. - "Sí. Te entiendo. Tu cara es de color rosa. Eres tímida en lo referente al sexo ". Rin se levanto. -"Tengo que irme. La nueva encargada de las mujeres." escupió las palabras -" ha exigido que estemos dentro para el recuento, lo hace cuatro veces al día. Ella es una perra. "

-"Lo siento."

-"Si ella no se acerca a nosotras pronto y que te puedo decir que por ahora no lo ha conseguido se ira. Tenemos prevista una reunión dentro de unos días para decidir sobre ella." Rin sonrió. -"Tenemos la última palabra sobre si se queda o la reemplazamos. "

Tenten acompaño a Rin hasta la puerta principal y se abrazó a la mujer. Rin se echó a reír cuando se fue. Tenten suspiró ruidosamente cuando se quedó sola. Los rumores de que eran una pareja le dio escalofríos. Maldita sea. Si su nombre llegaba a la prensa nunca sería capaz de salir del Homeland, algún imbécil trataría de acosarla o de hacerle algo peor.

Se dirigió a la cocina después de darle una rápida mirada a su reloj. Neji solía llegar a casa a cambiarse el uniforme alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Tendía a ponerse ropa cómoda, hacerle preguntas sobre su día y luego desaparecía de nuevo por la puerta tan pronto como le era posible.

No tenía ni idea de donde pasaba las tardes. Él no se quedaba en casa con ella. Abrió el refrigerador para sacar el paquete de pechugas de pollo que había descongelado.

Empezó a cocinar y tatareo en voz baja.

El olor de la comida hizo retumbar el estómago de Neji cuando atravesó la puerta principal. Se había perdido el almuerzo porque las reuniones habían durado demasiado tiempo. Tenten, obviamente, sabía cocinar. Siguió el tentador olor hasta el comedor y se encontró con la cena para dos extendida sobre la mesa. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó inmóvil cuando ella salió de la cocina.

Quiso gemir ante la visión de su sonrisa dirigida a él. Ella parecía genuinamente feliz de verlo. Su hambre de comida al instante se transformó en el deseo de tocarla. Su aroma le tentaba más que el olor de la comida, llamaba a su lado animal y las ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos casi le venció, debilito su voluntad de resistirse. La lujuria rugió con vida en el interior de su cuerpo.

Cada sonrisa de ella, derretía su corazón y cada palabra le fascinaba. La noche anterior ella se había sentado con él en el sofá, a sólo unos metros de distancia y él le preguntó por su familia. La triste expresión de su rostro le había hecho sentirse feliz de no tener padres.

Ella le había hablado acerca del amargo divorcio de sus padres, de cómo la pusieron en el centro de sus disputas cuando tenía la tierna edad de diez años. A él ya no le gusto sus padres y decidió que nunca los conocería. No los quería alrededor de Tenten después de que le contara sus varios intentos para que volviera con su ex.

Si alguna vez conocía a ese Kankuro, le haría saber que estúpido había sido al perderla. Tenten había evitado su mirada cuando le había preguntado sobre su matrimonio. La idea de otro hombre tocándola, casi le había hecho montar en cólera, pero había mantenido la calma.

La conversación a un se mantenía dentro de sus pensamientos ...

-"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con él?"

-"No tiene importancia. Nos equivocamos al casarnos. Tenía otras relaciones que no sabía".

-"¿otras relaciones?" Neji había fruncido el ceño, sin comprenderlo. - "¿Qué tipo acontecimientos?"

Una sonrisa se había extendido a través de sus hermosos labios tentadores y ella se volvió hacia él en el sofá. - "Paso su tiempo con otras mujeres." Su sonrisa se desvaneció y la ira hizo que el azul de sus ojos se volviera más oscuro. -"Me dijo que era mi culpa si él estaba con otra mujer." Su barbilla se levantó, mostrándole esa terquedad que tanto admiraba. - "Qué mierda. Puede que yo tuviera un poco de sobrepeso, pero ella no era delgada tampoco. "

La mirada de Neji se había deslizado lentamente por su cuerpo y la encontró deliciosa.

-"No tienes sobrepeso. Yo creo que tus curvas son perfectas. "

Ella había colocado su mano sobre la suya y le recompenso con otra sonrisa. - "Gracias. Perdí peso ".

-"Incluso si ganaras peso continuaría encontrándote perfecta."

La miró fijamente durante un largo momento y se preguntó si había dicho algo equivocado. Ella era su Tenten. Él seguiría queriéndola, independientemente de su tamaño.

Él realmente deseaba que fuera más grande. Tal vez, si ponía más comida dentro de la casa recuperaría el peso que había perdido, pensó. Ella era demasiado pequeña. Le preocupaba volver a hacerle daño si ella le permitía volver a tocarla.

-"Sé que en realidad no piensas eso, pero es genial escucharlo".

-"Lo digo en serio." le gruñó suavemente, le ofendía que ella dudara de su palabra. Sus ojos se abrieron ante su reacción. Se aclaró la garganta. -"Yo no miento".

-"Están las mentiras y lo que no se dice para ser educado."

Neji se rio entre dientes. - "¿Todavía no has aprendido que yo no digo las cosas para calmar a alguien?"

Su hermosa Tenten se había reído con él. - "Eso es muy cierto. Eres contundente. Los de las nuevas especies son así".

-"¿Eso es malo?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. - "No. Es un rasgo maravilloso ".

-"Me alegro. Así que ¿pasó su tiempo con otras mujeres? "

-"Tuvo relaciones sexuales con ellas."

Eso realmente sorprendió a Neji. -"¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasaba? Él te tenía y no necesitaba a ninguna otra".

Esos pequeños dedos se habían envuelto alrededor de su mano. -"Se realmente lo que significa eso. Gracias, Neji".

-"No me gusta tu ex-marido." Gruñó. -"Si alguna vez viene aquí y trata de que vuelvas a estar casada con él. No me importara usar los puños para asegurarme de que se vaya solo ".

Al instante le preocupo que su amenaza hacia el hombre que había estado casado le molestara, pero ella le había ofrecido otra sonrisa.

-"¿Me llamarías si se presentara aquí? Quiero verte darle ese puñetazo. "Tenten le soltó entonces, se puso de pie y le dedico una cálida sonrisa. - "Buenas noches, Neji. Dulces sueños. "

Observo el balanceo de sus caderas mientras salía de la habitación y esperó hasta que escucho cerrarse la puerta de su dormitorio para soltar un gemido de frustración. Cada vez le era más difícil permitirle que se fuera a su cama, sola. Pero no quería asustarla.

Ella necesitaba tiempo para entender que nunca volvería a hacerle daño de ninguna manera.

Olio su deseo. Quería llevarla de vuelta a su habitación, extenderla desnuda sobre las sábanas y tocar cada centímetro de su piel. Sólo necesitaba que ella le ofreciera la señal de que quería llevar su relación más lejos ...

Regreso al presente cuando ella puso más comida en la mesa. Sus dedos se morían de ganas de tocarla. Inhaló su aroma cuando ella se acercó más a él y tuvo que forzar a su cuerpo a no moverse o cerraría la distancia y haría exactamente eso.

Sólo dame un indicio de que estas lista, rogó en silencio. Había hablado con algunos de los guardias de seguridad humanos, se habían hecho amigos. Le dijeron, que algunas mujeres necesitaban que el hombre hiciera el primer movimiento. Algunas mujeres querían que su hombre se hiciera cargo y si Tenten era de ese tipo, Neji sería su hombre.

Miró los dos platos llenos, el preparar una comida para los dos podría ser su sutil manera de darle a entender que estaba dispuesta a profundizar en su relación. Por supuesto, él había dado permiso a Rin para visitar a Tenten.

Tal vez, ese segundo plato de comida no era para él. Trató de no perder la esperanza. Si ella había planeado compartir una cena con él, lo tomaría como una señal.

Si pudiera meter a Tenten en su cama podría seducirla para que se quedara allí. Las hembras de las nuevas especies eran mujeres de carácter fuerte y tenían la preferencia de mantener a los machos lejos, excepto en las relaciones sexuales. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de ablandar las defensas de Tenten y empujarla a algo más profundo que el sexo. Tenía que mostrarle que todo podría ser maravilloso entre ellos, dentro y fuera de la cama .


	13. capitulo 11

Capítulo Once

Neji miro la mesa. -"¿Es para mí?"

Tenten sonrió. - "Sí. Te juro que soy muy buena cocinera. Puedes comer con seguridad ".

Su oscura mirada se fijó en ella. -"Esta bien. ¿Cuál es la razón? "

-"No hay ninguna. Sólo quería hacer algo bueno para ti. Me encanta cocinar. Nos trajeron víveres ayer. Cociné ayer noche, pero llegaste muy tarde. Esta noche llegaste más temprano. "

Él la estudió con atención. -"¿Deseabas hacer algo bueno para mí?"

-"Sí".

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Quería hacer algo especial para ti. Me has ofrecido tu casa y tú- "Neji se movió tan repentinamente que Tenten no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la agarró. La cogió entre sus brazos y la llevó por el pasillo antes de que se diera cuenta de adónde se dirigía.

-"¿Neji?" Se alarmo y se aferró a él.

Entró en su habitación y la dejó caer sobre la cama con cuidado. Tenten le miro boquiabierta mientras él agarraba la pechera de su camisa y la rasgaba. Los botones volaron. Ella bajó la mirada sorprendida a su pecho desnudo. Podía ver su piel musculosa bajo la luz tenue del sol que traspasaba las finas cortinas.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Su voz tembló.

Alargó la mano hacia su cinturón mientras con el pie se sacaba las botas. -"No voy a hacerte daño. Mantengo el control. "

Neji abrió la parte delantera de sus pantalones y tiró del cinturón. El sonido del mismo al golpear la alfombra, arrancó sus ojos de su apretado abdomen y acabaron sobre los sexy boxer negros que asomaban por la V de sus pantalones. Su mirada regreso a él, cuando se inclinó para bajarse los pantalones. Neji salió de los pantalones y volvió a enderezarse delante de ella con nada más que con sus calzoncillos.

Su mirada empezó a recorrer su cuerpo y Neji se abalanzó de repente. Tenten se quedó sin aliento cuando él se inclinó sobre ella, sus manos se apoderaron de ambos lados de su camisa y se la arrancó. El aire cubrió su piel. Su mirada busco sus ojos, pero la atención de Neji estaba en su estómago y en el sujetador.

-"¿Neji?"

Le separo más la camisa para dejarle expuestos los pechos, bajo las manos para agarrar la falda. No se molestó en deslizarla por su cuerpo. En su lugar, la cogió de la cintura y desgarro el material por la mitad.

Tenten no podía moverse, ni siquiera respirar, se quedó sin aliento cuando sus dedos se deslizaron bajo la cintura de su braga. Su mano era cálida en su bajo vientre. Un tirón y lanzó la seda destruida sobre su hombro.

-"Neji" Ella trató de apartarse de él. Casi estaba desnuda. Sólo tenía el sujetador. -"¿Qué haces?"

El la agarro de las caderas y la mantuvo de espaldas sobre la cama. Se dejó caer de rodillas entre sus muslos y ella trato de alejarse.

-"No voy a hacerte daño. Seré más consciente de mis dientes ".

-"Ya basta", jadeó Tenten. Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero no de miedo, sólo estaba sorprendida y confundida. Respiraba agitadamente.

Su oscura mirada se encontró con la de ella. -"Ya has disfrutado de esta parte." Le acarició el interior de los muslos, empujó para abrirlos y se lamió los labios. -"Te he dado placer con mi boca."

Tenten tragó saliva con dificultad. Su mirada bajó a las manos que mantenían firmemente sus muslos separados. Tenten recordó y se estremeció. Sí, había disfrutado con lo que esa boca le había hecho. Tuvo la tentación de instarle a hacerlo de nuevo, pero trató de ser razonable.

-"Suéltame. No podemos hacer eso de nuevo. "

Su mirada se alzó hacia ella. -"¿Por qué no? Deseo tu sabor y escuchar esos sonidos que haces cuando mi lengua se frota contra ese pequeño capullo que se hincha por el placer."

Ella le miró a los ojos. ¿por qué no?. Su vientre se estremeció. No quiso pensar en por que su cuerpo respondía ante lo que le quería hacer. Y tampoco tendría que convencerla para darle placer con su boca. Sólo su miraba la mojaba. Ella abrió la boca.

-"Um ..." Su mente se quedó en blanco.

-"No voy a hacerte daño. Te doy mi palabra. Voy a hacerte gritar, pero no de dolor. "

Se mordió el labio con fuerza. Neji le había dado mucho placer con su boca. No podía mentirse acerca de eso. Solo tuvo que cerrar los ojos y recordar lo que le había hecho, para que su estómago se apretara.

Empezó a sentir dolor entre sus piernas cuando sus manos jugaron en el interior de sus muslos. Sus pezones se arrugaron.

-"Sé que me quieres, dulzura. "gruño suavemente. A ella le encantó que la llamara dulzura y ese suave gruñido.-"Tu esperas que te quiera", le corrigió ella.

Le mostró los dientes. -"Tengo un gran sentido del olfato. Sé que me quieres. Tu olor es muy dulce cuando estás excitada. Quiero lamerte y deleitarme con tu deseo. Me has estado torturando durante días ".

Ella sabía que el color había desaparecido de su rostro. El estar cerca de él siempre la había afectado, pero había pensado que no se había dado cuenta. - "¿Es eso cierto?"

Él gruñó. - "Sí. He vivido con ese olor burlándose de mí. He estado esperando a que dejaras de esconderte y a que me dieras alguna señal de que estabas dispuesta a estar conmigo. "

-"Pero-"

-"No voy a tener otras aventuras. Yo no soy como ese hombre estúpido al que le permitiste el honor de estar contigo".

Tenten sonrió, a pesar del momento de tensión. -"lo se."

Él se encogió de hombros. -"Tú eres la única mujer a la que quiero y necesito, Tenten. Te doymi palabra de que no voy a tocar a otra mujer. Tu eres mía. Esto no es una cosa de una sola vez. "

Vio la sinceridad en su intensa mirada. Tenten vaciló y luego asintió. -"Te quiero, Neji. Te he querido desde el primer día que te vi. Eso nunca ha cambiado. Pero todo es tan complicado entre nosotros."

-"Sólo será complicado si permitimos que lo sea." Un destello de determinación brilló en su mirada oscura. -"Sólo siente." Sus manos le soltaron las piernas para agarrarla de las caderas.

Él gruñó otra vez, en voz baja, se arrodillo en el suelo y tiro de ella hasta que su culo quedo casi en el mismo borde. Tenten se quedó sin aliento cuando él deslizo las manos, lentamente, desde sus caderas hasta sus muslos. Él los empujó para separarlos. Bajó la cabeza y lamió. Su lengua caliente y húmeda acabo directamente en su clítoris. Ella se arqueo y se agarró a la colcha.

Él gruñó de nuevo mientras presionaba su boca con más fuerza contra su coño. Lamió la yema sensible rápidamente y el placer le hizo abrir más los muslos para darle un mejor acceso.

-"Dios mío", jadeó. - "Pareces un vibrador con lengua cuando haces eso".

Él se rio entre dientes y luego gruñó más fuerte contra su clítoris, las vibraciones y la presión de su lengua, le hicieron gemir y presionar la cabeza contra la cama. Neji le paso las piernas alrededor de sus hombros y comenzó a devorar más rápidamente su coño.

Tenten pensó que iba a morir. No podía soportar el placer que le estaba dando. Era demasiado. Este hombre encendía el "interruptor" de su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que pensaba que nada podría apagarlo. Se tensó y clavo las uñas en la tela. -"Neji", gritó. Su cuerpo se sacudió bajo su boca cuando el éxtasis la golpeo con fuerza.

Neji retiro la boca de su coño y le acaricio el interior del muslo con la mejilla. Retiro el rostro de entre sus piernas, quitó las piernas de sus hombros y le coloco los talones en la cama. Tenten se quedó así, jadeando mientras intentaba volver a pensar, pero no pudo. Era como si su mente se hubiera separado de su cuerpo.

La cama se movió y abrió los ojos, vio como Neji subió a su lado, se apoyó en las manos y las rodillas y se acercó hasta que quedaron cara a cara, vio su mirada de satisfacción.

-"No voy a perder el control y esta vez me aseguraré de no extraerte sangre con mis dientes. Súbete para arriba. "

Su mirada vagó por el pecho bellamente esculpido de Neji mientras se colocaba en la mitad de la gran cama. Todavía llevaba los calzoncillos, pero no ocultaban lo excitado que estaba. Ella coloco su mano sobre la gruesa erección y sintió la suavidad del algodón debajo de su palma mientras deslizaba la mano a lo largo de su polla. Cerro la mano con suavidad alrededor de su eje.

Los recuerdos de la última vez que le había visto desnudo inundaron su mente. Su polla no era monstruosamente grande, pero sin duda era impresionante. Su tamaño le había dado un montón de placer. Su mirada se alzó hacia él mientras tragaba. Tenten deslizo los calzoncillos hasta los muslos. Él se puso en pie para sacárselos.

-"Tú eres más grande que ..." Ella selló sus labios cuando vio su ira instantánea.

-"No quiero oírte hablar a alguien que te haya tocado", gruñó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Ella podía decir honestamente que tampoco quería oír hablar de las mujeres que hubieran estado antes con Neji. Su intención era hacerle un cumplido, pero, Neji no era un hombre humano, no del todo y tenía que recordarlo. Se lamió los labios secos. Él gruñó en voz baja.

-"Vuélvete para mí. Sobre las manos y las rodillas. Me gustaría tomarte así".

Ella vaciló, pero se puso sobre su estómago. Él la ayudó a retirar los restos de su falda y le quito el sujetador. No quería nada entre ellos. Se encorvo sobre ella. Una de sus manos se deslizó debajo de sus caderas para levantarla. Tenten se colocó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Sabía que quería montarla. Recordaba lo que Rin le había contado acerca de los hombres nuevas especies. El cuerpo de Rin se apretó contra el suyo, su temperatura corporal era caliente. Ella inhaló su aroma suave.

-"¿Asustada?" Su boca le rozó la oreja. Le hizo cosquillas y se estremeció en respuesta.

Le hizo reír. Su risa le pareció muy sexy. -"No lo hagas. Me estoy matando por ser amable contigo".

Volvió la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. La boca de Neji rozo un lado de la de ella, sólo un instante. Las ganas de besarle fueron más fuertes. Ella empujó contra su pecho. Neji vaciló y luego se movió. Él la dejó empujarle hacia atrás hasta que se sentó. Ella se apoyó en su pecho, casi se sentó en su regazo.

-"Bésame", le pidió en voz baja.

Una de sus manos se movió sobre su estómago. La deslizó por su vientre y entre sus muslos entreabiertos. Sus dedos frotaron su clítoris y ella gimió. Ella abrió la boca y los labios Neji la cubrió. Su otra mano ahuecó un pecho firme. Sus lenguas se encontraron suavemente y luego se entrelazaron.

Tenten gimió en su boca mientras sus dedos trazaron su sexo, cuando su dedo se detuvo cerca de la entrada de su coño, ella inclino las caderas para instarle a penetrarla. Neji gruñó en su boca como respuesta. Deslizo suavemente sus colmillos contra su lengua. Y rompió el beso. Respiró más duro cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-"Voy a perder el control". Él levantó sus caderas contra las de ella. Su erección se frotócontra los labios de su coño. Él gruñó profundo, casi brutalmente. -"quiero montarte así ¿Puedo tomarte de la manera que quiero? "

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-"Eres muy hermosa".

-"Tú también lo eres", suspiró ella, él era la perfección. Él gruñó y ella le miro. Tenía su ceño fruncido. -"¿Qué?"

-"Yo no soy hermoso".

Ella le sonrió. -"Lo eres. Eso es bueno. "

-"Las mujeres son hermosas. "Su ceño se profundizó "Los hombres no ."

Tenten le sonrió. - "Pero yo te veo hermoso"

Él suspiró suavemente. - "De acuerdo. "Ella se rio en voz baja. -"¿Te estás riendo durante las relaciones sexuales?"

-"Eso es bueno. Estoy pasando un buen rato. "

-"Yo no. Me duele por lo mucho que quiero estar dentro de ti. "

Se mordió el labio para evitar reírse otra vez. -"Rin y yo hablamos. Ella me hablo sobre el montaje". Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y se apoyó en sus manos, frente a él y volvió la cabeza para darle una mirada sexy sobre su hombro. Arqueo su espalda y empujó su culo en alto. -"¿Es cierto?"

Él cubrió su cuerpo en un instante y ella quedo enjaulada dentro de sus brazos. Su pecho se presionó firmemente contra su espalda. - "Sí".

-"Adelante." Su mirada sostuvo la de él. -"Móntame, Neji. Quiero que lo hagas. "

-"Voy a ir despacio".

-"Eso espero. Eres muy grande. Dame tiempo para adaptarme a ti. "

Neji metió la mano entre ellos. Tenten cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la sensación maravillosa de la corona de su polla deslizándose a lo largo de sus pliegues resbaladizos.

Rozando su clítoris hinchado, ella gimió y luego la sintió presionado contra la entrada de su vagina. Estaba mojada y lista para él, empapada de deseo. Neji gruñó profundo. El sonido de su pecho retumbó contra su espalda cuando empezó a presionar para entrar en su interior.

-"Relájate".

Ella tragó saliva. -"lo estoy".

Su miembro era bastante grueso. Cuando la punta de su polla penetro la entrada de su coño. Otro gruñido desgarró la garganta de Neji. Empujó dentro de ella una vez más y dejo que su cuerpo se adaptara a él. Tenten acallo un gemido de satisfacción. Temía que si emitía algún sonido Neji podría pensar que le estaba haciendo daño. Neji y se paró y se retiró un poco. Él empujó de nuevo hacia delante y profundizo un poco más en su coño. Él gimió.

-"Háblame" le instó de repente en tono desesperado.

Tenten abrió los ojos de golpe y giró la cabeza, vio el dolor en su rostro.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? No puedo pensar cuando me haces eso. No te detengas. Se siente bien. Puedo tomarte ".

Se mordió el labio. -"Dime que no te haga daño. Dime que no pierda el control y que no vaya duro y profundo. Eres tan apretada. Creo que te voy a romper si soy demasiado áspero. Quiero follarte duro y rápido. "

Tenten se sorprendió. -"¿Eso es lo que quieres que haga?" Él gruñó. -"Siéntate".

Todo su cuerpo se tensó. -"¿Por qué?"

-"Por favor"

Maldijo violentamente y se retiró totalmente de su cuerpo. Tenten se enderezó cuando Neji se sentó sobre sus piernas. Él agarraba sus muslos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Sus ojos eran casi negros y su mirada reflejaba su pasión frustrada.

Tenten se echó hacia atrás y cerró los dedos alrededor de su pene. Neji cerró los ojos, gimió y su cuerpo se estremeció. Le asombro que sólo su toque creara una fuerte reacción en su cuerpo. Ella se acercó más a él y coloco sus caderas sobre su polla, sus piernas dobladas entre las suyas, de espaldas a él, casi sentada en su regazo. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-"¿Puedes esperar un poco más?"

-"Si, pero me mataras", juró.

-"No te muevas." Tenten bajó sus caderas hasta que la cabeza de su polla volvió a presionar contra su entrada. Ella bajo y su polla se deslizó en su coño con menos resistencia, pero todavía se sentía demasiado grande, demasiado ajustado. La sensación era casi dolorosa, pero también agradable. Ella se levantó y se sentó sobre su polla despacio.

Siguió haciéndolo, cada vez que presionaba hacia abajo la polla de Neji la llenaba más.

Gruñidos suaves salieron de él, una fina capa de sudor cubría su piel mientras luchaba por controlar su cuerpo. Mantuvo las manos sobre sus muslos.

Tenten gimió y continúo moviéndose sobre él, cada vez más rápido. Hasta que se sentó completamente en su regazo y lo tomo entero en su interior. La sensación de tenerle enterrado dentro de su cuerpo era increíblemente buena. Cada centímetro de su dura polla acariciaba nervios sensibles dentro de su coño que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

-"Tenten", dijo con voz áspera.

Tenten experimentó un momento de shock cuando Neji de repente se movió. Él empujó a ambos hacia adelante hasta que ella volvió a quedar sobre las manos y las rodillas, debajo de él.

Él tomó el control y empujo en ella más rápido. Tenten gemía cada vez que sus caderas golpeaban contra su culo. Era increíble, potente y crudo, cada embestida la llevaba más cerca del orgasmo. Sus labios rozaron su hombro con un beso. Neji levantó una mano de la cama y le agarro con fuerza la cintura para sostenerla en su lugar y dejo de lado el poco control que había mantenido.

Los gemidos de Tenten se aceleraron. Neji golpeó más rápido contra su culo, se meció contra ella con golpes poderosos y a ella le pareció que su polla se hizo más grande. Su cuerpo se tensó y gritó el nombre de Neji. El calor la atravesó cuando llegó a su clímax y juró que podía sentir su polla cada vez más gruesa en su interior, hasta que la presión se hizo casi insoportable.

El cuerpo Neji se tensó y aulló cuando se corrió en su interior.

Neji se calmó por completo, aunque los dos respiraban agitadamente. La presión contra sus paredes vaginales cesó, pero aun podía sentir el anclaje de su polla dentro de su coño.

-"¿Te he hecho daño?" Jadeó. - "No intente morderte esta vez."

-"Definitivamente no me hiciste daño", se rió. -"Eso fue increíble".

Él se echó a reír también y la obligó a bajar el cuerpo hasta que quedar acostada sobre su estómago. Su polla se quedó dentro ella, su pecho quedo contra su espalda y sus piernasapoyadas a los lados de ella. Él se apoyo en sus brazos para no aplastarla con su peso.

-"Um, ¿Neji?"

Él le dio un beso suave en la mejilla. -"¿Sí?"

Abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza lo suficiente para verlo. -"¿Qué ha pasado?"

Arqueo las cejas. -"Hemos tenido buen sexo".

Tenten asintió. -"Estaba hablando de la presión al final. Se sentía como si ... "Ella no tenía palabras para describirlo.

-"Oh ... eso." Su sonrisa se desvaneció. - "Tus médicos lo encontraron muy interesante cuando fuimos examinados. Nuestras pollas se hinchan mientras eyaculamos. Es la manera natural de un macho de bloquearse dentro de una hembra. Los médicos nos aseguraron que no le haría daño a una mujer. No crecerá más de lo que tu interior le permita. La otra vez me retire antes de que sucediera, pero esta vez, quería correrme dentro de ti. "

Trato de comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. -"¿Creciste y te bloqueaste dentro mí? "

-"Sí. Estas tan apretada que casi me causas dolor. Podría haberme hinchado más, pero tu cuerpo no me lo permite. También es por eso que no me retiró inmediatamente después de correrme. Me encanta estar dentro de ti, pero creo que te haría daño si trato de salir de tu cuerpo. Dame un minuto o dos más y tratare de salir. "

Ella parpadeó hacia él. -"¿Eres ahora más grande de lo que eras al principio?"

Al ver su expresión sombría, él hizo un gesto brusco. -"Te sientes como un puño apretado a mi alrededor y es casi doloroso. Por eso no me muevo".

Tenten movió sus caderas y se detuvo al instante. Se sentía unida a él de la mejor manera.

Ella se movió de nuevo y Neji le gruñó. -"Ya basta".

Ella lo estudió. -"Haz un pequeño movimiento."

-"¿Te hago daño?"

-"No. Tengo curiosidad. "

Él la miró fijamente e hizo el intento de retirarse lentamente.

-"¡Alto!" Se quedó helado. Tenten le miró a los ojos. -"No hagas eso otra vez. La presión ... "

-"¿Te duele cuando trato de sacarla?"

Ella vaciló. -"Se siente raro, pero no es doloroso."

Él suspiró. -"¿Estas segura?"

Ella dudó, pero sonrió. -"Supongo que esto quiere decir que si lo hacemos otra vez, te convertirás en mi cuddler".

-"¿En qué?" La mirada confusa transformó su hermoso rostro.

Ella se echó a reír. -"Ya sabes. Abrazos. Tendrás que abrázame y hablar conmigo después del sexo."

Sus dientes brillaron cuando él sonrió. -"Definitivamente me puedo convertir en un cuddler. Y vamos a hacer esto de nuevo. Muchas, muchas veces ".

-"Oh chico", se rio Tenten. -"Qué suerte la mía".

La diversión de Neji murió. -"Yo soy el afortunado, Gracias por confiar en mí. Esto significa más para mí que el placer sexual que acabamos de compartir. "

Ella lo miró a los ojos y luchó contra el impulso de llorar. Él realmente quiso decir lo que le había dicho. Decidió cambiar de tema antes de que empezara a llorar. Ningún hombre quería que una mujer fuera emocional después del sexo. Podría arrepentirse de lo que habían hecho y ella no estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo.

-"¿Cómo es que no me dijiste que iba a pasar eso de la hinchazón?"

-"No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar".

Otra pregunta sobre el sexo apareció de repente en sus pensamientos. -"No usamos condón. Yo no tengo ninguna enfermedad, pero no estoy tomando nada. La píldora", le aclaró. -"Necesito consultar a un médico si vamos a tener relaciones sexuales".

-"Yo no uso preservativos y estoy seguro de que no puedes quedarte embarazada."

Ella buscó sus ojos. Su voz tenía un tono triste, pero no la emoción no se mostró en su rostro. "¿Por qué no?"

Poco a poco se retiró de su cuerpo y busco en su rostro alguna señal de malestar. No le dolió. Él rodó hacia un lado para estirarse sobre su espalda. Tenten volvió la cabeza y se quedó sobre su estómago. Sus miradas se encontraron.

-"Tenten dentro de las instalaciones de pruebas me obligaron durante años a criar, pero nunca pasó. Siguieron inyectándome nuevos fármacos para hacerme fértil, pero no paso.

Cuando dijeron que habían encontrado una forma de evitar todos los cambios en nuestros cuerpos, fuimos rescatados. Esos medicamentos han desaparecido. Vamos a morir y seremos los últimos que Mercile creó. "

El recordatorio de lo que le habían hecho, le rompía el corazón y no encontró palabras de consuelo que poder ofrecerle.

Neji se incorporó de repente. -"Vamos a la ducha. Me muero de hambre y lo que has cocinado para la cena huele muy delicioso. Me alegra que lo sacaras del horno cuando entré por la puerta. Huele muy sabroso y habría sido una pena si se hubiera quemado. "El se negó a mirar a Tenten.

Neji fue al baño y dejó la puerta abierta. Tenten maldijo suavemente. Ella le recordaba a las instalaciones. Tal vez le recordaba lo que le habían hecho, debía odiarla y tal vez, se había arrepentido de lo que acababan de compartir. Eso la dejó fría por dentro. Escucho el agua correr dentro del cuarto de baño.

-"¿Tenten? Estoy esperando por ti. "

Ella se bajó de la cama y entro en el cuarto de baño. Neji mantenía la puerta de la ducha abierta. Sus ojos se encontraron y él sonrió. -"Permíteme lavarte el pelo."

Sorprendida y aliviada, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. -"Nadie me ha lavado el pelo desde que era una niña pequeña. "

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Entonces entra y yo lo haré."

Tenten termino de cargar el lavaplatos. La casa estaba en silencio. Neji le había informado que tenía que hacer unas llamadas telefónicas después de la cena. Le habría preguntado a quién tenía que llamar a las ocho de la noche, pero no había querido ser entrometida.

Tenten apagó la luz de la cocina y entró en la sala de estar. Neji estaba de pie en la puerta de la entrada y suaves voces masculinas le saludaron. Ella dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta el dormitorio de invitados, no quería espiar su conversación con quien había venido a verlo.

Encendió la televisión y se sentó en la cama. Puso las noticias locales. Quería saber lo que estaban diciendo acerca de la relación de la nueva especie y con un ser humano.

Neji entró en el dormitorio unos minutos más tarde. Y Tenten volvió la cabeza para darle una sonrisa vacilante. No le devolvió la sonrisa y su mirada era sombría.

-"Tengo que salir. Hay algunas cosas a las que mi pueblo necesita que asista. "

Tenten asintió con la cabeza, tenía curiosidad, pero no le preguntó. -"Está bien."

Él vaciló. -"No quiero que estés aquí cuando vuelva a casa."

Tenten le miró en silencio. Había tenido relaciones sexuales con ella, se habían duchado juntos, rieron durante la cena y ¿ahora quería echarla de su casa? Ni siquiera podía hablar y sintió un gran dolor en su corazón.

Neji se movió de repente, la agarró por los brazos y tiró de ella para ponerla de pie. -"Tienes una cara muy expresiva. Quiero decir que no quiero que te quedes en esta habitación. Tu perteneces a mi dormitorio y es donde quiero que estés a partir de ahora.

¿Realmente crees que te pediría que dejaras nuestra casa? Quise decirte que no quiero que te separes de mí. Quiero que estés en mi habitación, que duermas en mi cama, conmigo ".

Tenten pudo respirar de nuevo. Sabía que parecería patética, pero se sentía intensamente aliviada de que fuera un malentendido.

Neji le gruñó. -"Mueve tus cosas a mi habitación. Voy a cazarte y atarte a mi cama si te vas de mi casa. Voy a montarte hasta que estés demasiado cansada y no puedas volver a pensar en arrastrarte lejos de mí. ¿Te quedo claro?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. La imagen de él cazándola le éxito. Se mordió el labio y le sonrió.

Neji negó con la cabeza. -"Mujeres".

-"La comunicación es necesaria".

El agarre de Neji sobre sus brazos se alivió y su mirada se suavizó -"¿Crees que soy hermoso?"

-"Lo eres".

-" Dije en serio lo de atarte a mi cama. No me dejes. No quiero perderte. No te lo permitiré. "

-"Quiero quedarme contigo".


	14. capitulo 12

Capítulo Doce

-"No," rugió Neji.

Tenten escucho su exaltación después de que sonara el timbre. Habían planeado pasar el sábado juntos viendo películas. Tenten acababa de terminar sacar la ropa de la secadora y Neji estaba haciendo palomitas de maíz. Tras escuchar a Neji, Tenten salió corriendo del dormitorio, donde había empezado a doblarla.

Minato, dos oficiales del NSO y Neji estaban enfrentados en el interior de la sala de estar.

Tenten vio que la situación era muy tensa. Le preocupaba que los hombres pudieran estallaren una pelea, así que se quedó congelada en la puerta.

Minato se cruzó de brazos. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta. Su oscura mirada se

deslizó a Tenten. La expresión enfurecida de su rostro la sorprendió. Sus facciones estaban tensas y los labios apretados.

-"Dije que no." Neji gruñó profundamente. Retrocedió hacia Tenten, pero él no la miró.

-"Tenten ven aquí y quédate detrás de mí. "

El miedo subió por la columna vertebral de Tenten tras escuchar el tono de voz de Neji. Ella hizo lo que le pidió, sin pensarlo. Uno de sus brazos se curvo hacia atrás y tiró de ella firmemente contra su espalda, ella le abrazó por detrás. Su cuerpo estaba rígido. Tenten no sabía que le había hecho enojar, pero cuando inclino la cabeza para mirar por el lado del cuerpo de Neji, el miedo aumentó.

Los oficiales del NSO tenían sus manos en las armas Taser.

-"Neji", gruñó Minato. -"Son su gente. Sólo te estoy diciendo que necesitan examinarla y hablar con ella. La traeremos de vuelta. Nadie va a hacerle daño. "

-"Voy con ella o ella no sale." Neji gruñó profundamente en su pecho.

Minato gruñó de nuevo. - "Los seres humanos están siendo razonables, me han asegurado que no van a lastimarla y así dejarán el asunto. "

-"¡No!"

Tenten se aclaró la garganta. -"¿Qué está pasando?" Ella miró a Minato para que le respondiera.

-"No te vas con ellos", le ordenó Neji duramente cuando la miró por encima del hombro.

-"No van a permitir que vaya contigo para protegerte y no voy a dejar que te lleven de mí."

Aparto su oscura mirada de ella y miró a los hombres. Neji dio otro paso atrás y obligo a Tenten a apoyarse en una esquina su cuerpo quedo delante de ella.

El corazón Tenten se aceleró por la adrenalina. Se dio cuenta de cómo Neji trataba de protegerla, nadie llegaría hasta ella sin pasar primero por él. Le frotó la espalda con las manos, trato de calmarlo. Volvió a mirar por el lado de Neji y su mirada se dirigió a Minato.

-"¿Quién quiere verme y por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? "

Minato levanto el labio con disgusto y mostró a Neji los dientes afilados, luego enderezó los hombros. Respiro profundamente y su mirada se reunió con la de Tenten. -"Algunas personas piensan Neji te obliga a estar aquí como una especie de ... "Se encogió de hombros. - "Tienen miedo de que él te esté violando, golpeando y cualquier otra cosa monstruosa que te puedas imaginar ".

-"Eso no es cierto." Tenten resopló con indignación. - "¿Quién está diciendo esa mierda?"

Minato gruñó. - "Tu jefe hizo esas acusaciones. El director Boris tiene a todos escandalizados por tu supuesto maltrato. "

-"Oye, ese no es mi jefe. Dios, él es un idiota. "Tenten dejó de frotar la espalda de Neji.

Mantuvo su cuerpo contra el suyo y enroscó una mano alrededor de su cintura. -"Neji, todo está bien. Nadie me va a hacer daño ".

-"No te apartes de mí" gruñó Neji. Retrocedió más y empujo a Tenten para ajustarla más en la esquina.

-"Ella tiene que venir con nosotros", gruñó Minato. -"Mira cómo estás actuando. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Ella no es un juguete para masticar, Neji. Te estás comportando de la misma forma de la que nos están acusando. Cálmate ".

-"Nadie le va a hacer daño a mi Tenten".

Las cejas de Minato se elevaron ante la sorpresa. -"¿Tu Tenten? Estás montándola, ¿verdad?" suavizó su voz. -"No nos dejas acercarnos lo suficiente a ella para olerla. ¿Es por eso? "

-"Ella es mía", gruñó Neji.

El tono de la piel de Minato palideció ligeramente. Su mirada volvió a Tenten. -"¿Te fuerza? ¿Estás bien? "

Tenten se estremeció ante el recuerdo de que Minato la encontró atada a la cama de Neji. - "Estoy muy bien, excepto por lo del rincón. Neji me estás aplastando. ¿Podrías por favor retroceder? Aplastarme contra la pared no es una buena manera de cuidarme "Se relajó cuando él le dio unas cuantas pulgadas de espacio para respirar. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia un sorprendido Minato. -"Neji no me ha obligado a hacer nada y nunca lo ha hecho. Estamos muy bien. Estamos bien ".

-"¿Estas criando con Neji? Podría matarte "Fue una declaración sombría Minato de sonido hecho.

Tenten dudo. -"Estamos durmiendo juntos si es eso lo que quieres decir. Sí. Estamos muy bien. Todo está bien y yo quiero estar aquí. Neji no me haría daño. Le conoces y deberías saber eso. "

Los ojos de Minato se estrecharon. -"¿Y lo de la última vez? Lo que te hizo no fue racional".

Un rubor calentó las mejillas de Tenten.-"Estábamos arreglando las cosas. Él no tuvo la intención de hacerme daño. Accidentalmente me araño con los dientes. "

Las cejas de Minato se levantaron. -"¿También lo de secuestrarte y atarte desnuda a su cama?"

-"Esa parte no fue un accidente, pero eso ya lo sabes. Ya te dije por qué me tomó del parque ".

Neji se tensó contra ella y volvió la cabeza para mirarla con sorpresa. Ella le miró, hizo una mueca interiormente y volvió su atención a Minato. Sabía que tendría que mantener con Neji una conversación sobre esto.

Tenten se negó a mirar a los dos oficiales del NSO. Deseaba que un agujero se abriera bajo ella y se la tragara. No deseaba discutir su decisión de estar con Neji, pero sabía que Minato estaba preocupado por su seguridad. Había traído con él a hombres que estaban listos para lastimar a Neji y alejarla de él.

-"Sabéis que tuvimos algunos problemas. Puede que me metiera en su cama sin mi consentimiento, pero una vez allí, fue de mutuo acuerdo. Te dije que no me violo y no estaba siendo deshonesta o cubriéndole, maldita sea. Él me pidió permiso antes de... hacerlo ".

Minato la observo de cerca, la estudio durante un largo rato. Finalmente asintió. - "Ya veo. Fuiste seducida hasta que no pudiste rechazarlo ".

Ella respiro profundamente. -"Siempre me he sentido muy atraída por Neji. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho en seducirme. ¿Podemos por favor dejar esto ahora? Estoy aquí con Neji porque realmente quiero estar. "

Minato se volvió a los dos agentes del NSO. - "Salid a la calle y vigilar la puerta."

Los dos hombres salieron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Minato se pasó los dedos por el pelo y dejó caer sus manos a los costados. Engancho los pulgares en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros. Se centró en Neji.

Neji odiaba sentir miedo, pero lo sintió. Sabía que había alarmado a Minato con su comportamiento brusco. Con su posesión hacia Tenten.

Todavía sentía pánico, por lo que conseguiría enviar lejos del Homeland a los humanos en los que no confiaba. El primero sería el director Danzo. El hombre tenía los ojos pequeños, pero no le pudo ocultar su disgusto hacia las nuevas especies.

Algunos de los empleados no estaban contentos del hecho de que una humana viviera con él. Tenten era suya y los humanos no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella o sobre sus decisiones. Era así de simple. Si le permitieran ir con ella a ver al director Danzo, se sentiría más tranquilo, él se aseguraría de que no le pasara nada, pero se negaron a permitirle estar presente. Eso disparo cada alarma en su interior.

Iba a colocar a un guardia de las nuevas especies en la puerta para que protegiera a Tenten mientras trabajaba. Haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo. Se encontró con la mirada de Minato. Su amigo conocía sus sentimientos por Tenten.

Minato le miró con curiosidad. - "Estoy preocupado porque actúas de manera muy diferente cuando estas con la mujer ".

-"Soy consciente pero nunca le haría daño. Confía en mí. "

Los ojos de gato de Minato se estrecharon. -"Lo hago. Pero tengo que admitir que no siempre eres el mismo cuando se trata de tu mujer. "

-"Estoy al tanto de eso."

Los dos hombres se estudiaron mutuamente. Minato habló primero. - "Me están presionando para llevarla a verlos, quieren verificar que está bien. No tengo otra opción y tú sabes que tenemos que apaciguar sus preocupaciones ".

Era difícil ser razonable cuando se trataba de Tenten, pero sabía que Minato tenía razón.

Los humanos aún desconfían de la nueva especie y ellos tenían que demostrar que no eran animales. Para ser honesto, si se tratara de cualquier otro de la Nueva Especie con una hembra humana, también seguiría muy de cerca la situación. Neji suspiró y se calmó, sabía que Tenten no le dejaría voluntariamente. Tenía que permitirles a los humanos a verla.

-"Quieren que un médico la examine. Ellos están preocupados. Caray, hasta yo estoy preocupado. Hemos hablado de cruzar esta línea, pero no se de nadie más que lo haya hecho hasta el momento. "Minato hizo una pausa. -"Así que ¿somos compatibles sexualmente?"

Neji asintió. -"Un poco diferente a como sospechábamos, pero funciona muy bien. Ella no necesita un médico. Yo no le haría daño. "

Minato frunció el ceño. - "¿Qué pasa con eso de morder?" Su mirada recorrió el cuello desnudo de Tenten y regreso de nuevo hacia Neji. -"Son más frágiles que nuestras mujeres y no se curan tan rápido."

-"No la mordí".

-"¿En realidad mordéis durante el sexo?" Eso sorprendió a Tenten. La discusión sobre su vida sexual con Neji le hizo sentir vergüenza, pero la curiosidad ganó. -"Yo no lo sabía."

Neji la miró y le mostró sus colmillos durante una fracción de segundo. -"No creí que disfrutaras de ello. "

Ella miró sus dientes caninos. -"Probablemente no".

Neji resopló, la diversión brilló en sus ojos marrones, antes de enfrentarse Minato. -"Voy a dejarla ir, pero me quedo a su lado. Los manifestantes ya la atacaron por trabajar aquí.

No voy a arriesgar su vida ahora que se rumorea que vive conmigo. "

-"Entiendo, pero el director Danzo insiste en que no estés presente. Tiene miedo de que ella este demasiado aterrorizada como para decir la verdad en tu presencia. "

-"Me importa un bledo lo que quiere" Neji gruñó. -"Ella es mía y no de él. Ella no es su obligación nunca más. "

Tenten cambió su peso, se movió alrededor de Neji y la dejó moverse hasta que trató de alejarse de él. Enganchó un brazo alrededor de su cintura para evitar que saliera de su alcance. Tiró de ella hasta que su espalda quedo apoyada contra su pecho, ella se recostó contra su cuerpo. Tenten se relajó. Ella amaba que la sostuviera, independientemente de las circunstancias. Ella cerró los dedos alrededor de su antebrazo para asegurarle que no tenía la intención de moverse.

Minato los observaba con interés. -"¿Te apareaste el primer día que la trajiste a tu casa?"

-"Nos hemos acoplado anoche." El cuerpo de Neji se relajó. -"No me fío de Danzo. No confío en nadie cuando se trata de su vida. Ella es mía Minato. No voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño. Ni siquiera tú con tus preocupaciones ".

-"Nunca le había daño", juró Minato en voz baja. - "Te doy mi palabra de que nada va a pasarle, yo la defendería con mi vida. Tengo que llevarla conmigo a ver al director.

Estamos cerca de la recepción y él se irá pronto, pero por ahora tenemos que trabajar con él. Voy a traerla de vuelta. Quieren que un médico la examine, pero yo no me apartare de su lado. Tenemos que ponerles las cosas fáciles Neji. Están preocupados por nuestros hábitos en el sexo. Y no lo dejaran hasta que se queden tranquilos. "

-"No sabrán a ciencia cierta si Neji y yo hemos tenido relaciones íntimas ¿verdad?" Tenten habló.

Minato asintió. -"Todo lo que necesitan es olerte y sabrán la verdad. Ahora que estás cerca de mí puedo oler a Neji en ti. Estás cubierta por su olor. "

Tenten dudo. -"¿Sabes una cosa? Los humanos no tenemos vuestro olfato. Lo único que podemos hacer es observar las cosas y especular ".

Minato lentamente sonrió. -"Me olvide de eso".

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -"Ellos sólo pueden realizar hipótesis acerca de lo que Neji y yo hemos hecho juntos".

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Minato. -"Estás viviendo con él".

-"Ella es mía", declaró Neji suavemente, pero su tono era amenazante. - "Ella seguirá viviendo conmigo. Eso no es discutible".

Minato estudio a Neji muy de cerca. -"¿Estás bien? Estas muy posesivo ".

-"Estoy bien. Admito que me siento posesivo. Ella es mía y es así de simple. " Minato dudó. -"Definitivamente te has acoplado. Esto es mucho más que simple sexo con una hembra. Yo la llevaré a ver a Boris y luego la traeré de vuelta. No voy a apartarme a su lado".

-"La protegerás como si fuera uno de los nuestros", le exigió Neji.

Minato asintió. -"Ella es tuya y eso significa que es una de los nuestros".

El brazo de Neji soltó el apretado agarre alrededor de la cintura de ella y le coloco ambas manos en las caderas. Él la hizo girar hacia él hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

-"Vuelve si tratan de hacer que abandones el Homeland. Nadie te apartara de mí. "

Tenten se sorprendió ante su ferocidad, pero asintió. -"Estaré en casa muy pronto. Yo ... "Ella quería decirle que lo amaba, pero se resistió. Aunque sus sentimientos tampoco era una sorpresa para ella. - "Voy a extrañarte" dijo al final.

Neji le tomó la cara con las dos manos y se inclinó hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron.

-"No tardes o enfréntate a las consecuencias. "levantó su mirada apasionada de la de ella

para mirar deliberadamente sobre su cabeza. -"Tráela de vuelta pronto y protégela a toda costa. "

-"Lo haré", juró Minato. -"Con mi propia vida si es necesario. Vamos, Tenten. Tendrás que ponerte los zapatos. "

Tenten lanzó miradas intimidatorias a los hombres grandes que la rodeaban, se mantenían demasiado pegados a ella y estaban agobiándola. Nadie la tocaba, pero estaba segura de que si levantaba el brazo rozaría al oficial del NSO. Minato actuaba como si su vida estuviera en peligro y la aterrorizaba un poco.

Entraron en la sala de conferencias. El shock de ver la sala llena de gente abrumo su miedo. Apretó los dientes para evitar abrir la boca mientras su mirada recorría la habitación, había por lo menos sesenta personas. Todo un récord de asistencia a una reunión.

El director Danzo estaba sentado en una mesa. -"Señorita. Ama".

La mirada de Tenten se encontró con la suya y se encendió de ira. Echó un vistazo a Shibi Aburame que estaba al lado del director. Otras caras conocidas estaban presentes, pero no reconocía a la mayoría de las personas. Todos estaban enfocados exclusivamente en ella.

Eso la hizo sentirse como si fuera un insecto bajo un microscopio. Minato hizo un gesto a sus oficiales NSO para que se apartaran, pero él se quedó a su lado.

-"Aquí está Tenten y pueden ver que ella está bien." la irritación de Minato se reflejó en su voz.

Shibi Aburame se aclaró la garganta mientras estudiaba a Tenten. - "Pensamos que usted puede desear abandonar la casa del Sr. Neji. Estamos preocupados por usted. "

Tenten cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y alzo la barbilla, estaba muy incómoda porque todo el mundo la estaba mirando.

-"Estoy bien. El Sr. Neji ha sido muy amable al permitirme dormir en su habitación. "Ella hizo una pausa y miro abiertamente al Director Boris, no se molestó en ocultar su disgusto hacia él. - "Fui casi secuestrada por algunos de los miembros que se manifiestan fuera del Homeland. Al señor Neji le preocupaba mi seguridad. Estoy mucho mejor aquí que fuera de esas puertas. "

Una mujer rubia con el pelo recogido en un moño se puso en pie. Llevaba un traje negro.

-"Soy la doctora Sakura Haruno".

La mujer parecía demasiado joven para ser médico, pero Tenten no compartía su opinión en voz alta. -"Es un placer conocerte. "No sabía qué más decirle.

-"Se nos dijo que el señor Neji y usted mantienen una relación. Me gustaría examinarte para asegurarme de que gozas de buena salud y podríamos discutir algunas cosas. "La mujer miró a su alrededor y luego le dio un Tenten una mirada significativa. -"En privado, por supuesto."

-"No hay nada de lo que hablar y no necesito un examen médico." Tenten suspiró en voz alta porque no quería pasar el día allí. -"Mira voy a ir al grano. He oído las noticias. Sé que creéis el Señor Neji me ha hecho daño o alguna otra chorrada, pero eso no es cierto. "Ella lanzó otra mirada asesina al director Danzo y luego dirigió su atención a la médico. -"Yo soy su huésped y duermo en la habitación de invitados. Casi no le veo y nada sucio está pasando. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí, pero el señor Minato me dijo que tenían que verme para que todos puedan ver que estoy bien. Mi día iba muy bien hasta que tuve que venir aquí".

-"¿Estás tú y el señor Neji involucrados en una relación física?" pregunto un extraño.

Tenten le miró. -"Es de mala educación preguntarle eso a una persona, está fuera de lugar, pero la respuesta es no. ¿No acabo de decir precisamente eso? El Sr. Neji es un perfecto caballero. Duermo en otra habitación. "

-"Pero usted está viviendo con él." El hombre miró a Tenten con clara hostilidad. -"Sabemos que es una persona sexualmente activa. "

Tenten perdió los estribos. Ella dio un paso hacia el hombre grosero y se detuvo. -"Somos compañeros de cuarto. ¿Se ha perdido ese parte? ¿Es usted una de esas personas estúpidas que creen que un hombre y una mujer no puede compartir una casa sin meterse en la cama juntos? "

El anciano suspiró. -"No quiero ser irrespetuoso señora Ama. Es que necesitamos saber si usted y el Sr. están teniendo relaciones sexuales. Serían la primera pareja entre las dos especies que tienen relaciones sexuales. Tenemos que hacerle pruebas y estudiarlo." Él se empujó las gafas hasta el puente de su nariz. -"Podría haber efectos secundarios peligrosos. Estamos mirando por su interés y los del señor Neji. Usted no quiere hacerle daño ¿verdad? "

Tenten frunció el ceño. -"Entiendo lo que estás diciendo, pero entiende esto. Yo no estoy con el Sr. Neji en la forma que estás insinuando. No vamos a tener relaciones sexuales como usted dice. Es sólo un chico muy agradable que me permite vivir con él hasta que pueda encontrar otro trabajo. Cuando salí por esas puertas esos fanáticos casi me secuestraron.

Estoy más segura aquí en el Homeland".

-"Está bien." Suspiró el director Danzo voz alta. -"Puedes volver a tu trabajo en el edificio de las mujeres. Alguien de seguridad ira contigo a la casa del Señor Neji para que recojas tus pertenencias. "

Ella miró boquiabierta al director Danzo. Que hijo de puta. Intento calmarse antes de mover la cabeza negativamente, se negaba a permitirle que él la apartara de Neji. Todos los ojos dentro de la sala la estaban examinando su reacción y ella lo sabía. Maldita sea. Obligó a su mente a trabajar cuando ella ladeó la cabeza para mirar la multitud.

-"Amo mi antiguo trabajo créeme, pero lo perdí porque me negué a cometer perjurio. No te gustaba el nuevo equipo de seguridad NSO. Este equipo me rescató cuando tus guardias no pudieron soportar el ataque. Tú me ordenaste presentar una denuncia falsa, querías que dijera cosas horribles contra ellos, cosas que no eran ciertas. Me salvaron la vida mientras que tus guardias de seguridad ni siquiera pudieron llegar hasta mí. "Ella vio cómo su rostro enrojecía y como muchas de las miradas que estaban sobre ella se dirigieron hacia el director Boris. Él estaba demasiado conmocionado para darse cuenta. -"Yo no trabajo para personas que me quieren obligar a hacer acusaciones falsas, no trabajo con seres repugnantes que hacen eso y luego me despiden porque me niego hacerlo. Yo lo habría dejado si usted no me hubiera despedido. Me niego a trabajar para ti Director Danzo. Encontraré otro trabajo donde no se me ordene mentir. "

-"Eso no es verdad, "escupió finalmente Danzo. Señaló con el dedo a Tenten. -"Que la escolten fuera de aquí y la quiero fuera del Homeland para siempre! " Minato miró al guardia de seguridad que dio un paso hacia Tenten. El guardia se dio cuenta de que todos los oficiales del NSO la habían rodeado protectoramente a la mujer y se detuvo.

-"Eso sí que es bueno" Declaro Minato fríamente. -"¿Tienes algún problema con mi equipo Director? A menos que alguien me mintiera, este lugar se ha creado para que podamos estructurar nuestra propia comunidad, crear un verdadero hogar para las Nuevas especies y eso incluye la formación de nuestro propio equipo de seguridad. La Srta. Ama nos ha contado la conversación que tuvo con usted el día que la despidió.

Hablando de eso, usted no tiene derecho a hacer eso sin mi consentimiento. ¿De verdad la despediste porque se negó a cometer un delito? Esta mujer está bajo la protección de las nuevas especies y ¿aún te atreves a pedir que la saquen a la fuerza? "

Un hombre mayor con traje se puso de pie y rodeo la mesa. Se acercó al director Danzo.

-"¿Jerri?" Obviamente ese era el nombre de pila del director.

-"No es cierto" farfulló el director Danzo. -"Uno de sus hombres, Neji con el que ahora está viviendo llevo a la Sra. Ama a un cuarto de baño y la desnudo. Él la obligo a que se pusiera su ropa interior. La lavó en los lavabos. Sólo trataba de proteger a la mujer, quise que dijera la verdad y los abusos que sufrió. No podemos tener una seguridad que obliga a desnudarse a las mujeres en los baños ".

El anciano arqueó la ceja a Tenten. - "¿Es eso cierto?"

-"No," contesto ella. -"Sí, Neji me llevó al cuarto de baño porque estaba cubierta de sangre. Entró en un aseo para quitarse la ropa que después me presto, me lavé en privado. Tenía sangre seca en la piel. Las otras opciones que tuve era caminar desnuda o ponerme la ropa manchada de sangre de nuevo. Nosotros estábamos bloqueados y no teníamos otra cosa con la que cubrirme. Se lo explique al director con esta claridad, pero de todas formas insistió en lo de los abusos sexuales. Insinuó que yo era una especie de mega-puta que se lo había montado con un hombre dentro de un cuarto de baño después de la experiencia más traumática de su vida. El Director Danzo me ordenó escribir un informe para acusar al Señor Neji de cosas horribles, cosas que no pasaron. Me negué a hacerlo ".

El hombre mayor miro a Tenten en silencio. Finalmente asintió y volvió a mirar director Danzo.

-"Danzo, no me gusta hacer esto, pero te voy a reemplazar inmediatamente. Parece que hay un conflicto y esto es demasiado importante como para permitir cualquier tipo de malentendido. "El hombre se dirigió a Minato. -"Pido disculpas. Obviamente nos ha dado una información incorrecta. Yo soy el nuevo director. "Hizo una pausa-. "Por supuesto, sólo si es aceptable para usted. "

Minato asintió. -"Está bien Tom. Tengo una conferencia telefónica con el presidente en diez minutos. Me iré ahora. "Minato asintió a sus hombres. Extendió el brazo a Tenten.

-"¿Nos vamos Sra. Ama?"

Tenten dio una última mirada al director Danzo. Ex-director, se recordó y enlazó su brazo con el de Minato. El equipo de seguridad NSO los rodearon mientras salían del edificio.

-"Recuérdame que nunca te cabree, Sra. Ama," Minato se rio entre dientes mientras salían fuera.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él. -"Eso no fue porque estaba molesta. Bien admito que estaba un poco enojada pero la mayor parte fue por el miedo ".

Él se detuvo y la miró con curiosidad. -"¿De qué? No habría permitido que te hicieran daño. No iba a permitir que te echaran fuera de nuevo. "Ella no dijo una palabra. No estaba segura de si podía confiar en él. Él la miró por un largo momento. -"¿Pensabas que iban a llevarte lejos de Neji? ¿Ese era tu miedo? "

Demonios, pensó. ¿Soy tan transparente? Ella apartó la mirada y echo un vistazo alrededor del estacionamiento. Asintió con la cabeza.

Neji era una parte muy importante en su vida, siempre lo había sido. Quería hacer algo por él. Ella soñó con él mientras estuvo trabajando de encubierto en Mercile. Incluso acepto el trabajo para la nueva especie en un intento de reparar el daño que le había hecho a él. Ella se alejó de su familia y de sus amigos, para volver a verle. Ahora su mundo estaba centrado en él y en su pueblo. Estaban juntos, eran una pareja y ella no quería perderle. Se le rompería el corazón.

-"Vamos a llevarte con él entonces", dijo Minato en voz baja.

Tenten miró a los ojos. -"Gracias."

Habían dado unos pasos cuando un gruñido de advertencia sonó detrás de ellos. Minato se giró, agarró a Tenten y la coloco a su espalda. Tenten se quedó mirando la ancha espalda de Minato mientras él la protegía con su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor.

Tenten vio a Sasuke, el oficial NSO tenía los brazos extendidos, para bloquear el paso de la doctora, ella le miraba con miedo. Sasuke estaba tenso y un gruñido más suave salió de sus labios. Minato relajó su postura.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres Doctora Haruno?"

Sasuke miró a Minato. -"¿La conoces? Ella venía detrás de nosotros. "

Minato asintió. - "Sasuke está bien. Déjala pasar. No es ninguna amenaza ".

Sakura Haruno rodeó a Sasuke cuando dejó caer los brazos. Su mirada se fijó en tenten.- "Sólo quería hablar en privado con la Sra. Ama ".

Minato se metió los pulgares en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros. - "¿Qué es lo que quiere decirle doctora?"

La médica parecía todavía asustada. - "Quería darle mi tarjeta". Ella sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta y se la ofreció con la mano temblorosa.

Tenten dudó en tomarla. -"¿Para qué la quiero?"

-"En caso de que me necesites. Tienes que saber lo importante que es esto. Me gustaría ser tu médico. Lo que hablemos será estrictamente confidencial. Por si usted y el Sr. Neji están manteniendo relaciones sexuales. Por favor piensen en lo que esto podría significar. Permiteme examinarte y estar a cargo de tu atención médica ".

-"Que eres una cotilla. Eso es lo que quieres decir. "Gruñó Sasuke. -"Déjala en paz doctora. "

Sakura ignoro a Sasuke y mantuvo su enfoque en Tenten. -"He visto los informes médicos sobre su fisiología y son ligeramente diferentes a nosotros. Hay tantas cosas que no se conocen ".

-"¿Qué es diferente?" Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero luego una sonrisa dividió sus labios carnosos. -"¿Quieres decir que somos más grandes que vuestros hombres?"

La doctora Haruno lanzó una mirada irritada a Sasuke, pero su atención volvió a centrarse en Tenten. -"¿No quieres saber si podrías quedarte embarazada? ¿No te gustaría saber si sería posible con los tratamientos adecuados? "

Minato le frunció el ceño. -"He tenido muchas conversaciones con los médicos y hemos asumido que no es posible. Somos incapaces de engendrar niños. "

La doctora Haruno inclinó la cabeza ante Minato. -"No sabemos nada a ciencia cierta, pero tampoco hemos tenido una relación de dos especies para poder estudiarlo. Si esta mujer y uno de tus hombres mantienen relaciones sexuales, ¿no crees que sería una buena idea ver lo que podría resultar de ello? No es sólo el embarazo lo que me preocupa.

Piense en ello, señor Minato. Más gente de tu pueblo quiere involucrarse con la mía. ¿No le gustaría saber si hay ningún efecto adverso? Sus hombres no fueron capaces de dejar embarazadas a sus mujeres, pero ella es totalmente humana. "

-"¿Qué tipo de efectos adversos? ¿Envidia del pene? ", Se rio Sasuke. - "He estado en el baño de hombres con humanos doc. A la única cosa que debéis tenerle miedo es que nuestras mujeres comparen los penes de sus hombres con los nuestros. "

Sakura le dio a Sasuke una mirada asesina. -"Eres un cerdo".

La sonrisa de Sasuke murió y un gruñido salió de su garganta. -"Soy canino, no cerdo."

-"Es un insulto", logró decir Tenten sin reír. -"Ella piensa que lo que has dicho es sucio y ofensivo ".

Sasuke asintió a Tenten antes de que volver a sonreír a la doctora.-"Pero es cierto".

-"Basta.", Se rio Minato. -"Por muy divertida que sea esta conversación tengo que atender una llamada del presidente. No era una excusa para salir de allí. "

-"Por favor", dijo la doctora Haruno suavemente. -"Señorita Ama por favor toma mi tarjeta. Soy la médica de las nuevas especies. Comprendo su necesidad de discreción y puedo visitarla en privado en la casa del Sr. Neji. Nadie tiene que saberlo. Sólo considere dejarme hacer esto. No tienes idea de lo importante que es para nosotros saber cómo se relacionan sexualmente".

Tenten agarro la tarjeta y la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. -"No voy a tener relaciones sexuales con el señor Neji. Lo dije dentro y sé que si lo hiciera él se convertiría en un circo ".

Las fosas nasales de Sasuke se dilataron y desvió la mirada hacia Tenten. Ella lo miró. Inhaló lentamente y le sonrió. Ella apartó la mirada de él. Él sabía que ella mentía, podía oler el aroma de Neji en ella, pero sabía que no diría nada.

-"Es imperativo saber cómo se relacionan nuestras especies durante las relaciones sexuales", le explicó la doctora Haruno suavemente. - "Estoy a cargo de la salud y el bienestar no sólo de las nuevas especies también de los humanos. Tengo que saber con lo que tendré que tratar. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo que se convierta en un asunto importante ".

-"Te voy a decir una cosa," mintió Tenten. -"Si alguna vez tengo relaciones sexuales con el señor Neji te lo haré saber. "

Tenten se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Minato inmediatamente se puso a su lado, se encaminaron hacia la casa de Neji. Él se rio entre dientes. -"Te manejas muy bien." Él vaciló. -"Es posible que desees hacerle una llamada mañana. De acuerdo con los archivos es una de las mejores médicos del país. Yo personalmente la escogí. Es joven pero brillante y ella esta con la nueva especie. Si ella dice que va a mantener la boca cerrada la creo ".

Tenten asintió. -"No dudare en llamarla si creo que necesito un médico."


	15. Chapter 13

Capítulo Trece

Neji no pudo dejar de caminar desde que Tenten se había ido, estaba seguro de que algo iba a salir mal. Él se había abstenido de salir corriendo a la sala de control para espiar la reunión por las cámaras. Podría haber entrado en la sala como jefe de seguridad o como segundo al mando. Pero se había quedado en casa esperando su regreso.

Sabía que Minato y sus hombres protegerían a Tenten. Él había entrenado a el personal de seguridad, a todos y a cada uno de ellos y su gente sabía lo mucho que le importaba Tenten.

Echaba de menos su olor, oír su voz. Cuando cerraba los ojos, veía su rostro. Había sido maravilloso tener a Teten en su cama, sentir su piel contra la suya, hablar con ella hasta altas horas de la noche y después quedarse dormido. Él quería hacer eso cada noche y escuchar cada detalle de su vida, todo, menos escucharla hablar de los hombres con los que había estado.

No quería ni siquiera imaginarse que otros hombres hubieran tocado a su Tenten. Tendría que a encontrarlos y matarlos.

Si su marido se presentaba en el Homeland con la intención de recuperar a su esposa le destrozaría. Ella era suya, ahora y para siempre. El recuerdo de su ex marido le recodo a sus padres deficientes. Neji se detuvo y miró fijamente a la puerta. Ella nunca estaría sola de nuevo. Le tenía a él y a todo su pueblo por familia. Se aseguraría de eso y todos sabrían que ella le pertenecía a él.

Trabajaría a brazo partido con Minato para hacer una ley nueva. Cualquier humana que estuviera con uno de las nuevas especies sería considerada una de ellos. Neji quería que ella tuviera los mismos derechos que él tenía, ella no hacia ninguna distinción entre ellos por lo que ninguno de su pueblo la haría contra ella. Tenten debía ser considerada como una más de las nuevas especies.

Él asintió con la cabeza, Minato y Neji crearían e impulsarían la nueva ley mientras hacían otras necesarias para gobernar a su pueblo. Pronto podrían gestionar su propia patria y le hablaría a Tenten de mantener una relación permanente. Ya lo era para él. Ahora ella sólo tenía que volver a casa.

Cuando la vio pasar por delante de la ventana. Tuvo que luchar contra su instinto de correr fuera y abrazarla, al final mantuvo la calma, todo lo que pudo. Nadie había intentado hacerle daño, ya que no veía miedo en su rostro. Minato y los miembros del equipo de seguridad parecían relajados. Él abrió la puerta principal. Neji salió y se dirigió hacia Tenten su alivio era evidente en su rostro.

-"Estamos siendo observados", advirtió Minato en voz baja. -"Tenten entra en la casa como si te importara un bledo. Neji no muestres que estas tan feliz de verla. Ella mintió a un cuarto lleno de gente. No hagas que su esfuerzo no sirva para nada besándola a la vista de cualquiera. Vamos a hablar durante un minuto para que parezca que te precipitaste hacia la puerta para hablar conmigo. "

Tenten siguió caminando. Quería tocar a Neji cuando paso a su lado, pero se las arregló para no hacerlo, incluso se negó a echarle un vistazo, hasta que entrara en la casa. Cerró la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y se paseó por la habitación.

Neji entró unos minutos más tarde en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo antes de que ella se abalanzara sobre él. Unos brazos fuertes la cogieron y la abrazaron con fuerza. Los pies de Tenten no tocaban el suelo cuando hundió la cara en el cuello de Neji. Él la agarraba con tanta fuerza que casi le dolía. -"No puedo respirar", jadeó.

Neji relajo su abrazo. -"Has vuelto".

-"Estoy de vuelta".

Neji la cogió en brazos y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio, la dejo en el borde de la cama.

Se cogió la camisa y se la saco por la cabeza.

Tenten le sonrió. -"Cuando llegaste a casa ayer por la noche me dijiste que estabas demasiado cansado como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir. Esta mañana, cuando nos despertamos te negaste a bañarte conmigo y todo porque te dije que necesitaba unos días más para adaptarme a ti. ¿Por qué estás desnudándote? "

Neji se quitó los zapatos y se bajó los pantalones. Su mirada oscura y sexy se quedó fija en ella -"Eso fue antes de que te apartaran de mí. Ahora tengo que tenerte ".

Tenten se levantó y empezó a desnudarse. Neji, ahora desnudo espero y observo en silencio como ella se desnudaba. Dio un paso más cerca de él. Tenten se quedó sin aliento cuando Neji se abalanzó, la agarró y la hizo girar. Se encontró inclinada sobre la cama antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento. Su cuerpo se curvó sobre el de ella, sujetándola debajo de él.

-"¿Neji?"

Él gruñó y luego enterró su nariz contra su cuello. Aspiró profundamente y gimió suavemente.

-"¿Solo me vas a montar?" estaba sobresaltada. -"¿Ningún juego amoroso? ¿Nada? "

-"Eres mía".

Tenten sintió un poco de miedo. -"Me estás asustando. Mi cuerpo no está listo para tomarte. "

-"No era mi intención." Él le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. -"Yo sólo te quiero. Caminé durante todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera, imaginándome lo peor. Sólo quiero estar dentro de ti. Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre y que tu perfume llene mi cabeza. Necesito sentir tu húmedo calor, sumergirme en lo más profundo de tu coño y quedarme allí durante el tiempo que pueda mantenernos conectados ".

-"Olvídate de los juegos previos", dijo Tenten con voz temblorosa.

Neji deslizo las manos desde sus caderas hasta sus costillas y hasta sus pechos. La empujo contra su pecho. Su boca se abrió sobre su hombro y su lengua lamió la piel. Sus manos apretaron firmemente sus pechos, mientras sus pulgares jugaron con los pezones hasta endurecerlos.

Ella le agarro del culo y le apretó contra su cuerpo. Frenéticamente contoneó su culo contra su polla dura. Tenten deslizo la mano entre sus cuerpos y sus dedos se cerraron sobre su eje grueso.

Neji se movió contra sus dedos, le permitió acariciarlo. Tenten movió sus caderas y bajó su pecho hasta apoyarlo en el colchón. Ella le colocó la cabeza de su pene justo en su entrada. Estaba mojada y lista. Neji lentamente comenzó a presionar su polla contra su coño.

Un fuerte gemido salió de los labios de Tenten. Su cuerpo se estira para acomodar su gruesa erección. Se sentía maravilloso. Ella gimió y empujo sus caderas contra él. Neji se retiró un poco y libero sus pechos para sujetarla de las caderas. La sujeto firmemente y la penetró con más rapidez, más profundo y más duro. Tenten gimió más fuerte, el placer que su polla le daba era casi insoportable.

-"Estas tan apretada y caliente. Estas muy húmeda " gruñó. -"No quiero hacerte daño."

-"No puedes", jadeó. -"Dios. Se siente tan bien. Cuando te mueves dentro de mí es tan bueno. "

Neji se retiró y luego la penetró duro y profundo. Tenten gimió. Neji se detuvo con su pene enterrado profundamente dentro de Tenten.

-"No te detengas", suplicó.

-"Te he hecho daño".

-"No. Dios no. Te sientes tan bien. No te detengas, Neji. Muévete ¡".

Él gruñó y le mordisqueo el cuello. Su lengua lamió la carne sensible, le raspo la piel con los dientes. Eso se sumó a su pasión. Tenten trató de empujar sus caderas hacia atrás, pero Neji la mantuvo quieta.

Él comenzó a moverse de nuevo, conduciendo su polla dentro y fuera de su canal, cada vez más rápido y más rápido. El cuerpo de Tenten se tensó ante la anticipación de su clímax y clavo los dedos en el borde de la cama. Los dientes de Neji se cerraron sobre su hombro, con firmeza, pero sin romperle la piel. A ella le importo un comino si lo hacía en ese momento. Sólo existía el placer de sentirle dentro de ella.

Neji gruño y golpeo más duramente contra su coño. El cuerpo de Tenten se tensó y tembló cuando llegó al clímax. El cuerpo de Neji casi la aplastó contra la cama, le soltó el hombro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió cuando su polla comenzó a hincharse dentro de ella.

Tenten apoyo la cabeza contra su hombro y grito el nombre de Neji cuando otro orgasmo la golpeó.

Los dos se quedaron sin aliento. Acostados sobre la cama, con Tenten atrapada debajo de él.

Neji se recuperó más rápido que Tenten. Se levantó un poco de su espalda y se rio entre dientes. -"Tardaste demasiado."

Ella abrió los ojos y estiró el cuello para mirarle por encima del hombro. -"Sólo he estado fuera una hora."

-"Ha sido muy larga".

Tenten echó a reír. - "Recuérdame que salga de la casa más a menudo si esto es lo que tendré cuando vuelva."

Él se rio entre dientes. -"Olvídalo. Creo que sólo te atare a la cama y te mantendré aquí. Te necesito justo donde estas. "

Sus cuerpos estaban relajados, parecían haberse fundido juntos. Para Tenten, era una sensación celestial. Neji la tocaba. Tenten soltó pequeños gemidos de placer. Sus manos se sentían increíbles sobre su piel. Neji sacó la polla de su coño después de que la hinchazón disminuyera.

-"¿puedes moverte?"

Tenten se encogió de hombros. -"No lo sé".

Neji se puso de pie. Tenten intento moverse, pero Neji se agachó y la cogió en sus brazos. Sonreía mientras rodeaba la cama y la echaba suavemente sobre ella. Tenten quedo tendida sobre su espalda.

-"Te vas a romper algo si sigues llevándome en brazos", bromeó Tenten. -"Podría haberme arrastrado hasta aquí si me hubieras dicho donde me querías. "

-"Tú no eres lo suficientemente pesada como para hacerme daño. Soy mucho más fuerte que tú. Podría llevarte durante horas y ni rompería a sudar. "

Tenten observó en silencio a Neji mientras se acostaba en la cama junto a ella, empujó sus piernas dobladas entre sus muslos. Tenten extendió la mano para tocarle el pecho, dejo que sus dedos explorar cada músculo. Su mirada recorrió sus hombros, disfrutaba con tan solo mirarlo. Era hermoso. Sus dedos rozaron sus pezones y él inhaló bruscamente. Tenten se cerró su boca sobre uno de ellos.

Su lengua trazó un círculo alrededor de la yema endurecida y su cuerpo se tensó. Neji gimió. Tenten sonrió sobre su piel y luego chupo el pezón en su boca. Sus dientes suavemente pellizcaron la punta. El cuerpo de Neji se sacudió y gruñó. Su polla respondió al instante endureciéndose contra su estómago. Le sorprendió que él se recuperase tan pronto. La mayoría de los hombres necesitaban más tiempo. Neji, pensó, no era como la mayoría de los hombres. Y eso le encantaba.

Tenten soltó su pezón y dejó que sus manos recorrieran sus costillas, su espalda. Sus uñas arañaron ligeramente la piel de sus omóplatos y continuaron hacia abajo, por su columna vertebral. Neji se arqueó contra su pecho, parecía un gatito muy grande. Sonrió y lamió la piel entre sus pezones.

Deseó tener miel. A ella le encantaría dejarla caer sobre su piel y lamerlo. Sus uñas llegaron hasta la curva de su culo esculpido otra vez, amaba la manera en que se arqueaba y temblaba.

-"Estás sudando".

Neji sonrió. -"Te dije que no eras lo suficientemente pesada como para hacerme romper a sudar, pero no te dije que tu no me pusieras lo suficientemente caliente como para hacerme sudar por la necesidad de montarte. "

Ella se echó a reír. -"Ya veo."

La boca de Neji bajo y Tenten levantó la suya para encontrarla. Le encantaba su forma de besarla. Dominaba su boca, sus labios carnosos se movían sobre los de ella con mucha seguridad. Su lengua exploraba su boca imitando lo que su polla hacía en su cuerpo. Apenas fue consciente de sus dientes cuando su lengua se raspaba contra ellos. Ella gimió en su boca y arqueo su cuerpo contra el suyo. Su cuerpo ardía por hacer el amor con ella.

La mano de Neji se deslizó alrededor de su muslo. Él la agarró por detrás de la rodilla y empujó su pierna para envolviera su cintura mientras bajaba sobre ella. Presiono su cuerpo contra el colchón.

Tenten trató de romper el beso, pero Neji le ahuecó la mejilla y la barbilla para inmovilizarla.

No dejaba de besarla, se negaba a detenerse y ella gimió en su boca cuando él movió sus caderas. Su pene estiro las paredes vaginales mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella, lentamente su polla se enterró en el interior de su sexo. Tenten gimió contra su lengua.

Neji finalmente rompió el beso. Abrió los ojos y miró a Tenten. -"mírame, dulzura. Tus ojos son sorprendentes. En ellos veo como respondes cuando te toco. Es lo más bonito que he visto nunca".

Tenten quiso llorar cuando escucho esas maravillosas y conmovedoras palabras. Nadie le había hablado nunca tan dulcemente. Él realmente decía lo que sentía y ella le creyó. -"Esa es la cosa más dulce que me han dicho en toda mi vida."

Se miraron a los ojos mientras Neji seguía moviéndose dentro de ella. Se aferró a sus hombros, se aferró a él mientras empujaba dentro de su cuerpo, lentamente, profundamente, cada movimiento la acercaba más hacia el éxtasis. El placer le hizo a Tenten echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos. Neji le ahueco la cara y volvió a inmovilizarla.

-"Sigue mirándome", le ordenó. -"Quiero ver tus ojos cuando te corras."

Tenten dejó de pensar, sólo era capaz de sentir y de obedecer. Cada empuje lento de Fury se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura. Las sensaciones eran intensas, pero ella quería que se moviera más rápido. casi cerro los ojos de nuevo, pero Neji gruñó y estrelló sus caderas contra las de ella con un duro golpe.

-"Mírame mientras te monto".

-"Más rápido", suplicó. -"No puedo soportarlo. Se siente tan bien. Me duele. Necesito ... "

Neji la penetró más rápido, mantuvo el contacto visual con ella durante todo el tiempo y Tenten se agarró más fuerte a él. Ella se puso tensa y explotó cuando el clímax la golpeo, nunca apartó la mirada de sus ojos.

Ella le miró a los ojos entrecerrados, su rostro reflejaba una satisfacción salvaje. El marrón de sus ojos se volvió negro cuando su boca se abrió para gruñir su nombre. Sintió como su polla derramaba el semen dentro de ella.

Neji sonrió. -"Ahora me siento mejor".

Tenten se dio cuenta de que le había clavado las uñas en los hombros. Horrorizada, le soltó.

-"Lo siento mucho!"

Neji se echó a reír. Giró la cabeza para mirarse el hombro. Su mirada volvió hacia ella.

-"Me alegro".

-"¿Te gustan los arañazos?"

-"Espera a ver la parte de atrás de tu hombro. Ahora ya no me siento tan culpable. "

Trató de mirar sus hombros, pero Neji se derrumbó encima de ella. No la aplastaba, pero definitivamente la fijo en la cama. La besó rápidamente y luego levantó la cabeza para sonreírle.

-"Te mordí Tenten." Le guiñó un ojo. -"Te rompí un poco la piel. ¿Lista para una ducha? " ¿de verdad la había mordido? Tenten sabía que probablemente debería estar molesta, tal vez horrorizada, pero no se sentía de esa manera en absoluto. No le había dolido cuando la había agarrado con los dientes, así que no tenía ninguna queja. Ella sonrió. Sin daño, no había falta.

-"Sí. Y también tengo hambre. Nos perdimos el almuerzo. "


	16. Chapter 14

Capítulo Catorce

Tenten observo al Director Tobirama Senju con recelo. El hombre de ojos azules tenía un hermoso rostro para su edad. Supuso que tendría unos sesenta años y que le gustaba estar en buena forma ya que llevaba una camiseta y un par de pantalones de chándal.

Estaba segura de que había estado corriendo antes de llegar a la casa de Neji.

Tenten se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta y le vio. Le reconoció, nunca podría olvidar al hombre que había despedido al director Danzo. Le satisfacía volver a verle.

-"¿Puedo pasar?"

Tenten salió de la casa y se quedó en el porche junto a él. Miro a los dos oficiales de las nuevas especies que Neji había puesto para vigilarla y vio que no estaban alarmados.

Ellos obviamente no creían que el nuevo director fuera una amenaza para su seguridad.

Le habrían impedido llegar hasta la puerta de entrada si lo hubiera sido. Se relajó un poco.

-"En realidad no es mi casa y no puedo invitarle a entrar." Ella respiro profundamente

-"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?"

-"Eso espero. Estoy aquí para ofrecerte tu antiguo trabajo. Las mujeres la respetan, Sra. Ama. Decidieron sustituir a encargada actual y su nombre salió a relucir ".

Tenten trató de ocultar la alegría que le causo su declaración. Los ojos del hombre eran fríos y azules, le recordaban al hielo. Aunque parecía agradable y sincero, ella no sabía que responder. Si aceptaba el trabajo, tendría que mudarse de la casa de Neji y no quería hacer eso.

-"¿Puedo pensarlo?" suspiro. -"Fue muy traumático para mí el día que me despidieron. Me dejaron sin hogar y sin trabajo al mismo tiempo. "

El hombre la recorrió con la mirada. Sus ojos eran inteligentes, tal vez demasiado. -"Por supuesto. El trabajo es tuyo si lo quieres. Sólo quiero pedirle que se decida pronto.

Necesitamos una nueva encargada de la residencia. Como sabes, llegaran más mujeres en las próximas semanas ".

-"Yo no lo sabía" admitió Tenten. -"Pensé que sólo iban a mandar unas pocas de docenas de mujeres al principio, hasta que se asegurasen de que le ofrecíamos un buen ambiente. "

-"Ellos han decidido que lo es." Él sonrió. -"Tu les ayudaste a tomar esa decisión. Cada mujer del edificio hablo maravillas de ti. Escuche que tus clases de cocina son fantásticas".

Tenten le devolvió la sonrisa. -"Traté de que se divirtieran".

-"Y tuviste éxito. Ellas te adoran. "

-"Yo las extraño", admitió. -"y las adoro".

-"He oído que necesitan ayuda para aprender a hacerlo casi todo".

Tenten se encogió de hombros. -"Ellas estuvieron encerradas en celdas dentro de las instalaciones. Aprender a limpiar el polvo, a hacer panqueques de café y cocinar, no eran cosas que les enseñaron donde las criaron. Recuerdo que la primera vez que use una lavadora era una adolescente y mi mamá me dijo como tenía que hacerlo. Ellas tienen que enfrentarse a toda esta tecnología de repente. Imagínese lo que les supuso enfrentarse a un contestador automático cuando ni siquiera sabían lo que era un teléfono. "Tenten vio su interés despertar en su mirada. - "¿Hablaron con usted sobre su vida en esas instalaciones?"

Tenten estudió al hombre con recelo. Ella no compartiría la información privada de sus amigas. "Algunas. ¿Por qué? "

Su expresión se suavizó-. "He leído los informes y he hablado con muchos de ellos. Es horrible a lo que tuvieron enfrentarse durante toda su vida. Juré a Minato que haría mi mayor esfuerzo para asegurarme de que el resto de sus vidas no se parecieran al pasado. Es muy importante para mí que la nueva especie sea feliz y que estén seguros. Quiero lo mejor para ellos y creo que tú eres lo mejor para sus mujeres. "

Tenten habría aceptado el trabajo de nuevo en ese mismo instante, si no fuera porque eso significaba separarse de Neji. Ella se sorprendió cuando vio la satisfacción dentro de los ojos de Tobirama Senju y abrió la boca. -"Eres realmente bueno con la manipulación. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. -"Es mi trabajo. ¿Cómo crees que obtuve el financiamiento para el Homeland o que los militares se fueran? El encanto y los buenos amigos en las altas esferas tienen sus ventajas. ¿Vas a aceptar el trabajo Sra. Ama? "

Ella quería, pero no podía. -"Tengo que pensarlo."

-"Parece como si te hubiera ofrecido un caramelo y tuvieras miedo de tomarlo porque te enseñaron a no confiar en los extraños. "

Ella sonrió. -"No podría haberlo dicho mejor."

-"Soy bueno con las palabras también."

-"¿Qué está pasando?" Neji observo al nuevo director del Nacional. Y se colocó al lado de Tenten, tenso y enojado.

Tenten levantó la vista hacia él y quiso retroceder. Parecía un novio celoso. Si el director no se daba cuenta de que estaban juntos sería un idiota. Ella le miró para advertirle disimuladamente, pero Neji se negó a mirarla. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando amenazadoramente al director.

Tobirama dio unos pasos hacia atrás. -"Solo estaba hablando con la Sra. Ama. Es bueno verte de nuevo Sr. Neji ".

-"¿Qué quieres de ella? Ella se queda aquí. No tienes poder para llevártela ".

Senju miro a Neji y después a Tenten y otra vez a Neji y a ella. Tenten casi pudo ver la mente del hombre atando cabos y llegando a la conclusión que temía. Se lo confirmó cuando él dio un cauteloso paso atrás.

-"Oh mierda" su rostro bronceado palideció. -"He venido a ofrecerle a la Sra. Ama su antiguo trabajo. Las mujeres la echan de menos y se ha despedido a la última encargada. Han declarado que desean que la Sra. Ama vuelca con ella. He venido para hacerle decirle que el trabajo está disponible para ella, si está interesada. "

-"Ella no lo quiere", afirmó Neji firmemente con un gruñido de rabia.

Mierda, pensó Tenten. Neji no estaba calmado. Su mirada voló a Tobirama. Él la observo y luego miró Neji de nuevo. -"Ella podría seguir viviendo en tu casa si estás preocupado por su seguridad. Ella podría trabajar en la residencia durante sus horas de trabajo. No exactamente todas las horas que ese trabajo conlleva, pero estoy seguro de que seremos capaces de arreglar el horario".

Neji por fin miró a Tenten. -"¿Qué te parece?" Tenten se asombró de que le hubiera pedido su opinión después de la forma en la que había rechazado su trabajo. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que Tobirama los observaba a ambos con fascinación. Neji asintió con la cabeza. Su enfoque volvió a Tobirama. -"Ella acepta el trabajo con la condición de que seguirá viviendo conmigo".

Tobirama parecía divertido repente. -"Genial, Sra. Ama. ¿Puedes empezar mañana a las nueve? "

-"Sí", respondió ella antes de que Neji pudiera abrir la boca y hablar por ella.

El director parecía complacido. -"Estupendo. Haré unas llamadas para tenerlo todo listo. Mandare a un guardia de seguridad con tu nueva placa ".

-"Gracias" Tenten observo al nuevo director alejarse y cuando estuvo fuera de su vista miro a Neji. Ella no le oculto que estaba molesta. - "Maldita sea. Deberías haber mantenido la calma. Él sabe que somos pareja. Actuaste como mi novio. "

La mirada de Neji se ensombreció y su boca se tensó. -"Lo soy".

-"Bien, pero nadie debía saberlo. ¿Recuerdas? Y gracias por dejarme tomar la decisión final. "Ella entro en la casa.

-"¿Por qué estás tan enojada?" Neji la siguió y cerró la puerta.

Tenten se giró de repente y se puso las manos en las caderas. -"Se supone que debemos ocultar nuestra relación, ¿recuerdas? ¿Quieres que los médicos nos hagan pruebas y que nos exijan que le digamos como hacemos el amor? Yo no. ¿Qué pasa si quieren grabarlo en vídeo? Y le dije que no quería el trabajo. Echo de menos la residencia, pero quiero vivir aquí contigo. "

Neji sabía que lo había estropeado. Se había alarmado en el instante que sus hombres le dijeron de la visita del nuevo director Tobirama Senju. No había ninguna razón para que un ser humano pueda estar en esa sección del Homeland, a excepción de Tenten. Sabía que los humanos preferirían que Tenten no viviera con él. Él había escuchado sus preocupaciones y las había ignorado.

A Tenten le encantaba trabajar con las mujeres de las nuevas especies y ellos sabían lo que significaban para ella, así que cuando Tobirama le ofreció su antiguo trabajo, al instante dijo que no. Había estado seguro de que era un señuelo para conseguir que le dejara, pero una mirada al rostro de Tenten le dijo que lo había estropeado al responder por ella.

Las mujeres humanas podían ser tan tercas como las mujeres de las nuevas especies. Exigieron el derecho de tomar sus propias decisiones. Como no eran débiles decidieron que podían valerse por sí mismas en el caso de que tuvieran que defenderse.

Cuando le dijo que Tenten podría seguir viviendo con él comprendió que no era un soborno.

Neji se había relajado cuando el nuevo director se había marchado, pero Tenten estaba muy cabreada. Le pareció que su reacción era exagerada, él sólo quiso protegerla y mantenerla a su lado.

Estaba cansado de ocultar su relación. No toda su gente la entendía ya que algunos todavía estaban reacios a los humanos. Pero ese problema se arreglaría con el tiempo.

Ahora tenía que calmar la ira de Tenten. Era muy inteligente, tenía un gran sentido del humor y no era muy rencorosa. Conocía esas facetas. El sexo ayudaría a que le perdonara.

Una sonrisa curvo los labios de Neji. -"¿Sabes lo atractiva que te pones cuando estás cabreada? Vídeos, ¿eh? podría comprar una cámara y grabarnos mientras te monto ".

-"¡No!" Tenten le miró fijamente. -"Espero que estés bromeando."

Él se echó a reír. -"Lo estoy. No me gusta ver el sexo en un video. Prefiero practicarlo. "Él dio un paso hacia ella. -"te pones muy sexy cuando estás enojada conmigo dulzura. No estoy bromeando sobre eso. Estoy caliente. "

Tenten retrocedió y dejó caer las manos de sus caderas. -"Estoy enfadada contigo. Y quiero gritarte. Tu no ocultaste que estamos juntos y le dijiste a ese hombre no aceptaba el trabajo. Era mi elección".

-"Tienes razón, me equivoque y lo siento." Él sonrió y se acercó más a ella.

Tenten retrocedió más. -"Me estás seduciendo, ¿verdad?"

-"Sí." Él le guiñó un ojo.

-"Ahora vamos a tener sexo." Se abalanzó con los brazos abiertos y trató de agarrarla.

Tenten corrió hacia la cocina, divertida, le gusto ese lado juguetón de Neji. Era genial verle alegre cuando generalmente era tan serio. Maldita sea ¿cómo iba a continuar enfadada con él cuando actuaba de esta manera? Ella no podía. Entró en la cocina se colocó al otro lado de la encimera y estrechó su mirada cuando Neji se detuvo en el otro lado. -"Estamos hablando. Ya basta ".

-"Hablaremos durante el sexo." Él giro a la izquierda. Tenten negó con la cabeza y se movió hacia la derecha. -"Maldita sea Neji. Estoy tratando de decirte porque estoy enojada contigo. Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara. "

Hizo una pausa y su sonrisa desapareció. -"No voy a sonreír."

Su mirada se estrechó y observó la contracción de sus labios. Ella estuvo a punto de reírse y tuvo que recordarse el por qué estaba enojada. - "No puedes tomar las decisiones por mí y sabes que se supone que tenemos que ocultar que somos una pareja."

-"Estás muy caliente en estos momentos. Estás respirando con dificultad y seguro que tus senos están a punto de romper los botones de la camisa. "Su mirada se clavó en su pecho. -"sigue respirando así. Por favor "

Tenten miró hacia su camisa y no le vio moverse. Alzó la mirada demasiado tarde. Neji la agarró. Le envolvió los brazos en la cintura, se giró con ella en brazos y la sentó en la encimera. Sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura. Neji se colocó entre sus muslos entreabiertos. Apretó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo.

-"Lamento haberte hecho enojar." Tenten vio que era sincero. - "Ahora vamos a tener sexo de reconciliación. He escuchado que es lo mejor. "

Tenten le agarro la cara con ambas manos y le sonrió. -"Eres malo. ¿lo sabias? "

-"Lo sé. ¿tengo que recordártelo? "Él inclinó la cabeza y rozo su cuello con los labios. Le lamió el punto sensible debajo de su oreja. Su aliento caliente le hizo cosquillas. -"Voy a tomarte aquí mismo".

Tenten se echó a reír. -"En el dormitorio".

Neji enderezó la cabeza y profundizó su voz. -"Aquí".

-"En el dormitorio. Aquí preparamos la comida Neji ".

Neji se enderezo, le agarro la camisa y la rompió. Le desabrochó los pantalones y la bajo al suelo. Se arrodillo frente a ella y saco los pantalones. -"Creo que en la cocina está bien", susurró Tenten, totalmente excitada. Cuando Neji se puso de nuevo en pies, le saco la camisa por la cabeza -"Muy bien" murmuró y le rozo el pezón con la lengua.

Neji gimió y se quitó los pantalones. Las manos de Tenten bajaron por su estómago y deslizo los dedos en la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos. Le pasó las uñas por las caderas.

Neji empujó sus caderas contra el cuerpo de Tenten. Presiono su polla contra el estómago.

-"Cariño", le susurró Tenten mientras movía su boca al otro pezón.

-"Dulzura", gruñó.

Tenten sonrió y se apartó de su pecho. -"Quiero la miel del mueble que está detrás de ti. "

Las cejas oscuras de Neji se elevaron ligeramente. -"Cariño ¿Quieres comer ahora? "

Ella le sonrió. -"Quiero lamerla de tu cuerpo."

Neji gimió y se giró para coger la miel del armario en un tiempo récord, se la entregó a ella. Tenten abrió la tapa y la dejo caer sobre su pecho, luego en uno de sus pezones.

Después hizo lo mismo con el otro.

Neji respiro profundamente, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Dejó la miel en la encimera, junto a ellos y empezó a lamer las gotas de miel del centro de su pecho. Neji gimió profundamente. Tenten se movió hacia su pezón y lamió la miel allí. Ella cubrió su pezón con su boca y comenzó a mamar. Neji le enredo las manos en el pelo, manteniendo la pegada allí. -"Se siente increíble", gruñó.

Tenten le mordió con los dientes y él se sacudió. Su polla latió contra su estómago y él apretó las caderas contra su vientre. Soltó su pezón y se movió lentamente sobre su pecho. Entonces le empujó contra la encimera y Neji se inclinó sobre ella. Le miro a los ojos, casi negros por la excitación.

Ella le amaba. Empezó a lamer las gotas de su estomago. Continúo bajando hasta que se detuvo en la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos. Ella le sonrió y se los bajo.

Neji gimió cuando le besó en la cadera, ella giro la cara, miro su erección, sonrió y le pasó la lengua por la punta. Neji gruñó la agarró por los brazos y la puso sobre sus pies.

Tenten le miró a la cara. Parecía enfadado. Ella frunció el ceño. -"¿No quieres que siga?

Estaba llegando a la parte buena ".

Él la levantó y la sentó en la encimera. Neji se apartó de ella y empezó a buscar algo en los cajones.

-"¿Neji? ¿estas enfadado? ¿Por qué? "

-"No puedo dejar que hagas eso. Estoy frustrado como el infierno, pero no enojado contigo. "

-"¿Por qué no? Yo quiero hacerlo. "

Neji se volvió con un rollo de cinta adhesiva en la mano. Se acercó y le coloco la mano sobre el pecho. La empujó hasta que quedo de espaldas sobre la superficie fría. Se inclinó sobre ella. -"Mi pene se hincha. ¿Recuerdas? Estoy a punto de correrme. ¿Puedes imaginar que pasaría si me hinchó dentro de tu boca? "

Ella le miró con comprensión. -"Oh. Eso probablemente no sería bueno teniendo en cuenta que ya eres demasiado grande. Creo que saldría bien si me mantengo sobre la punta, tú te hinchas cerca de la base. "

La tensión de su rostro se desvaneció. -"Si. Me encantaría que pudieras hacerme eso, pero la próxima vez que quieras intentar algo no me enciendas tanto. Soy muy brusco Tenten. Me sientes cuando golpeo dentro de tu cuerpo o cuando me corro ¿no? Me gusta montarte con fuerza y no me gustaría que te ahogases. Podrás hacérmelo más tarde si te apetece una segunda ronda. Ahora tengo que calmarme o no será bueno para ti. "

Se quedó mirando a la cinta con confusión. -"¿Para qué es eso?"

Él sonrió. -"Dame tus muñecas."

-"¿Por qué?"

Cogió un paño de cocina. -"Ahora".

Ella vaciló, pero confiaba en él y levanto los brazos. Neji sonrió y envolvió el paño de cocina sobre ellas y luego lo fijo con la cinta adhesiva hasta que sus muñecas quedaron atadas. Después observo como le extendía los brazos por encima de la cabeza y los fijaba con la cinta en la encimera. -"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Él cogió la miel y se colocó entre los muslos ella. -"Yo también quiero comer un poco de miel. "

Tenten se mordió el labio y se estremeció. Neji giro la botella y la miel goteo por su estómago, sobre su vientre. Se retiró un poco de entre sus muslos y dejo que la miel goteara sobre el interior de sus muslos. Tenten cerró los ojos cuando las gotas cayeron en su coño.

Neji dejo la miel en el borde de la encimera y luego se inclinó sobre ella. Su boca caliente y su lengua lamieron una gota dulce. Tenten quería tocarlo, pero sus manos estaban atadas. Cuando su lengua llegó a la parte interior de su muslo, su coño ardía por la necesidad.

-"Neji", le suplicó.

-"Despacio. Estoy en ello. "

-"Ahora, Neji. ¿Por favor? Hazlo más tarde, ahora te necesito. Por favor Haz que me corra ".

Él gruñó. Tenten abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos. Se levantó y la agarró de los muslos. Tenten envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura cuando Neji la penetro. Tenten echó la cabeza hacia atrás y grito de placer. -"Suéltame" se quejó ella. -"Quiero tocarte."

Ella tiró de sus muñecas, pero no pudo romper la cinta.

Neji la agarró de las caderas y empezó a bombear profundamente en su coño. Ella gimió y se preguntó si sobreviviría al orgasmo que se estaba despertando en su cuerpo. Él se movió más rápido. Tenten apretó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y alzo las caderas para facilitarle el martilleo. Neji gruño y su polla comenzó a hincharse en su interior. Bombeo más fuerte y con el pulgar le froto el clítoris. Tenten gritó cuando un duro orgasmo sacudió su cuerpo. Neji rugió su nombre cuando su polla bombeo el semen caliente dentro de su cuerpo.

-"Neji" Tenten gritó una voz masculina.

Los ojos se abrieron de golpe. Aturdida, conmocionada y horrorizada vio a Minato precipitarse en la cocina con dos oficiales NSO. Minato agarro a Neji y lo lanzó lejos de Tenten.

Tenten gritó de miedo y consternación cuando Minato y Neji empezaron a pelear en una esquina de la cocina. Neji le dio un puñetazo a Minato y trató de llegar a ella. Los dos oficiales del NSO se apresuraron para ayudar a Minato y contener a Neji, le agarraron de los brazos y le empujaron contra la encimera. Neji rugió y arrojó a uno de los hombres contra la ventana. El vidrio se rompió.

Tenten se retorció duro para bajarse de la encimera donde yacía desnuda y con las muñecas atadas, estaba demasiado cabreada y muy nerviosa como para sentir vergüenza.

Su movimiento fue demasiado violento y cayó. Se golpeó la cabeza con la encimera. La oscuridad se abalanzó sobre ella junto con un intenso dolor. Oyó solo una cosa antes de perder la conciencia.

-"Tenten", gritó Neji.

Neji se despertó encerrado en una celda de la oficina de seguridad. Minato caminaba al otro lado de la reja.

Se levantó de un salto y se agarró a los barrotes. -"¿Dónde está Tenten? ¿Está bien? "

-"Ella está en el médico." contesto Minato con aspecto sombrío. -"¿La forzaste?"

-"No," gruñó Neji. -"Te lo habría explicado antes si no me hubieras atacado."

-"Estaba atada y gritó." El rostro bronceado de Minato estaba inusualmente pálido.

-"Nunca habría pensado que le harías daño sino lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos. "

-"No la estaba forzando".

Minato gruñó. -" Temíamos que pasara algo así cuando algunos hombres empezaron a mostrar fuertes rasgos animales. Tú eras consciente de ellos, lo hemos discutido varias veces y no has conseguido controlarte. "

Neji empezó a sentir como la ira le dominaba. -"Soy consciente de que soy muy poco razonable cuando se trata de Tenten y que la he acoplado. Esto es más que sexo. La he reclamado como mía y nunca le haría daño Minato. Entendiste la situación mal ".

-"Estabas fuera de control!" Minato se movió rápido, agarró los barrotes y le mostró los dientes con un gruñido. - "Sabemos lo que es que te fuercen ¿verdad? ¿La amas? Entonces no deberías haberla atado para meterle tu polla. "

-"No la forcé", gruñó Neji.

Minato soltó los barrotes y retrocedió. -"Quiero confiar en ti, pero ..." Él sacudió la cabeza.

-"Tú eres el primero de nosotros que se ha acoplado. Has permitido que tus instintos animales te controlen. No somos humanos y no importa lo mucho que pretendamos serlo para mantener la paz entre nuestros pueblos. No hay cámaras aquí. ¿Que está mal Neji? ¿La necesidad de tenerla era tan fuerte que la forzaste? "

-"No!" Neji trató de calmarse, soltó los barrotes de la celda y se retiró unos pasos. -"No te miento. Estoy obsesionado con ella. Respiro y vivo por Tenten. Mi corazón late por ella Justice. Ella lo es todo para mí. Soy adicto a su aroma. Solo puedo pensar en ella. Y a pesar de todo eso nunca le causaría dolor. Entendiste mal ".

-"Tengo que saber cómo esta. No te puedo permitir que hables con ella hasta que no veamos cuales son los efectos secundarios de este apareamiento. "

Neji avanzó rápidamente, agarró la puerta de la celda y tiró de ella, pero estaba cerrada con llave. -"Déjame salir. ¿Está herida? Quiero verla. "

-"No saldrás hasta que hable con ella. Hasta que este seguro de que no la forzaste. ¿te volviste loco? "Minato le gruñó suavemente. -"Enloqueces cuando se trata de la humana maldita sea. Me sorprendes "Él se aclaró la garganta. -"¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?"

-"Yo no le estaba haciendo daño. Me conoces. Sabes que ella lo es todo para mí. Nunca le haría daño. Estábamos haciendo el amor ".

-"Los años que pasaste dentro de la instalación de pruebas te han conducido a la locura si crees que para hacer el amor tienes que atar a tu mujer. Te has vuelto loco Neji. Tengo que salir de aquí. Mi corazón se está rompiendo ".

Minato se apartó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-"¿Minato? ¡Vuelve! Libérame. No es lo que piensas. No estoy loco y nunca le haría daño a mi Tenten. "El sacudió violentamente los barrotes de la celda, pero no se movieron. Se dio la vuelta y gritó de rabia. Tenten se había hecho daño y no podía ir a verla. Su mejor amigo creía que se había vuelto loco.


	17. Chapter 15

Capítulo Quince

Tenten sabía que algo andaba mal, incluso antes de despertarse completamente. La cabeza le palpitaba de dolor. Ella abrió los ojos confundida. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?

La doctora Sakura Haruno se inclinó sobre ella y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué esta esta mujer junto a mí? La doctora llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo muy desarreglada. La miraba con preocupación. -"Estás bien. Te di algo para el dolor. ¿Te gustaría tomar un poco de agua? "

Tenten frunció el ceño. - "¿Qué pasó?"

Sakura le frunció el ceño. - "¿No te acuerdas?"

¿De qué? La última cosa que recuerdo es ... los recuerdos regresaron lentamente. Tenten lucho por incorporarse. Busco frenéticamente a Neji en la habitación, pero él no estaba allí.

-"¿Dónde está Neji?"

-"Lo tienen encerrado".

-"¿Por qué?"

Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama. -"Alguien informo a Minato que el nuevo director había ido a su casa ". Ella respiro profundamente. -"Minato fue a ver a preguntaros qué quería Tobirama Senju. Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie respondió y cuando él y sus oficiales de seguridad escucharon vuestros gritos, entraron. Entraron en la cocina y vieron a Neji haciéndote daño. Creen que te ato para impedirte luchar contra él ".

-"¿haciéndome daño?" Tenten se quedó con la boca abierta. Estaba tan asombrada que necesito unos segundos para responder. -"Estábamos teniendo sexo ".

Sakura se mordió el labio. -"Te golpeaste la cabeza con fuerza cuando caíste. Tuve que darte unos cuantos puntos de sutura. "hizo una pausa. -"Puedo hacer que algún experto en violación venga aquí si quieres hablar. Tu cabeza está bien. Es posible que tengas una conmoción cerebral leve, pero estoy segura de que físicamente estarás bien.

Emocionalmente ... "Sakura se acercó y agarro la mano de Tenten. - "Estoy aquí para ti. Creo que deberías hablar con un experto en violación. Nadie lo sabrá. Minato está esperando en la otra habitación para hablar contigo. Él me prometió que castigará severamente a Neji por lo que te ha hecho, también puedes ponerte en contacto con la policía. Es tu decisión ".

Tenten aparto su mano. - "Minato", gritó.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió en cuestión de segundos. Minato lucia como el infierno.

Su camisa estaba desgarrada, tenía un labio partido y lucía un moretón en un ojo. Entró en el dormitorio y se quedó helado.

-"Suéltale ¡ahora." dijo Tenten con Furia y horror. -"Él no me hizo daño. Tú me lo hiciste. ¡Suelta a Neji ahora mismo, maldita sea! "Ella estaba gritando, pero no le importaba. - "¿Qué diablos le pasa a todo el mundo? Neji no me estaba violando! "

El rostro de Minato se puso blanco. Abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

Tenten agarró las mantas que la cubrían, las empujo fuera. Vio que no estaba desnuda, alguien le había puesto un pijama de color rosa. Pasó las piernas por el borde de la cama y puso los pies en el suelo. Un terrible dolor de cabeza le golpeo cuando intento ponerse de pie.

-"No te levantes", la médica la agarró. -"Estás drogada. Necesitas estar en la cama. "

Tenten dio una palmadita en las manos de la mujer y volcó su ira sobre Minato. Logró dar un paso hacia delante y cedieron sus rodillas. La doctora la agarró y ambas habrían caído al suelo si Minato no las hubiera agarrado. Entre los dos volvieron a acostarla en la cama.

Tenten le golpeó. Se quedó mirándole mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas. -"Él no me estaba haciendo daño. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? "

Él vaciló. - "Estabas atada y gritando. Él es la razón por la que estás herida. "

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. -"Estábamos teniendo sexo y fue genial hasta que llegasteis. Hijo de puta. Estábamos divirtiéndonos, riéndonos y entonces ... "Su voz se quebró quedó. -"Tú me hiciste daño, no fue él. Tú lo hiciste. Todo hubiera estado bien si no hubieras entrado allí y no hubieras atacado a Neji. Tu hiciste que me diera el golpe en la cabeza".

Minato retrocedió un paso y se puso más pálido. -"Pero te oí gritar cuando me acerqué a la puerta principal. Estabas atada cuando entramos dentro ".

Tenten miró a la médica. - "¿No gritan todas las mujeres cuando se corren? "La médica se encogió de hombros. -"No lo sé. Algunas mujeres sienten el sexo muy fuerte. Eso es verdad. "

-"Él te ato," le recordó Minato suavemente. -"Eso es forzar".

-"No lo es. ¿Estas sordo? Estábamos jugando y pasándolo bien. ¿No te diste cuenta que me puso un paño alrededor de las muñecas para mantener la cinta lejos de mi piel?

¿Crees que si quisiera hacerme daño se habría molestado en no dejarme marcas? "Más lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Tenten. - "¿Dónde está? ¿Le hiciste daño? Suéltalo. Quiero ver a Neji. "

Minato se dio la vuelta. - "Voy a soltarle." Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

Tenten se volvió de lado en la cama y se tapó la cara. No podía dejar de llorar. Una mano la rozó de nuevo, la médica estaba tratando de consolarla.

-"¿Han herido gravemente a Neji?"

-"No lo sé", admitió Sakura. -"Le pregunte a uno de los oficiales que llegaron contigo. Me dijo que dañaron a Neji antes de llevárselo.".

Alarmada Tenten se sentó y se limpió la cara. Se quedó mirando a la doctora. -"Pero, tu no tuviste que tratar a Neji. Eso quiere decir que está bien ¿verdad? "

La doctora vaciló. - "No lo sé. Lo siento. Aunque supongo que si estuviera mal herido le habrían traído aquí también".

-"¡Dios!" resopló Tenten. -"¿Por qué demonios sucedió esto? Estábamos riéndonos y haciendo el amor. "Ella sacudió la cabeza y se arrepintió al instante, cuando se mareó por el movimiento -"¿Por qué la gente no nos deja solos? "

La mirada de Sakura se suavizó. - "Nadie sabe qué esperar. Estoy segura de que el señor Minato y esos dos agentes pensaron que estaban salvándote".

-"¿De Neji?" más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. -"Neji no me haría daño."

Sakura se acercó y agarro la mano de Tenten. -"Lo siento."

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió con un gran golpe, Tenten y Sakura casi saltaron cuando Tobirama entró en el dormitorio. Su mirada se movió de Tenten a la médica. -"¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Acabo de recibir la noticia de que tenemos aquí un gran problema.

Seguridad me informó de que uno de la especie está encerrado y que la Sra. Ama estaba inconsciente. "

"Genial, pensó Tenten. De puta madre". Ahora, también el director estaba involucrado en su peor pesadilla.

Sakura soltó la mano de Tenten. -"¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir aquí? Esta es mi casa, Director Tobirama. En cuanto a lo que has oído, solo fue un desafortunado accidente "Ella se movió hacia delante, puso su cuerpo entre Tenten y el director. Él parecía confundido.

-"¿Qué pasó?" Él parecía más tranquilo.

Sakura enderezó los hombros y miró al director. - "Lo que pasó es que alguien asusto a la Sra. Ama. Ella grito y se dio un golpe cuando resbalo. El Sr. Neji, Minato y los oficiales de seguridad estaban en la casa " mintió. -"Te dije que hoy vi a un tipo con una cámara escondida en la clínica. Estoy segura de que era el mismo tipo. "Ella giró la cabeza para mirar a Tenten. - "¿El tipo que viste asomándose por la ventana tenía el pelo rubio, llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una camisa verde? "

Tenten la miró y trato de ocultar su sorpresa. Asintió. - "Es el mismo tipo que me sorprendió".

El director frunció el ceño. -"Entonces ¿por qué esta el Sr. Neji en el calabozo?"

El alivio brilló en el rostro de la médica antes de que se enfrentara de nuevo al director. -"Porque quería cazar a ese hijo de puta y matarlo. la Sra. Ama se sobresaltó, retrocedió, resbalo y se golpeó la cabeza. Quedo inconsciente a causa del golpe que se dio con la encimera. Ya sabes que estos chicos son muy protectores con las mujeres.

Algún idiota la asusto, ella se lesionó y Neji perdió los estribos. Sabes que sus instintos animales le forzarían a cazarlo. El señor Minato trato de evitar que el Sr. Neji matara a ese hombre sobre todo porque es humano. El Sr. Neji estará detenido hasta que pueda controlarse ".

-"Eso es verdad", dijo Sasuke inclinado contra la puerta. No llevaba el uniforme del NSO, en su lugar, lucía unos vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas negra. -"Vine a tomar declaración a la Sra. Ama sobre el hombre que vio en la ventana. Si nos disculpas Director estoy fuera de servicio y me gustaría obtener su declaración lo más rápido posible. ¿Podrías conseguir que tus guardias de seguridad atrapen al tipo antes de que cause más problemas? "

Tenten observó el rostro de Tobirama, vio la cólera allí. - "Está bien. Si esa es la historia que quieres contarme, la acepto. "Él volvió a mirar a Tenten. -"¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Ama? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? "

-"Estoy bien ", le prometió en voz baja. - "Pero gracias por preocuparse".

El director giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación. Tenten miró a la doctora, todavía estaba sorprendida de que la mujer le hubiera ayudado mintiendo. La médica se encogió de hombros.

-"Te dije que puedes confiar en mí."

Sasuke soltó un suspiro pesado. - "Creo que tendré que sentarme en la sala para evitar que otros entren" Su mirada se deslizó a Tenten. - "Están liberando a Neji y llegara muy pronto.

Está enojado como el infierno, pero bien. "desvió su mirada hacia la médica y le sonrió. - "Mientes bien doc." Sasuke le guiñó un ojo y cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de él. Los hombros de Sakura se hundieron. Se sentó al lado de Tenten en la cama. - "No soy buena con las mentiras. ¿lo hice pasablemente bien? "

-"Bastante bien. Tobirama se marchó, ¿no es así? "

Sakura observo a .- "Tendrás que tomártelo con calma, al menos durante unas semanas. Te golpeaste la cabeza. Si sufres de dolores de cabeza, mareos o simplemente no te sientes bien llámame inmediatamente. Tratar de no tener relaciones sexuales durante al menos una semana. Es necesario que reposes. Mantén los puntos lo secos. He utilizado suturas absorbibles. Dudo mucho que te quede una cicatriz. "

-"Fantástico." Tenten no pudo ocultar su rabia.

-"¿Me permites hacerte unas cuantas preguntas?"

-"¿De qué?"

-"Bueno", Sakura se hecho en la cama junto a ella. -"He leído algunos de los registros médicos de las nuevas especies y Neji es canino. Dicen que su pene se hincha durante el sexo. "Hizo una pausa. -"¿la hinchazón te hizo daño? "

-"No," Tenten negó con la cabeza.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo tenéis que esperar para que baje la hinchazón?" Tenten le frunció el ceño

-"¿Por favor? quiero saberlo. "

-"¿Para ayudar a otras mujeres que decidan acostarse con alguno de ellos?"

Sakura vaciló. -"Para mi propio beneficio. Me siento atraída por uno de ellos. "

Tenten se relajó. -"Oh. Bueno, en ese caso, no es doloroso. La hinchazón dura sólo unos minutos. Tal vez tres. "

-"Gracias. ¿le amas? "

-"Le amo más que a mi propia vida."

Sakura se levantó. - "Puedes irte a casa con él esta noche. Sólo recuerda lo que te dije de tu cabeza y dile al Sr. Neji que tendrá que despertarte cada pocas horas para asegurarse de que estás bien. Si tienes algún problema en despertar que me llame inmediatamente.

Te voy a conseguir algunas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que tendrás cuando la medicación desaparezca ".

-"Gracias Doctora Haruno".

-"Puedes llamarme Sakura." Ella salió de la habitación.

Tenten escucho voces unos minutos más tarde. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Neji se precipito en su interior. Tenten se quedó sin aliento.

Tenía moretones en la cara y alguien le había prestado una camiseta. Cruzó la habitación en tan sólo unos pasos, la puerta del dormitorio quedo entreabierta. Se sentó con cuidado y la envolvió suavemente entre sus brazos. La sentó con cuidado sobre su regazo y la abrazo contra su pecho. -"¿Estás bien?"

Ella envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cuello. Tenía un ojo negro, pero no estaba hinchado. Le observo y palpo buscando los daños. Su mano temblaba mientras tocaba su cara. -"Necesite unos puntos de sutura en la cabeza. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado? "

Él gruñó. -"Ellos trataron de impedirme llegar hasta ti." Su mirada se detuvo en la frente.

-"¿Tienes puntos de sutura debajo del vendaje? "

-"Sólo unos pocos. Estoy bien. "Su mano dejó su cara y cogió la camiseta que llevaba. Tiro del cuello de la camiseta y miro su piel, tenía marcas rojas en el pecho. Horrorizada miro a Neji a los ojos.

-"Estoy bien. Solo son unas rojeces ".

Tenten soltó un sollozo. -"Son más que eso."

Neji la abrazó un poco más fuerte. -"Sí, pero he aprendido una lección importante de todo esto ".

-"¿Cual?"

-"La próxima vez bloquearemos las puertas."

Una sonrisa asomó en los labios de Tenten -"Quiero irme a casa. Sakura dijo que puedo irme. Ella fue a buscar unos medicamentos para el dolor. No podemos tener relaciones sexuales durante una semana y tienes que despertarme cada pocas horas para asegurarte de que estoy bien. "

Neji se estremeció. -"Una semana ¿eh?" sus ojos marrones se suavizaron. - "Me alegro de que estés bien. Te oí gritar. Me aterroricé cuando caíste, no te movías y olí tu sangre. "

-"Estoy bien".

Neji se puso de pie con Tenten entre sus brazos. -"Vámonos a casa."

Tenten apoyó la mejilla en su hombro y le pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello. Iba en pijama, pero no le importaba que la vieran. Neji se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación y uso el pie para abrirla. Minato, Sasuke y Tenten esperaban en la sala de estar.

-"Lo siento," se disculpó Minato en voz baja. -"Si lo hubiera sabido nunca habría entrado en esa cocina." Él se acercó a Neji. - "Confió en ti. Pero después de lo que paso la última vez no estaba seguro de que no le harías daño."

Sakura frunció el ceño. - "¿Qué última vez? ¿Qué pasó antes? "

Tenten suspiró. - "Es sólo otro malentendido Sakura. Te lo contare en otro momento ".

Sakura le tendió un bote de píldoras a Tenten y Neji.

-"Me quedo con eso", Sasuke estiro la mano hacia la doctora. -"Yo los llevaré a casa. Se vería raro que Neji fuera solo con una mujer en pijama. "

-"Toma una pastilla para el dolor si es necesario", la instruyó Sakura.

Sasuke vaciló en la puerta. -"¿Quieres que la lleve yo Neji? Esas armas Taser duelen como un hijo de puta ".

-"La llevo yo", gruñó Neji.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y salió. Neji llevó a Tenten hacia el coche que estaba aparcado fuera de la casa. Sasuke abrió la puerta trasera. Neji se metió en el coche con ella en su regazo.

Tenten gimió ante el dolor de cabeza que le provoco el movimiento.

Neji gruñó. Tenten frotó la mano contra su brazo. -"Estoy bien. Es sólo un dolor de cabeza. "

Neji la abrazó con más fuerza, obviamente estaba molesto. Tenten estaba sorprendida por lo mal que la noche había terminado. Parpadeo para contener las lágrimas, tenía miedo de que Neji se enfadara a un más al verlas.

Tenten sonrió a las ocho nuevas mujeres que estaban en la puerta. Llegaron temprano y Rin las recibió junto a ella.

-"Son tan pequeñas", exclamó Tenten.

-"Sí" estuvo de acuerdo Rin -"Lo son". Tenten levantó la vista hacia ella. - "Asumí que todas erais altas al menos las que he visto hasta ahora."

Rin vaciló -"Nosotras somos los prototipos experimentales Tenten. Nos cambiaron con los fármacos que fabricaron para que los seres humanos fueran más fuertes y resistentes. Minato nos envió aquí primero a nosotras porque somos duras. Fuertes. Estas ", Rin centró su atención en las pequeñas mujeres. -"Estas son las más débiles».

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

Rin le disparó a Tenten una mirada de advertencia. -"Más tarde".

Tenten les había asignado las habitaciones y después se reunieron en la cocina para darles las primeras lecciones. Se sentía extraña, estaba acostumbrada a estar con las otras mujeres más grandes. Las nuevas mujeres median alrededor de metro y medio, su estructura corporal era más pequeña, parecían humanas frágiles, pero sus rasgos faciales las identificaban como nuevas especies. También parecían tímidas a diferencia de las otras mujeres. Tenten sonrió para darles confianza.

-"Sé que todo esto parece difícil, pero confiad en mí, a finales de la semana cocinareis y sabréis cómo manejarlo todo. "Una rubia de grandes ojos grises levantó la mano. Tenten mantuvo la sonrisa. -"¿Sí?"

La rubia se mordió el labio. - "¿Eres una de nosotros?"

Tenten negó con la cabeza. -"No soy una nueva especie." Tenten miró a Rin. Se había quedado cerca del grupo como si fuera su sombra.

-"Ella es humana, pero es una buena", les aseguró Rin suavemente. -"Ella es nuestra mascota." Rin le guiñó un ojo a Tenten. - "La llamamos caniche. Como esos perros lindos que son pequeños y tienen el pelo esponjoso ".

La rubia la miró sorprendida y su mirada volvió hacia Tenten -"¿No te molesta que te llamen mascota?"

Tenten se rio entre dientes. -"Sé que es con cariño. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? "

La rubia dudó. - "Me llaman Kin".

Tenten miró a Rin y esta se encogió de hombros. Tenten tenía un montón de preguntas sin respuesta, pero dejo la que realmente quería preguntar para más adelante. -"Bueno, ¿tienes Kin alguna otra pregunta?"

miro a Rin. -"¿Puedo?"

Rin suspiró -"No necesitas pedir permiso. Eres libre. No tengas miedo aquí Mabel. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras. "

Kin enderezó los hombros. Parecía asustada cuando miro a Tenten. -"¿Nos enseñaras a ser mejores regalos antes de regresar? "

-"No", replicó Rin. -"No regresaras. Eres libre. ¿Lo entiendes? Estás aquí para aprender a manejar tu casa como cualquier otro ser humano. Todas aprendemos a cocinar y a manejar los aparatos. "Rin se levantó repentinamente de la silla. -"Necesito un poco de aire." y huyó de la cocina.

Confundida Tenten se quedó allí. Ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Los ojos grises de Mabel se llenaron de lágrimas. Tenten se colocó frente a ella. -"Está bien. Todo esto es nuevo para ti. ¿Estás bien? "

Kin se limpió las lágrimas. - "le hice enojar."

Tenten miró hacia la puerta por donde había salido Rin. -"¿Qué quieres decir con volver a lo que erais antes? "

Kin se dio la vuelta de repente y se arrojó a los brazos de otra mujer. Tenten se dio cuenta de que todas, por alguna razón, le tenían miedo. Ninguna de las otras mujeres de las nuevas especies había tenido miedo de ella. Tenten dio un paso atrás y trato de aliviar su miedo.

-"¿Por qué no vais a desempacar la ropa? Iremos más despacio, podéis reuniros con las otras mujeres. Os pondré una nota en la puerta con el horario de las comidas. Si tenéis alguna pregunta, estaré aquí hasta las cinco. Las otras mujeres os ayudarán si yo no estoy. "

Teten observo como las mujeres se fueron, luego fue en busca de Rin. La vio fuera del edificio a través de la ventana. Rin estaba sentada en un banco bajo un árbol, en el patio de la residencia. Tenten se sentó con ella.

-"¿Qué fue todo eso?"

Rin froto la hierba con el pie. -"Me cabreo. Los médicos las crearon débiles a propósito. Tienen miedo de preguntar ¿viste el comentario de antes? No importa cuántas veces se les diga que no volverán, todavía les aterroriza que les estén mintiendo y que se las envié de vuelta. "

-"No lo entiendo".

Rin levantó la cabeza y Tenten vio las lágrimas en sus ojos. - "Mezclaron su ADN con el de animales domésticos, las hicieron débiles y pequeñas. No las crearon para probar los fármacos en ellas. Las crearon para abusar de ellas ".

Tenten se cruzó de brazos. -"Por qué?"

Rin se limpió una lágrima que se deslizó por la mejilla y dejó caer la cabeza. -"Regalos.

Los doctores crearon esclavas sexuales para los hijos de puta que financiaron las instalaciones de pruebas. Se las regalaron a los pervertidos que tenían mucho dinero.

Ellos las crearon pequeñas e indefensas para que no fueran capaces defenderse. "

-"Oh Dios". la sangre desapareció del rostro de Tenten. -"Por favor, dime que estás bromeando."

Rin negó con la cabeza. - "Encontramos a algunas de ellas, pero Minato sigue buscándolas con la ayuda de tu gobierno. Llegamos demasiado tarde para salvar a la mayoría. Algunos de los detenidos dijeron que su esclava no había sobrevivido. Solo sobrevivieron las más duras o las más grandes".

-"Creo que voy a vomitar."

Rin la miró a los ojos. -"Yo también. Esos bastardos no sólo las repartieron como regalos a los psicópatas, las entregaron a lo peor de la humanidad. Esos asesinos admitieron que las mataron por abusos y de hambre. "

Tenten se alegró de haberse saltado el desayuno o lo habría vomitado en el césped. -"¿A eso se refería antes? Creen que las estoy preparando para ser mejores... "Cerro la boca cuando la bilis se le subió a la garganta.

-"Regalos", gruñó Rin.

-"Esos hijos de puta".

Rin asintió. - "No debería haber perdido los estribos, pero me dio rabia. Sus vidas fueron muy malas Tenten. Confía en mí. Todas tuvimos unas vidas infernales pero las de ellas fue mucho peor. Algunos guardias intentaron agredirme sexualmente. Pero yo luché e incluso maté a uno de ellos. La mayoría del personal de las instalaciones estaban dispuestos a protegernos contra eso. Dijeron que éramos demasiado caras. El centro de pruebas sólo nos obligó a tener sexo con nuestro propio pueblo, pero nunca nos herimos mutuamente. Compartimos dignidad, respeto y amabilidad. "

Tenten se puso de pie, las piernas le temblaban. -"Conseguiremos llegar hasta ellas y aprenderán a confiar en nosotras. "

Rin se levantó y le sonrió con tristeza. -"Tú eres pequeña como ellas y eso les ayudará. Mabel pensó que eras una de ellas. "

Ella y Rin regresaron al edificio.

Tenten sonrió a Neji. Él no había querido ir a trabajar porque había discutido con él por la mañana. Ahora intentaba hacer las paces con ella. No quería tener sexo ella, ya que temía hacerle daño.

La sonrisa de Tenten murió. Quería que él se diera cuenta de que no era tan frágil como pensaba.

-"Me siento muy mal por ellas", admitió.

-"Tienes un buen corazón." Neji le frotó la mejilla con el pulgar. - "Ellas son libres ahora. Encontraremos pronto a más de ellas ".

-"Me gustaría poder hacer algo bueno para ellas".

-"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Neji tiro de Tenten en el sofá para que se sentara a su lado.

Tenten se acurruco contra su costado, amaba abrazarlo. -"No lo sé. Rin menciono las mantuvieron alejadas de cualquier persona. Excepto de sus agresores ".

-"Sí. Las llamaban animales, pero los hombres eran realmente las bestias. Algunas de esas mujeres fueron encontradas encerradas en sótanos. Se las mantuvo lejos de cualquier otra persona para evitar que fueran descubiertas. Ni siquiera poseían ropa ".

Tenten se estremeció ante las horribles imágenes que se crearon dentro de su mente.

-"Ellas pensaban que iba a enseñarles a cómo utilizar la cocina para ser más útiles para sus antiguos propietarios. "

Neji se estremeció -"He oído que lo pasaron muy mal. Minato las mantiene lejos de todos los hombres. Él quiere que emocionalmente sean más fuertes antes de presentarlas ".

-"Pero vosotros protegéis a vuestras mujeres. Yo lo he visto. "

-"Lo hacemos, pero ellas nunca han tenido eso Tenten. Han sido heridas y maltratadas por hombres. Eso es todo lo que conocen. "

-"¿Donde estuvieron después de ser rescatadas? ¿No fuisteis vosotros quienes las quienes las trajisteis aquí?"

-"No. Minato se puso en contacto con una iglesia. Tienen retiros de mujeres. Las acogieron con los brazos abiertos para darles un poco de tiempo y paz, para que se recuperasen de lo que habían pasado. Las enviaron aquí cuando los terapeutas pensaron que estaban lo suficientemente fuertes. El primer grupo es una prueba, para ver cómo se adaptan. Esperemos que sean capaces de superar su pasado y encontrar un futuro ".

-"¿Y si no lo son?"

-"Minato ha pensado en hacer una comunidad sólo para mujeres."

-"Esas pobres mujeres." Tenten se acurrucó más contra el lado de Neji y miró la televisión. A Neji le gustaba ver el béisbol, un partido empezaría en breve. - "Me gustaría hacer algo para ayudarlas".

-"Encontraras algo".

-"Si. Espero que sí ".

Emitieron Las noticias antes del partido. Tenten se enderezó y se quedó en estado de shock cuando el periodista ofreció la imagen de Neji llevando a Tenten al coche. En la foto Neji estaba furioso y Tenten dolorida.

-"Hijo de puta" gruñó Neji. Se extendió para agarrar el teléfono.

-"Silencio" le ordenó Tenten. -"Quiero escuchar esto."

-"¿Cómo diablos sacaron una foto de eso?"

-"No lo sé".

Ambos escucharon la historia. Neji finalmente apagó la televisión y se puso de pie. Marcó el número de teléfono y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Tenten escucho su Furia. Se quedó sentada allí, temblando.

La gente sabía lo de ella y Neji. El periodista indicó que ella y Neji eran la primera pareja formada por uno de las nuevas especies y una humana. Había mencionado sus nombres. El periodista afirmó que Neji la había herido.

Ella cerró los ojos y luchó contra las lágrimas y la ira. Herida por Neji. ¿Por qué la gente siempre pensaba que por ser uno de la nueva especie le haría daño? Incluso dijeron que su ADN estaba mezclado con el canino. Obviamente alguien dentro del Homeland había filtrado la información a la prensa.

Tenten todavía temblaba cuando se puso de pie. Encontró a Neji dentro de la cocina hablando por teléfono. Sus miradas se encontraron. Neji hizo una pausa, se veía furioso y pálido. Tenten se dirigió directamente hacia él. Neji le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza.

Tenten espero en silencio hasta que Neji terminó la llamada. Colgó el teléfono y lo soltó de golpe sobre el mostrador. Mantuvo el brazo alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola, mientras le frotaba la espalda.

-"Minato está en ello. Tiene que dar una conferencia de prensa Tenten. No tiene más remedio. Estaban dando a entender que te estoy haciendo daño. Necesitamos el apoyo de la opinión pública. "

Ella asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho. - "Lo sé."

-"Tiene que haber una fuga. Ellos sabían que soy canino. Eso no es público. Citaron nuestros nombres ".

Tenten hizo una mueca. - "¿Crees que fue la médica Haruno? No quiero pensar que ella hizo esto."

-"No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo. Odio tener que decirlo, pero apuesto que fue ella o alguien de la seguridad humana. Ellos tienen acceso a nuestros archivos. Alguien me dijo que Tobirama se presentó en la casa de la doctora. Un humano de seguridad le alertó y eso significa que sabía que algo había pasado. "

Tenten se apartó de él lo suficiente como para mirarlo a la cara. -"Siento que te culpen de hacerme daño. Son idiotas ".

Parte de la ira de Neji se alivió. -"No es tu culpa. La gente siempre piensa lo peor. Diablos, mi propia gente piensa que soy capaz de hacértelo. "

-"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Una leve sonrisa asomo en sus labios. -"Mira el lado bueno. No tendremos que continuar ocultando nuestra relación ".

Ella soltó un bufido. - "Si. Lo dijeron en las noticias. Creo que debería llamar a mi familia, antes de que lo escuchen y flipen ".

Su sonrisa murió. - "¿Y si les molesta que estés conmigo?" Su mirada buscó la de ella. - "¿Me dejaras? "

Tenten lo abrazó más fuerte. -"Nunca. Te lo juro. No me importa lo que piensen. "

Neji no pudo ocultar su alivio. -"Fui al registro."

-"¿Qué?"

Él vaciló. -"¿Te he dicho que Te amo?"

El corazón de Tenten se disparó. - "No. No lo dijiste. ¿Me lo estás diciendo ahora? "

Sus labios temblaron con diversión antes de hablar. -"Eso depende. ¿Me amas? "

Tenten se rio y asintió con la cabeza. -"si".

-"Te amo dulzura."

-"Te amo demasiado". Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y ella parpadeo para apartarlas.

-"Te he amado durante mucho tiempo, pero me abstuve de decírtelo. "

-"¿Por qué?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. -"Creo que estaba siendo estúpida. Los humanos tienden a retroceder un poco cuando una mujer les declara que está enamorada". Sus cejas se arquearon. -"Yo no soy uno de ellos, no del todo y me llena de alegría que me ames. Nunca vuelvas a decir que eres estúpida. Fuiste cautelosa porque un hombre te hirió en el pasado. Eso nunca te va a pasar conmigo esta vez has elegido bien. "Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, un brillo burlón se reflejó en sus hermosos ojos.

Ella se rio. ¡Él me ama! Más lágrimas la cegaron y tuvo que parpadear de nuevo. No era sólo sexo. De repente, sus problemas parecían irrelevantes. ¡Él me ama! -"Bien. Te amo más de lo que podría expresar con palabras y soy tan feliz."

Neji se echó a reír. - "Fui a pedir una licencia para casarnos." Su sonrisa murió. - "No tienen cláusulas que impidan nuestro matrimonio, ya que en las leyes no hay nada en cuanto a las nuevas especies. "

¿Matrimonio? Tenten lo miró con sorpresa. Ni una sola vez había pensado que Neji pudiera pensar en ese tipo de compromiso, pero obviamente lo había hecho. ¿Quería casarse con él? Ella lo miró a los ojos. Una gran parte de su alma era de él, desde el primer día que le vio en su celda.

-"¿Quieres casarte? ¿En serio? "

-"¿Te importaría estar casada conmigo? Te quiero y quiero comprometerme contigo Tenten.

Es lo más profundo que los seres humanos hacen ".

-"Por eso te quiero mucho más."

La levantó en brazos y la llevó a la sala de estar. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá con ella en su regazo. Tenten puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se sonrieron mutuamente.

-"¿Quieres decir que lo considerarías seriamente si en un futuro próximo te pido que te cases conmigo?"

Tenten se echó a reír. - "Pregúntamelo".

-"Me gustaría, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de comprarte un anillo." Él extendió la mano y le aparto una mano de su cuello. Se la llevó a los labios y le dio un beso en la palma. Luego miro detenidamente los dedos. "-Tengo que saber el tamaño de tu dedo ".

-"tengo un seis".

-"Seis". Su mirada se encontró con la de ella mientras sostenía su mano dentro de la suya. -"Tengo al departamento legal comprobando si podemos casarnos. No estamos en vuestras leyes así que no hay nada que no lo impida. Somos lo que ellos llaman un caso histórico ".

Riéndose Tenten asintió. - "Si. En cierto modo lo somos. "

-"No tendremos problemas para hacerlo. No queríamos que los humanos se enterasen de ello, no antes de que nos casáramos, eso sí aceptas ser mi esposa. Ahora me temo que alguien pensara en ello y trataran de protestar contra eso."

-"Yo no creo que puedan. Tienes derechos Neji. No pueden darles a las nuevas especies el derecho de vivir como cualquier ciudadano para luego decir que no tienen los mismos derechos que las demás personas. Simplemente sería demasiado malo. "

Sonó el teléfono y Neji levantó a Tenten de su regazo y suavemente la colocó en el sofá junto a él. Se puso de pie para coger el teléfono. Tenten echó hacia atrás y trató de relajarse. Ella podía oír la voz de Neji, pero no las palabras.

Él quiere casarse conmigo. Ella sonrió.

-"Las llamadas se están realizando Neji. "Minato le juró en voz baja. - "Acabo de hablar por teléfono con el presidente. Nos respaldara totalmente, pero he reconocido la preocupación en su voz. Le aseguré que las cosas están bien y que los informes de la prensa fueron deliberadamente manipulados. "

-"Bien. Llamé a nuestros equipos y están listos para ayudar a la seguridad humana en las puertas en caso de que vengan más manifestantes. Y sé que lo harán sobre todo ahora que oficialmente una nueva especie vive con una mujer humana. "Neji hizo pausa. -"Lo siento por las molestias que esto ocasiona, pero no lo cambiaría. Ella lo vale para mí Minato ".

-"Lo has dejado claro y como ya te he dicho estamos encantados por los dos. "Minato hizo una pausa. -"Tenemos la necesidad de abordar este tema con la prensa. Están imaginándose lo peor, creen que Tenten fue herida por uno de los nuestros y tenemos que aclarar este asunto. "

-"De acuerdo, pero me niego a poner a Tenten frente de ellos para contestar a sus preguntas. Ellos la atacarán verbalmente y dirán cosas que herirán sus sentimientos. No voy a permitir eso. Es mi trabajo protegerla. Usaremos a otros humanos para hacerle frente a su propia especie. Ellos manejaran la prensa. "

-"También es tu trabajo proteger las especies y nuestra imagen. Puede que tengamos que permíteles ver a Tenten `para asegurarles a todos los humanos que está muy bien.

Necesitamos al público de nuestro lado Neji. Lo último que necesitamos son a más humanos que nos odien fuera de las puertas. El presidente no podrá apoyarnos si todo el mundo se pone en contra nuestra. "

-"Puedo hacer mi trabajo y Tenten es una nueva especie. Ella es mía para proteger también. No me arriesgaré con ella. "

-"Bien. Voy a llamar a Tobirama, es las mejores relaciones públicas que tenemos. Tiene experiencia en la política y en el trato con el público. Él nos dirá la mejor forma de manejar esto". Minato suspiró. -"Desearía que estos humanos anti-Nuevas Especies simplemente desaparecieran".

-"Yo también, pero ahora somos libres. Y este parece ser el precio de la libertad. Sabíamos que no sería fácil desde el principio. Saldremos de esto. Nuestros equipos de seguridad están preparados para lo peor y sabrán cómo manejar a los humanos. Tu trata con ellos mucho mejor yo. "Una risita se escapó Neji. -"No envidio el trabajo que tienes hoy".

-"¿Hay la posibilidad de que le permitas a la prensa ver a Tenten?"

-"No. Ella me está esperando. Ella está preocupada. Debo calmarla. "

-"¿Acabas de decirme que tienes la necesidad de calmarla?" Se rio Minato.

Un destello de irritación atravesó a Neji. - "¿Qué? Ella está molesta y yo no puedo soportar verla de esa manera. "

-"¿Y cómo piensas calmarla?"

-"Pasare mis manos por todo su cuerpo." Se rio Neji. -"La distraeré, como su compañero, mi trabajo es mantener su mente en cosas más agradables. ¿De verdad te hace gracia que quiera calmarla? Si tu tuvieras a una mujer esperándote, también querrías tranquilizarla ".

-"Ve. Te envidio en estos momentos. Yo no tengo quien me espere. " Minato colgó.

-"Minato celebrara mañana una conferencia de prensa. Me dijo que tendrías que hablar con ellos, pero le dije que no lo harás. "dijo Neji cuando salió de la cocina.

Tenten enarcó una ceja. -"Puede que quieran verme".

Los ojos oscuros de Neji se estrecharon -"No voy a ponerte delante de una pantalla y no permitiré que los humanos te digan cosas hirientes."

-"No te enfades. Estoy tratando de no enfadarme, pero en realidad necesito que me preguntan las cosas. Debo hacerlo".

Neji gruñó. - "Eres mía para protegerte".

Tenten suspiró. Ella lo amaba. Su naturaleza era dominante y solo quería protegerla. Podría pelear con él o simplemente aceptar que él era propenso a ese tipo comportamiento. Ella sabía que la amaba tan profundamente como ella lo hacía. Tenten asintió con la cabeza y alivió su ira.

-"Sólo quiero protegerte".

-"Lo sé, Neji. Pero me gustaría poder contestar a lo que me pregunten. ¿lo entiendes? "

-"Lo intentare. ¿Quieres que llame a Minato de nuevo y le diga que iremos a ver a los periodistas?"

-"¿Harías eso por mí? ¿vendrías conmigo? "

Se sentó a su lado. -"Si tú vas, yo voy."

Ella lo amaba aún más por haberle dicho eso. -"No le devuelvas la llamada. No quiero estar allí ".

-"Mujeres", gruñó Neji, pero sonrió.

Tenten se inclinó hacia él y le dio un suave beso en los labios -"Tienes que acostumbrarte a ellas si deseas casarte con una".

-"estoy en ello".

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Neji maldijo. - "Maldita sea. No parara nunca".

Tenten asintió en silencio. - "Creo que debería llamar a mi familia desde mi móvil mientras tu contesta a esa llamada. Sería grosero que vieran en el noticiero lo de nuestra relación y no se los explicara. "La expresión de Neji se ensombreció. -"No me importa si no están contentos con lo nuestro. Eres mi vida ahora Neji. Tu eres todo lo que me importa. Solo los llamare para que se enteren por mí. "

-"Tal vez debería arrancar los teléfonos de las paredes."

Tenten se sintió tentada a dejarlo, pero la realidad se impuso -"Si lo haces vendrán a casa."

-"Buen punto".


	18. capitulo 16

nota: Ni el libro ni los personajes son de mi propiedad solo soy una fan, adaptando un libro.

Capítulo Dieciséis

-"Sentía que tenía que estar aquí." El Director Tobirama Senju parecía sincero cuando miró a Tenten y Neji. - "Minato está furioso conmigo, pero yo tengo mucha más experiencia con la prensa y la opinión pública. A la mayoría de la gente le encanta un buen romance.

Necesitamos que esa gente este de nuestro lado. Ellos quieren veros juntos y eso aplastará los rumores desagradables que circulan en la prensa rosa. "

-"¿Tenemos que confirmar los rumores?" Neji arqueó una ceja.

Tobirama negó con la cabeza. - "En realidad si, a menos que realmente hayas encerrado a Tenten dentro de una caseta de perro y la hayas mantenido encadenada para vengarte de los humanos. O alguna otra mierda como esa. "

Tenten volvió la cabeza para sonreír a Neji. - "Eso suena un poco perverso."

Él se echó a reír. -"Tal vez construya una caseta de perro".

-"Eso es lo que necesito", Tom les animo. -"Ambos se están tomando todo esto muy bien".

Neji se encogió de hombros. -"Me enojé, pero Tenten me dijo que eso era peor. Lloró cuando le jure que los mataría a todos ".

La sonrisa de Tobirama se desvaneció al instante. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror. Tenten se rio entre dientes. - "Está bromeando".

-"Gracias a Dios". Tobirama sonrió de nuevo.

-"No lloré cuando dijo eso. Le dije que no me gusta ver sangre ".

Neji se echó a reír. Tenten le guiñó un ojo. Tobirama gimió. -"Ustedes dos me van a matar si continúan actuando de esta manera. La gente no sabe qué pensar de ti Neji. Pero yo sé que es una broma. "

-"Piensan que soy un animal salvaje que está obligando sexualmente a Tenten". Contesto Neji con los dientes. -"¿Y yo soy el malo?"

-"Cálmate". Tenten se acercó a él y le acaricio el pecho con la mano. - "La ira no es buena. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos esta mañana? Sé cómo te enfurece todo esto, pero tienes mantener el control. Ríete de ellos. Si algún reportero te acusa de esa mierda, piensa en esto. "Ella se acercó más a él. - "Me encanta ser tu esclava sexual."

Neji sonrió ampliamente. - "Eso no me va quitar el enfado. Eso hará que quiera llevarte a casa. "

-"Una hora, Neji. Solo necesitas mantener la calma durante ese tiempo. Puedes controlar tu temperamento. Tienes que hacer esto ", le aseguró Tenten. -"Puedes gritar y enojarte más tarde".

Él ahuecó su cara. - "Me comprometo a hacerlo, Tenten. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti. "

-"Gracias."

-"Pero si te insultan, podría enojarme. Sabes que no puedo controlar mi temperamento cuando alguien te lastima o dice cosas malas sobre ti. "

Tenten se quejó.- "Van a insultarme. Estoy bastante segura de eso. Puedo manejarlo si tu mantienes la calma ".

-"¿Qué clase de hombre sería si me quedo callado mientras te insultan?"

-"Uno inteligente", le espetó Tobirama. -"El mundo estará viendo esto Neji. Los dos sois la noticia. No tienes ni idea. Si la prensa se queda encantada con vuestra historia, nada se impondrá a vuestra relación y todo estará bien. Pero, si esto sale mal, entonces se podrá muy feo. Realmente necesitamos el dinero Neji. Piensa en las nuevas especies y en Tenten.

¿Qué pasaría si el apoyo económico se detiene? Tendríamos que cerrar el Homeland y entonces ¿A dónde iría todo el mundo? Nuestro equipo legal está trabajando duro contra las demandas a Mercile para obtener dinero en efectivo, pero me han asegurado que eso tardara tiempo."

-"Bien," suspiró Neji. - "Lo entiendo. Me sentaré allí y estaré tranquilo, aunque quieran dañarnos. "

-"Gracias." Suspiró Tom. Le disparó a Tenten una mirada sombría y cruzó los dedos. El hombre caminó alrededor de su escritorio y agarro su chaqueta. -"Vamos."

Neji tomó la mano de Tenten. Estaba nerviosa. Nunca había tenido que hablar delante de un grupo de cámaras y reporteros.

Por motivos de seguridad, la rueda de prensa se celebró frente a la puerta principal. De esta manera todo el mundo estaría fuera del Homeland l y así los equipos de seguridad podrían controlar mejor la zona.

-"Estoy aquí," Neji le aseguró. - "No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño."

Tenten le dirigió una débil sonrisa. - "Odio estar cerca de esa gente, pero estaré bien si estas a mi lado."

Neji le agarro firmemente la mano mientras caminaron y la abrazo contra su cuerpo cuando salieron por las puertas.

Tenten se dio cuenta de inmediato que se habían convertido en un circo mediático. Los flashes de las cámaras la cegaron mientras se acercaban a ellos.

Minato y Tobirama caminaban delante de Tenten y Neji. Neji le soltó la mano y puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Su cuerpo la protegía de las cámaras. La prensa hizo algunas preguntas que deliberadamente ignoraron.

Tenten se sentó entre Neji y Sakura Haruno. Tenten se sintió reconfortada porque la doctora se hubiera sentado a su lado. Sakura le agarro la mano por debajo de la mesa y le ofreció una sonrisa. Tenten apretó la mano de Neji. Él frotó la mano de Tenten entre las suyas, para darle seguridad.

Tobirama se levantó y trató de acallar a los periodistas. "Buena suerte", pensó Tenten. Parecía una casa de locos gritando. Tobirama logro silenciar a la multitud después de unos minutos.

Tenten escuchó mientras Tobirama hablaba con la prensa.

-"Los rumores que circulan sobre que Neji daño a Tenten Ama no son ciertos." Su voz sonó con claridad. - "Ellos son pareja y viven juntos dentro del Homeland. Tenten sufrió un pequeño accidente y fue tratada por nuestra médica. Esta es la doctora Sakura Haruno. Ella lo verificará."

Sakura se inclinó hacia el micrófono, se presentó e inmediatamente la prensa comenzó a realizar las preguntas. Tuvo que esperar hasta que terminaran de hablar para contestar.

-"Por supuesto que los rumores no son ciertos", Sakura sacudió la cabeza y miró enojada a los reporteros. -"Sakura tuvo un accidente mientras limpiaba la cocina", mintió. -"Ella se golpeó la cabeza con el borde de la encimera cuando resbalo con algo en el suelo. Solo tiene un chichón en la cabeza. El señor Neji ni siquiera estaba en casa en el momento del accidente. Las imágenes que emitieron, son de cuando la llevo al coche después de que yo la tratara. Fue así de simple. "

-"Srt. Ama, "uno de los reporteros se puso de pie. -"¿Es eso cierto?"

Tenten forzó una sonrisa y trató de frenar su ritmo cardíaco. Odiaba ser el centro de atención. - "Por desgracia. Confía en mí. "Sólo sonríe y miente, se dijo. Puedo hacer esto. -"Imagínese lo mortificada que estoy. Me golpeó la cabeza y aparece en las noticias de las once. "

-"¿Usted y el Sr. Neji tienen relaciones sexuales?" Alguien se levantó y preguntó. Tenten dudo. -"¿relaciones sexuales? Eso es personal, ¿no le parece? "

-"Lo es." Sonrió el reportero masculino. - "Pero yo las tendría si estuviera saliendo con alguien. Vamos, Sra. Ama. ¿Usted y el Sr. Neji tienen relaciones sexuales? "Tenten apretó la mano de Neji para asegurarle que estaba bien cuando él se puso tenso. -"Mi vida sexual no es pública, pero he de decir que Neji y yo vivimos juntos, Tobirama sabe que tenemos una relación ".

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se sentó. Otro hombre apareció. - "Sr. Neji, ¿Muerdes a la Srta. Ama? Oímos rumores de que mordéis durante las relaciones sexuales. "

Neji le apretó la mano con tanta fuerza que Tenten tuvo que evitar dar un respingo. Tenten le froto la mano con el pulgar. se relajó y negó con la cabeza.

-"Yo nunca le haría daño a Tenten." De repente levanto el labio superior para mostrarles los dientes. -"Y le dolería si le muerdo. "

Las preguntas comenzaron a volar. Algunas tan absurdas que Tenten tuvo que luchar para no reír. Tobirama pidió orden. Informo a los periodistas de que debían realizar las preguntas de una en una o la entrevista terminaría. El silencio reinó de nuevo y una persona se puso de pie.

-"¿Cómo puedes besar con esos dientes tan afilados?"

Neji abrió la boca. Tenten le golpeó en el hombro y respondido. -"¿Cómo besa alguien con dientes de conejo? ¿O alguien sin dientes? Esa es una pregunta tonta. "

-"Así que ¿ustedes dos se besan?"

-"Por supuesto que nos besamos ". Tenten volvió la cabeza y sonrió a Neji. Miró de nuevo a la reportera. -"Los dientes no son un problema."

Una periodista se levantó. -"¿Cómo te sientes al estar con un hombre que no puede tener hijos contigo? "

-"Doctora Haruno", gritó otro reportero. -"¿Estás realizando una investigación con ellos?"

-"No," negó Sakura. - "Son personas no ratas de laboratorio".

-"¿Cómo te sientes al estar con alguien que nunca podrá tener hijos, Tenten?"

Tenten se quedó mirando a la misma periodista que repitió la pregunta. Ella vaciló. - "Nunca tienes la garantía de tener hijos, no importa con quién estés. Hay un montón de parejas que están juntos y luego descubren que no pueden tenerlos. Es por eso que contamos con las madres de alquiler, bancos de esperma y la adopción. Yo no creo que nadie este con otra persona por los hijos que puedan darte. Eso es irracional y estúpido. Eso no me preocupa en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera pienso en ello ".

El siguiente reportero se levantó. Tenten trató de mantener la calma. Las preguntas que hacia eran estúpidas en su mayor parte. Pregunto si Neji ayudaba en las tareas del hogar y si Tenten le trataba como a cualquier otra persona. Neji mantuvo la calma y se rio mucho de las preguntas. Tenten estaba muy orgullosa de la forma en que lo llevaba. Podía ser encantador cuando quería serlo. Él encontró su mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"¿Tenten?" gritó otro reportero.

Tenten volvió la cabeza y trato de encontrarlo. -"¿Sí?"

-"¿Cómo te sientes al traicionar a tu propia raza y al permitir que un animal te folle?"

El ataque verbal golpeo a Tenten. Justo cuando ella iba a responder a esa pregunta, ese hombre delgado y alto empujó a la gente que estaba delante de él y alzo una pistola.

Los gritos estallaron y sonaron los disparos. Tenten se quedó inmóvil por el horror y Neji la tiro al suelo y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Los disparos continuaron sonando entre los gritos de pánico de la multitud. Neji la estrecho contra su cuerpo y se puso en pie. Salió corriendo por la puerta con Tenten entre sus brazos, protegiendo su cuerpo con el suyo.

Neji la apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, no dejaba de correr y de gritar ordenes que ella no pudo entender. Estaba demasiado conmocionada y no podía respirar. Él la estaba aplastando contra sus brazos. Y los impactos de su cuerpo mientras corría no la ayudaban tampoco. Tenten no podía ver mucho.

Casi estaban alcanzando la puerta, cuando vio un flash junto a ellos y Neji cayo de rodillas. Él gimió en voz alta, pero la mantuvo retenida dentro de sus brazos. Entonces la fuerza de su agarre disminuyó. Tenten se movió en sus brazos, levantó la cabeza y vio el dolor en su rostro.

-"¿Neji?"

Él la puso en el suelo delante de él. Ella lo miró y vio como los ojos se le ponían en blanco. Y como su cuerpo caía en la hierba junto a ella. Tenten ignoró los gritos y todo lo que ocurría alrededor de ellos. Ella se arrastró frenéticamente hasta él. Fue entonces cuando vio la sangre.

-"Neji", ella gritó su nombre. Puso las manos en la herida para detener la hemorragia.

Estaba aterrorizada y asustada. Le habían disparado. Miro aterrorizada a Neji. Respiraba, pero no estaba consciente. -"Que alguien me ayude!", Gritó Tenten.

De repente Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas en el otro lado del cuerpo de Neji. Sakura aparto las manos de Tenten y arrancó la camisa de Neji para echarle un vistazo a la herida.

Tenten se cubrió la cara con las manos manchadas de la sangre Neji mientras la médica y otras personas comenzaron a trabajar en él.

Tenten temblaba. -"¿Neji?" Le tocó la cara, no le importo que sus dedos ensangrentados mancharan su piel. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. - "¿Neji? Por favor, despierta. "Su voz se quebró en un sollozo.

-"Traedme un botiquín", exigió Sakura en voz alta. -"¡Ahora!"

Él no se movía. Tenten frenéticamente miró a la médico. - "¿Sakura? ¿Estará bien? "

Sakura la miró a los ojos y luego volvió la cabeza. - "Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital de inmediato. Llamare y les diré que necesitamos que preparen un quirófano y-"Ella maldijo. -"Mierda ¿Minato? Necesito que algunos caninos vengan con nosotros. Necesitará sangre".

Minato estaba detrás de Tenten con su teléfono en la mano. -"Irán todos".

-"¿Sakura?", Tenten continuaba temblando.

Sakura la miró a los ojos y luego le dijo casi en un susurro. - "Le han disparado dos veces, Tenten. Esta mal. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por salvarlo ".

Tenten se vino abajo por completo en ese instante. Miro la sangre de sus manos, de su ropa y las manos de Sakura. Y supo que no iba a sobrevivir. Ella le acarició la cara y susurró su nombre. Alguien la agarró por detrás y la aparto del hombre que amaba. Luchó contra quien la sostenía, grito el nombre de Neji, pero él no se movió.

El hombre la sostuvo con más fuerza. -"Tienen que trabajar en él Tenten. Voy a llevarte a donde lo lleven. ¡Tienes que calmarte" el hombre le gritó al oído! -"Esto no le está ayudando."

Tenten lloraba, dejó de gritar y de luchar. Sasuke la abrazó, era tan grande como Neji. Sus pies ni siquiera tocaban el suelo. Le dijo cosas suaves al oído mientras Tenten observaba como el personal médico trataba de estabilizar a Neji. Alguien trajo una camilla y rápidamente le subieron en ella.

Ella levantó la vista cuando oyó un helicóptero de las noticias volar en círculos. Sasuke se volvió con ella y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento. Él la dejó suavemente en el asiento trasero de uno de los SUV y agarró su radio.

-"Los caninos nos vemos en el estacionamiento. Estamos listos para rodar. He asegurado a Tenten. "

Sasuke se sentó al volante, se volvió en su asiento y observo a Tenten. Ella se hizo un ovillo en los asientos traseros.

-"Yo estaba patrullando la pared cuando sucedió. Había tres tiradores. Dispare a uno de ellos, pero no podía disparar a los otros dos sin poner en riesgo a inocentes. Lo siento, no pude pararlos antes de que le dispararan. "Su voz ronca hizo una pausa. -"Neji va a estar bien", le prometió Sasuke con voz firme. - "Somos más fuertes que los humanos y sanamos más rápido."

Tenten se enjugó las lágrimas. -"No puedo perderlo."

Sasuke asintió. -"No lo harás".

Varios hombres abrieron las puertas y subieron a la camioneta. Estaban armados hasta los dientes, llevaban armas desde los tobillos hasta el pecho. También eran caninos.

Sasuke encendió el motor y salió del aparcamiento. Apretó el acelerador y se dirigió a la puerta. Encendió la radio.

-"Despejad el camino. Estamos a punto de salir. "

Ni siquiera freno cuando llegaron a la puerta y esta se abrió. La gente que normalmente estaban presentes habían sido evacuados de la zona. Los disparos habían dispersado a los manifestantes y a los reporteros.

Tenten no dejaba de mirar a los hombres que la rodeaban. Siete agentes del NSO la custodiaban en la sala de espera privada. El hospital se la había ofrecido tan pronto como se dieron cuenta de que los oficiales del NSO iban armados y estaban decididos a proteger a Tenten. Más oficiales estaban fuera de la sala de operaciones donde Neji luchaba por su vida.

-"Todavía está vivo", le aseguró Minato.

Ella asintió con la cabeza a Minato, estaba hablando por teléfono con uno de los agentes del NSO que custodiaban el quirófano. El oficial podía ver el interior y darles información detallada. Tenten le agradeció a Minato que hubiera pensado en poner a oficiales para que les informaran del estado de Neji. Tenten no sabía cómo la gente podía soportar la espera cuando sometían a un ser querido a cirugía.

Sasuke entró en la sala, se dirigió directamente a Tenten y le ofreció una taza de café. Tenten forzó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-"El café no está caliente, pero gracias."

-"Es café helado." Sonrió Sasuke. -"Estás temblando. No quiero darte algo caliente por miedo a que lo derrames. Neji me patearía el culo si te quemaras. "

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Tenten y ella le sonrió de verdad. -"Gracias."

Él asintió con la cabeza antes de alejarse de ella para acercarse a Minato.

Minato mantuvo el teléfono móvil contra su oído, pero lo aparto de su boca. -"Informa".

Sasuke suspiró. -"Los tres tiradores cayeron. Uno sobrevivió por desgracia. La policía me informó que el hombre es un idiota y que no deja de hablar. Dice ser miembro del grupo terrorista puros seres humanos. "

Minato resopló. -"Terroristas continua."

-"Se enteró de la entrevista con la prensa y se infiltró con las credenciales de fotógrafo.

No fue registrado ". Sasuke gruñó las palabras. -"Parece que si tienen un pase de prensa seguridad no los registran".

-"A partir de ahora nos encargamos de toda la seguridad de los nuestros."

Sasuke asintió. -"¿Cómo esta Neji?"

-"Está luchando por sobrevivir. Tenemos a los hombres donando sangre. Rock y Suiguetsu están ahora mismo dentro de la sala de donación, van entrando según los van necesitando. "

Tenten tomó un sorbo del café mientras escuchaba. Tenía que admitir que todo el mundo se había portado con ella muy bien. Les custodiaban tanto a Neji como a ella. Muchos hombres de la nueva especie habían acudido al hospital para donar sangre para Neji.

Minato le había explicado que la sangre humana normal solo podría funcionar si era alterada químicamente. Recordó que cuando llegaron al hospital, Minato la llevo a uno de los baños, le explico todo con calma y le prometió que se haría todo lo posible por Neji.

Él la había llevado a un lavabo mientras le hablaba. Le había lavado las manos ensangrentadas como si fuera una niña y luego le entregó la ropa que alguien había traído para ella. Salió del cuarto de baño para que se cambiara de ropa y no se movió de su lado cuando salió. Su atención regresó a él.

Minato volvía a hablar por teléfono. - "Sí. Todavía estoy aquí. ¿Qué está pasando? "

El corazón de Tenten se agito cuando le vio cerrar los ojos. El miedo se apoderó de ella cuando Minato cerro el teléfono. Tenten continúo mirándolo hasta que sus ojos se abrieron.

Su mirada se volvió hacia ella.

-"Está vivo Tenten. Le quitaron las dos balas. Detuvieron la hemorragia y sus signos vitales son buenos. Sakura está segura de que él vivirá. "

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Tenten cuando escucho que Neji iba a vivir. Pasaron horas antes de que Neji fuera llevado a la habitación privada de recuperación en la UCI.

El hospital les permitió vigilarlo y observarlo atreves de la habitación de observación. Tenten se frotó el cuello, estaba cansada, pero no quería dormir. Solo podía ver a Neji a través del cristal, desde la misma habitación que los oficiales. Sólo le permitían sentarse unos minutos con él en su cama. La doctora Sakura se encargaba del seguimiento de Neji.

Le recordó a cuando observaba a Neji a través del cristal en el centro de pruebas. Le entraron ganas de llorar de nuevo. Le rompía el corazón ver a un hombre tan fuerte y tan vital, indefenso. Minato se sentó en una esquina. Alguien le había traído un ordenador portátil y aun hablaba por teléfono. Hablaba en voz baja. Tenten le miró. El hombre nunca dejaba de trabajar. La mirada de Tenten regresó al cristal. Neji estaba dormido. La médica comprobó los signos vitales de Neji y luego salió por la otra puerta.

-"¿Tenten?" Minato habló en voz baja.

Tenten se volvió. - "¿Sí?"

Minato le dio una pequeña sonrisa. - "Él va a estar bien. Te dije que Sakura ordenó que le mantuvieran sedado. Las especies no llevan muy bien quedarse inmóviles en la cama. Lo mejor es mantenerlo sedado mientras se cura o tratara de levantarse y no le importara lo mucho que le duela. Por desgracia somos muy obstinados."

-"Lo sé. Pero no me sentiré mejor hasta que escuche su voz y pueda mirarlo a los ojos. "

-"Entiendo. Sé que Neji ha solicitado una licencia de matrimonio. ¿Estabas enterada de eso? Me dijo que planeaba pedírtelo ".

-"Sí." ella se sentó. - "Hablamos sobre ello anoche."

-"Él te ama. ¿lo sabias? "

-"Si. Le amo demasiado. Él lo es todo para mí. "

-"No hace falta que me lo digas. Lo veo en tus ojos cada vez que lo miras. "Hizo una pausa-."Nunca tuvimos algo o alguien que nos perteneciera mientras crecíamos. ¿Te dijo eso? Nunca nos atrevimos a dejar que algo nos importara mucho. El personal y los médicos usaban cualquier debilidad que tuviéramos contra nosotros para castigarnos. El matrimonio le da la seguridad de que podrá conservarte hasta que muera. Significa que le perteneces y que nunca podrán apartarte de su lado. Quería que lo tuvieras claro. Si te casas con él esperara que sea para siempre. No aceptes a menos que estés segura ".

-"Lo estoy".

Sus ojos se estrecharon. -"No dejara que le abandones. Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo.

Eso le mataría. El matrimonio es permanente para él. Una promesa de que nunca tendrá que temer el perderte. Él morirá o matara por protegerte y amor es todo lo que tiene para darte. He oído acerca de los matrimonios humanos. No lo vemos como vosotros. Él te será fiel y Neji matará a cualquier hombre que te toque. Somos posesivos como el infierno. No sólo nos cambiaron físicamente. Somos protectores y agresivos. No sé si Neji te dijo que nosotros lo llamamos el apareamiento y es de por vida. Él ya está acoplado a ti, pero parte de él se ha frenado porque existía la posibilidad de que lo dejaras".

-"Gracias, pero si estás tratando de asustarme no funciona. Yo le amo. No pienso en dejarle y te aseguro que nunca le engañare. "Tenten no estaba ofendida. Sabía que Minato sólo quería asegurarse de que entendía lo que se enfrenta como esposa de Neji. -"Tengo muchas ganas de vivir mi vida con él. Cada segundo de ella. "

-"Él te asustara a veces. Gruñimos y dominamos. Tratamos de frenarnos, pero es peor desde que conseguimos nuestra libertad. Luchamos constantemente contra nuestra parte animal. Sé cómo de independientes sois las mujeres. Nuestras mujeres también lo son, pero entienden a nuestros hombres. Sólo quería que fueras conscientes de ello. No lo digo para insultarte. Nuestra naturaleza es ser agresivos y poseer el control de las situaciones ".

-"¿Como cuando rechazó un trabajo por mí sin preguntarme?" Tenten sonrió ante el recuerdo.

-"¿Él hizo eso? Lo aceptaste de todos modos. "

-"Finalmente me preguntó si lo quería. Aunque me irrito al principio. "

Una sonrisa tiró de la boca de Minato. -"Estoy seguro de que lo hizo. Es su naturaleza. "

-"Lo sé."

-"Así que ya sois conscientes de las diferencias".

-"Sí".

Minato dudó. - "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal?"

-"Por supuesto. Adelante. "

-"¿Por qué te tenía atada?" ¿atada? Su mente se quedó en blanco por un segundo y entonces comprendió lo que quería decir. Oh. Tenten se sonrojó.

-"¿quieres decir con el paño de cocina y la cinta? "

-"Sí".

-"Estaba un poco sobreexcitado y quería calmarse. Él me ato las manos para que no pudiera tocarlo. "

-"¿Estaba enojado?"

Tenten negó con la cabeza, se ruborizo más. -"Estaba demasiado excitado sexualmente. Él quería que fuera bueno para los dos y quería tocarme hasta que estuviera tan excitada como él. Me encanta tocarlo, así que me ató las manos. "

Los ojos de Minato brillaron por la diversión. -"Ahora lo entiendo. ¿No te importa estar atada? Nuestra gente odia estar contenida. Nosotros lo tememos. "

-"Nadie me hizo daño como os hicieron a vosotros. No tengo pesadillas. Estoy segura de que hay personas a las que les resulta aterrador el ser atados, pero no a mí. Confío en Neji y sé que no me hará daño, me gusta ser dominada. Me excito cuando Neji lo hace.

¿lo explique bien? "

-"Perfecto. Gracias Tenten. Siento mi reacción y el daño que te causé. Pensé que se había vuelto loco y que te estaba haciendo daño. Desde el día en que te agarro en esa sala de conferencias no ha estado muy cuerdo. Creía que realmente quería hacerte daño. "

-"Él quería matarme ese día." se rio Tenten. -"Me alegro de que cambiara de opinión."

-"Tengo una buena noticia."

-"¿Cual?" Tenten apoyó la espalda contra la silla y se relajó. -"Realmente me vendría bien una".

-"Algo bueno ha salido de todo esto." Minato señalo hacia Neji. -"Acabo de hablar con el director de relaciones públicas. Me ha informado que la prensa nos apoya al cien por cien. Estamos recibiendo un montón de llamadas telefónicas y correos electrónicos de apoyo hacia nosotros. Tu gente está horrorizada por lo que ha ocurrido. Las cámaras lo grabaron todo y se emitió en directo."

Tenten le miro con horror. -"¿Ellos emitieron en las noticias los disparos de Neji?"

-"Está bien", dijo Minato para tranquilizarla. -"Es realmente una buena cosa para las nuevas especies, el apoyo de tu gente hacia nosotros ha aumentado extraordinariamente.

¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de eso? Sé que no estás tan capacitada como nosotros para memorizar los detalles o para reaccionar tranquilamente en condiciones extremas ".

-"No mucho. Recuerdo que el infierno se desató y que Neji me llevó hacia las puertas. Luego se desplomó en el suelo. "

-"Cuando los hombres abrieron fuego," Minato le informó con calma -"Neji reaccionó. Dio una patada a la mesa para proteger a todos los que estaban sentados allí. Se tiró encima de tu cuerpo para que las balas no te alcanzaran. Recibió un disparo y se dio cuenta de que la mesa no era lo suficientemente gruesa como para detenerlas. En ese momento se le levantó y corrió para llevarte a un lugar seguro. Tomó otra bala mientras corría. "Minato hizo una pausa. -"Tú eras el blanco. Querían dañarte. Pero Neji te llevo a un lugar seguro antes de que alguien lo lograra ".

Las lágrimas cegaron a Tenten. Neji la había salvado. Sabía que él lo había oído hecho por protegerla. Se le rompió el corazón. Había recibido dos balas por ella.

-"Ellos me hicieron daño. Le dispararon Neji".

-"Lo sé. La buena noticia es que el director de relaciones públicas cree que cada padre del consenso ahora está deseando que su hija quiera casarse con una nueva especie, ya que Neji arriesgó su vida por salvar la tuya. Las mujeres piensan que somos héroes naturales. "Él se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una mirada confusa. - "Me han asegurado que es bueno que los padres se sientan de esa manera. "

Tenten no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír. -"Es una buena cosa que las mujeres se sientan atraídas por este tipo de hombres".

-"Ya veo. Gracias ". Él le guiñó un ojo a ella. -"Se supone que debo saber de estas cosas, pero la verdad es que todavía estoy aprendiendo sobre los seres humanos ".

-"Me alegra que la respuesta fuera favorable para las nuevas especies."

Él asintió con la cabeza. - "El punto es que resultó ser algo positivo para nosotros. El que Neji arriesgase su vida por salvarte hizo que el público en general nos apoye. Incluso nos dijeron que muchos habitantes están presionando al gobierno y a las autoridades locales para que hagan algo contra de los grupos extremistas que protestan contra nosotros.

Están obligando a parar a cualquier persona que apoye a los manifestantes. Esto podría ser realmente lo mejor que nos ha pasado, aunque suene horrible. El mundo ahora tiene una visión real de nuestra situación y nos ven más humanos. "

Tenten volvió a mirar a Neji. -"Me alegra que algo bueno saliera de esto."

-"Si. Él ve a estar bien Tenten. "

Ella asintió con la cabeza. - "Lo sé."

El dolor atravesó a Neji cuando se despertó, pero lo primero en lo que pensó fue en Tenten. Trato de incorporarse para encontrarla, pero unas manos lo sujetaban.

-"¿Neji?" la voz de suave de Tenten llego hasta él. Abrió los ojos y la vio, estaba pálida, parecía cansada y estaba a unos centímetros por encima de su cara. Respiro su olor para asegurarse que no era una aparición, el olor a medicinas, a productos de limpieza, casi dominaba el de ella. -"No te muevas Neji" le ordenó. -"Te dispararon." las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos azules. -"Me has salvado, tú y yo estaremos bien. Necesitas permanecer muy quieto para sanar. "

Neji observo su cara con cuidado. - "¿Estas ilesa?" El miedo sacudió su corazón cuando pensó que algo podría haberle hecho daño a su Tenten. "Sólo quería sacarte de la línea de fuego. No podía permitir que algo te pasase. "

-"Me llevaste a un lugar seguro."

Se relajó. -"¿Dónde está Minato?"

-"Estoy aquí".

Neji volvió la cabeza para mirar a su mejor amigo. -"Protege a mi Tenten mientras que yo no puedo. Quiero a un equipo completo cuidando de ella. Sólo nuevas especies. Sólo confió en nuestra gente. Ella es prioritaria Minato. Júramelo ".

-"Eso ya se está haciendo. Sana y no pienses en nada más que en mejorar. Tendrá oficiales de las nuevas especies a su alrededor durante las veinticuatro, nadie se acercará a ella. Te doy mi palabra".

La mirada Neji se desvió de nuevo a Tenten y él alzo un brazo, para acariciar su mejilla con el pulgar y para secar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro. -"Te amo".

-"Te amo demasiado Neji. Tenía tanto miedo de perderte. "

-"No vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente. Estás atrapada conmigo para siempre. "

Le encantaba verle sonreír. Neji estaba a salvo y eso era todo lo que importaba. -"Bien. Te dieron una medicación fuerte para ayudarte a dormir, yo estaré aquí ¿de acuerdo? "

-"Te amo. ¿Te dije eso? "le costó hablar y luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-"Te amo y si me lo dijiste. Descansa. Estoy bien ".

Se relajó y la oscuridad le envolvió.


	19. Chapter 17

Nota: Ni el libro ni los personajes me pertenecen.

Capítulo Diecisiete

Tenten observo a Naori, la pequeña morena, mientras fregaba el suelo del pasillo y reía. Tenten tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa. Echó un vistazo a Rin.

-"Una pensaría que fregar el suelo es mejor que ver a otra haciéndolo."

Rin se rio entre dientes. - "Deberías ver con la alegría que algunas friegan el inodoro.

Yo odio tener que limpiarlos. Huelen mal. "

-"Vosotras tenéis las narices hipersensibles".

-"Que broma. ¿Cómo se encuentra Neji? "

-"Genial. Está enojado porque lo mantienen drogado. Tienen que hacerlo. Se levantó de la cama y exigió su ropa. Tendrías que haber visto a la pobre enfermera que entro en ese momento. Vio a Neji con el culo desnudo y gruñendo. Ella gritó. Conseguí que dejara de correr cuando llegó al estacionamiento. "

-"¿Por qué grito?" Rin parecía confundida.

Tenten se rio entre dientes. - "Él es grande Rin. Cuando se enfada bombea sangre a todas partes. Y me refiero a todas las partes de su cuerpo. Ahora imagínate a una mujer tímida que entra en una habitación donde un tipo grande, desnudo y con una gran erección está gruñendo. "

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara Rin. -"Nuestros hombres son impresionantes."

-"Sí lo son" dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

-"¿Ella no se excito?"

-"Ella tenía miedo por su vida."

-"¡Qué idiota!"

Tenten echó a reír. - "¿Dónde aprendiste eso?"

-"He estado viendo más televisión. He aprendido algunas en estos días. ¡Qué idiota! Imbécil. Fulana sin cerebro ".

Tenten negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba una carcajada. -"Todavía necesitas aprender. Lo estabas haciendo muy bien hasta lo de Fulana sin cerebro. Fulana es una mujer que se acuesta con un montón de hombres. Esta mujer vio a uno desnudo y se aterrorizo ".

-"Ya lo tengo." rin guiñó un ojo. - "Veré más televisión."

-"Oh, muchacha. Tengo una pregunta. "

-"golpea", sonrió Rin. -"Es una forma de hablar." La sonrisa murió. -"No quiero decir que realmente me golpees. No me harías daño, pero podría devolverte el golpe y lastimarte. "

-"Lo entendí". Teten trató de ocultar su diversión. - "Estoy segura de que podrías hacerme daño si lo hicieras. Mi pregunta es ¿de dónde sacaste tu nombre? Y ¿qué tienes en contra de los nombres habituales como María o Tina? "

-"Eso es simple. No somos gente normal. Algunos llevan el nombre de nuestra mejor habilidad y algunos de nosotros se hacen llamar por algo que les guste. Algunos de nosotros llevamos los nombres que creemos que nos describen mejor. Escogí Rin porque me gustaba sentir la brisa en la cara, sobre todo después de la libertad ".

-"Mi nombre no fue elegido por mí", dijo Kin mientras caminaba hacia el sofá y se sentaba junto a Tenten. -"Cuando me llevaron al hospital donde atendían a nuevas especies, uno de los médicos me miró directamente y me dijo que era muy pequeña para ser una delas nuevas especies. Comenzaron a llamarme Tenten mientras me recuperaba y al final me quede con ese nombre ".

Tenten quiso soltar una carcajada, pero se las arregló para sonreír en su lugar.

-"Los médicos que os trataron sólo habían visto a las hembras experimentales. Naori fue una de las primeras que fue tratada. ", explicó Rin.

-"Naori es más pequeña que yo. Seguro que los médicos también le pusieron el nombre." Kim estaba radiante.

-"Minato adopto su nombre porque era lo que él quería para nuestro pueblo", informó Rin a Tenten. -"Eligió Uchiha para su apellido. "

-"La mayoría de vosotras no tenéis apellidos." Tenten miró a Rin y espero la respuesta.

-"No. No lo tenemos. Llegaremos a eso con el tiempo. Cuando necesitamos uno ya buscaremos algo. Minato se ha ofrecido a compartir su apellido con cualquier persona que lo desee. ¿Cómo suena Rin Uchiha? "

-"Es pegadizo", admitió Tenten.

-"Me gusta demasiado. Tiene significado y vine de la misma instalación de pruebas que Minato. "

-"Yo no lo sabía."

-"Sí. Me obligaron a menudo a criar con Minato. Él es un buen hombre. "

-"Sé que lo es," estuvo de acuerdo Tenten. Le sorprendió que Minato y Rin hubieran estado íntimamente juntos.

-"Las instalaciones de pruebas nos obligaron a estar juntos. Los científicos querían ver si podíamos tener descendencia. Pensaron que si entre nosotros no funcionaba nunca podríamos concebir con otro hombre. "

-"Nunca nos entregaron a nuestros hombres", susurró Kim con voz suave y triste. - "Me hubiera gustado que lo hubieran hecho".

Rin se acercó a Kim y le dio una palmadita en el brazo. -"Lo siento. Siempre fueron muy amables y gentiles con nosotras. Nosotros compartimos respeto y dignidad. Ojalá lo hubieras conocido también, pero si alguna vez te encuentras lista, lo sentirás".

Tenten quería preguntar, pero no lo hizo. Kim miró a Tenten. -"Yo he sido una de las más afortunadas. Me entregaron a un hombre mayor que no me compartió. Timy ... "Kim parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. -"El hombre al que la entregaron era joven y fuerte, le hizo mucho más daño. Él también la compartió con algunos de sus amigos. El mío era frágil y sus golpes no eran muy dolorosos. En los últimos años no tuvimos sexo. Cuando hubo un error con la edad. Él se enojó y me golpeó, pero no me dolió mucho. Al final ya solo me gritaba. "

-"Lo siento mucho". Tenten resistió la tentación de tratar de abrazarla y darle comodidad.

-"¿Sabes cómo te encontraron? "

-"Los registros financieros fueron rastreados", respondió Rin. - "Cualquier persona que hizo depósitos muy grandes en las cuentas de Mercile recibió la orden de presentarse ante Minato. Así fue como nos dimos cuenta de que algunas de nuestras mujeres habían sido regaladas. Así se encontraron a Kim y la mayoría de las mujeres que fueron recuperadas".

-"Fue aterrador", susurró Kim, casi parecía que tenía miedo de que alguien oyera.

-"Escuché ruidos fuertes y entonces todos esos hombres armados derribaron la puerta. Pensé que habían venido a matarme. Fue entonces cuando vi a una mujer detrás de ellos y les dijo a los hombres que nos dejaran solas. Ella me habló mientras me quitaba las cadenas y me saco de donde había estado encerrada. Ella me prometió llevarme a un lugar donde no me harían daño. "

-"¿Una mujer nueva especie?" La curiosidad lleno a Tenten.

-"No," Rin sacudió la cabeza. - "Ella es una humana. He olvidado su nombre, pero ella fue a todas las redadas. Ella se encargó de que nuestras mujeres estuvieran bien cuidadas."

-"Su nombre es Kushina." Sonrió Mabel. -"Ella tiene pelo rojo como el fuego y los ojos muy azules. Ella es pequeña como nosotras. Y su voz es muy suave. "

-"¿Tenten?" una de las mujeres reclamo su atención.

-"¿Sí?" preguntó Tenten.

-"Es posible que desees volver a casa. Acabo de recibir una llamada de teléfono y me han informado que Neji abandonó el hospital. Se dirige allí ".

-"Pero se supone que no salía hasta mañana".

Rin resopló detrás de Tenten. -"Nuestros hombres no siempre hacen lo que se supone que tienen que hacer."

-"Oh infiernos", suspiró Tenten. -"Os veo mañana. Espero que no le haya hecho daño a nadie", murmuró en voz baja.

Tenten empujó y tiró de Neji hacia la cama, a pesar de que no quería ir. Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina al oficial del NSO que sonreía divertido ante la situación. Shikamaru tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y se negaba a echarle una mano con Neji.

-"No quiero acostarme. Llevo una semana haciéndolo ", gruñó Neji.

Tente negó con la cabeza.- "Vas a descansar o te juro que pediré prestada una pistola Taser, te disparare en el culo y te atare a la cama ".

Neji le gruñó ferozmente y entrecerró los ojos oscuros. Tenten gruñó de nuevo y tiró más fuerte de él. -"No me gruñas. Ahora voy a desnudarte. "Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. -"Se supone que todavía deberías estar en el hospital. Así que no me vengas con esa mierda Neji. Te quiero hasta la muerte, pero si no te acuestas voy a tomar prestada una pistola Taser. Lo digo en serio. "

Neji dejó de luchar. De pronto sonrió y le mostró los dientes afilados. -"Si me meto en la cama desnudo ¿te meterás conmigo? "

Tenten se quedó sin aliento. -"No habrá nada de eso. Solo ha pasado una semana desde que te operaron, estuviste a las puertas de la muerte y no estás totalmente recuperado. Ahora compórtate ".

-"Estaré en la habitación de al lado." Se rio Shikamaru.

Tenten se giró para ver salir al oficial de seguridad. Su mirada voló de regreso a Neji.

-"Sabías que estaba aquí y lo has dicho a propósito ".

Él se rio entre dientes. -"Se ha ido. Quítate la ropa y nos metemos los dos en la cama.

Puedo mirar y tocar. "Se giró y envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella. -"Quiero sentirte contra mi piel. Eso hará que me cure más rápido ".

-"El tocar no acelerara tu curación."

-"No, pero me sentiré mejor".

Tenten se echó a reír. -"Voy a hacer un trato contigo. Si te desnudas y te metes voluntariamente en la cama iré a preparar un poco de almuerzo. Después de comer me acostare contigo ".

"¿Desnuda?"

-"No. Se supone que debes estar en reposo, pero te acariciare la espalda y jugare con tu pelo. Disfrutarás de eso. "

Él gruñó en voz baja. - "Dulzura, me acostare en una cama de clavos para que me toques y juegues conmigo, pero no es en mi espalda o en el pelo donde quiero tus manos. "

Tenten se lamió los labios y decidió que tocarlo no le haría daño. Neji gruñó y acerco su cuerpo más al de ella. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-"Voy a preparar el almuerzo. Metete en la cama. Volveré en unos minutos. "

Él la soltó. Tenten se dirigió hacia a la puerta. Oyó rasgarse algo y volvió la cabeza para mirarle por encima de su hombro, Neji había roto su camisa en lugar sacarla con cuidado por la cabeza. Ella se echó a reír.

-"¿Estas en un apuro?"

-"Corre a la cocina y vuelve rápido."

Tenten abrió la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa y casi se chocó con Shikamaru. El hombre dio un paso hacia atrás, sonriendo.

-"No me lo digas. ¿También tienes un gran sentido del olfato y un agudo oído? "

-"Estaré en la sala de estar. De esa manera habrá suficientes habitaciones entre nosotros como para no escucharos... jugar. "

Tenten preparo un sándwich de pavo y cogió una lata de refresco. También cogió una bolsa de patatas fritas. Estaba encantada de tenerlo con ella. Había querido quedarse en el hospital, pero el personal del hospital no se lo permitió. Los medios de comunicación molestaban más cuando estaba con él. Entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta con firmeza. Esta no tenía cerradura, pero Shikamaru no entraría.

Neji estaba desnudo bajo la sábana, tenía una sonrisa feliz en su rostro hermoso y las almohadas tras la espalda. Su erección era muy visible. Tenten se echó a reír.

-"¿Un poco emocionado de verme con el almuerzo?" Bromeó. -"Sé que te gusta el pavo, pero vaya Neji". Su mirada oscura brillo con diversión. -"¿De verdad vas a hacerme comer?"

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y le entregó el plato. Su atención se dirigió de nuevo a la impresionante "tienda de campaña". - "La pondría en tu regazo, pero seguro que volcaría." Ella se echó a reír. -"Come mi amor. "

Con un gemido, Neji agarró el sándwich y le dio un enorme mordisco. Apenas lo mastico.

Tenten se rio y abrió el refresco y se lo ofreció. Tomó un trago, pero mantuvo la mirada fija en ella. Tenten se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

-"¿A dónde vas?" Neji gruñó.

-"Volveré. Ten paciencia ".

-"No tengo ".

Tenten abrió el armario del baño y agarro la loción. Cogió una toalla de mano y volvió a la habitación agitándolas para que las viera. - "¿Cómo suena un masaje?"

-"No me tomes el pelo. Ha sido una semana larga y solitaria ".

Tenten se sentó en el borde de la cama y abrió la botella. Se sirvió loción en sus manos y usó su codo para empujar la sabana fuera de su regazo. Neji gimió y se arqueó contra sus palmas en el segundo en que Tenten las poso en su dura polla. Tenten se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió su pecho.

-"Te amo".

Tenten le acarició lentamente, su mano se movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su duro eje. Ella le lamia un pezón mientras masajeaba la corona de su pene. Neji gruñó y su polla se hinchó en su mano. Ella miró hacia abajo. Esta vez quería verlo correrse.

Neji gruñó su nombre mientras se tensaba. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando estaba a punto de correrse. Un bulto se formó en la parte inferior de su polla, justo por encima de sus bolas, en la base de su pene. Eso era lo que ella sentía cuando estaba enterrado profundamente en su coño.

Verlo le fascino. Movió la mano sobre su polla más rápido y más fuerte. Chorros calientes de semen blanco comenzaron a salir de su eje. Ella levantó la mirada para ver su rostro.

Neji echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó su nombre mientras ella bombeaba su polla. Tenten sonrió y Neji le sujetó las manos para que se detuviera. Neji la besó en los labios. Le rozo con la lengua el labio inferior y le agarro los pechos.

-"¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Más relajado? "

Él gruñó en respuesta. Tenten se apartó un poco, le limpio con la toalla y la lanzó hacia el baño. Tenten puso un poco de distancia entre ellos. Neji la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Te quiero" gruñó.

Tenten gritó de sorpresa cuando Neji se abalanzó de repente, la agarró del brazo y de un fuerte tirón la tumbo de espaldas. Neji se colocó sobre Tenten y la miró a los ojos.

-"Te abrirás las heridas, Neji".

-"No". Él alcanzó la falda de Tenten con la mano y se la subió hasta la cintura.

-"Neji para."

Su oscura mirada encontró la de ella. -"Todavía estoy comiendo. Y tú estás en el menú. "

El deseo se filtró a través de los huesos de Tenten. - "Pero los puntos de sutura"

-"Tendré cuidado con ellos." Sonrió. -"Voy a lamerte ¿Cómo lo llamaste? ¿tu botón? así que no te muevas mucho. Quiero lamerte el botón Tenten. "

-"Te diría que no, pero no puedo", dijo ella con voz áspera, todo su cuerpo cobro vida ante la promesa de lo que quería hacerle. Se arqueo contra la mano de Neji cuando movió los dedos en la cinturilla de sus bragas. De un tirón, se las arranco. Arrojó el material al lado de la cama.

-"Deberías dejar de usar estas cosas" gruñó. -"Simplemente me molestan."

-"Está bien."

Él se rio entre dientes. -"¿Ninguna queja?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. Neji le masajeó el clítoris y su cuerpo se arqueo contra su mano. Comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo. Ella abrió los muslos para que pudiera establecerse entre ellos. -"Las quemare todas si te hace hace feliz, siempre y cuando no dejes de tocarme ".

-"Quémalas", pidió en voz baja y utilizó su mano libre para subirle la camisa por encima de los pechos. Su boca rozó su estómago y su lengua trazó su ombligo. -"Quema también los sujetadores."

-"Cualquier cosa que quieras", dijo Tenten ardiendo de pasión. Ella estaba a punto de correrse y eso Neji apenas había comenzado. Ella gimió. -"Me encanta como tu pulgar me atormenta".

Neji se colocó entre los muslos. Gruñó y bajó la cara. Tenten clavó las uñas en la ropa de cama y gimió su nombre, se arqueo contra su boca cuando lamió su coño.

-"Adoro tu sabor" dijo con voz áspera. -"Soy un adicto a ti."

Su lengua se movió de nuevo sobre su coño y ella gimió para hacerle saber cómo le gustaba. Él froto la lengua con más fuerza contra su clítoris.

-"Neji" se quejó ella.

-"Le dije 'para', ¡maldita sea!" Shikamaru gritó. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe. Y Neji alzó la cabeza de golpe, agarró la falda enrollada en su cintura y la bajo lo suficiente para ocultar la vista de su coño expuesto. Confundida y aturdida, Tenten volvió la cabeza.

Una mujer y Shikamaru estaban en la puerta. La mujer estaba con la boca abierta por el shock. Shikamaru se echó a reír y se puso de espaldas a ellos. -"Traté de detenerla." Shikamaru se rio entre dientes. -"Lo siento, Neji. Lo siento Tenten. Esta es la enfermera que ha enviado el hospital".

Neji gruñó. Tenten frenéticamente empujó su falda para bajarla más por las piernas, pero el cuerpo de Neji se lo impidió. Ella se apartó de Neji y se sentó. Su mirada recorrió el cuerpo tendido boca abajo sobre la cama de Neji. La sabana apenas le cubría el culo. Y luego miró a la enfermera morena de veintitantos años que los miraba a los dos boquiabierta.

La enfermera cerro la boca, pero luego la abrió de nuevo con la misma rapidez. - "No deberías estar haciendo eso" dijo la mujer. -"Sr. Neji se abrirá las heridas. Sra. Ama ¡Qué vergüenza!"

-"Salid", gruñó Neji y agarró el tobillo de Tenten cuando trató de levantarse de la cama. -"Ahora".

La enfermera era bonita, pero su expresión era severa. -"No lo haré. Menos mal que llegue a tiempo. "

-"No creo que ellos estén de acuerdo con usted" resopló Shikamaru con una sonrisa. -"Neji creo que lo tenéis muy mal. "

-"Sácala de aquí", exigió Neji.

-"No puedo." Tiger se dio la vuelta y se encogió de hombros. -"Ella es la enfermera. Vivirá aquí durante las próximas semanas. Es la condición que te puso Minato para que vinieras a casa a recuperarte. Tenten tiene que dejarte solo todos los días para ir trabajar. Estuviste de acuerdo. Lo siento Neji. Está fuera de mis manos. "

La enfermera negó con la cabeza. -"Sabes que le dispararon dos veces por protegerte. ¿no fue bastante para ti? Él necesita dormir y no puede moverse. "La mujer se inclinó hacia el suelo. Se enderezó y sostuvo las bragas de Tenten entre los dedos. Ella miró a Tenten. -"Este tipo de cosas no es aceptable".

Shikamaru se apoyó contra la pared, se agarró el estómago y se echó a reír de nuevo. Tenten sabía que su cara estaba roja y que Neji estaría a punto de matar algo. La enfermera tiró las bragas rasgadas de Tenten en la papelera.

-"Todo el mundo menos el Sr. Neji tiene que salir de esta habitación ahora mismo. Tengo que asegurarme de que no se le soltaron los puntos y ver si necesita algo para el dolor. "

Tenten tiro de su tobillo que todavía estaba entre las garras de Neji. Al segundo que él la soltó se bajó de la cama. Se acercó a la cómoda y abrió el cajón que contenía su ropa interior. Entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Aun podía oír todo lo que pasaba en la habitación de al lado.

-"Y pensé que esto sería un trabajo aburrido", dijo Shikamaru y se rio en voz alta.

-"Cállate" gruñó Neji. -"No vuelvas a entrar en nuestra habitación de nuevo cuando la puerta está cerrada. Nunca. "

Tenten salió cuando se puso las bragas. Se dirigió de nuevo a la cómoda y abrió otro cajón para sacar un par de pantalones de chándal de Neji. Se giró hacia la enfermera. -"Date la vuelta mientras ayudo a Neji a vestirse".

La enfermera bufó ante ella. -"No hay necesidad. Voy a darle un baño con la esponja ".

-"Yo voy a darle un baño con la esponja. Tu puedes darle las pastillas. Gírate para que él pueda ponerse esto. "

La enfermera y Tenten se enfrentaron. -"Es mi trabajo cuidar del señor Neji."

La boca de Tenten se tensó. -"Es mi trabajo cuidar de él. Yo también soy una enfermera. "

"Oh-oh", dijo en voz baja Shikamaru-"Una pelea por el territorio".

Neji le frunció el ceño, estaba indignado porque hubieran interrumpido el goce de su Tenten ¡otra vez! En todo lo que había pensado era en llegar a casa y poder estar a solas con ella, sin las miradas de los de seguridad y del personal del hospital. Quería sostenerla entre sus brazos, oír su risa y hablar con ella hasta altas horas de la noche. También había extrañado su sabor y su cuerpo. Se había recuperado lo suficiente como para hacerle el amor.

La enfermera no debería haber llegado hasta mucho más tarde y no estaba contento con que se la hubieran enviado. Ella fulminó con la mirada a Tenten y nadie podía mirar a su mujer con ira, haría que Shikamaru inmediatamente la acompañara a la puerta principal.

Las mujeres de las nuevas especies eran celosas. Observo a Tenten y vio cómo sus hombros y su boca se tensaban, Shikamaru tenía razón. Las dos mujeres estaban a punto de luchar por su dominación. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que su mujer luchara contra otra. Tenten podría resultar dañada.

Se obligó a relajarse con la esperanza de que su tranquilidad lograra calmarla, le mostraría que debía sentirse segura de él y que la otra mujer no representaba una amenaza. Él nunca le permitiría a otra mujer que le tocara. Le dejaría claro que Tenten le bañaría, le vestiría y que debía seguir las ordenes de Tenten. Respiro profundamente.

-"Tenten me dará los baños" dijo Neji claramente. -"Sólo Tenten".

La enfermera miró a Neji. -"Ella no es tu enfermera. Yo lo soy ".

-"Me importa un bledo", gruñó Neji de forma grosera. -"Tenten es la única mujer que quiero que me toque. ¿Tenten? "Tenten volvió la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada. -"Cálmate. Yo te pertenezco a ti." Él le mantuvo la mirada para estar seguro de que ella sabía que lo decía en serio. - "No me tocara otra mujer. Tú eres la única mujer a la que quiero. "la única mujer a la que querré por el resto de mi vida, pensó. Estaba seguro de que el apareamiento era para siempre. Cada segundo que pasaba con Tenten sólo apretaba el lazo que tenía con ella. -"Tú lo eres para mí."

-"Lo sé." Su expresión tensa se suavizó.

-"No le arranques la garganta." Decidió utilizar el humor para captar la atención de Tenten y si asustaba de camino a la enfermera, mejor. Escondió su sonrisa. -"No importa lo mucho que se lo merezca por interrumpirnos."

La enfermera abrió la boca y dio un salto atrás y se apartó de Tenten. -"Me dijeron que eras humana. ¿Eres de la nueva especie? "el pánico se reflejó en su voz.

A Neji le resulto muy divertido el miedo de la humana. -"Ella esta con la nueva especie y conmigo."

Tenten suspiró. -"Yo soy tan humana como tú y en mi opinión, no es una gran cosa. "Ella se acercó a Neji. -"no iba a arrancarle la garganta. Caray. Simplemente no me gusta la idea de que te toque por todas partes. "

Él sonrió. -"¿Celosa?"

Ella inclino brevemente la cabeza hacia Neji. Su ira desapareció por completo de su expresión. - "Yo te doy los baños de esponja."

Neji se llevó la mano de Tenten al corazón. -"Sólo tú. Ahora, ¿puedo tener otro sándwich?

Todavía tengo hambre. "le dejo ver su frustración. - "Mi comida fue interrumpida."

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Tenten y dejó caer los pantalones doblados sobre la sabana. -"Ponte los pantalones cuando estás solo. "Tenten se enfrentó a la enfermera. -"Tú sígueme. Te mostrare tu habitación mientras Neji se viste ". Miro a Sasuke. -" Y tú ... deja de sonreír. No es gracioso. ¿Puedes quedarte un minuto y asegurarte de que no se caiga mientras se los pone? "

-"Por supuesto." Shikamaru se rio entre dientes. -"Definitivamente este trabajo no es aburrido".

-"No me jodas" murmuró Tenten mientras le pasaba.

-"Ese es mi trabajo", dijo Neji riendo. Tiger se rio con él.

Tenten quería asesinar a Ayame. Ella aflojó las manos y trató de respirar profundamente, pero eso no le ayudo. Contó hasta diez lentamente. No, todavía estaba enojada. Tenten aflojó los dientes. Lo último que necesitaba era tener que visitar a un dentista. Su temperamento hervía.

La enfermera estaba con Neji otra vez. La mujer llevaba unos jeans justados de cintura baja y casi estaba enseñándole el culo y un top tan pequeño que no ocultaba su wonderbra. Se le revolvió el estómago, cuando se inclinó delante de Neji mientras fingía aspirar el suelo que ya estaba limpio. La mirada de Neji se quedó clavada en el culo desnudo de la mujer.

-"¿Neji?"

Su atención se desplazó de inmediato a Tenten y él sonrió. -"Hola".

Ayame se sacudió por la sorpresa. Le dirigió una mirada poco amistosa a Tenten mientras se enderezaba y apagaba la aspiradora.

-"Llegaste temprano del trabajo." Su tono estaba cerca de la acusación.

Tenten asintió. - "¿Ese es el nuevo uniforme de enfermería? Alguien debería hablar con tu jefe. "

La ira brilló en los ojos de la enfermera. - "Hace calor. No estoy obligada a usar el uniforme de enfermera cuando atiendo a un paciente en su domicilio".

-"Bueno, deberías usarlo. Ya me viste ayer pasar la aspiradora en esta planta. No tenías por qué hacerlo de nuevo. "

La enfermera arqueo las cejas. -"Tal vez deberías aprender a pasar mejor la aspiradora", respondió la mujer arrogantemente. -"Hago muchas cosas realmente bien. Supongo que soy mejor en este tipo de cosas que tú. "La enfermera guiño a Neji.

Tenten dio un paso hacia ella. -"Tú pequeña hija-"

-"Tenten" la llamo Neji suavemente. -Ven aquí. Te extrañé. "

Tenten se acercó a Neji en lugar de acercarse la perra de la enfermera como quería. Su cólera se mantuvo mientras se sentaba en la cama. Neji tuvo el descaro de mirarla con diversión y eso la cabreo más. Parecía que disfrutaba de sus celos. Ayame había estado coqueteando descaradamente con él durante días.

-"Voy a ir a calentar un poco de aceite" dijo Ayame mientras se dirigía a la puerta. -"Tengo que frotarte el hombro. Los músculos se te pondrán más duros si no lo hago "y salió de la habitación.

-"No dejes que te afecte," Neji la instó suavemente.

-"Entre en nuestra habitación y te pille mirándole el culo" le gruño Tenten -"Y si te toca con ese aceite caliente, te juro por Dios que me voy Neji".

Su diversión se desvaneció al instante. -"No me siento atraído por ella Tenten. Le mire el culo porque su piel es rara. Tu culo no se ve de esa manera. "

-"¿Rara?" Tenten trató de no estallar.

-"Ella tiene pliegues y abolladuras en la piel. Tu culo está liso y suave. Me encanta tu culo".

-"¿Estabas mirándole el culo porque tiene celulitis?"

-"No tenía nada más que mirar. Ella me quito el mando de la televisión y me afirmó que era malo para mi recuperación. Yo quería que me lo devolviera, pero Shikamaru me dijo que no estaba autorizado a torturarla ".

Tenten le miró fijamente. -"No puedo vivir así. Ella está coqueteando contigo. Tal vez tú no te das cuenta pero lo está haciendo. Me estoy volviendo loca. Soy enfermera. Y puedo cuidar de ti y no me importa que le dieras tu palabra a Minato. "

-"Estas celosa."

-"Sí, maldita sea. Lo estoy ".

Neji sonrió. -"Te amo demasiado. No te sientas de esa manera. Tú eres la única a la que quiero. No dejes que te afecte. Sé que ella está coqueteando. Y puede hacer que todo lo que quiera porque no me afectara. No siento nada por ella ". Sentó a Tenten en su regazo. -"Tú eres la que me pones duro. ¿Sientes esto? Es por ti. Sólo para ti ".

-"Es hora de tu masaje en el hombro" dijo Ayame desde la puerta.

Tenten cerró los ojos. Neji la apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos y su cabeza descansan sobre su hombro bueno. -"Vete", gruñó Neji a Ayame. -"Tenten me da los masajes."

-" Neji" resopló Ayame. -"Soy una profesional. Tu pequeña amiga puede ir a hacer algo mientras atiendo ese hombro. "

Tenten se puso tensa. Neji gruñó enfurecido. -"Tenten no es mi pequeña amiga. Es mi futura esposa. Nunca hables de ella como si no importara cuando lo es todo para mí. También te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre. Soy el Sr. Neji para ti. Dije que te fueras maldita sea "rugió. -" ¡fuera! "

A Tenten le retumbaron los oídos. Escucho jadear a Ayame y luego la puerta cuando la cerró de golpe. Neji le frotó la espalda. -"Se ha ido".

Tenten levantó la cabeza. -"Gracias. Confío en ti. De verdad que lo hago. Es sólo que ... "Ella sacudió la cabeza. -"Estaré mejor una vez que estés del todo curado y esa puta se haya ido. "

-"Tener a personas dentro de nuestra casa provoca una gran cantidad de estrés y no tenemos mucho tiempo a solas." Hizo una pausa y tomó la cara de Tenten entre sus manos. -"Solo quiero estar a solas contigo. No hay nada que desee más que estar juntos ".

-"Lo sé. Ella empuja todos mis botones Neji. Y honestamente no me gusta que ella este cerca de ti. ¿Puedes imaginarte cómo te sentirías si un enfermero me tocara? "

-"No puedo imaginarlo." Él sonrió. -"Ningún hombre se atrevería. Le sería muy difícil tocarte con las manos rotas y el tener la mandíbula fracturada le impediría hablarte. "

Ella se echó a reír. -"Oh, no me des ideas. Estoy deseando que se vaya. Gracias a Dios, que será pronto."

Él se echó a reír. -"Sí. Gracias a tu Dios por eso. "Sus ojos brillaron. -"Me has prometido un masaje de aceite caliente. ¿quieres darme uno? "

-"Me encantaría".

-"No en mi hombro ", gruñó en voz baja. -"te voy a quitar los pantalones vaqueros y espero que hayas mantenido tu palabra y no lleves bragas ".

-"Hey, te prometí quemarlas todas si no parabas de tocarme, pero la bruja de la enfermera te detuvo" Tenten se bajó de su regazo y se apartó unos pocos pasos de la cama. Se desabrochó los vaqueros y los abrió un poco. -"Pero no las llevo de todos modos."

La mirada de Neji se quedó clavada en la V de sus pantalones. Él gruñó y agarró la ropa de cama, la aparto de un empujón y se levantó. Tenten se lamió los labios mientras miraba nerviosamente hacia la puerta. -"Tenemos que poner un candado en esa puerta."

Neji gruñó. - "Ella no se atreverá a entrar."

Tenten levanto un dedo. -"Espera un momento" Se volvió y corrió hacia el pequeño escritorio.

Agarró la silla y la llevó a la puerta, la uso para bloquear el pomo. Ella se giró y se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y la arrojó al suelo.

-"No quemaste los sujetadores." Neji agarró la cintura de su pantalón de chándal, lo empujó hacia abajo y se los quito.

-"Tengo que trabajar. No querrás que otros hombres vean como rebotan ¿verdad? "

-"Tendría que matar a quien se quedara mirando mis pechos."

Tenten se echó a reír y se sacó los pantalones vaqueros. -"Tus pechos ¿eh?"

Neji se acercó. - "Míos". Le agarro los pechos y Tenten envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

_"¿quieres el masaje primero?"

-"No. Tengo otra prioridad. Acuéstese para mí Tenten. Me debes una comida. " Tenten soltó su cuello y se subió a la cama. Se acostó sobre la espalda y le sonrió a Neji. - "Si alguien nos interrumpe esta vez, lo matare." gruñó Neji mientras le agarraba los muslos y acariciaba su piel. -"Tengo una pistola en el cajón de la mesilla."

Tenten se echó a reír. -"No deberías haberme dicho eso. Podría usarla en esa enfermera ".

Neji le guiñó un ojo. -"Te enseñare a disparar más tarde."


	20. capitulo 18

Capítulo Dieciocho

-"No." Neji gruñó las palabras. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron con rabia.

Tente le miró. -"Minato señaló que era importante. El público quiere vernos y asegurarse de que estamos bien. Podríamos decirles que estás bien y que estas sanando. "

-"No." Neji cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Tenten agarro el teléfono. -"Él no lo permite, Minato. Lo siento. "

Tenten escuchó algo y luego colgó. Se sentó en el borde de la cama. - "Él te entiende y va a redactar una Declaración para la prensa. Dijo que alguien no la traerá esta noche para que la veamos. "

-"No me importa lo que diga. Llámalo y dile que diga lo que piense que hay que decir. Confío en su juicio ".

-"Está bien." Vaciló Tenten. -"¿Por qué no quieres que hable con la prensa?"

-"Tu no vas a ninguna parte. Alguien te disparó. No voy a permitir que seas un blanco de nuevo. "Su cólera disminuyó.

-"Estás preocupado por mí."

-"Siempre me preocupo por ti. Es mi trabajo protegerte y eso significa que no voy a permitir que seas de nuevo un objetivo. "

-"Está bien."

-"¿Está bien? ¿Así de simple? ¿No discutes? "No estaba muy convencido. -"No iras a hablar con los periodistas a mis espaldas, ¿verdad? "

-"Ya le dije a Minato que no. Nunca te haría eso. "Tenten frunció el ceño. -"No te gusta que te digan lo que tienes que hacer."

Ella se encogió de hombros. -"Sé que lo haces porque estás preocupado por mí y tienes razón, recibiste dos disparos cuando estuvimos delante de los periodistas. "

Neji se relajó en la cama. - "Gracias." Su tono era áspero.

-"Es la hora de cambiarte los vendajes y darte los medicamentos", dijo Ayame mientras entraba en el dormitorio con su maletín médico.

Tenten se molestó y le hizo una mueca a Neji que claramente le mostraba sus pensamientos, pero luego se levantó. -"Voy a tomar una ducha. "

-"Vuelve pronto".

Tenten le lanzó una mirada asesina a la enfermera antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño. Ayame la ignoró completamente. Lo hacía desde que Neji le había gritado. Nadie había vuelto a entrar en la habitación cuando la puerta estaba cerrada.

Neji se despojó de su ropa y ajustó el agua. Estaba cansada, había tenido un largo día de trabajo. Un suspiro alto y claro salió de sus labios cuando dio un paso bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Cerró los ojos, trató de relajarse y de disfrutar del momento.

Su mente se dirigió al trabajo de inmediato. Uno de los guardias de la seguridad humana había entrado dentro del edificio para inspeccionar la zona y había asustado a una de las mujeres pequeñas. Ella la había encontrado gritando en la cocina. Había tardado una hora en calmarla. Después, llamo por teléfono a la oficina de seguridad, para hablar con Shibi y Minato.

Ella les había pedido que les prohibiera a los guardias de seguridad masculinos entrar en el edificio, a menos que fuera una emergencia. Le había costado llegar a un acuerdo, pero lo había conseguido con la ayuda de Minato. Para empeorar las cosas, había llegado a casa y tuvo que enfrentarse a todo el estrés que le ocasionaba la perra de la enfermera.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe. La puerta golpeó contra la pared con tanta fuerza que Tenten dio un salto. Agarró la puerta de la ducha y la abrió de golpe. Neji estaba dentro de la habitación, la ira oscurecía sus rasgos. Tenten agarro una toalla y un dolor le hizo mirarse la mano. Se había cortado la palma ligeramente con la esquina de metal. Sangro un poco, pero la ignoró. Estaba más preocupada por la expresión en los ojos de Neji.

-"¿Qué paso? ¿Porque estas así? "

¡De un golpe Neji volvió a cerrar la puerta del baño, dejándolos dentro- "Esa mujer tiene que largarse!"

Tenten se envolvió la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salió de la ducha. El agua goteaba por todas partes, pero ella la ignoró. -"¿La perra de la enfermera? "

-"¡Esa, sí!" Neji temblaba y había palidecido mientras miraba a Tenten. -"Yo no la bese. Ella me agarró y puso sus labios sobre los míos. Trató de empujar su lengua dentro de mi boca. "Gruñó. - "Se apartó y empezó a desnudarse. "Él gruñó, furioso -"Vine aquí. La quiero fuera de mi casa. "

Ahora Tenten estaba más enojada que Neji. -"¿Ella te dio un beso?"

-"Ella me dio una pastilla y me cambió vendaje. De repente se sentó sobre mi regazo y trató de besarme. Sácala de aquí o le haré daño, Tenten. "

Tenten dejó caer la toalla y cogió la camisa de dormir del gancho de la puerta fuera. No iba a perder el tiempo en ir a la otra habitación para conseguir ropa limpia. Observó las facciones tensas de Neji, mientras la miraba en silencio.

-"Yo me encargo de esto."

-"Yo no coquetee con ella para provocar eso."

Tenten asintió. -"Te creo".

Neji de repente agarró a Tenten cuando paso junto a él. La tomó en sus brazos y le agarro la cara. -"Bésame".

-"Déjame primero encargarme de ella."

-"Bésame" gruñó. -"Tengo su olor sobre mí y no puedo soportarlo."

Ella sabía que Neji tenía un sentido del olfato sensible y que le gustaba su olor, siempre se frotaba contra ella para llevar su olor en la ropa. Era un poco extraño, pero era genial saber que quería olerla a dondequiera que iba. Se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y lo besó. Frotó su cuerpo contra el suyo. No parecía importarle que ella estuviera húmeda. Tenten le pasó las manos por la cara y el cuello. Le acaricio donde pensó que Belinda podría haberle tocado.

Sus pies dejaron de sentir el suelo y su espalda se presionó bruscamente contra la pared. Las manos de Neji sujetaba sus caderas. Él la levantó y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. La realidad golpeo a Tenten, rompió el beso y dejó caer las piernas.

-"Suéltame. Te estoy manchando de sangre. "

Neji le pregunto preocupado. -"¿Estás sangrando? ¿Estás herida? Estaba demasiado distraído para notarlo, estaba tratando de no respirar el olor de esa mujer sobre mí. "

Ella se sonrojó. -"Me arañe la mano con la puerta de la ducha. Sólo necesito vendarlo y luego me ocuparé de Ayame. También estoy con el SPM así que lamentablemente lo tenemos jodido. "

Algo en los ojos de Neji cambió. Neji inhalo. -"No lo huelo".

-"Eso es muy raro. Rin me dijo que podéis oler el período de una mujer a un kilómetro de distancia. También me explico cómo lidiar con eso cuando suceda. "

Neji suavemente gruñó. -"No tenía que habértelo dicho".

-"Me dijo que de lo contrario nunca saldría de casa." Tenten de repente sonrió. -"Estaba bromeando, ¿verdad? "

-"Es muy excitante gruñó Neji, la pasión oscureció su mirada.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"¿Alguna vez has dejado que un hombre te toque en ese momento?"

Tenten negó con la cabeza. Ella no lo había hecho. A su ex marido le disgustaba y Tenten no había tenido ningún deseo de insistir en el asunto. Ella no se sentía exactamente sexy en ese momento del mes, la hinchazón y los calambres se encargaban de ello.

-"Estas más caliente y más húmeda en el interior." Él se acercó a Tenten, la presiono con más fuerza contra la pared. - "¿Te he dicho que estoy encendido? "Él gruñó y luego la inmovilizó con firmeza contra la pared.

-"Neji retrocede." Tenten se rio y le empujó suavemente por los hombros, en un intento de poner un poco de espacio entre ellos. -" Todavía no he comenzado. Mi mano sigue sangrando y tengo que ir a hablar con la enfermera. Quédate con este pensamiento. No me llevara mucho tiempo y volveremos a reanudar esto ". Neji gruñó profundo, se negó a retroceder y la sujetó con fuerza. Ella le empujo más fuerte. -"Neji, Por favor. Me estás aplastando. Tienes que dejar que me vaya. -"Retrocedió, pero vio que él no quería hacerlo. Tenten se movió y se liberó de su agarre. Le negó con la cabeza. -"Retrocede chico grande. Lo digo en serio. Tengo que patear un culo de enfermera fuera de la casa y después volveremos a la cama. "Ella le acaricio la cara. -"Cuidare de ti. Aún no estás completamente curado. Ya has oído a Sakura. Si me tomas de pie puedes abrirte los puntos de sutura. Dentro de unos días podremos tener sexo de la manera que quieras, pero por ahora tenemos que hacerlo muy fácil y en la cama. "

Neji estaba demasiado excitado y luchó duro por controlarse. Frunció el ceño y lucho contra el impulso de gritar. Respiró con fuerza y observo todos los movimientos de Tenten en el cuarto de baño. No estaba enojado con ella, pero la deseaba tanto que realmente le dolía. Su cuerpo ardía por la necesidad de agarrarla, sujetarla contra la pared y follarla. Pego los puños a los costados mientras luchaba contra el impulso. Ella había dicho que no y él nunca haría daño a Tenten, nunca la forzaría, pero eso no apaciguaba su deseo de tomarla.

¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo? No obtuvo respuesta. Su excitación cada vez era más fuerte, inhalar el olor de Tenten hacia que su polla se endureciera, le palpitaba dolorosamente. Sabía que era un adicto al olor de Tenten y que lo necesitaba en torno a él. Pero no se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que era esa adicción, hasta que otra mujer le había tocado. Tenía que conseguir controlarse, pero cuanto más tiempo permanecía allí, más difícil le resultaba controlar la necesidad de montarla. Quería su polla dentro de ella. La necesidad de probar su sangre le hizo babear. Eso le sorprendió, incluso le horrorizo un poco. Retrocedió, respiro profundamente y trató controlar su mente. Cuando no pudo contenerse más. Neji se giró y golpeó la pared. El dolor en el brazo, le ayudo. La ira retrocedió lo suficiente como para dejarle pensar de nuevo.

Tenten se congeló por un segundo ante el estallido violento de Neji, pero enseguida pensó que su reacción era por la enfermera. -"¿Todavía estás enojado por lo que te hizo? ¿Te ayudo golpear la pared? "

Se volvió y sacudió la mano que acababa estrellar. -"No. Estoy cabreado porque no puedo tocarte como quiero hacerlo".

-"Lo sé, pero tampoco queremos que te veas obligado a regresar al hospital Neji. Ahora vuelve a la cama y me encargare de esa enfermera fuerza besos. Después tendremos sexo, en la cama y muy despacio ". Ella se colocó un vendaje adhesivo sobre la palma de la mano. -"Voy a deshacerme de ella de una vez por todas".

Neji resopló y luego abrió la puerta del baño. Tenten le siguió hasta el dormitorio, lo dejó allí y fue en busca de la enfermera. No se molestó en ponerse bragas ya que el camisón le llegaba hasta rodillas y no le llevaría mucho tiempo decirle a Ayame que recogiera su mierda y se largara. Nunca había visto tan agitado a Neji. Tenten encontró a la enfermera sentada en el sofá, con el mando de la televisión. Shikamaru estaba en una silla junto a la puerta, hojeando una revista. Levanto las cejas cuando la vio entrar en camisón en la habitación.

-"Un poco temprano para ir a la cama ¿no es así?" Shikamaru miró su reloj. -"No son más que las cuatro."

-"Tu", Tenten señaló a Ayame -"ya no eres necesaria. Estás despedida. Eso es todo. Ahora recoge tus cosas y vete. "Ella se enfrentó a Shikamaru. -"La sacas de aquí o te juro que ir al centro médico en una camilla. Y no volverá aquí nunca más. "

-"Tú no puedes darme órdenes." Ayame miró a Tenten. -"Minato Namisake me contrato para cuidar de Neji. Él es el único que puede despedirme ".

-"Bien" Ella agarro teléfono. Se sabía el número de Minato de memoria. Marcó rápidamente.

-"Minato Namisake" su voz sonó tranquila.

-"Ayame se arrojó sobre Neji. Le está volviendo loco y yo estoy peor. Le dije que empacara su mierda y se largara, pero ella me dijo que tú eres el único que puede despedirla. "

Hizo una pausa. -"¿Ella qué?"

-"Ella se tiro encima de Neji. Fui a ducharme y ella lo acoso en la cama. Entró en el cuarto de baño muy cabreado. Tuve suerte de que no me aplastara mientras intentaba quitarse su olor de encima. Él está más que cabreado, Minato estaba agresivo. Nunca le había visto tan enloquecido. Ambos queremos que vaya. Pediré unos días de descanso en el trabajo para cuidar de él. Sólo sácala de aquí, por favor. "

La voz de Minato sonó más profunda. -"¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño? "

-"Estoy bien. Solo fue un poco brusco cuando intentó quitarse de encima su olor. "

-"¿Te hizo daño? ¿Tuvo sexo duro contigo? ¿Tengo que enviar al médico? "

-"No hemos tenido sexo. Simplemente se froto contra mí y casi me aplastó contra la pared. Quiero que esta mujer se largue Minato. Él quiere que se vaya. ¿Vas a despedirla o tengo que romperle los brazos para asegurarnos de que no trabajara aquí nunca más? Y confía en mí lo haré. "

-"Estoy de camino. Pásale ahora el teléfono a Shikamaru ".

Tenten le entrego el teléfono a Shikamaru. Parecía alarmado cuando lo cogió. Tenten miró a Ayame. -"Empaca tus cosas. Él está a punto de despedirte. "

Ayame se levantó. -"Tu"

-"¿Qué?", Gritó Tenten, totalmente cabreada.

Los ojos verdes le brillaban llenos de ira. -"Conseguirás lo tuyo." Belinda se marchó por el pasillo.

Tenten trató de controlar su rabia. Echó un vistazo a Shikamaru, que estaba apoyado en la puerta principal y la expresión tensa en su rostro le hizo fruncir el ceño. Ella le miró fijamente mientras colgaba.

-"¿Estás bien?" Tenten estaba preocupada, Shikamaru realmente parecía que estaba un poco pálido.

-"Tenten ven conmigo." Abrió la puerta.

Ella miró hacia abajo. -"No voy a salir a la calle en camisón. ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo fuera? Ella está haciendo las maletas y no nos puede oír desde su habitación. "

Shikamaru caminó hacia Tenten rápidamente. -"Maldita sea mujer. No discutas conmigo. ¡Tienes que salir de la casa ahora "!

Tenten retrocedió unos metros. Shikamaru se detuvo y la olfateó con el ceño fruncido. -"Huelo tu sangre. Le dijiste a Minato que Neji no te hizo daño ".

-"Él no lo hizo." Ella levantó la mano para mostrarle el vendaje. -"Me corté un poco al salir de la ducha. Neji nunca me haría daño ".

Olió de nuevo. -"No huelo mucha sangre."

-"Eso se debe a que sólo fue un rasguño. No sangre mucho. "

-"Tenemos que salir en este momento".

Retrocedió más. -"No voy a ninguna parte contigo. Ni siquiera estoy vestida y si crees que voy a dejar a la perra de la enfermera a solas con Neji te equivocas. "

-"Tenten", siseó Sakura -"A Neji le han dado medicamentos curativos para ayudarle a recuperarse más rápido. Hemos estado controlando lo signos de amenaza y ahora está actuando hostil. Estás en peligro y necesito llevarte a un lugar seguro. "El Miró su reloj. -"Le dieron la medicación hace unos quince minutos ¿correcto?"

Tenten le miró. -"Ayame dijo que iba a darle las medicinas cuando me dirigía a la ducha. Neji dijo que se las había dado. ¿Por qué iba yo a estar en peligro? "

Shikamaru se movió rápidamente y la agarró de la cintura, la hizo girar y le tapó la boca con la mano. Los pies de Tenten no tocaban el suelo. Shikamaru se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta principal y en segundos salieron fuera.

-"Quieta", gruñó Shikamaru junto a su oreja. -"No tengas miedo. Él puede olerlo. Respira profundamente y te lo explicare ¿de acuerdo? No levantes la voz. ¿Lo prometes? "

Tenten estaba furiosa y no tenía miedo, pero asintió con la cabeza Se relajó cuando la bajo al suelo y la soltó. Le quito de un manotazo la mano de su boca y se giró para mirarle a los ojos. -"¿Qué fue eso?" Susurró ella.

-"¿No viste la gravedad de las lesiones de Neji?" Frunció el ceño Shikamaru. - "Un ser humano habría muerto, pero él está caminando. Él ha estado sanando muy rápido. ¿No te preguntas por qué? "

-"Sanáis rápido. Neji me dijo que es normal en las nuevas especies. "

-"Lo hacemos hasta cierto punto, pero no tan rápido como Neji. Eres la compañera de Neji y se te considera una de las nuevas especies. Necesitas saber todo. No todos los registros fueron destruidos cuando fuimos rescatados. Algunos médicos no habían guardado todas sus notas e investigaciones en los sistemas informáticos que fueron destruidos cuando las instalaciones fueron asaltadas. En algunos casos hemos sido capaces de obtener las fórmulas y las composiciones químicas exactas de algunos de los medicamentos que se utilizaron con nosotros ".

La noticia le sorprendió. -"¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto?"

Él vaciló. -"¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué el presidente de los Estados Unidos estaba tan ansioso de entregarnos la base militar para nuestras casas? ¿por qué esta tan conforme con lo que exigimos? Algunos humanos aconsejaron a Minato. Le hablaron de la soberanía. Exigimos la igualdad de los derechos humanos. Y que la Nueva Especie pueda gobernarse a sí mismos en suelo americano, en la tierra nos dieron. Tenemos inmunidad diplomática y somos considerados ciudadanos estadounidenses, pero con concesiones especiales ".

-"Por supuesto que sois estadounidenses. Nacisteis aquí. Es justo que se os de un lugar seguro para vivir. Hay muchos grupos de manifestantes por ahí, no sería seguro para vosotros tratar de fusionaros con la sociedad ."

-"Industrias Mercile recibió miles de millones de dólares durante décadas para ayudar a financiar sus estudios e investigación de medicamentos. El Presidente firmó los pagos de los últimos seis años. Pagos hechos de los fondos militares ".

Tenten le miró confundida. - "¿Que tiene que ver esto con Neji?"

-"Mercile se comprometió a crear un medicamento que lograría que las fuerzas armadas fueran más fuertes y mejores, que sanarían más rápido después de la batalla e incluso que aumentaría sus sentidos. Una ventaja farmacéutica que otros países no tenían. Ellos querían una vacuna para evitar que las fuerzas de combate se contagiaran con enfermedades cuando los mandaban a otros países. Imagínate le ofrecieron la oportunidad hacerles más fuertes, más rápidos y más difíciles de matar en situaciones de combate. La posibilidad de ganar fácilmente las guerras, más rápido y con muchas menos víctimas. Nadie sabía que Mercile había cruzado los limites moral y legalmente para obtener los medicamentos que habían prometido. Cada dólar que se les dio ayudo a esclavizarnos y a torturarnos ".

La gente se indignaría si descubrían que sus impuestos se habían utilizado en algo tan vil. Cada organización de derechos humanos sobre el planeta estaría en pie de guerra y algunos países podrían acusar al gobierno de los horrendos crímenes.

-"Eso es horrible" susurró. -"Lo siento mucho. Pero ¿qué tiene esto que ver con Neji y por qué crees que puede ser peligroso? Quiero volver a entrar Neji. "

-"Ellos crearon una gran cantidad de drogas y algunos de los informes recuperados afirmaron que algunos seres humanos murieron cuando las probaron. Otro lote de los medicamentos aceleraba la curación en las nuevas especies. "Se aclaró la garganta. -"También enloqueció a un pequeño porcentaje de los nuestros. Los médicos no dejaron de estudiarlo, creyeron que la locura seria temporal. Las nuevas especies que sufrieron ese efecto adverso se recuperaron plenamente. Los seres humanos no tuvieron tanta suerte. Ellos murieron y si no, sus mentes quedaban permanentemente destruidas ".

Su mente hizo clic. -"¿te preocupa que Neji se vuelva loco?"

-"Sí. Las notas no estaban completas. No sabemos cuánto tiempo dura la locura o si sufrirá los efectos secundarios. La agresión y la rabia asesina forman parte de esos efectos secundarios ".

-"¿Y crees que los está mostrando?"

-"Dijiste que estaba furioso y muy agresivo y que te inmovilizo contra la pared. Dime la verdad. ¿Está actuando normal? Tú lo conoces bien. "

Ella vaciló, recordó la escena en el interior del cuarto de baño -"Él no me hizo daño y no creo que lo haga. Estaba enojado porque la enfermera le beso. Yo no tome drogas experimentales y quiero estrangularla ".

-"Es mejor prevenir que curar. Tienes que mantenerte alejada de él hasta que sea seguro que no es un peligro. El lado humano de las especies parece desvanecerse durante la reacción y nuestros instintos animales toman el control total. Somos depredadores naturales y él te ha elegido como su presa Tenten ".

-"No seas ridículo", farfulló Tenten. -"Neji me ama. Estaba molesto porque la perra de la enfermera se arrojó sobre él. Él no me hizo daño y nunca lo haría. "

Shikamaru miró su cara de cerca. -"No podemos correr ningún riesgo."

Ella vaciló. -"Entiendo, pero no voy a dejarlo. Vamos a ir a hablar con él y verás que está bien. "

Un coche se detuvo delante de la casa. Tenten se volvió cuando Sasuke salió del lado del conductor y Minato salió del lado del pasajero. Sakura y un desconocido salieron de la parte trasera.

-"Estás a salvo". Minato la miró aliviado. -"Hay que irse. Shikamaru te llevará a la casa de la doctora Haruno".

Sakura le tendió las llaves. -"Estas son las llaves de mi casa. Tengo una habitación libre. "Ella escaneo visualmente a Tenten desde la cabeza a los pies. -"Coge algo de mi ropa y todo lo que necesites. Mi armario es tu armario ".

-"¿Dónde está la enfermera?" Sakura echó un vistazo alrededor de la zona.

-"En el interior todavía." Se encogió de hombros Shikamaru. -"Está empacando sus cosas".

-"Maldita sea," gruñó Minato. -"Él podría atacarla. Ella comenzó esto. Saca a Tenten de aquí."

Sakura abrió la puerta e irrumpió en la casa, detrás de él entro Minato. Sakura y el extranjero se quedaron fuera. Tenten miro al hombre con curiosidad.

-"Este es el doctor Hashirama. Él es el científico líder de las nuevas especies " dijo Sakura. -"Tienes que irte Tenten. Volverás cuando sea seguro ".

-"¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que Neji no me hará daño? No me voy. "

Shikamaru maldijo. -"Él me va a matar por esto." De repente se abalanzó, agarró a Tenten de la cintura y le tapó la boca. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Sakura. - "No te quedes ahí, doctora Sakura. ¿Podrías por favor abrir el maletero del coche por mí?. Tengo que mantenerle alejado de ella en el caso de que se vuelva loco. "

Sakura se dirigió hacia el coche. Tenten le clavó las uñas en los brazos a Shikamaru, pero él no la soltó y ella no podía gritar ya que le tapaba la boca con la mano. Le dio una patada en las piernas, pero eso no lo detuvo. El maletero se abrió y Shikamaru dejó a Tenten en el interior y la encerró.

-"No" gritó Tenten y dio una patada. - "Vamos. ¡Déjenme salir! "

El coche arrancó. Tenten pateó de nuevo, pero la puerta del maletero no se abría. Todavía estaba sorprendida de que Tiger la hubiera encerrado en el maletero de un coche. Había confiado en él. Ella dejó de gritar cuando el coche no se detuvo. Odiaba los lugares pequeños y estrechos. Luchó contra un ataque de pánico. El coche giró bruscamente y se golpeó la rodilla con algo duro. El dolor la hizo gritar. Con tantas curvas cerradas y a esa velocidad, iba a recibir una paliza. El coche giró bruscamente de nuevo y Tenten chocó contra los asientos de los pasajeros. Gimió por el dolor en el brazo.

Tenten se hizo un ovillo y se esforzó por respirar con normalidad hasta que el coche se detuviera finalmente. Sabía que había mucho aire, pero eso no la ayudaba en absoluto. Su claustrofobia nunca había sido tan mala. Cuando el maletero se abrió, trató frenéticamente de incorporarse. Estaba sin aliento y lucho por respirar. Shikamaru la agarro y Tenten le golpeó las manos. Él saltó hacia atrás cuando Tenten prácticamente se tiró del maletero y le miro violentamente.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño -"¿Qué te pasa? Estamos en la casa de la doctora. "

-"No vuelvas a encerrarme dentro de un espacio pequeño otra vez!" Gritó Tenten. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás unos pasos. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. -"Odio los lugares pequeños y oscuros!"

-"Deja de gritar," ordenó Shikamaru. -"Lo siento. Cálmate Teten. Simplemente respira profundamente. Estás bien. Inspira y expira. Eso es todo. No sabía que tenías la enfermedad del agujero ".

-"Yo no tengo la enfermedad del agujero!" Ella dejó de gritar. - "¿Qué es la enfermedad del agujero?"

-"Sentir pánico cuando te encierran en lugares oscuros y pequeños. Así lo llaman. Lo siento. ¿Estás bien ahora? Debemos entrar dentro. Eso es un camisón muy delgado y me temo que vas a llamar la atención. Este es el área humana ".

Ella sabía que estaba casi desnuda y que tenía que cambiarse de ropa de inmediato. Entonces, volvería a casa. Tenten asintió y siguió a Sakura a la puerta principal. Él abrió la puerta. Tenten entró y luego se volvió y le dio una patada con fuerza en la espinilla.

Shikamaru maldijo y le gruñó. -"¿Por qué fue eso?"

-"Por todo. Y no sufro la enfermedad del agujero. Tengo claustrofobia ".

Él frunció el ceño. -"¿Eso no significa lo mismo?"

-"Vete al infierno" Tenten se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de Sakura. Recordaba donde quedaba de su última visita. Entro, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al aparador de la médica. Se puso un pantalón de chándal, un sujetador y una enorme camiseta de un concierto de rock al que Sakura habría asistido. Intentó calzarse un par de zapatos de la doctora, pero no tenían el mismo número. Tendría que permanecer descalza. Tenten agarro el teléfono de la mesita de noche y llamó a casa, tenía ganas de hablar con Neji. Ella miro la puerta un poco nerviosa, Shikamaru podría entrar en la habitación y detenerla.

-"¿Tenten?" Neji sonaba enojado.

-"Hola Neji. Me hicieron salir. ¿Estás bien? "

-"¿Dónde estás?" Gruñó.

-"No se lo digas!" gritó Shikamaru cuando entro en la habitación.

-"¿Dónde estás?" Repitió Neji rugiendo las palabras.

Shikamaru le arrancó el teléfono de las manos y lo colgó de un golpe. Miró a Tenten. - "¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? "

-"Sólo quería decirle que estoy bien y preguntarle cómo estaba. Exageráis con todo eso de que Neji es un peligro para mí. "

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja. -"¿En serio?" Él cogió el teléfono. -"Vamos a verlo".

-"¿A quién llamas?"

-"Minato".

Tenten se sentó en el borde de la cama de Sakura y observo el ceño fruncido de Shikamaru cuando colgó. -"Algo está realmente mal. Minato no coge el teléfono. Salta el buzón de voz después de seis toques ".

-"Estará ocupado."

-"Él siempre contesta." Minato marcó otro número. Escuchó y su rostro se puso pálido antes de colgar. -"Sasuke siempre responde al tercer timbre. Ambos entraron en la casa y no responden a sus teléfonos. Mierda. "Él marcó otro número. Maldijo después de un minuto y colgó. -"La doctora Haruno tampoco responde".

-"Tal vez ellos están hablando con él en este momento."

-"Llama a casa, habla con él durante unos minutos para ver cómo está, pero no le digas dónde estás. ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

Tenten recupero el teléfono. -"Esto es simplemente estúpido."

-"Sólo habla con él. Conoces a Neji. Comprueba que es tu hombre o si está fuera de sí. Pregúntale dónde están Minato y Sasuke".

-"Te vas a sentir estúpido."

-"Correré el riesgo. Pero no le digas dónde estás. ¿lo prometes? "

-"Claro", murmuró ella, contenta de hablar con Neji. Shikamaru estaba portándose como un paranoico.

Neji respondió al primer tono y gruñó su nombre. Parecía muy furioso.

-"Soy yo. ¿Estás bien? "

-"¿Dónde estás?"

-"Tienen miedo de que estés reaccionando a uno de los medicamentos que te han dado y creen que eres peligroso para mí. Estoy bien. ¿Están Minato y Sasuke ahí? "

-"¿Dónde estás?" Gruñó las palabras con dureza. -"Dímelo ahora, Tenten".

Tenten se encontró con la mirada de Shikamaru, Neji estaba actuando raro. -"Estaré en casa pronto. ¿Están Minato y Sasuke ahí? "

-"Ellos están fuera" gruñó Neji. -"Voy a buscarte si no me dices dónde estás. Ven a casa ahora mismo. No te gustara si haces salir a buscarte. "

-"Cálmate. Volveré a casa cuando estén seguros de que todo está bien. "

-"Voy a por ti" gruñó y colgó el teléfono.

-"¿Neji?" Ella sacudió la cabeza aturdida. -"Esta realmente cabreado. Dijo que viene a por mí y me colgó. Sonaba como ... una amenaza ".

-"Maldita sea", se quejó Shikamaru. -"Te cazara tal y como me temía. Tenemos que largarnos de aquí. "Él colgó el teléfono y luego saco un teléfono móvil de su bolsillo trasero. Marcó. -"Habla Shikamaru. He perdido el contacto con Minato y Sasuke. Estaban en la casa de Neji. Se volvió salvaje por la medicación y va a cazar a su compañera. Estoy en casa de la doctora Haruno con Tenten. Necesito que envíen a un equipo a casa de Neji y que un segundo equipo me ayude a sacarla de la zona de muerte". Colgó.

-"¿zona de muerte?" Tenten se quedó sin aliento -"¿Te has vuelto loco? Si Neji se volvió loco es porque me sacasteis de la casa y está preocupado. "

Shikamaru se agachó y agarró el brazo de Tenten con firmeza. -"Él no está preocupado. Está loco. Mueve el culo. Tu compañero es uno de nuestros mejores rastreadores. Tenemos que salir de aquí". Él la puso de pie.

-"¡Basta!", Gritó Tenten e intento soltarse de su agarre.

-"Permíteme recordarte lo que ya te dije, por si no lo captaste la primera vez. El medicamento que se le ha dado anula su lado humano y deja al animal suelto. Tu pareja es principalmente un animal ahora mismo y si no me equivoco tiene tu olor en su cuerpo, eso significa que el caza y tú eres la presa. Y probablemente te hará daño si te encuentra".

-"Neji me ama. No está loco."

-"Podría matarte. Imagínate cómo se va a sentir cuando las drogas se hayan disipado de su sistema y tenga que enfrentarse al dolor de haber matado a la única mujer que ama. Ahora si él te importa mueve el culo Tenten. Iremos a un lugar seguro para que él no pueda hacer algo que os destruirá a los dos. "

Tenten miró a Shikamaru. No sabía mucho acerca de las nuevas especies. ¿Y si Shikamaru tenía razón? Neji Había actuado un poco loco desde que entro en el cuarto de baño. Pero dejarle, no era una opción para ella si él la necesitaba.

-"Necesito un poco de ropa de repuesto y tengo que ir al baño. ¿A dónde vamos? "

-"Tenemos que alejarnos del Homeland. Eso seguro. El Homeland no es lo suficientemente grande como para ocultarte y nosotros no necesitamos una escena con testigos humanos. "

Tenten entró en el cuarto de baño y abrió los armarios, busco una aspirina, tenía dolor de cabeza causado por el estrés. No había. Tenten se volvió y se sobresaltó cuando vio a Neji en la puerta.

-"Necesito usar el baño y no lo are contigo mirando" advirtió. "¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de la privacidad? "

-"Date prisa", exigió Shikamaru. -"No tardara en encontrarte si adivina que te traje aquí."

Rin se apeó del coche y evaluó la gravedad en los rostros de los hombres. Minato y Sasuke estaban esperándola fuera de la casa de Neji. Se había esperado lo peor cuando recibió la llamada, pero Neji no le había hecho daño a ninguno de ellos. Le habían informado de la situación y del plan para salvar a Neji y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Ella se acercó a ellos con temor.

Minato habló primero. -"Rin lamento lo que te pedimos." Su mirada cayó a sus pies. -"Él realmente podría dañar a su hembra. Ella es más frágil que nuestras mujeres. Podría romperle todos los huesos y probablemente la mataría si es tan agresivo como me temo que será. "

Rin se estremeció interiormente. -"Entiendo. Ella podría odiarme por esto más tarde, pero no voy a permitir que la mate. Entrare y le haré frente a la situación ".

Minato por fin levantó su triste mirada. -"Lo siento mucho".

Rin asintió. -"Adoro a Tenten. Me gustaría hacer esto por ti, pero lo hago por ella. "

-"Ella lo entenderá cuando se lo explique."

Rin bufó ante Minato. -"Los hombres no saben nada."

Esta respuesta provoco un gesto ceñudo en Minato. -"Si entramos y tratamos de detenerlo, él tratará de matarnos y nosotros tendremos que matarlo " le explicó Minato en voz baja. -"Un tranquilizante podría causarle una sobredosis o una insuficiencia cardíaca. Te enviamos a ti por qué es lo único que pensamos que podría calmarlo. Grita para pedir ayuda si no permite que le ayudes. No permitiré que mueras y no me importaran las consecuencias si te ataca ". Rin abrió la puerta y entró en la casa. Ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se detuvo, lucho contra el miedo. Ella ya había estado una vez en esta situación y apenas había sobrevivido. Enderezó los hombros. Tenten era su amiga. Esperaba que él no la matara porque no fuera la mujer que él quería.

Rin estaba a unos metros de la sala de estar, inhalo profundamente y luego retrocedió. Ella abrió la puerta hablar a Minato. -"¿Quién ha estado dentro de la casa?"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Dímelo" gruñó Rin.

-"Yo, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten y la enfermera que estaba aquí. ¿Por qué? "

Rin le miró. -"¿Esa enfermera es una mujer pequeña con los ojos verdes?"

Minato asintió. -"Eso describe a la enfermera Ayame. ¿Qué está mal? "

-"Conozco este olor. Trabajó en mi sección dentro de la instalación de pruebas. ¿Nunca la conociste? Su nombre no es Ayame. Es Beatrice Thorton ".

-"¿Estás segura? "Los ojos furiosos de Minato brillaron con un frio mortal.

Rin le mostró su propia ira al enseñarle los dientes. -"Nunca olvidaría el olor de alguien tan mala. ¿Ella se hizo cargo de Neji? "

Minato palideció. -"Ella le daba los medicamentos".

Rin gruñó profundamente. -"Ella fue una de las más crueles. Esto no es una coincidencia. Ella estaba a cargo de los fármacos experimentales que nos dieron. " Oyeron como algo se rompía en la parte trasera de la casa. Rin cerro las manos en puños. -"¿Dónde está ella? "

-"La he llevado con seguridad para que la saquen del Homeland. No hemos podido enviarle sus cosas así que todavía estará esperándolas. "Minato fue a coger su teléfono móvil y no estaba, lo tenía dentro de la habitación. Seguramente cuando le había arrojado contra una pared se le había caído del bolsillo. -"Voy a llamar para que la dejen bajo custodia." Se encamino a su coche y llamo por radio.

Rin cerró la puerta, estaba preocupada por los sonidos que venían de la parte de atrás de la casa. Si su enemigo había dado a Neji las drogas equivocadas, esto se pondría muy malo. Rin tembló ligeramente y luego enderezó sus hombros. Tal vez podría razonar con él y no sería tan malo como ella se temía. Los ruidos continuaron. Era como si Neji estuviera destruyendo una habitación de su casa

. *****

-"Ya voy" le dijo Tenten a Shikamaru cuando le hizo un gesto hacia la puerta principal. -"Déjame ponerme los calcetines. No quiero caminar descalza a dondequiera que vayamos. "

-"Date prisa. El equipo estará aquí en cualquier momento y quiero que estemos preparados para irnos en cuanto lleguen. "Se dirigió hacia la puerta frontal. - "Sólo espero que Rin pueda detenerlo antes de que abandone la casa en tu busca."

Tenten oyó lo que dijo y dio un paso hacia él. -"¿Rin? ¿Por qué ira Rin a la casa de Neji? "

Shikamaru se volvió. -"Ella va a intentar atraerle con su olor. Sabe que él te mataría en el estado que está y quiere salvar tu vida. De todas nuestras hembras, es la más fuerte. Queríamos que fuera una de las que estuvieron con Neji en las instalaciones, pero estaban demasiado asustados. Ellas han visto lo que sucede cuando uno de nuestros hombres es sobre medicado. Rin es lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarlo y está dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por la tuya. Ahora date prisa Tenten. Si Neji no se deja llevar por el olor de Rin vendrá por ti. "

-"¿Ella va a permitir que él la huela? ¿Por qué pone en riesgo su vida? "

Shikamaru maldijo. - "A veces cuando estamos a modo de caza y locos la ira puede convertirse en deseo sexual." El hizo una pausa. -"No es algo que una mujer disfrutaría Tenten. Si acepta a Rin en tu lugar puedo asegurarte que será un infierno para ella. Podría matarla. "

Tenten sintió un puñetazo en el estómago -"¿Quieres decir que ella ... él va ... Ellos …"

-"Sería sexo animal y violento Tenten. Ahora vamos a salir de aquí. No se sabe si la va a aceptar o no. Él podría intentar matarla y ella no será capaz de detenerlo. Ellos piensan que, si intentan drogarlo, podrían matarlo directamente. Estamos tratando de salvarlo. "Tiger le dio la espalda para mirar por la ventana y vio a su equipo a llegar.

El corazón le latía con fuerza. Ella cerró los ojos y trato de entender lo que le estaba diciendo hijos de puta. -"Creo que voy a vomitar."

Ella huyó al baño, cerró la puerta y pasó el cerrojo. Tenten abrió el grifo de agua para cubrir el ruido de la ventana del baño.


	21. capitulo 19

NOTA: NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN, SOLO OSY UNA FAN HACIENDO UNA ADAPTACION

Capítulo diecinueve

Tenten estaba de suerte. Shikamaru había dejado puestas las llaves del coche cuando la había llevado a la casa de Sakura. Él probablemente pensaría que ella permanecería en el interior del cuarto de baño o al menos lo pensó hasta que la vio cruzando la calle. Shikamaru le grito cuando la vio abrir la puerta del conductor, para cuando salió fuera, ya había arrancado el motor y piso el acelerador para evitar que él la detuviera.

Aparcó el coche en la parte trasera de la casa de Neji, miró a su alrededor y se aseguró de que nadie estaría esperándola para detenerla. Apago el motor y saltó del coche. Estudió la cerca del patio trasero, le pareció demasiado alta. Tenten maldijo y se agarró al borde de la misma. No había subido por una pared desde que era una adolescente. Y al final resultó ser más difícil de lo que recordaba, pero lo consiguió de nuevo. Cojeo mientras se dirigía hacia el dormitorio. Se había cortado el pie cuando saltó para bajar la valla. Maldijo por no llevar los zapatos. Tenía rasguños en las manos por culpa de textura rugosa de la pared. El sonido de gruñidos furiosos y vidrios rotos le hizo cojear más rápido hacia la puerta corredera de cristal de su dormitorio.

-"No" gruñó Neji.

Tenten no se paró a pensar y la abrió de golpe. Se quedó en estado de shock ante la escena que tenía delante. La habitación había sido destrozada. El aparador yacía de costado, la mesita de noche estaba rota y el espejo que tenía el armario estaba roto, los pedazos cubrían la mayor parte de una de las esquinas de la habitación. Rin estaba acurrucada en esa misma esquina, entre el armario y la puerta del baño, atrapada contra la pared. Tenía una marca roja en un lado de su cara. La sangre salía de su boca y goteaba por la barbilla.

Rin tenía miedo y Neji estaba a unos pies de su cuerpo. Gruñó. Se arrancó la camisa y se puso en cuclillas como si fuera a atacar a Rin. Sus manos eran puños.

-"¿Neji?" Su voz temblaba por la sorpresa y el temor.

Neji volvió la cabeza en su dirección. La fría mirada de sus ojos hizo que Tenten diera un paso atrás. Él gruñó profundamente y le mostró los dientes afilados.

-"Estoy en casa", susurró Tenten.

-"Corre" siseó Rin. -"Corre ahora".

Tenten miró a Rin y observo sus lesiones. Neji lo había hecho. Comprendió que en realidad había golpeado a una mujer. Tuvo miedo, sabía que él realmente había perdido el control. El hombre que conocía y al que amaba nunca hubiera golpeado a Rin. Su mirada volvió a Neji, no sabía si él la reconocería en ese estado. Él volvió a gruñir y se enderezó, dio un paso en su dirección.

-"Huye", gruñó Rin. -"¡Fuera de aquí"!

Tenten se puso tensa, pero no rompió el contacto visual con él. -"¿Neji? ¿Puedes oírme? "

Se encamino hacia Tenten y ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, estaba aterrada por lo que vio en su rostro. Rin saltó sobre la espalda de Neji y ambos cayeron al suelo, casi a los pies de Tenten.

-"¡Fuera de aquí", jadeó Rin y lucho para mantener en el suelo a Neji -" Él nos va a matar a los dos! ¡Corre! "

Neji alejó de un tirón a Rin, que se estrelló contra la pared cercana. Tenten escucho el golpe de Rin contra el yeso. Los vidrios rotos del espejo crujieron bajo el cuerpo de Rin cuando cayó.

Neji se agazapo con los ojos salvajes fijos en Tenten. Él gruñó otra vez en lo profundo de su garganta. Era un desconocido completamente loco quien la miraba, su Neji no estaba allí. Dio un paso atrás y luego otro cuando Neji se levantó en toda su altura.

-"Ponte de rodillas", dijo Rin mientras se levantaba. -"No le mires a los ojos. Baja la cabeza. "

Tenten estaba tan aterrorizada que no dudó en seguir las órdenes de Rin. Se dejó caer de rodillas y se abrazó a ellas. Cerro los ojos fuertemente y no se atrevió a mirar a su novio tan drogado. Ella sabía que Neji se cernía sobre ella ahora, estaba muy cerca ya que podía escuchar su respiración.

-"¿Neji?" Rin le habló. -"Escúchame. No quieres hacerle daño a Tenten. Tú la amas. ¿Recuerdas?" se arrancó la camisa. -"Mírame Neji. Aquí ".

Tenten levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Rin había desgarrado la camisa de par en par para dejar al descubierto sus pechos. Ella se pasó la mano sobre los cortes en el brazo y se limpió la sangre sobre sus pechos. Levantó las manos lentamente hacia Neji, como si quisiera asegurarse de que la sangre no desviaba su atención. Olió, gruñó y dio la espalda a Tenten para mirar a Rin a la cara.

-"Eso es todo", canturreó suavemente Rin. -"Ven a mí". Neji dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia ella. Él empezó a gruñir de nuevo. Rin temblaba de miedo y palideció más, pero no retrocedió. Ella dejo caer la mano que le ofrecía lentamente a su lado. -"¡Fuera de aquí ahora" Rin le ordenó en voz baja!

Tenten sabía que Rin hablaba con ella mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie. -"¿Qué pasa con él?"

-"Esa enfermera trabajó para Mercile. Creo que ella le dio algo que le ha vuelto totalmente violento", susurró Rin. Poco a poco se acomodó en un rincón hasta que su espalda quedo pegada contra la pared y volvió la cabeza con cautela hasta que pudo mirar a Tenten. -"¡sal de aquí mientras está centrado en mí y en la sangre. No sé si me montara o me matara. "Ella miro preocupada hacia Neji.

¿Montarla? Tenten negó con la cabeza. -"Voy a distraerlo. ¡Fuera de aquí, Rin! Dile a todos que se queden fuera. Él no me matara ".

Rin giro la cabeza de nuevo en su dirección y la miro con asombro. Neji estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. Olió la sangre en el pecho de Rin y gruñó. Él de repente agarró una de las manos de Rin y se la llevo a la cara. Horrorizada, Tenten vio a Neji oler la sangre de la palma de Rin. Bueno, oler era mejor que morderle la mano.

-"¡Fuera de aquí Tenten," susurró Rin!

-"Tú te vas!" Tente rápidamente se quitó la ropa. Si Neji quería a una mujer, obtendría una ella. -"Déjanos solos rin. Él no me va a matar. Diles que permanezcan fuera de la casa. ¿Neji?" Tenten Caminó lentamente hacia él. Ella levantó la voz. -"Neji! ¡Deja ir a esa mujer maldita sea! "La cabeza de Neji se giró en dirección de Tenten. Por un instante sintió pánico cuando su oscura mirada se fijó en su cuerpo desnudo. Seguía sin ver a Neji en sus ojos. -"Eh grandullón. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Tenten. Te amo y tú me amas. Déjala ir y ven a mí si deseas tocar a una mujer ".

Soltó la mano de Rin y se volvió. Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo otra vez y sus fosas nasales se dilataron mientras la olía. El corazón de Tenten latía de manera irregular. Rin agarró a Neji y trato de que regresara su atención hacia ella.

Neji golpeo con una mano a Rin, a un lado de la cabeza y ella cayó sobre la alfombra. Neji dio un paso hacia Tenten y luego otro. Ella asintió con la cabeza y avanzó hacia atrás, en dirección del cuarto de baño. Rezó para que él la siguiera allí. Podría cerrar la puerta, donde esperaba que no pudiera golpearla contra las paredes, ya que era un sitio más pequeño.

-"Eso es Neji. Vamos grandullón. Soy Tenten. Vamos a entrar al baño donde tendremos más intimidad. "Tenten miró a Rin que estaba levantándose. -"Rin", dijo Tenten en voz baja. - "Déjanos. Diles que se queden fuera no importa lo qué oigan ".

Tenten dio un paso más. Neji gruñó acechándola. Se acercó al baño. -"Vamos nene", canturreó Tenten -"Ven con Tenten".

-"Neji" Rin gruñó su nombre.

-"Basta, Rin. No te metas en esto ", exigió Tenten. -"No la mires Neji. Céntrate en mí. Estoy justo aquí. "

Ese olor le llamaba. Neji olfateó, lucho contra el aturdimiento que se apoderó de su mente, casi le era imposible pensar. Sentía ira, dolor y agonía. Su visión se aclaró cuando luchó contra la oscuridad que empañaba su mente. Una mujer humana estaba desnuda delante de él y le era muy familiar. Sus ojos azules estaban muy abiertos, estaba aterrorizada, olfateó otra vez y lucho por pensar.

De pronto se vio en el interior de su celda, le habían hecho algo y la humana, seguramente era la responsable, pero otras imágenes de pronto llenaron su mente. Su sonrisa, recordó el sonido de su risa y su mano acariciando su mejilla. Estaba confundido por los recuerdos. Sabía que la conocía bien, aunque no podía pensar con claridad. Olió de nuevo, reconocía su aroma en el interior de su mente.

Su mirada bajo hacia su cuerpo y la pura lujuria lo golpeó. Quiso agarrarla, tirarla en el suelo y montarla. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Sabía que podría herirla y por alguna razón, no quería hacerle eso. Ella era importante para él de alguna manera. Él luchó para hacer retroceder la neblina que atenuaba su capacidad de pensar. Se esforzó por recordar quién era y por qué una humana significaba tanto para él, ya que todos los humanos, eran sus enemigos.

Más imágenes llenaron su mente confundida. Ella sonriendo mientras comía frente a él, sentada en su regazo, sus brazos alrededor de él. Ella lavándole el pecho mientras se duchaban juntos, él inclinándose para besarla. Tenía su nombre ahí, en la punta de su lengua y entonces, mientras luchaba contra la neblina que empañaba su mente, su cerebro estalló con el conocimiento.

Tenten se había convertido en su mundo, era la mujer que le hacía feliz.

Tropezó cerca de ella, la lucha que mantenía contra la rabia que amenazaba con consumirlo y el dolor, amenazaban con ponerlo de rodillas. Necesitaba abrazarla y tocarla, recordaba su nombre. Él la amaba. Su olor le ayudó a recordarla y necesitaba acercarse a ella.

-"Tenten" gruñó la palabra.

El reconocimiento y la emoción finalmente brillo en los ojos de Neji y Tenten sonrió. -"Soy yo Neji. Ven a mí. No quieres hacerme daño ".

Dio grandes pasos hacia adelante y de pronto se detuvo frente a ella. Tenten alzo la mano lentamente hacia él, quería consolarlo. Pero de repente Neji envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la empujo contra la pared, lo suficiente fuerte como para sacarle el aire de los pulmones. Metió la cara en la cuna de su cuello y respiro contra su piel. Tenten respiro agitadamente. Rin estaba en el centro de la sala observándolos con preocupación.

-"Estoy bien" susurró Tenten. -"Puedes salir."

Rin vaciló.

-"Tenten" gruñó Neji.

Tenten envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con fuerza, abrazándolo -"Sí cariño. Soy yo. "

Él gruñó de nuevo, pero luego lamió su cuello. Él jadeo. Su mano se movió de su cintura para acariciarle el culo, se lo apretó con tanta fuerza que sabía que le dejaría moretones. Tenten asintió a Rin por encima de su hombro. Rin asintió y retrocedió. Tenten la vio salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

-"Tenten", gruñó Neji.

-"Estoy aquí". Neji cambió de postura. Él presionó su pecho contra el de ella y con una mano le arranco los pantalones. Tenten cerró los ojos y trató de calmar su respiración. -"¿Neji? ¿Puedes oírme? Háblame ".

Él gruñó. Uno de sus brazos se envolvió casi dolorosamente alrededor de su cintura. La otra mano le agarró el muslo. Él empujo sus caderas entre las suyas y le obligo a abrir las piernas. Ella se quedó sin aliento por el dolor. Neji gruño brutalmente, pero se detuvo.

-"¿Neji?"

Al instante la soltó y se alejó a trompicones. Tenten temblaba mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio después de que la soltara. Neji cayó sobre sus manos y las rodillas e hizo un sonido horrible, lleno de dolor. Ella se puso de rodillas detrás de él, pego su cuerpo contra su espalda y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-"Estoy aquí Neji. Vas a estar bien. ¿Puedes oírme? Te quiero. "

Él se movió de repente, giró su cuerpo grande y fuerte y Tenten aterrizo sobre su culo. Neji se apretó contra ella. Se acurruco frente a ella, curvó sus piernas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, se aferró a ella. Apretó la cara contra el estómago de Tenten y un suave gemido salió de su garganta.

Tenten miró hacia abajo, verlo de esa manera hizo que las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos. Ella las parpadeó de nuevo. La mirada de miedo y de confusión que vio en su rostro, le rompía el corazón. Ella le pasó los dedos de una mano por el pelo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con la otra.

-"Esta bien Neji. Estoy aquí. Ambos vamos a estar bien. "

-"¿Qué hay de malo en mí?" Él gimió y la apretó con más fuerza.

-"Ellos creen que uno de los medicamentos curativos que te dieron te ha vuelto un poco loco. Todo va a estar bien. "

Él negó con la cabeza. -"No. Se equivocan. He tomado antes esas drogas, esto es diferente. Mas brusco". Él se estremeció con fuerza, su cuerpo grande se estremeció a su alrededor. -"Me resulta difícil pensar y siento tanta rabia".

-"Vas a estar bien", le prometió Tenten en voz baja. -"Estamos juntos, me quedare aquí sentada contigo todo el tiempo que necesites para sentirte mejor. No vas a hacerme daño. Sé que no lo harás porque me amas tanto como yo te amo. "

Su rostro rozó su estómago. Su lengua salió y lamió la parte inferior de su pecho. Le hizo cosquillas. Tenten se apartó para que no pudiera hacerlo de nuevo. -"Eso hace cosquillas."

-"Estás desnuda".

-"Bueno sí. Necesitaba llamar tu atención. "

-"Siempre la tienes ".

La mirada de Tenten recorrió el cuerpo de Neji y se dio cuenta de que se había desgarrado la parte delantera de sus vaqueros cuando la había presionado contra la pared. Se estremeció. Si ella no le hubiera calmado, si no hubiera llegado a él emocionalmente, él la habría tomado agresivamente contra la pared. Tenten siguió acariciándolo.

-"Habla conmigo. Estoy luchando para permanecer contigo, pero la oscuridad esta tan cerca ".

Tenten miró hacia abajo y se encontró con que la estaba mirando fijamente. Su oscura mirada estaba llena de confusión. -"Estoy aquí Neji". Ella forzó una sonrisa, trato de ocultarle su alarma y su preocupación. -"Me voy a quedar contigo hasta que te sientas tu otra vez. "

-"¿Le hice daño a alguien? Me resulta difícil pensar y recordar. "

-"Todo el mundo está muy bien." Rin estaba herida, pero no le diría eso. Apretó los ojos cerrados. -"Te deseo." Gruñó en voz baja.

Tenten se puso tensa. -"¿Neji? Déjame ponerme algo de ropa. "

Él negó con la cabeza. -"No impedirá que me sienta así. Todavía podre olerte. Estás sangrando. ¿Te he hecho daño? "

-"No. Me raspe un poco cuando escale la cerca de atrás para llegar a ti. "dio la vuelta a su pie hasta que pudo verlo más fácilmente. El corte parecía más grande de lo que pensaba y vio la mancha de sangre en la alfombra. - "Mi pie está sangrando. Si te mueves un poco pondré algo debajo de mi pie. De lo contrario manchare de sangre la alfombra. "

-"Me importa una mierda."

Tenten echó a reír. -"Eso lo dices ahora, no pensaras igual mañana cuando tengamos que poner un mueble sobre la mancha para ocultarla. "

Neji gimió -"Te quiero Tenten".

-"Te amo demasiado. ¿Cómo te sientes? "

-"Furioso", gruñó. - "Mucha rabia y dolor. Siento la piel en llamas ".

-"Sólo abrázame".

-"No creo que pueda dejarte ir. ¿Estas segura de que no te hice daño? "

-"Estoy segura. No me dañaste. Sólo me hiciste sentir miedo "

La puerta de la habitación se entreabrió. Tenten miró hacia la puerta. Neji se tensó y gruño.

Sakura se asomó dentro. -"¿Estás bien?"

Tenten acaricio de nuevo a Neji para calmarlo -"Estamos bien ahora" Tenten habló en voz alta, con la esperanza de que fuera cierto. Su voz se suavizó. - "Relájate Neji. Es la doctora Sakura".

-"¿Puedo pasar?" Susurró Sakura -"Necesito examinarlo."

Tenten no estaba segura de sí se mantendría tranquilo mientras lo examinaba. -"Sólo tienes que abrazarte a mí Neji. Sakura necesita examinarte para poder ayudarte ".

-"No" gruñó. Sus brazos se apretaron dolorosamente alrededor de Tenten cuando volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia ella. -"Eres mía. Ellos no pueden alejarte de mí. "

-"No voy a ninguna parte. No me moveré de aquí ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, dile a la doctora cómo estas. Seguiremos así mientras lo haces. "

Neji dio un suspiro tembloroso y parpadeó hacia Tenten. Movió la cabeza y apretó la cara en su estómago. Tenten miró a Sakura.

Sakura entró en la habitación lentamente -"Necesito a Hashirama aquí también Tenten. Él será capaz de identificar el fármaco que se le administró a Neji por los síntomas. "

Tenten señalo su desnudez. -"¿Podrías darme algo?"

Tenten se acercó a la cama, tiró de la sábana y se acercó a ellos. Trató de envolverla alrededor de Tenten, con cuidado de no tocar a Neji. Tenten se dio cuenta de que, para cubrirse, la sabana tendría que cubrir demasiado a Neji -"Esto no va a funcionar. ¿Me das una de las camisas del armario? "De repente recordó que el armario estaba boca abajo en el suelo. Ella suspiró. - "¿Qué hay de la que él se quitó? ¿la ves? "

Sakura lanzó la sabana a la cama y se dirigió a la esquina, ando con cuidado sobre el espejo roto que crujía bajo sus zapatos. Cogió la camisa rota de Neji y la llevó a Tenten. Tente tuvo que soltar a Neji para ponérsela.

Al segundo que sus manos se apartaron de su pelo y la espalda, Neji se puso tenso, el abrazo más fuerte y enterró su cara más profundamente en su estómago. Tenten se bajó la camisa para cubrir sus pechos y luego acarició a Neji de nuevo. La tensión de su cuerpo se alivió instantáneamente bajo su tacto y relajó su agarre.

-"Estoy aquí" susurró Tenten. -"Sólo abrázame. Ellos te ayudaran a sentirte mejor ". Tenten miró a Sakura. -"Puedes traerlo ahora. Mis senos están cubiertos y no podrá ver el resto de mi cuerpo con Neji envuelto a mi alrededor. "

Sakura negó con la cabeza. -"Somos médicos. ¿Te hace daño? "

-"Estoy bien. Te lo dije, Neji nunca me haría daño ". Neji gruñó en respuesta y Tenten lo sostuvo con más fuerza y continúo acariciándolo. -"Tranquilo Neji. Está bien. Sólo abrázame. "

El doctor Hashirama entró en la habitación y Minato se detuvo en la puerta detrás de él. Minato olisqueó, se puso tenso y miro a Tenten con el ceño fruncido.

-"Él no me hizo daño. Salté el muro trasero y me hice una herida en el pie ".

-"Ya lo sé. Te hemos estado escuchando detrás de la puerta. Estoy tratando de oler lo que le dieron".

Minato se quedó en la puerta mientras que cuidadosamente observo a Neji. -"Esto no está bien Hashirama. Huele mal y no son las drogas que se le ha estado dando durante días. "

El médico asintió. -"Lo sé. Estos síntomas no son de lo que le hemos estado dando ".

-"¿Qué está pasando?" Tenten miró a los dos hombres.

-"La droga que le dimos no debería haber hecho esto". Hashirama se arrodilló junto a Neji y Tenten. Abrió su bolso y echó un vistazo. -"Tengo que sacarle sangre. Pensamos que la enfermera podría haberle dado algo más para hacer que se comporte de esta manera. Necesito un poco de sangre para hacer una prueba. "

Neji se tensó y gruñó, pero Tenten le abrazó con más fuerza. -"¿Neji? Escucha. Te tengo y me tienes. Ellos te van a ayudar ¿de acuerdo? Relájate para mí. "

Él asintió con la cabeza contra su estómago. Minato se volvió y habló en voz baja con alguien que estaba en el pasillo. -"Buscad entre las cosas de la enfermera y traed cualquier droga que encontréis. "Minato miro a Tenten. -"¿Cómo lo lleva?"

-"Lo está haciendo bien. ¿Cómo esta Rin? "

-"Ella está preocupada por ti."

-"Estoy bien".

Tenten observo a Hashirama y a Sakura mientras examinaban a Neji. Ella le acaricio la espalda y lo convenció para que se quedara muy quieto cuando Sakura iba a sacarle sangre del brazo. Se puso tenso y gruñó un par de veces, pero no se soltó de Tenten y escucho sus palabras. Su rostro se quedó apretado contra su estómago todo el tiempo.

-¿Neji?" Hashirama le habló en voz baja. -"¿Cómo te sientes, hijo?"

-"Furioso", susurró Neji. -"Caliente. Me resulta difícil pensar. La piel me quema. Estoy confundido. Siento mucho dolor. Solo quiero follar a Tenten y si no lo hago creo que voy a morir ".

Tenten se sonrojó, pero no estaba sorprendida. Sabía que estaba excitado sexualmente. Tenía los vaqueros desgarrados y podía sentir contra su cadera su erección a través del bóxer.

-"¿Tienes sed de sangre?" Ted miro en su bolsa y sacó un frasco de líquido claro. Saco una jeringa y la lleno con ese líquido. Neji asintió. -"Quiero desesperadamente matar algo".

-"Hijo no lo voy a hacer si no tú quieres, pero puedo ponerte algo que te haga dormir. Estarás fuera de servicio unas pocas horas y con suerte tu sistema habrá eliminado la droga de tu cuerpo. Si algo sale mal, Sakura y yo estaremos aquí para atenderte de inmediato. "

El miedo se apoderó de Tenten. -"¡No! Shikamaru dijo que darle tranquilizantes podría matarlo. "

El doctor la miró severamente. -"Estaba preocupado por otro medicamento, pero estoy bastante seguro de que puede tomar un sedante. Estaremos cerca por si nos equivocamos " preparo otra jeringuilla y le explico a Tenten. - "Es por si su corazón se detiene. Estamos preparados, pero él está sufriendo. El necesita estar sedado ".

Neji se tensó duro pero luego se relajó. -"Hazlo" gruñó. -"No me dejes Tenten." Se agarró con más fuerza.

-"Nunca" le juró Tenten en voz baja.

Hashirama le inyecto a Neji el sedante y luego asintió con la cabeza a Tenten. -"Sólo le llevará unos minutos. Se relajará y se dormirá. "

-"Estoy aquí Neji", le susurró. -"No me moveré de tu lado. Cuando te despiertas, te sentirás mejor ¿de acuerdo? Voy a ser lo primero que veas. "

Él asintió con la cabeza en su estómago. Pasaron los minutos y el cuerpo de Neji se puso más pesado, casi le aplastaba las piernas. Sus brazos se quedaron flojos alrededor de su cintura, hasta que cayeron en el suelo detrás de su culo. Ella asintió con la cabeza a Sakura y Hashirama. -"Está dormido."

-"Vamos a levantarle." Minato entró en el dormitorio.

-"Mejor no" contestó Tenten. -"Estoy desnuda".

-"Vamos a hacerlo de forma que los chicos no puedan verte." Sakura se puso de pie. -"Hashirama, tú y Minato lo cogéis. Cerrad los ojos cuando lo levanten. Yo cogeré una toalla para que ella pueda cubrirse. Después lo lleváis a la cama y ella podrá vestirse en el baño. "

Ellos cuidadosamente levantaron a Neji con los ojos cerrados y Tenten cubrió su cuerpo con la toalla que le dio Sakura. Tenten se puso de pie con la ayuda de Sakura y luego la doctora salió del baño. Cerró la puerta y Tenten se apresuró a ponerse la ropa sucia. Cuando entró de nuevo en el dormitorio se había llenado con unas cuantas personas más. Neji yacía de espaldas e inconsciente.

Tenten se movió a su lado y se sentó en el borde del colchón. Se aferró a su mano inerte.

-"Él va a estar bien" le aseguró Hashirama.

-"Mira esto", Sakura saco una botella de color marrón oscuro de la bolsa de la enfermera. -"Es Freltridontomez".

Hashirama maldijo. -"Maldita sea. Menos mal que conseguiste tranquilizarle el tiempo suficiente para poder tratarlo."

-"¿Qué es eso?" Tenten miró a los dos doctores esperando una respuesta.

-"Es un producto químico que ataca la mente. Envía señales falsas de dolor al cerebro, hasta que el dolor se vuelve físico. Por lo general, lleva al paciente a la locura, a la confusión y destruye el pensamiento racional. Eso explicaría todos los síntomas de Neji Habría empeorado progresivamente en una hora. "

-"¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?", Sakura continúo rebuscando en la bolsa de la supuesta enfermera. -"Ella sabía que se volvería peligroso como el infierno. Por lo que he leído en los informes utilizaban esa droga de vez en cuando para forzar las peleas físicas entre los sujetos de prueba. "

-"Lo hicieron," Shikamaru rugió desde la puerta. -"Me dieron esa mierda. Ni siquiera podía recordar mi nombre. Sólo quería matar algo y cualquier cosa que se moviera, me provocaba. Cuando salía de ella apenas recordaba lo que había pasado y a veces no recordaba nada en absoluto. "

Tenten miró a Shikamaru cuando entró en el dormitorio y se preguntó si estaba enojado porque ella le había abandonado en la casa de Sakura.

Él le lanzó una mirada furiosa. -"Estás en una profunda mierda conmigo. No vuelvas a darme de nuevo un esquinazo o a robar mi coche. "

-"Y tu no seas tan estúpido como para dejar las llaves puestas. Te dije que no me haría daño " replicó Tenten, si él estaba enojado, ella también.

-"Yo tomé esa decisión" suspiró Minato. -"Tenía miedo de que tu vida estuviera en peligro".

-"Bueno, ya te dije que no me haría daño."

-"Tuviste suerte" intervino Sakura. -"He leído los informes de Mercile sobre esta droga". Sakura negó con la cabeza -"Se vuelven brutales, locos, matan por culpa de la rabia. Por otra parte, dudo que lo probaran en un hombre enamorado. "

Rin entro en el dormitorio. Se había limpiado la cara y tenía puesta una camisa nueva. Tenten la observo con preocupación. - "¿Estás bien?"

Rin se acercó y se sentó en el extremo de la cama. Ella frunció el ceño ante Tenten. -"Estoy bien. Tú en cambio o eres muy tonta o estas muy enamorada ".

-"Un poco de ambos", admitió Tenten.

Una sonrisa brilló en el rostro de Rin antes de que se estremeciera, se tocó suavemente la boca. La tenia hinchada y un moretón estaba comenzado a formarse.

-"Siento que te golpeara. Sé que normalmente no lo haría. "

-"Él te quería y se puso muy furioso cuando me puse en tu lugar. Es muy rápido. Él podría haberme hecho mucho más daño, pero no lo hizo. "Rin miro a Neji. -"Elegiste bien Tenten. Él es un hombre increíble y tiene un control muy bueno ".

-"¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de que te golpeara? Deberías estar bastante molesta con él. "Tenten no entendía la reacción de rin.

-"He visto a nuestros hombres volverse locos y sé que pueden causar mucho dolor, pero él luchó hasta el final. Él sólo me golpeó cuando le toque o cuando traté de que no llegara a ti. Él no trató de herirme, solo intento apartarme. "Ella vaciló. -"No te hará daño. Debe de amarte mucho para luchar contra todo lo que estaba pasando dentro de él. "Rin asintió. -"Él es un hombre bueno, muy fuerte y muy protector. Elegiste bien Tenten Ama ".

-Tenten asintió. -"Gracias por arriesgarte por mí."

-"Vaya, un festival del amor." gimió Shikamaru. - "Por favor, parad".

Sasuke se echó a reír. -"Yo iba a decir lo mismo, pero ¿Qué tal un abrazo en grupo?"

-"Basta ya", ordenó Minato en voz baja. Parecía estar levemente irritado cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia sus hombres. -"Es un sabotaje. Sasuke ve a hablar con la enfermera. "La ira tensó su rostro. -"No me importa lo que tengas que hacer para averiguar por qué hizo esto y quien la ayudó. "

La sonrisa de Shikamaru se desvaneció -"¿Puedo ir con él?"

Minato lo miró con recelo. -"Pasaste tiempo con esa mujer. ¿Sientes algo por ella? "

-"No. Estoy cabreado. Lo hizo delante de mis narices. Si Sasuke tiene algún problema en sacarle las respuestas yo no. No voy a matarla, pero deseara que lo haga. "

-"Está bien." Minato hizo una pausa. -"Recuerda que hay cámaras de seguridad y que los humanos no deben verlo. No aprobaran tus métodos ".

-"No es un problema." Sonrió fríamente a Sasuke, se volvió y se alejó.

Tenten miro a Sasuke hasta que despareció de su vista. Su atención regreso a Minato. -"¿Por qué alguien querría hacerle esto a Neji? "

-"Por ti", respondió Hashirama -"Bueno, la relación que tienes con Neji ha sido emitida por todos los medios de comunicación y los grupos de protestantes no aceptan vuestro romance de cuento de hadas ".

-"Yo creo que es más que eso", declaró Sakura. -"A las Industrias Mercile le encantaría que Neji se volviera loco y matara a Tenten. Seamos realistas. Su imagen ahora es la de una gente de mierda que han mantenido encerrados a personas para hacer experimentos ilegales sobre ellos. Ellos siguen afirmando que las nuevas especies son más animales que humanos. Y no es bueno para ellos que los medios de comunicación y el público en general los apoyen. Si un hombre de las nuevas especies se vuelve un loco asesino y mata a su novia, el mundo humano dejara de repudiarlos. Tenten y Neji son unos blancos perfectos para ellos, sobre todo ahora que el mundo los está observando tan de cerca. "

-"Beatrice Thorton ha trabajado para las Industrias Mercile," gruñó Rin.

-"¿Quién es Beatriz Thorton?" Tenten frunció el ceño.

-"Ella es una ex-empleada de Industrias Mercile. La conoces por el nombre de Ayame, " respondió Minato mientras caminaba hacia la cómoda volcada en el suelo y se sentaba en el borde de la misma.

-"¿Esa perra ha trabajado para Industrias Mercile?", Tenten miro boquiabierta a Rin para que se lo confirmara.

-"Reconocí su hedor cuando entré en la casa." la rabia en la voz de Rin fue evidente. - "Nunca olvidaría a un enemigo. Ella fue la peor. Torturó a nuestro pueblo y nos clavaba las agujas con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Ella disfrutaba con nuestro dolor. "Rin se volvió hacia Minato. -"¿Estás seguro de que nunca la conociste?"

-"No. Ella debió de haber trabajado sólo con las mujeres dentro de la instalación".

-"Y no tenía miedo de que la reconocierais" especuló Hashirama.

-"Tal vez pensó que estaría a salvo ya que ella sólo trabajó con las mujeres de las nuevas especies." Tenten miró alrededor de la habitación. -"Es decir, la única mujer en la vida de Neji soy yo. Ellos saben que yo no iba a reconocerla. Yo trabajaba en el laboratorio donde Neji estuvo cautivo. Es de conocimiento público que las mujeres de las nuevas especies viven en una residencia. Y según las noticias y sólo un puñado de ellas viven aquí".

-"¿trabajaste para las Industrias Mercile?" Hashirama miró a Tenten.

-"No es lo que estás pensando." Le contesto Minato al médico. -"Ella trabajaba para Obito. Lo conoces. Él se acercó a Tenten cuando trabajaba en las oficinas corporativas de industrias Mercile. Se acercó a ella, le dijo que lo que sospechaba y le pidió que le ayudara a descubrir la verdad. Ella arriesgó su vida al hacerlo y consiguió las suficientes pruebas para obtener la orden de allanamiento. Algunos de los informes médicos y de las pruebas que has leído, son de los que ella robo".

-"Oh." Hashirama se relajó visiblemente. -"Fuiste muy valiente. ¿Qué te hizo hacerlo? ¿Alguna vez quisiste ser una espía o trabajar para una agencia de policía? "

Tenten contuvo un resoplido. - "No. No soy tan aventurera. Simplemente me afecto lo que me dijo Obito. Y quise averiguar si realmente estaban experimentando en las personas. Esos rumores me parecieron horribles. "

-"Eres una buena persona." Hashirama habló de nuevo a Sakura. -"Si están usando drogas para atacar a las Nuevas Especies necesitamos bloquear todos los productos que hayan entrado y que puedan verse afectados".

-"Y también los alimentos", estuvo de acuerdo Sakura.

-"¿Crees que eso es posible?" Minato miró cauteloso.

-"Estoy pensando en lo que pueden hacer para sabotear a tu pueblo Minato. La contaminación en la comida os volvería a todos locos", declaró Hashirama con gravedad.

-"¿No afectaría a los humanos también?" Minato no parecía convencido.

Hashirama se encogió de hombros. -"Claro, pero apuesto a que no les importa. Ellos están siendo juzgados por lo que os hicieron y su única defensa es convencerlos de que no son humanos. ¿No perjudicaría a tu pueblo que consiguieran que una buena parte de vosotros os volvierais locos y la prensa se hiciera eco de la noticia? "

-"No sé si la trama es tan grande", gruñó Justicia. -"No quiero que nadie entre en pánico".

-"Bien," replicó Hashirama. -"Voy a empezar por buscar algo que contrarreste el Freltridontomez. De esta forma si lo vuelven a utilizar, podremos usar las vacunas con el antídoto en los afectados antes de que alguien salga herido. Como he dicho antes, si se les da cuando la droga está en su punto más alto podrían tener un derrame cerebral o un ataque al corazón. "

Sakura se levantó. -"¿Crees que podremos encontrar algo rápido? Vamos a tener que trabajar con rapidez Hashirama. Tenemos que hacer las pruebas al agua y a los alimentos. "

-"Ellos tenían unas notas de investigación sobre el Freltridontomez. Tal vez esas notas nos ayuden a encontrar un medicamento para contrarrestarlo. "Hashirama recogió su bolsa. -"El hecho de que no tengamos el resultado final en un papel no quiere decir que no está ahí".

-"Vamos." Sakura le agarró. Antes de salir se detuvo para sonreírle a Tenten. -"Cuando se despierte Neji tendrá dolor de cabeza, pero debería estar bien. Si no, nos llamas. Estaremos en el centro médico. "

-"Wow," murmuró Tenten cuando la pareja se fue. Ella arqueó las cejas a Minato. -"Creo que mi cabeza da vueltas. ¿Son así todo el tiempo? "

Él asintió con la cabeza. - "Hashirama es un poco paranoico, pero es el mejor en lo que hace. Yo no creo que sea un complot a gran escala contra nosotros. Come la comida sin miedo Tenten. Si quisieran contaminar la comida o el agua no habrían enviado a una mujer para envenenar a Neji. "

-"¿Crees que ella forma parte de uno de los grupos de protestantes o de Mercile?"

-"Mercile tiene más sentido para mí. Matarían a dos pájaros de un tiro ".

-"¿Dos?"

Minato arqueo la ceja. -"Tu ayudaste Tenten. Y ¿Qué mejor venganza que hacer que el hombre por el que pusiste tu vida en peligro al salvarle te mate? Neji podría haberte matado. La prensa nos habría aplastado. Como dijo Ted. La única defensa que tienen para justificar sus crímenes es convencer a la gente de que no somos humanos. Se enfrentan a cargos penales y nosotros los estamos demandando por dinero. "

Tenten se dejó caer junto a Neji- "Mi voto es también para Mercile." Le miro. Dormía plácidamente.

-"Tengo que hacer unas llamadas telefónicas Tenten. Quiero ver qué está diciendo Beatrice Thorton. Estaré en la sala de estar si necesitas algo. "-"No tienes que quedarte. Gracias por todo lo de hoy. Bueno, menos por lo de meterme en el maletero y secuestrarme." Él hizo una mueca. -"Estaré en la otra habitación. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que Neji estará realmente bien cuando se despierte. "Justicia le hizo una señal con la cabeza a sus hombres para que lo siguieran.

Rin se levantó. -"Me voy a casa".

-"Eres realmente una buena amiga. Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón. "-"Te veré cuando vuelvas al trabajo. Tómate unos días. Estaremos bien. No te preocupes por nosotras. "

-"Gracias".

Tenten observo como todos salieron de la habitación. Estaba sola con Neji. Se puso de lado y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo.

-"Te amo," susurró. Sabía que ellos podrían haber muerto. Y eso realmente la asusto.


	22. Capitulo 20

NOTA: Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos solo soy una fan realizando una adaptación; penúltimo capítulo. si te gusto la historia comenta para saber si es buena idea subir el siguiente libro.

Capítulo Veinte

Tenten quería ir donde Beatrice Thorton, también conocida como Ayame la perra enfermera estaba retenida. Shikamaru y Sasuke la habían interrogado hasta que se rompió y lo confesó todo.

Alguien de Industrias Mercile la había contratado para sabotear a la nueva especie. Pensaban hacer que Neji pareciera un loco animal y así conseguir que la opinión pública se pusiera a su favor.

Neji se había recuperado totalmente pero aún estaba molesto por haber perdido el control.

La culpa recayó estrictamente sobre los hombros de la perra e inmoral enfermera. La oficina nacional de estadística entrego a la mujer a las autoridades para que fuera juzgada por su larga lista de crímenes, aunque eso apenas consoló a Tenten o Neji.

Esa perra casi había destruido sus vidas. Había escogido a porque le resulto más accesible después de los disparos. Ella sólo había tenido que sobornar a algunas de las personas en la lista de asistencia a domicilio. Hizo que se negaran a trabajar para las Nuevas Especies.

Beatrice Thorton había admitido que quiso tener sexo con Neji y que por eso les había hecho la vida miserable. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que Neji no quería nada con ella, decidió continuar con su plan, cuando Tenten se estaba duchando, le dio las drogas.

Quería que enloqueciera y matara a la mujer que amaba. Ella no había contado con el amor profundo que Neji sentía por Tenten.

Minato miró a Tenten y a Neji. - Lo juro, será castigada severamente. Me prometieron que ella serviría de ejemplo para los demás. Tenemos que cambiar totalmente nuestros protocolos de seguridad. Hemos decidido que algunos de los nuestros aprenderán enfermería. De esta forma si necesitamos ayuda en el futuro no dependeremos de los humanos".

Neji se removió en su asiento y miró alrededor de la oficina de Minato. -"¿Te dijo si Mercile enviaría a más? "

Los hombros de Minato se hundieron. -"Estamos seguros de intentaran infiltrarse de nuevo. Por lo menos, no atacaron de la forma que nuestros médicos temían. Nuestros alimentos y el agua no estaban alterados. Sólo tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos con los humanos. "Él le dio una mirada de disculpa a Tenten. -"Sin ánimo de ofender. Yo te confiaría mi vida. Es sólo que debemos tener cuidado con los extraños. A partir de ahora investigaremos los antecedentes de cualquier humano que entre por las puertas. "

-"Tenemos que controlar a los que ya están aquí " concluyó Neji. -"Tenemos a un montón de humanos trabajando aquí. Si Mercile quiere ponérnoslo feo, trataran de sobornar a los de seguridad para que les permitan pasar a alguien ".

-"Te dejare a cargo de eso." Minato parecía cansado -"Siempre será una batalla para nosotros amigo. Siempre tendremos enemigos con los que lidiar. Esperemos que Mercile quede completamente destruida tras los pleitos y la mala publicidad. Espero que algún día simplemente ya no existan. Entonces ya no tendremos que tratar con los seres humanos que piensan que somos una abominación contra la humanidad".

Neji suspiró. -"No te olvides de los empleados de Mercile que están detenidos y que se enfrentan a muchos años de prisión. Estoy seguro de que sus familias y amigos sienten odio hacia nosotros. También están los que evitaron ser arrestados. Tenemos que tener cuidado con ellos. Nuestra gente puede identificarlos y este incidente me ha hecho comprender el problema que somos para ellos. Esa mujer no se acercó a nuestras mujeres porque sabía que la reconocerían. Tuvimos suerte de que consiguiera matarnos."

-"Trabajaremos sobre eso." Minato se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

Tenten echó un vistazo a su reloj - "hey, lo siento, pero tengo que ir a trabajar. Las mujeres me están esperando. Tenemos una fiesta de cumpleaños y no puedo llegar tarde. "

Neji sonrió lentamente. -"¿Una fiesta de cumpleaños?"

Tenten se puso de pie y se inclinó para coger su rostro entre las manos. -"Sí. Tenemos regalos, un pastel y decoraciones. Sera divertido ".

Neji la beso. Tenten sonrió, retrocedió y se despidió de los dos hombres. -"Es agradable verte Minato. Nos vemos más tarde en casa Neji ".

-"Sí", gruñó. -"Tú y yo tenemos planes ahora que estoy completamente curado."

El calor se precipitó a las mejillas de Tenten cuando Minato se echó a reír. ¿sabía que Neji esta mañana fue autorizado para tener sexo? Probablemente no. Salió del edificio para instalarse en su carrito de golf. Lo había echado de menos. Sacó la llave y se dirigió al edificio de las mujeres.

Todas estaban agitadas por la emoción. Estaban organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños para una de las mujeres, mientras ella estaba en clase. Tenten se hizo cargo. Las mujeres le habían asegurado que cuando la chica del cumpleaños entrara en la biblioteca, le avisarían.

La pobre mujer se veía muy confundida cuando entro en la casa, pero sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habían hecho por ella. La felicidad que Tenten había visto en la mujer, recompensaba el trabajo que daba organizar una fiesta sorpresa.

A las seis Tenten abrió la puerta principal de su casa. Ella sabía que Neji no estaba en casa y corrió hacia la cocina. Por la mañana, antes de marcharse a la reunión de seguridad con Neji, había escondido unos sándwiches en la parte inferior de la nevera. Ella los sacó, agarró unos refrescos, una bolsa de patatas fritas de la despensa y corrió hacia el dormitorio.

Diez minutos después, escucho la puerta cerrarse. Tenten saltó de la cama y corrió hacia el armario. Ella se echó a reír cuando se escondió en el interior y esperó. Neji siempre la buscaba al segundo de entrar en la casa. Ella sabía que, con su olfato, la encontraría con bastante rapidez y que le divertiría el que hubiera tratado de ocultarse. Ella lo oyó. Trató de no reírse cuando la puerta del armario se abrió de golpe. Neji le frunció el ceño hasta que su mirada se deslizo lentamente por su cuerpo desnudo. Ella sonrió.

-"Te llevo bastante tiempo encontrarme".

-"¿Por qué te escondes?"

Tenten dio un paso hacia él. -"Pensé que por lo menos debería ponértelo un poco difícil."

-"¿Por qué?" Su enfoque se quedó en sus pechos desnudos.

-"Ya sabes." Ella agarró la pechera de su uniforme -"Pensé en esperarte en la cama, pero era demasiado fácil".

Neji le ayudó a quitarse el chaleco, la camisa y se quitó los zapatos -"Me gustan fácil".

Ella se echó a reír. -"¿Viste el picnic que prepare? Pensé que podríamos cenar desnudos y luego tal vez, ver un poco la televisión. Es una buena manera de pasar nuestra noche junta "bromeó.

Los labios de Neji se crisparon. -"Eso está bien". Él se colocó fuera de su alcance para impedir que le tocase. Se desabrochó los pantalones y los empujó hacia abajo con sus calzoncillos. Los calcetines fueron los siguientes. Una vez que estuvo totalmente desnudo y excitado, le sonrió ampliamente.

-"Vamos a comer". Él se dirigió hacia la cama.

Tenten le siguió. Se sentó en el otro lado del colchón con las piernas cruzadas, frente a él, mostrándole su coño. La oscura mirada se quedó clavada en su regazo. Respiro profundamente y gruñó bajo en su garganta.

-"¿Qué fue eso Neji? No entendí muy bien lo que dijiste. "Tenten le miro con diversión.

-"Nada." Él sonrió. -"Esto se ve muy bien. Me encanta la carne asada".

-"Traté de poner en la cama todo lo que te gusta." Tenten se lamió los labios, paso su lengua lentamente por el labio inferior y luego el otro.

Neji se quedó mirando su boca. Mordió en el sándwich, masticó y tragó. -"Al diablo con esto", gruñó, arrojó el sándwich a un lado y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Tenten cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, riendo mientras Neji la inmovilizaba bajo su cuerpo. -"Prefiero comerte a ti. "

-"¿Y los juegos?"

Él le acarició el cuello con la nariz y le rozó el hombro con los labios. -"Lo único que necesito para excitarme es mirarte". Él ahuecó su pecho, froto su pulgar sobre el pezón. -"Estoy completamente curado y voy a hacerte todo lo que quiera".

-"¿Has bloqueado la puerta?"

-"Totalmente y todavía guardo el arma de fuego en el cajón de la mesilla. Disparare a cualquiera que entre en esta habitación. "Tenten le pasó las uñas por la espalda. Neji se arqueó contra su cuerpo y gruñó. - "Despacio. Me excitas demasiado. Me harás perder el control. Y quiero que esto sea bueno para ti también ".

-"¿Confías en mí?"

Neji no dudó. -"Con mi vida."

-"¿Puedo estar encima?"

La sorpresa se reflejó en los ojos de Neji, pero lentamente desapareció. -"¿Tú quieres estar arriba? ¿Te estoy aplastando con mi peso? "Levantó el pecho del de ella para dejar unas cuantas pulgadas de espacio entre ellos.

Ella tiró de él hacia abajo. -"Nunca serás demasiado pesado. Me encanta sentir tu piel tocando la mía y me encanta estar debajo de ti. Sólo quiero montarte. "observo su mirada con atención. -"Rin me dijo que a los hombres no les gusta que las mujeres estén arriba, pero yo quiero hacerlo. ¿Al menos lo intentaras por mí? "

Neji apretó la mandíbula. -"¿Quieres que me someta a ti?"

Ella sonrió. -"No. Quiero que confíes en mí y me dejes estar encima. Creo que lo vas a disfrutar".

Él se tumbó repentinamente de espaldas sobre la cama y Tenten quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre él, pero no parecía muy contento. -"Te amo. Si es importante para ti, entonces me someteré. Voy a demostrarte que haré cualquier cosa por ti, incluso esto".

Tenten dejó de sonreír. No veía a Neji feliz o encendido. En realidad, parecía un poco miserable. Maldita sea. Ella no tenía la intención de molestarle o de hacerle sentir mal. Se enderezó, a horcajadas sobre su estómago. Se mordió el labio, con la intención de volver a estar debajo de él, pero en cambio examino cuidadosamente su cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Tenten se deslizó hacia atrás, miro su erección y se sentó sobre sus muslos. Se inclinó hacia delante y lamió uno de sus pezones, se metió la protuberancia firme en su boca y arqueo su estómago para dejar un poco de espacio entre ellos cuando su polla se clavó en su vientre.

Neji se tensó debajo de ella y gruñó. Tenten usó los dientes para jugar con su pezón y lo chupó. Neji la agarró le las caderas con firmeza, pero no se movió. Ella noto como su polla se endureció aún más contra su estómago.

-"Tenten" gruñó. -"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he estado dentro de ti. No puedo esperar más. Estoy tratando de someterme a ti, pero no soy un hombre humano. No tengo la paciencia que esperas de mí. "

Ella se echó a reír, libero su pezón y se sentó. Su sonrisa se desvaneció. -"Relájate".

Él arqueó una ceja y luego bajó la mirada hacia su polla. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos. -"¿Me veo relajado?"

Tenten levantó las caderas y agarró la polla de Neji. Deslizo la mano a lo largo de su eje rígido y rozó la punta suavemente con las uñas. Neji gruño y le soltó las caderas. Él se agarró al cabecero con fuerza. La madera chirrió en señal de protesta.

La atención de Tenten se centró en Neji, vio que tenía los nudillos de las manos blancos y rígidos los músculos de su cuerpo. Ella lo miró fijamente, era hermoso.

Tenten se levantó, coloco su sexo sobre la polla de Neji y se dejó caer lentamente hasta que su polla quedo completamente enterrada dentro de ella. Ella experimentó un placer intenso. Estaba mojada y más que lista para mostrarle lo bien que se podía sentir.

Neji gimió, cada centímetro de su polla estaba dentro de su coño. Neji echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó profundo, la madera se rompió. Una de las barras de la cabecera se había roto. El tiro a un lado y se cogió a otra. Sus miradas se encontraron. Esto parecía importante para Tenten y tenía que admitir que se veía sexy sobre sus caderas.

La sensación de su sexo caliente alrededor de su polla lo hizo luchar contra el impulso de empujar hacia arriba. -"Me vas a matar". Ella comenzó a moverse sobre él.

-"Si esto se siente al estar muriéndose entonces lo estoy " dijo Tenten antes de levantarse, giró sus caderas y se dejó caer con fuerza hacia abajo.

Neji soltó la cabecera. Con una mano le ahuecó el pecho y deslizó la otra entre sus cuerpos en movimiento. Tenten echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió cuando Neji frotó el pulgar contra su clítoris.

Tenten empezó a cabalgarlo más rápido y duro. Neji gruñó, empujo sus caderas hacia arriba para penetrarla más profundo. Él maldijo violentamente cuando su polla empezó a hincharse y sus bolas se apretaron. No podía contenerse más. El placer que estaba sintiendo mientras ella le montaba, sus músculos apretando su polla, su pulgar masajeando su clítoris, le estaba llevando al límite. Él gruñó y lucho por mantener su orgasmo a raya mientras ella lo follaba.

Tenten gritó su nombre cuando el clímax la golpeo con fuerza. Neji se movió debajo de ella, sintió como los músculos interiores de Tenten apretaron su polla, dio un último empujón y gruño en voz alta mientras se corría.

Tenten se derrumbó contra su pecho, los dos estaban jadeando. Neji la rodeo con los brazos y sonrió. Tenten era su paraíso. Ella había entrado en su vida cuando esta era un infierno, su ángel, su sol y su esperanza. Tal vez, en aquel momento no pensó que su atracción por ella podría ser tan intensa. Pero ahora estaba seguro de que ella era la otra mitad de su alma.

Casi la había perdido cuando le habían drogado y todavía le aterrorizaba lo cerca que había estado de herir a la única mujer que más amaba. Incluso bajo la influencia de la locura, había sabido que ella era especial, que ella le importaba y que nunca habría sobrevivido si ella hubiera muerto. Su preciosa Tenten hizo que su vida mereciera la pena. Estar con él la ponía en peligro, pero dejarla marchar, no era una opción. No podría vivir sin su Tenten.

-"Entonces" jadeó contra su pecho. -"¿te gusto?"

Todos los pensamientos oscuros de Neji desaparecieron. Y se echó a reír -"Puedes montarme siempre que quieras."

Tenten le acaricio el pecho. -"Sabia que te encantaría."

-"Me encanta todo sobre ti." De pronto la puso debajo de él.

Tenten le miró fijamente, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus piernas y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. -"No podías soportarlo más ¿eh?"

-"Quiero asegurarme de que no tratas de escaparte."

-"Estamos unidos. No me atrevería a tratar de liberarme hasta que la hinchazón haya disminuido. Te lo dije, me gusta que me abraces después del sexo. "

-"Puedo hacerlo, pero no es por eso por lo que no quiero todavía que te levantes."

-"¿Quieres que te abrace? Eso es tan dulce. "Ella le besó en la barbilla. -"Me encanta cuando lo haces."

Él se rio entre dientes. -"Tampoco es por eso, pero me gusta ser sostenido por mi persona favorita. Así me das tiempo para hacer otras cosas. "Él se movió dentro de ella, empujo suavemente. -"A esto me estaba refiriendo."

Tenten gimió de placer, lo deseaba de nuevo, pero estaba sorprendida. -"¿Otra vez? ¿Tan pronto? "

Él asintió con la cabeza, bajo la cabeza y sus labios rozaron su cuello. -"Una vez más".

-"te deseo", susurró.


	23. capitulo 21 final

Capítulo Veintiuno

-"Cálmate", se rio Tenten. Neji se paró y un suave gruñido surgió de sus labios entreabiertos.

Tenten se acercó a él, agarro su brazo y tiró de él hasta que estuvo frente a ella. Ella extendió la mano y acaricio su mejilla. -"Nada malo va a suceder."

-"Algo grave pasa siempre." Él suspiró, pero envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras le sostenía la mirada intensa. -"¿Estás seguras de que no te importa hacerlo de esta manera? Rin y algunas de las hembras me dijeron que estaba cometiendo un error. Ellas creen que te resentirás más tarde. Que ellas han visto muchas películas. Rin me dijo que tu familia debería estar aquí".

-"Han visto demasiadas películas y es mi culpa. Las vemos casi todos los días para que les ayuden aprender acerca de la vida normal ... hasta cierto punto. Esto es lo que quiero. Tú eres mi familia ahora Neji. Me encantaría que mi familia estuviera aquí, pero cuando hablé con ellos no comprendieron nuestra relación. Y la verdad de todo esto, es que no importa lo que haga o con quién este, nunca estarán contentos. Y si no aceptan lo nuestro pues peor para ellos. Mi vida está aquí contigo. Tu eres lo más importante para mí."

Neji se mordió el labio inferior. -"¿Qué pasa con los niños? Me gustaría poder darte hijos, pero sé que no puedo. "la tristeza se reflejó en sus ojos. -"Lo siento mucho".

-"No lo hagas. ¿Tú quieres uno? "El corazón de Tenten dio un vuelco ante la idea de tener a un pequeño Neji corriendo alrededor de su casa. Le encantaría tener un bebé, pero sabía que nunca iba a suceder.

-"Me gustaría." Neji la abrazo con más fuerza contra su pecho. -"Pero sobre todo te quiero a ti. Lo único que me importa es que estemos juntos. Tenerte siempre será más que suficiente para hacerme feliz ".

-"Me gustaría tener hijos contigo." Ella sonrió hacia él. -"Sakura y Hashirama son grandes médicos, podrían encontrar la manera de solucionar lo que te hicieron y si no, los adoptamos. Siempre hay opciones. Y si no tenemos hijos, pues no pasa nada. "

Él asintió con la cabeza. -"Al menos podemos hablar con los médicos. Sería la primera vez en mi vida que no me importaría que me hicieran pruebas y que me pincharan. Nunca creí que diría esas palabras después de todo lo que me hicieron en esa celda ".

El corazón de Tenten casi se detuvo ante el recuerdo de su pasado y de cómo se conocieron. -"¿Alguna vez podrás perdonarme por lo que te hice? "

Él busco su mirada y la sostuvo. -"Ni siquiera te tienes que preguntar eso. Ya lo hice. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para salvarnos a todos. "

Ella sonrió. -"Gracias."

La sonrisa de Neji vaciló. -"¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? Necesito que sea perfecto para ti. "

-"Oye", le susurró Tenten. -" Estar contigo me hace más feliz de lo que lo he estado en toda mi vida. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que me creas? Te quiero. Soy muy feliz. Y de verdad que esto es perfecto para mí. Sobre todo, porque estoy haciéndolo contigo. "

La puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió y Tenten volvió la cabeza para mirar. Minato entro y un grupo de gente le siguió. Tenten sonrió a las caras conocidas.

-"¿Está segura Tenten? Podríamos esperar y planear algo mejor, algo más tradicional ".

Tenten lo miró a los ojos. -"Te lo dije. No me importa donde se celebre o cómo se haga Neji".

-"No quiero que salga mal" gruñó Neji. -"No hay tiradores. No hay enfermeras locas ".

Tenten se mordió el labio con fuerza. No tenía ganas de reír. Parecía muy seguro de que saldría mal. -"Esa es la razón por la que decidimos hacer esto hoy y con pocas personas. Nadie puede estropear algo que no se espera ".

-"Me gusta tu lógica."

Tenten se acercó, se puso de puntillas y acerco los labios a su oreja. - "Me encanta tu culo y el hecho de que estés totalmente curado. No puedo esperar a montarte. "

-"¿Tenten?" Habló Sasuke.

Tenten volvió la cabeza. -"Estoy hablando con Neji."

-"Y todos te estamos escuchando", Sasuke se rio entre dientes mientras se tocaba la oreja. -"Buena audiencia. Me alegra saber que Neji está al cien por cien. "

Tenten se sonrojo y le miró. - "¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No podrías al menos fingir que no escuchaste eso? "

Sasuke le guiñó un ojo. - "¿Dónde estaría la gracia? Te ruborizas tan lindamente ".

Tenten gruñó y le dio a su amigo una mirada de advertencia y Sasuke se dirigió a tomar asiento. Tenten negó, Neji se encogió de hombros.

Un hombre de pelo blanco entro el último. Vestía un traje negro y llevaba una biblia en la mano. Tomó su lugar frente a Tenten y Neji. Y su mirada viajo por todo el cuarto. -"Necesito que todos tomen asiento por favor."

La sala quedó en silencio. Tenten vio la confusión en muchas caras, la mayoría de ellos no tenían ni idea de por qué habían sido llamados obligatoriamente a una reunión, pero los que lo sabían sonrieron.

Rin saludó a Tenten desde su silla. Tenten le devolvió el saludo y luego miró a Neji. Sus miradas se encontraron y se sostuvieron.

-"Estamos reunidos aquí hoy" dijo el hombre de pelo blanco en voz alta -"para unir a Neji Namisake y a Tenten Ama en el matrimonio. "Él tomó una respiración.

-"No lo digas." Neji miro fijamente al ministro. -"No te atrevas a preguntar si alguien tiene alguna objeción. Hablamos acerca de esto. "

El ministro palideció y se aclaró la garganta. -"¿Neji recibe usted a Tenten para que sea su esposa?"

-"Si".

El ministro abrió la boca, pero Neji volvió a gruñir. El ministro alzo las cejas blancas y bajó la voz. -"¿Quieres que corte aquí? "

Neji entrecerró los ojos y volvió a gruñir. Tenten soltó una carcajada. El ministro se aclaró la garganta de nuevo. -"Tenten ¿aceptas a Neji por marido?"

-"Si".

-"Yo los declaro marido y mujer". Miró a Neji con cautela. -"¿Eso fue lo suficientemente rápido para ti? Puedes besar a la novia. Ya estás legalmente casado. "

Neji sonrió ampliamente. -"Nadie nos detuvo."

Tenten se apoyó en él y se rio entre dientes. -"Ahora bésame".

Neji bajó la cabeza y Tenten cerró los ojos, con el corazón acelerado. La vida nunca seria aburrida con su marido. Su boca se apoderó de ella y ella se perdió en el hombre que amaba frente a una sala llena de testigos.

-"¿No se supone que deben intercambiar los anillos?" Mabel susurró la pregunta.

"Oh, seguro que van intercambiar algo." Se rio Sasuke. -"Creo que poner algo en ella es lo que quiere Neji en este momento ".

Rin se rio. -"Um, tal vez deberíamos separarlos o salir de la habitación porque están a punto de quitarse toda la ropa. Están muy emocionados por estar casados ".

Minato puso de pie. -"Vamos a salir fuera de aquí" susurró, sabía que su pueblo le oía. -"Ahora".

Echó un vistazo a la pareja besándose en la parte delantera de la sala, entrelazados y se agitó ante la mezcla de emociones. Él estaba contento de que hubieran encontrado la felicidad juntos, pero al mismo tiempo, le dolía no poder encontrarla.

Una mano le tocó el hombro y le obligó a apartar la mirada de Tenten y Neji, se encontró con la mirada de Shikamaru.

-"Ellos están amándose" susurró Shikamaru. -"Voy a pedir a uno de nuestros hombres que se quede fuera para evitar que alguien los moleste. Sasuke está escoltando al ministro al exterior ". Hizo una pausa. -"Están tan absortos en sí mismos, que la habitación podría incendiarse y no serían conscientes de ello. "

Minato echó un vistazo a la parte delantera de la habitación y luego sonrió. -"Vamos". Cerró las puertas de la habitación cuando llegaron al pasillo -"Quiero sentirme así algún día" admitió.

Tiger hizo una pausa, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y miro a Minato durante un largo rato. - "Si el amor no te asusta demasiado estoy seguro de que la encontraras. "

Minato asintió. - "Somos libres. Cualquier cosa es posible ahora. "

Sasuke se acercó. -"¿Están desnudos follando en una de las mesas?"

-"Probablemente." Sonrió Shikamaru. "-Minato esta sentimental y quiere tener a su propia mujer. Yo no. Disfruto de mi vida tal como es. ¿Qué hay de ti? "

Sasuke vio mentalmente a la doctora Sakura y su sonrisa. - "Estoy indeciso, pero quien sabe lo que deparara el futuro ".

Fin

Segundo libro de las nuevas especies-Slade (Sasuke)


End file.
